Life's Journey
by ful-of-faith
Summary: Faith and Buffy love each other. But is it enough when fate seems to be against it? (Repost(chap22 up)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

****

* * *

****

My name is Faith from Boston. I don't want to tell you my last name cuz of my shitty family and all. I wouldn't call it a family. My mom was really a loving person. She was only 23 when she had me…but my teal dad left her. When I was about 8 years old my mom got married to a guy named Dave. He was a nice guy at first but when he got into drugs somehow he changed. He always beats us up. Sometimes when Dave was beating me my mom would pick up a broken glass and threaten him. That would stop Dave in beating me up but then he would come for my mom and drag her to their bedroom.

I'm not a child anymore. I know what he's doing to her. Sometimes when he was done with her he would left us and goes out for a drink or something. Then I would hear my mom crying on the floor with bruises on her face and her clothes torn. When I was looking at her like that I was always asking myself some questions.

'_Why wouldn't my mom just leave him or something? Why can't we just run away? Does she love him that much that she would sacrifice her happiness for him? Is that how you love a person? Throwing away your happiness just to be near them? If so then…I won't be like that! I won't sacrifice my own happiness just for the sake of…love!'_

I vowed that to myself. I know that it was kinda stupid but I kept my promise. I never did fall in love. How can I… when I don't even have friends at school. You're probably surprised that I even go to school what with my family problems and all. It was my mom's idea. I always told her that I don't need to go to school and that I should just help her with her bruises and all. Actually I was afraid that someday when I go home from school I might not find my mom….alive. I didn't say that loud. I just kept it to myself.

I don't want her to die. Heck…I don't want anyone to die…unless it's Dave. I hate him for doing this to us. I really hate him for doing this to mom. I want to see her smiling again. Just like when she didn't marry Dave. She must have sensed it. She puts both her hands on my cheeks and looked me in the eye with a slight smile on her lips.

"I just want you to be happy…I want you to have a different life…not like this one…"

'_And school would bring me happiness….yeah right! You don't even know what I've been doing to school! The only thing that would make me happy is seeing you happy again.'_

I am right. She doesn't know what I've been doing at school. Heck I don't even have friends! Plus I always get to a pretty nasty fight. And don't forget that the principal hates me. He said that one more time that he sees me in his office he would kick me out. Not unless I kick him first. But I didn't. I don't want my mom to know that I am always having fights. The only reason that the principal hadn't called our house is because I have given him a wrong number. That number that he's been calling is kinda broken. So I guess he stopped calling when he found out.

God! I am such a genius! Well actually not cuz I always flunk subjects. I wasn't really sure why I passed sixth grade! Yep, I'm in seventh grade now. Well not now but in about two days I think. Yeah…two days! I only have to enjoy my summer in two days. God that was so fast. Not that I'm complaining.

It was the best summer of my life! Well not really. It only became the best cuz 'Dave' didn't show up at all. He was kinda busy dealing drugs to a different town. Yeah my step dad a drug dealer…what an honest job….NOT! I know he'll be back cuz he kinda left all his belongings in the house. But if he does come back I am not going to sit by and watch him beat us up. But I don't know what to do.

Well so much from thinking that when school is only two days ahead! God, how I hate school. Not only because of the principal hates me but because all the student there is afraid of me. Well not entirely…two person there kinda likes me I think. Mark and Kelly was their name…I think…or was it Bart and…Felly? Fuck! What kind of a retard parent would name their child Felly or something! Maybe that's not her name. Ah, forget it! Anyway the only reason they like me is that I saved them from being turned into a bloody pulp. I saw them in an alley with Charlie and John. Those two must be bullying them so I kinda scared them off. They ran pretty fast.

Next thing I know Shelly just hugged me and saying 'thank you' over and over again while Dart is patting me on the back and kept smiling at me. Weird! That's not all…every time I was going to eat or something they would sit next to me and they would tell me what happened to them during class! Like I care! Well I don't mind…I could use the company…but maybe their just hanging out with me because they know that the other guys wouldn't touch them…that I'll protect them or something. Guess I'll ask them in two days. Yeah two days…

"Faith…"

What the…who the hell called my name? I turned my head and saw nothing but black. Where the hell am I? Where are all the people? What the hell is going on here?

"Faith…"

I turned to were I heard the voice and started running. Nothing changes. The background was still black as if I'm in an abyss or something. But somehow I kinda know that I'm not alone…like I can feel someone. As I ran and ran I can see someone standing. Then there is light at her back. Her hair is shining. A blonde…?

"Faith…I'll be…waiting…"

As she said this I can feel her going away. It's like my energy is being pulled by her. It's like I'm…dying…

"Faith…"

I can feel someone shaking me…but I don't care anymore…its best if I just die here.

"Faith…"

More shaking…No…just let me die…please..just let me...die..

"Faith…get up! You'll be late."

"W-Wha?"

I slightly opened my eyes and saw my mom shaking me. It was just a dream? But it feels so real…

"I said get up or you'll be late?"

"Where's the…yawn…blonde?"

I said this as I gently rubbed my eyes. I looked at her and she was looking at me like I'm crazy. Then I realized what I said.

"Faith?"

"Uh…yeah?"

She began to hold my hand and looked at me with a serious look. It kinda scared me at first that's why I kinda backed away from her.

"Are you on…drugs?"

Now that really surprised me. Me on drugs? No way…I don't do drugs. Drugs are for person who are…losers. Maybe that's why 'Dave' took them. Anyway what the hell is mom thinking?

"What? NO! Geeez mom! I'm not into drugs!"

"Not even marijuana?"

"No!"

"Ok…how about cocaine?"

"MOM!"

"Alright! Alright! No need to be so grouchy about it…"

As she said this she began to head to the door. GOD! What the hell is my mom thinking? Don't she trust me or something? I slowly sat on the edge of the bed hands on my face. That dream just seems so…real. And what's with the blonde girl? Who the hell is she?

"Hey! You need to get up! You have school today remember?"

'_Yeah…school…how can I forget?'_

So here we are...school again! This sucks! Not only that...I just found out that Telly or whats-her-name is at my class! Now that sucks...big time! God how i hate school! So here I am sitting in class beside...Delly. She seem pretty glad to know that I'm in her class. Guess I have to spend a year with her. Which is fine by me!

"Okay class...were going to play a game..."

Oh...For pete's sake were in seventh grade! Oh yeah that bimbo who just talked was Ms.Owens our teacher for a year. Not that I'm complaining. She seems pretty nice...in a bimbo kinda way. Anyway she's kinda telling everyone the rules of the game. Like I care! I've got more things to think about than that stupid game of hers. Okay...what to think about...well there's Dave...nah too evil...uh Nelly...nah too noisy...Ms.Owens...too childish...Lark...too friendly...mom...thinks I'm on drugs...the dream girl...perfect. Yep! I guess I could think about dream girl. Actually it's not the dream that bothers me its the...girl. That girl said she'll be waiting but...for what and for whom? Don't tell me she's gonna wait for me? I don't even know her. And the way I felt when she was gone...it was if...someone is draining all my energy.

"Faith"

"What"

I was suddenly brought back to reality. I was startled to see that Ms. Owens was standing beside me holding a small box. I looked inside it and saw small pieces of paper. I looked at Ms. Owens and gave her a confused stare.

"Pick a piece of paper."

I did that and she began to walk away. I noticed Jelly laughing a little. She noticed it and began to laugh more. I began to look at her closely. She is kinda...cute in a different kinda way.

"You should have seen your face"

"Well you should have told me that Ms. Owens was calling me"

"Sorry...It's just that you were kinda thinking some...very deep thoughts. Ms. Owens has been calling you five times"

I must be thinking really deep thoughts then. It's because of that dream girl! I can't get her out of my mind! Dammit! Then I remembered the piece of paper. I opened it and something is written on it. 'Alexander Graham Bell' The fuck! Who the hell is this guy! Must be new. His name is kinda...dorky. I looked at Selly and saw that she was looking for someone.

"Hey...um..."

She must have noticed and approached me.

"Faith...I have a name you know..."

'_Yeah. But I can't fucking remember your name! God, I must have called you 6 times with different names! I ought to call you Smelly so that it's not hard to forget!'_

"Uh...yeah...whatever...so um...do you know anyone named Alexander Grand Ball or something"

I must have said something wrong cuz the next thing i know she's laughing so hard that tears are running down her eyes. Yeah. Laugh at poor Faith when she asks a question. I was frowning a little as I saw her claming down.

"It's Alexander Graham Bell."

I looked at the paper and saw it again. Fucking stupid! Grand Ball? What kinda name is that! No wonder she kept laughing. I really suck at names.

"Whatever...so um do you know him"

"Well we haven't really meet but he kinda invented the telephone."

What this geek invented the telephone? Then he must be fucking rich now! I looked at her with a confused stare. She's telling me his life. BORING!

"So where is he"

"In the ground where he belongs! Faith...that guy is dead like...I don't know...many years ago"

That was a surprise. I must have looked like a child caught stealing or something cuz Helly is looking at me like I'm crazy. Well why the hell did the fucking teacher gave me a dead guy!

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do with this guy! How the hell am I supposed to interview a guy who is dead"

Must have surprised her cuz she's staring at me with wide eyes. Then she's shaking her head as if disappointed at me or something. What the hell! Why is she doing that? It kinda gives me the creeps.

"Faith...now I know how very deep in thought you were minutes ago. What were you thinking about anyway? A guy? Are you having a guy trouble? Cuz if you are then"

"Hold on"

A guy? I wasn't thinking of a guy...a girl maybe...but a guy. Hold on... that kinda sound like I'm a lesbian or something. Not that I'm against it or anything. I'm straight as a tree. I held a hand to her face as if to stop her from talking. Good thing it worked too.

"I wasn't thinking about a guy alright? Now...why don't you calm down and tell me what I'm supposed to do with this damn paper."

I saw her take a deep breath and released it. Geezz...she's so uptight. Well at least she listens.

"The teacher gave us a piece of paper right"

I nod. Yeah I know that. So tell me something I don't know...maybe like your name? I began to smile a little at that thought.

"Well some paper has an inventor written in them...and some of them the things that they invented."

"So basically I just have to find the one that he invented right"

She nods. Fuck! That's all! I sighed at the thought.

"So...what does your paper say"

"Light bulb"

"Thomas Edison right"

She nods again. Fucking stupid game!

"Well I think you better look for your partner."

"The telephone right? Don't worry I think I'll just let him find me."

As I said this I laid my head on my table. Yeah...I'll let him find me...then he'll be to scared to talk to me. I couldn't help but grin looking at the empty chair.

"Ok. I'm gonna go now...or do you want to talk a bit...about your...problem"

I know she means the one with the dream girl. But it's kinda nice to ask.

"Nah...just go get your Edison or something..."

"Ok. Good luck finding yours"

Yeah...like I need it. You should be saying that to the other person cuz he's definitely going to need it. Couldn't help but smirk at that. My thoughts were interrupted by a person standing to were I was looking. Guess this is the person. Better greet him...or her. There stood a girl. Brown hair same as her eyes, has a slim body and when you look at her back you can see that she has a very big...butt. Okay...Big butt running on the loose.

"Hi..."

Yeah...it's big butt alright. I thought their kind is extinct now. Guess not. She was smiling at me. You wouldn't be smiling if you know what I'm thinking. Guess I'll say hi back or I could say...'Omigod! Did a couple of bees sting your ass! I think it's swollen!' God that would make my day! I must be laughing a little cuz she has a confused stare.

"Uh...sorry I was just thinking of something. Anyway does your paper say 'Telephone'"

"Yeah. So yours must be that Bell guy."

"Yeah..."

"Great! I've been kinda looking for you for minutes now. You mind if I sit here"

Do I mind? No please put your royal butt in the chair your highness. Oh wait a minute! That chair must be hard for you. Let me get a pillow. A BIG pillow...so that your royal butt will be comfortable...NOT! I shook my head and she sat at Helly's chair.

"So...your Faith huh"

"Well yeah. How did you know"

'_Geez! Stupid question! Everyone here know me! Even the faculty!'_

"Well...you're kinda popular here...you know."

"Yeah. I know. Stupid question huh"

"No it's not. I kinda know everything about you."

"Ok...tell me...what do you know about me"

I was really interested in what she knows about me. I don't even know why...maybe because I know she's new here.

"Well I know that you fought Steven when he said something about you...you also fought Gary...Bruce...Jake..."

'_Okay...she knows me too well. Did I really fight them all? Oh yeah...she's not finished yet.'_

"Nick...you also fought a boy as I recall it..."

I smirked as she mentioned that. I remember it. He was bullying a girl taking her lunch so I taught him a lesson. A good lesson. I held him up to his feet. He kinda cried. Then a couple of hours later I am visiting the principal's office. But luckily the girl kinda helped me. She told the whole story. Oh yeah she also told me her name. It's Cathy. Kinda cute. Has blonde hair and her eyes were strikingly blue. Calls me 'sis' which is fine by me. She's gonna grow up beautiful.

"Oh yeah...you also saved Clark and Terri...which is kinda sweet..."

"Who"

"Clark and Terri...you know...the one you saved from Charlie? Your...buddies"

So it's Clark and Terri! God am I glad I finally knew their name! It's Terri not Smelly or Kelly or whatever! God am I stupid! I smiled at her and she smiled back. She's kinda cute when she smiles...

"Oh I forgot...You also joined the dance club when you were on fourth grade..."

That did it. My smile slowly disappeared and turned into a frightened look

'_OH.MY.GOD. She knows that! How come she knows that! Nobody remembers it...so how come...My deepest darkest secret exposed by...big butt.' _

"Faith? Faith! Are you alright? You look pale..."

I looked at her and saw her eyes. Is that concern on her eyes or am I just imagining it? That didn't matter for now. My secret was exposed by an unknown girl...wait a minute...I don't even know her name. I shook my head from the memories of me joining that club. I don't even know why I joined that club. All I know is thinking about it gives me the creeps.

"Uh...yeah I'm fine."

"I'm glad...you kinda freaked me out..."

"Well I'm fine now..."

She smiled at me. Guess I really freaked her out. Heck she was the one who freaked me out. Telling me I joined that club...

"Didn't catch your name..."

"Oh..um...sorry...It's Julia."

She offered her hand for a handshake. I slowly took it...you know to be nice or something...which I'm not used to. We broke our handshake and gave me a smile again. What's with her and her smile? Is she trying to show her lips or something? And why does her name sounds familiar?

"So...how did you know I joined that club"

"You don't remember"

"Should I"

She looks disappointed when I asked that. It's true! I don't remember! I don't even recognize her face.

"Well I also joined that club."

"Oh..."

'_Well at least she's honest. Guess that means she's not a new student. Which brings me to my earlier question...Why didn't I at least know her by her face?'_

"It's alright if you don't remember...it has been so long."

"Well...yeah I guess...but if you don't mind...well...um...could you...um..."

"I'm not going to tell them if...you wouldn't tell them that I joined it too."

"Yeah of course"

Wow. Can't believe she knows what I was going to say. Can't blame her if she's embarrassed about it too. Guess she's kinda...ok. My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. Lunch time. I was kinda disappointed cuz I wanted to talk to her. I was kinda curious about this girl.

"Well I guess I should go...it was nice talking to you Juls..."

She nodded and smiled at me widely. Whoops...did I call her that? Better ask if she's ok with it..

"Hey...you ok with the Juls thing? Cuz if your not..."

"No! I'm cool with it."

"Great. Well...later I guess..."

"Yeah later."

I was heading out of the classroom when someone called my name. I looked at the direction and found Terri calling me. God am I gald I know your name...FINALLY!

"Hey Ter...what's up"

She looked shock when I said that. Her mouth was slightly open too. What the hell? Is she broke or something? I kinda knew she was a robot!

"What"

She shook her head and gave me a wide smile. Ok...robots can't smile...she's human.

"It's just that...it's the first time you called my name. Well not my whole name but I'm still glad. Actually I thought you didn't know my name"

"Whatever...so you coming or what"

"Geezz rude much"

I just shrug at her and we went to the canteen.

**Lunch Time**

We were having our lunch when Clark showed up. He was quiet and I wasn't really used to that. Guess something happened to him.

"Hey! are you alright?

Terri asked as she pat his back. I can see that she's worried but I guess there is something more to it. I can tell that she really cares about Clark. Guess he's just stupid to see it.

"Yeah Clark...You alright or something"

Guess they were shocked when I said those. Maybe I wasn't really friendly to them last year but I kinda felt bad so...I'm being nice now.

"What? I was just being nice. And yes I know your name."

Clark smiled and Terri kinda grinned at me. Geez. Don't they believe that I can be nice sometimes? That I'm not always thinking of fighting?

"Well I'm just kinda...disappointed...you know with Julia not being my classmate this year. I was

hoping that...you know...I could ask her out or something..."

Terri looked kinda disappointed. Guess she has a little crush on our friend Clark here. Wait a minute! Julia! Is that the same Julia that Clark's been talking about last year? So that's why the name sounds familiar. Clark has a crush on her! But...I'm not sure if it's big butt. Better ask.

"Is this Julia big bu...I mean...has a...um..."

How the hell am I gonna ask this! 'Is this the Julia that has a big ass or what?' No...he'll probably get mad for insulting her. But How! Terri seems to read my thoughts or something cuz the next thing I know she's looking at me...still grinning.

"It's ok Faith...you don't need to ask thaaat."

Terri said while giving me a wink. Guess she really knows what I'm thinking about. Clark saw this and began to look at us both with a confused look on his face. Terri sighed and began to look at Clark with a serious look.

"Clark...Julia is on our class. In fact...she and Faith kinda talked for awhile."

Guess that really gave him the energy cuz the next thing I know Clark was holding my hand and looking at me with a slight smile on his face. I think this guy got it bad.

"Did she said anything about...me"

"Oh...um..."

I looked at Terri so she could help me. She had a sad look on her face. It was as if she was ready to accept her defeat. Not if I can't help it!

"You know C...do you mind if I call you C? Cuz your name is kinda long."

"Uh...no...call me whatever you want..."

"Whatever I WANT? Are you SURE? Ok how about I call you tweed."

He must have saw me grinning at him. I wouldn't say that if I were you. I could call you skinny or something worse.

"Uh...on second thought I think I prefer C. But this isn't the time to talk about names! You have to tell me all the things Julia said about me."

"Ok...I'll tell you what she said about you...let me think..."

"What is it already"

"Shhhhh. I'm trying to think here..."

"Well I think it's time to stop thinking and start telling"

"Wait for it please..."

He must be getting impatient cuz he was tapping his foot loudly. I looked at Terri and found her looking at me with confusion on her eyes. I winked at her and she finally smiled.

"C'mon! Hurry up"

"Oh now I remember! She told me..."

He was leaning at me looking at my lips.

"...nothing..."

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw his reaction. It was very funny. Like he's having a heart attack or something.

"That wasn't funny..."

"Aw c'mon! Lighten up a bit! I was just teasing you..."

"Well your teasing could have given me a heart attack."

"I know."

More laughing now. We were interrupted by Julia walking towards our table. At first Clark didn't notice but when he did he almost choke at what he was drinking. I just rolled my eyes when he did cough. Am I glad I'm not an idiot like him. Julia gave us a smile.

"Hey...You guys look happy...mind if I join you guys"

"N-N-N-Not at a-a-all. Please s-sit down."

I rolled my eyes again. Julia looked at me as if to ask permission.

"Uh...sure Juls. You can sit beside tweed there."

Clark glared at me. What? Why is he glaring at me? Oh. Don't want to embarrassed tweed there infront of big butt.

"So you gave Julia a nickname too."

"Well yeah...She doesn't mean to mind."

I just shrug and looked at Julia. She gave me one of her smiles again. I looked at Clark and saw him looking at Julia without blinking with a smile on his face. Terri wasn't good either. She kinda have a frown on her face as she looked at Julia.

"No I don't mind. In fact I like it."

"See...Guess my charm worked on her too."

I winked at her and she gave me another smile...but somehow it feels like this one is different. Nah! I realised that Clark was still looking at her. Isn't he going to make his move? How slow can he get! I kicked Clark on the feet.

"Huh? What"

Clark looked at me with a confused stare. I looked at Julia then him as if to tell him to do something. He must have noticed so he looked at his hands then to Julia.

"Um...Julia...if your not doing anything um...maybe we could...I don't know...hang out after school"

"I'd love to but you see...I have to help my mom with something so maybe next time"

"Uh..yeah...sure...next time."

Poor tweed. In love with a girl who doesn't even like him... We talked for awhile until the bell rang. It was kinda fun...for Julia and me cuz Clark was too busy staring at Julia and Terri...well she was busy glaring at Julia.

Many days have passed since the first day of class. Dave was still out of sight which is very cool. My mom was now happy which is soo okay! Terri was dealing with Clark's love...Julia. Clark was still Clark. He's not giving up with Julia although it's so obvious that Julia is always making excuses for her not to go. Which is pretty smart for Julia and pretty dumb for Clark. And me...still the same, although I'm not getting into fights.

Well here I am again in school. Another boring day! Nothing but lectures. Mr.Davis our Science teacher is currently teaching gravity. Why the hell is he teaching us this crap! We know it already! It's the thing that makes us stay on the ground. Why not tell us something we don't know!

"I am happy to announce that we'll be having a seminar about the subject in the auditorium today. Unfortunately...only three students are going there..."

'_Yey! I'm so happy! I hope he chose me...NOT! Hope he doesn't pick me.'_

"I guess I'll be picking...James...Julia...and..."

He's looking at me and I couldn't help but frown. Oh boy...Don't you dare pick me...

"...Faith...So you three should go down now. I guess it's almost starting. You don't want to be late don't you"

I kept frowning as I head outside of the classroom. Oh yes...I don't want to be late...NOT!

I rolled my eyes. Julia was behind me and James went beside me. He was smiling to me which is pretty creepy.

"So Faith...I'm James you know...the guy from your third class"

"Uh...yeah...whatever..."

"So tell me about yourself...you know...about your fights cuz I'm pretty much intrested in your fights especially with John. You know I always hated that guy"

'_Ok...he's not stopping is he! God I already have a headache!'_

"He's always so...bossy you know? And don't forget about Nick. He is such a"

"OK! OK! Cut the crap already! Look I don't care about those guys...plus I have a headache! So would you please shut the fucking up or I will fucking make you"

I must have scared him cuz the next thing I knew he was beside Julia. I didn't care so I went ahead of them.

"What's with her? I was only trying to be friendly."

"I guess she's just not in the mood."

"Yeah not in the mood...maybe she's just crazy or something."

"I heard that! You better not make me hurt you"

James went behind Julia who was laughing very hard.

"Geez Faith...take it easy...he's just joking."

"Joking huh? Well whatever! Take care of him Juls or I might get really crazy..."

_**Auditorium**_

I was sitting next to Julia while Julia is sitting next to James. They were talking about which I'm not really interested. There's a man in front talking about some crap about school and stuff. Pretty lame if you asked me. Kinda boring too. I looked around and I saw some students sleeping. Some were really listening. Geeks... And some were talking...like the one beside me.

I looked at Julia and saw her smiling at James. Sometimes she would laugh at what stupid things he's saying. What the hell is she laughing at...it's not like it's funny or anything. Stupid James! I didn't realize what I was thinking. It was as if I was...jealous?

'_What! No way! I'am not like Clark! I'm not jealous of James...am I?' _

The more I think about it the more I look at them Julia must have noticed.

"What is it? Is there something on my face"

"Um...no it's nothing..."

She bought that but she's still talking to James. I just looked at the speaker and tried to listen to him so that I couldn't think of Julia and James.

"Faith..."

It's the blonde girl again, holding a stick or something. There's something weird about this girl whenever I'm close to her. I kinda feel a tingle on my body and it feels...warm. Like a blanket over my body. I'm not horny if that's what you think! I just feel...warm

"Faith..."

She's standing there again smiling. it's as if she's waiting for me to come to her but I can't. It's as if my body is stuck or something.

"Faith..."

"What is it that you want from me"

She pointed at me but I still can't see her face. It's not clear enough.

"...You..."

"What"

"...Forever..."

"I don't understand you..."

"...Chosen..."

She's fading away. And I still feel the emptiness in my body. It's as if a part of my body is slowly being taken away.

"Please don't go! Wait"

"Faith..."

"No! Don't go"

"...Waiting..."

"NO"

And there's nothing but black. Someone is shaking me. I slowly open my eyes and there infront of me is...Julia. Looking at her shoulder which I have used as a pillow. Must have dozed off… I lifted my head and rubbed my eyes, yawning.

"You ok"

"Huh? Uh...yeah."

"Are you sure. Maybe you had a bad dream...you kept saying no."

"Uh...oh..it's nothing."

"Really? Well if you want to talk about it..."

"Whatever! So is the seminar over now"

"Well yeah just a couple of minutes ago."

"Well you could have woke me up."

She just shrugged. I stood up and began to stretch. I noticed that James was missing, so I looked at the seats. No James there. I looked at Julia and saw that she's heading towards the exit. I walked beside her.

"Hey, where's James"

"Oh...he said he's going to go to the library."

"Why didn't you go with him"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Well...I remembered a certain girl leaning on my shoulder sleeping."

I don't know what I could say to that. I felt hot on my face. Was I...blushing?

"So...I couldn't go with him could I"

'_Can't talk...still blushing! Geeez talk to her already!' _

"Well if ever...um...I wasn't sleeping...would you go with him"

Was there hope in my voice? I didn't know...but I know what answer I want. I want her to say no.

"C'mon! Even if your not asleep I'm not going with him."

I sighed. Why am I relived to hear that? Why am I so nervous? What's happening to me? We continued walking. I was thinking what I'm feeling at the moment. But I want to ask something that's been bothering me.

"Do you like him"

It came softly. Like a whisper. She didn't hear it.

"What"

"Do you like him"

She looked horrified by my question. Was it really that scary?

"No! Why would you ask something like that"

I shrugged.

"You two looked like you know..."

"No I don't know..."

"Like...um...lovers"

She looks like she's going to kill me. Frowning like that. If looks could kill I'm probably dead by now. BB (Big Butt) looks angry. I was asking! It's not like she's guilty or something...or is she?

"What! I'm just asking"

"Well I don't like what your asking."

"Why? Is it because it's true"

"No! Geezz Faith...where did you come up with this shit"

I was shocked.

'_Whoah...did she just swore? She's getting mad!'_

I looked at her and she has her hand on her mouth. Eyes wide. Her face soften when she looked at me.

'_Now that's the real BB I know.'_

"Sorry...I didn't mean it. I guess I was just you know...overreacting about your questions."

"No worries. I guess it was partly my fault."

She looked at me and smiled at me.

'_What! Is there something on my face!'_

She must have read my mind.

"Did Faith...the bad ass chick...admits that she's wrong"

"No! I just said that it was 'PARTLY' my fault"

"Well you will admit that your wrong...sooner or later"

"No way"

"Maybe the first person you can say that would be someone you truly love."

"What! I don't fall in love."

"Really? Not even once"

"Yeah."

"Why"

"I...guess...its just not me. I'm not the type to fall in love...you know..."

"No...I don't know..."

"It's just...complicated."

She leaned close to my face and I can't help leaning back. Her eyes are full of...compassion? Or is it pity? She puts her hand on my left cheek and caressed it softly.

"Everybody falls in love Faith...even you...and when that happens...it will be the most wonderful feeling that you will encounter. Remember that..."

Her voice was very soft. I can feel her breath on my face. She gave me a smile and went to our classroom. I didn't even notice that were here already. I leaned at the wall and looked at the ceiling.

'_Is she right? Is falling in love really feels like that_?'

I sighed and went inside the room.

'_Guess I'll find out when the time comes...until then...I'll wait.'_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****

* * *

****

Many weeks passed since I had a talk with Julia about...love. After that we were just hanging out...with Terri and Clark by the way. Clark and Julia had a talk and I guess from the look of Clark he was...dumped. Not that they had a relationship or anything. Clark soon realized that Terri had a crush on him. Well...he didn't noticed it himself, by the way...I kinda slipped and told him. Well I guess it worked out. As for me...well...my mom and I kinda grown close since we haven't seen Dave for awhile. And not only mom but also...Julia. She kept on calling me and telling stories of her day! As if I wasn't there! But actually that's the only time we can talk cuz she has different friends and I have mine. Were not in the same crowd.

But that doesn't stop her from talking to me. That's what I like about her. She doesn't care whether were in the same crowd or not what's important to her is that were friends. And that's one of the many things I like about her. Sometimes I always sit by the phone and just...wait for her call...oh what the heck! It's not sometimes it's ALWAYS! That's right...I think I have a crush on her. I guess my mom noticed me day dreaming or thinking deep thoughts. Guess that's what happens to people who has a crush. At first it confused me with this weird feelings and all. Plus I'm feeling it to a GIRL! How the hell am I gonna explain that to mom!

'_Hey mom! Did you know that I'm falling for a girl? Yes could you believe it your daughter is a lesbian! Ain't that funny?' _

My mom will have a heart attack. I hope my mom would understand...

Oh yeah...if your going to ask about the dream girl well...I sometimes dream about her...but she doesn't do anything but talk. Weird girl but...at the same time...I like dreaming of her. It calms me. But the only reason that it disturbs me is because...I want to know who she is. I want to know everything about her. Strange...I'm having feelings for someone whom I never met...strange but somehow...it feels good.

**School**

Here I am again...in school.

'_The place where we learn new things and meet new people and...IT SUCKS!'_

I'm slouching at my chair again. Mr.Davis teaching us something I can't understand. And what I really hate is me always glancing at Julia! God, I must have done it so many times! It's getting worst! I can't seem to control it. So I looked at Terri. She's taking down notes.

'_What would I do! It's soooo boring!'_ I looked at Julia again and saw her talking to...James. I felt a slight pang on my chest.

'_Where the hell did that came from?' _

It's the first time I felt that. Am I jealous?

I decided to end this crush that I'm feeling. I don't want to feel this. It's like I have a weakness and I don't want to be weak. It's either I become her enemy or her friend. I decided to try to hurt her. So when Mr.Davis came out of the room she went beside me and we started to talk. Now's my chance...

"Hey. Today's kinda boring don't you think"

"Well...yeah...for me but from what I saw...YOU weren't that bored."

"What are you talking about"

"You know...James"

"What about him"

"Aww...Cmon! I know that you like him."

"What"

"No need to be shy you know. Geezz I'm not blind."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM! Why won't you believe me"

"Cuz I saw what I saw! Don't try to hide it"

"I'm NOT hiding anything! Why are being this way"

"Cuz...cuz...I...don't know..."

She puts her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't look at her so I looked at the floor. What the hell! What will I say!

"Faith...please believe me..."

Her voice seems to be...softer. I still couldn't look at her. But I have to so I looked at her slowly. I grinned at her.

"I told you...I saw what I saw. You can't make me believe something just because you said so."

She flinched a little. I guess I've hurt her. I don't know how...but...looking at her face I guess my plan really worked. She frowned when she looked at me.

"Faith...I thought you trust me."

"Trust? I don't trust anyone..."

"Not even...me"

"I said anyone. I guess it includes you."

She looked at the floor. She looked at me with hatred in her eyes. That's it...hate me. Even if it hurts...

"All this time I thought you trusted me...I guess I was wrong."

"Your guess is right."

"Yeah..."

She walked towards the door. I have an urge to go to her and do something that I've never done before...apologize. I want to tell her that I didn't mean what I told her. That I trusted her. So I gathered my courage and...hurt her again...

"Hey! Tell me if you and James starts something, so that I could congratulate you two."

She just looked at me and walked again. I felt hurt. I don't know why. But seeing her walk away like that makes me feel weak. I guess it's for the best cuz I know she's too perfect for me.

That night she didn't call. It was the first time she didn't call. I was happy and at the same time...sad. I guess it's worth it cuz there is no way she should be with me cuz I'm a girl. And besides who would want someone like me?

School

Julia avoided me this morning. Guess she's still angry. Who wouldn't! I avoided her too. It hurts sometimes but...I have to do it right? I was asking Anne about a project. She was seated at the back of Julia. I asked her cuz she's the genius one on the class.

"So all I have to do is...research on the internet about this thing"

"Well yeah..."

"What's the topic anyway"

"It's...um..."

"It's cloning."

Julia said as she looked at me. She had that smile again when we first met but this time its more...I don't know...gentle? What the FUCK! Why is she talking to me? I thought she was angry at me!

"Uh...Yeah! It's cloning."

"Cloning huh? Thanks Anne."

I walked to my seat and sat down. I felt someone looking at me so I looked around and saw Julia. She was staring at me and smiled. I looked away. Guess its going to be an intresting day...

"Faith..."

"Oh...not you again! Geezz Why do I have this kind of dream"

I looked around and saw only darkness. No dream girl in sight. Just a voice...a soothing voice...

"Because...your...Faith..."

"Yeah I'm Faith...but who are you"

"I'm..."

"Yeah"

"I'm...Faith."

The voice changed. It sounded like...Terri? What the hell is her voice doing on my dream?

"Your...waking...up..."

"What"

"La...ter..."

Then everythings black. Someone's shaking me. I openend my eyes and found Terri looking at me. I sat up and looked at her.

"Faith...school's over...go home."

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Nobody's around anymore.

"Oh...I fell asleep again."

"Yeah...sorry Faith but I have to go..."

"Huh? Oh yeah! You and Clark have a date today."

"Uh...Yeah...um will you be alright"

I smiled at her. She's blushing.

"Yeah...I'll be alright...I'm a big girl now..."

She giggled a little and slapped me at my arm. She took her books and head towards the door. I stretched a little and began to gather my things. I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I moved back and looked at the person. It's Julia.

"Geezz! Are you rying to scare me or something"

She giggled and looked at me with a smile. God...she's beautiful.

"Sorry...It's just that...I thought you would hear me."

"Yeah. Whatever! So what do you want"

"Nothing...I just...came to look for my book. Did you see it"

"Huh? Uh...No...What kind of book"

"Um...actually it's my diary."

"Oh! Well I didn't see anything."

"Oh..."

She looked at the floor and started to play with her fingers. Is she...nervous? I heard footsteps and looked at the door. It's Marie. One of Julia's friends. She walked in the classroom and looked at Julia then me, then Julia.

"Julia...I found your diary. I was looking for you."

"Really? Where did you find it"

"At the top of your locker! Geezz be careful with this thing. You never know who might read this."

Julia walked towards Marie and got her diary. I took my bag and decided to go home. But I stopped beside Julia. They were standing at the door. I can't go out with them standing at the door.

"I thought your angry at Faith"

Julia looked at me and I looked at her. It was as if we were comunicating through our eyes. She smiled and looked at Marie.

"We made up."

She looked at me again and she hugged me. I was startled at first but I began to relax a little. She let go of me and looked at me again.

"oh...ok well I have to go now. My mom would kill me. See you guys tomorrow."

Marie left the room and left us both alone. What would I DO! GOD! My plan worked perfectly and now she doesn't hate me! She looked at her watch and looked at me.

"Um...I have to go too. It's getting late."

She slowly walked towards the door. I didn't know what to say or even what to do so I asked what came to my mind.

"I didn't apologized..."

She stopped walking and kept her back to me. I was glad actually cuz I didn't know if I could face her.

"No you didn't...but somehow when I looked at your eyes...you were asking me to forgive you..."

"Hmph. Am I like a book or something? It's like you can read my thoughts...I hate it."

My voice was like a whisper. It's like it wasn't my voice. I looked at her and she turned around so that she could face me. I can't seem to read what she was thinking or feeling. She smiled and then giggled. What the hell is she laughing at!

"Why are you laughing"

"I'm...just happy."

"Happy"

"Well...yeah. The things you said to me yesterday...now I know it's not true. You do trust me."

"What"

"You wouldn't say that to anyone else would you"

"Um...no..."

"Then you do trust me. But...why did you tell me all those things if it wasn't true"

"What I told you is true...I don't trust anyone..."

"Why"

I shrugged. I really don't know why. Maybe I just don't want to end up like my mom. She trusted someone that she thought she knew...but ended up getting beaten. I don't want to end up like that.

"Too many reason I guess."

"Would you tell it to me"

"uh...well...um..."

"Faith...I'm just kidding."

I sighed as she said that. I don't want to tell her why I don't want to trust people. I just don't want her to...pity me.

"Um..ok. Well you know...it's getting kinda late so I better get going."

I walked towards the door and was stopped when her hand touched my shoulder. I looked at her through my shoulder.

"Faith...are we okay now"

Her voice was like a child asking her mother if she could play outside. I smiled at her because of the cuteness of her voice.

"Yeah...Were five by five..."

She smiled at me and let go of her hand on my shoulder. I walked towards the stairs and she walked beside me telling what happened in her day.

It's saturday and I'm at home watching t.v while my mom is doing the laundry. I started to browse the channels but nothing good is on. I decided to watch a movie in some channel. The movie was called 'Cruel Intentions.' I was really surprised to see a handsome guy there. He's a cutie...wonder if he's taken. I grinned at what I thought. I haven't got laid since...i don't know. I think the last time was with some guy named Mike. He's not so bad. He courted me but I wasn't really into him. I dated him a few weeks then we ended up having sex in his car. Which was pretty hot! After a few days I dumped him. He took it very well. Guess he just wants to get to bed with me.

Oh Yeah! If your wondering how I broke my virginity it was a guy named Martin. I met him in a bar and we got VERY drunk and the first thing I knew I was in his apartment...humping him. After that we kinda went our seperate ways. I heard he went to LA to study there.

I was interrupted by the ring on the phone. I looked at the clock and it's only 10:00 in the morning. I picked up the phone and cursed the person on the other side for disturbing my thoughts.

"Hello."

"Faith..."

It was Julia. Figures. I felt my heart beating fast as I heard her call my name. I took a deep breathe and start to relax.

"Hey. Whassup"

"Nothing...I was just bored."

"Oh..."

"What are you doing"

"Nothing..just watching some movie."

"What's it called"

"Cruel Intentions."

"Oh! I like that movie! The guy there is sooo hot"

"Yeah..."

"He kinda reminds me of someone."

"Who"

She suddenly got quiet. I don't know why but something tells me it's not good.

"Hey you there? It's ok if you don't want to tell me who it is."

"Anyway...um...how's Marie? I haven't seen her for awhile."

"She's fine...Faith"

"yeah"

Her voice is starting to creep me out. It's like she's going to tell me something big. But I don't want her to. Somewhere on my mind is yelling me to hang up coz I know I'll get hurt. But I didn't follow it.

"I...I have to tell you something..."

"What is it"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Uh...sure."

"Well um...I have a crush on someone."

Okay my heart is really beating fast now. It's as if I was running.

"W-Who"

"It's Micheal. You know from the other class."

I didn't answer. I was hurt. Why the hell did you have to tell me! I tried to calm down. My hands are even sweaty.

"Yeah I know him...He's a varsity player at basketball right"

"Yeah...that's him."

"Does he know"

"Uh...no..."

"I see..."

We talked for awhile about Micheal. She really had fallen for him I guess. The way she talked about him...its as if she was with him all the time. She knew everything about him. Our talk lasted for about an hour. I sat at the couch thinking about what she said. I can't seem to believe what I heard.

"Faith...its time to eat."

"Sorry mom...I'm not hungry...I'll be in my room."

I hurriedly went to my room and began to think what had happened. But I didn't cry.

Months passed and I still have a crush on Julia. I tried to ignore her but she was persistent. So I gave up and we became close. She still has a crush on my Micheal which was fine by me. I don't care anymore. I just want to be near her.

We were in the auditorium. Our class and the other class are going to have a play. It's called 'A Midsummer Nights Dream' by William Shakespeare. I don't know the story but I know it's a love story with a slight comedy. Julia auditioned for the role of Helena and she got it. Her counter part was Clark. I thought Terri is going to be mad at this but I was surprised to see her calm watching the parctices. Oh yeah! Terri was in the lights and sound committee. They picked me to be the...in the ticket committee...which means I have to sell those GOD DAMN TICKETS!

So here I am in a booth near the cafeteria. Selling those god damn tickets. God! I was already there for about two hours and still no one bought a ticket.

"C'mon...get your god damn ticket...for only a dollar...get your god damn ticket..."

"Faith! That's not the way to sell the ticket"

I looked at my side and saw Terri laughing at me.

"Then how am I supposed to sell this things"

"You should ask properly. You know...say please and smile a little. Your scaring people."

"Fine"

I slowly forced a smile. Luckily a woman passed and looked at the booth.

"Please buy the GOD DAMN tickets. PLEASE"

I must have scared her coz she was running fast towards the cafeteria. Terri shook her head of dissapproval.

"Try again! And don't swear"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. A boy was looking at me with a smile on his face. I looked at Terri and she nod. I looked at the boy again and began to smile.

"Would you like to buy a ticket"

"What's it for"

"For the play."

"Oh. You mean for a game"

"No...it's a play...you know like the one's on TV."

"Oh. What's it called"

"A midsummer night's dream."

"What's the story about"

I was really getting annoyed by the constant question. I gritted my teeth.

"That's why you have to buy the ticket so that you would know. Would you like to know"

"Yes."

"Then buy the ticket."

"How much"

"A dollar. Now would you buy it"

The boy looked like he was thinking. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled too.

"No"

"Well I ought to..."

The boy ran. I was going to ran after him when Terri stopped me.

"Let go of me! I'll kill that boy"

"Faith...He's just a boy."

I stopped struggling and went back to the booth again. I crossed my arms on my chest and started to wait.

"Geeez...It's not working. I guess I can help you sell the tickets."

"Great! I appreciate it! Well good luck"

I was slowly walking towards the cafeteria when Terri stopped me.

"What I mean is...You stay here and sell some tickets while I will go to a different location."

She picked some tickets out then headed towards the classrooms. I sat on the booth and waited.

I was startled by a kid's voice. Looked and turn around and found Cathy with a friend of hers.

"Hi Faith"

"Hey. What are you doing here"

"We were just going to buy some drinks."

"Oh..."

I looked at the other girl and saw that she's looking at me with a frown. She and Cathy have the same height. She has a brown hair ending through her shoulders. She's cute but I can tell that this kid has a hard head. Cathy must have noticed that I was looking at her friend.

"Oh yeah...Faith this is a friend of mine. Faith this is Maggie. Maggie this is Faith."

"Nice to meet you Mags."

She frowned again.

"It's Maggie not Mags."

"Ok Maggie it is."

"Is it true"

I looked at Maggie a little confused.

"What's true"

"That you saved Cathy from Bryan."

"Uh...Yeah...I guess."

"...Thanks..."

"Your welcome."

I grinned at Maggie and Cathy smiled too. This kid isn't so bad after all.

"What are you doing here anyway"

"Well...I'm selling tickets for a play."

"Ooohh. Is it romantic"

"Uh...yeah."

Maggie made a face and Cathy jumped at what she heard.

"Well buy two"

"What"

I looked at Maggie. It's clear that she doesn't want romantic plays. And Cathy likes them. Opposites attracts each other...

"Awww, cmon Maggie it'll be fun"

"Yeah...Cmon Mags..."

Maggie sighed and nodded. She has no chance in winning against Cathy. Cathy can be persistent sometimes. I pity Maggie. Having someone like Cathy as a friend can be tough sometimes. I'm glad I don't have anyone like that...yet.

"That'll be two dollars."

Both Cathy and Maggie fished their pockets and took out...coins and some candy. I can tell that they aren't going to afford to buy a ticket. Cathy's eyes began to water.

"Hey...Don't cry...here...I'll give it for free."

Cathy had begun to smile. Maggie too. I gave them the tickets. Cathy went to the other side of the booth and hugged me. I was kinda new to this kinda thing so I kinda pat her back lightly.

"Thank you"

"Yeah..well..have fun ok"

Both of them nodded and then ran towards their classroom passing by Julia on the process. Julia looked at the children running then turned to me.

"That's very sweet of you."

"What do you mean"

"I saw everything Faith..."

"Whatever..."

"Geez Faith...can't you give a little credit on yourself."

"Well maybe I will...when the time comes."

"Of course you will Faith..."

I looked at Julia and saw that she was smiling at me. Geez. Stop smiling at me! It's making my heart beat fast!

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be rehersing or something"

"Were on a break so I decided to see how you were doing."

"Well as you can see...Its worse..."

"Awww...its not that worse..."

I showed her the the bundle of tickets. It must be about 50 tickets left in the bundle.

"Okay...its worse..."

"Yeah..."

"But it doesn't mean that you can't do it...right"

"Yeah..."

"Cmon Faith! Cheer up"

"Yeah..."

"Don't give up now..."

I frowned at her. I'm not the type of person that gives up on something. Saying those words makes me feel like a...quitter. I leaned at her and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"Giving up is not in my vocabulary...maybe for you, but not for me...got it"

She grinned at me.

"Got it."

"Good."

"Oh, and Faith"

"Hmmm"

"It's not in my vocabulary either..."

Now its my turn to grin at her.

"Faith...are you going to watch me"

"Watch you"

"Yeah...you know perform"

"When"

"This afternoon."

I looked at the floor then at the tickets. I really want to see her perform. I looked at her and I think she's hoping for me to say yes.

"I don't know...I still have to sell this tickets."

"Oh..."

She sound so disappointed. She's looking at the floor. I can't stand looking at her sad face!

"But it doesn't mean I'm not going to watch right? Hey, I'm not going to give up right! 'sides I want to see you flunk your very first play"

I was grinning at her. I saw her look up and slowly begin to smile.

"I'll see you then"

I nod and watched her run towards the stairs. I sighed and looked at the remaining tickets. I'll never be able to see her! It's impossible!

"I shouldn't have told her that..."

"Why not"

I looked around and saw Terri holding a glass of water. She approached me and gave me the glass.

"Thanks..."

"No prob."

I drank the water.

"Why not"

"why not what"

"Why shouldn't you have told her that"

I looked at Terri and looked at the plastic glass.

"Coz I know I can't make it in time for her performance."

"Then why did you tell her that"

"I don't know..."

"Well I do."

She hold my hand and squeezed it softly. I looked at her and saw the worried look in her eyes.

"You don't want to make her sad...that's why you told her that."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel"

I looked at her shocked...and somewhat...terrified. How does she know that! Am I like a book that everyone can read! Fuck that! I didn't realize that I had crumpled the plastic cup. Terri must have noticed.

"Faith"

"I can't..."

I didn't recognize the voiced that talked. It's as if it wasn't me that talked. It was so soft that I thought she couldn't hear me.

"Faith...you have to tell her."

"I CAN'T"

She was surprised that she backed away. Her eyes were wide, then she walked closer to me again.

"Faith..."

"I just can't okay"

"Don't be afraid...to tell her."

"Your the one to talk...you can't even tell Clark what you really felt"

Terri looked at the ground when I told her that. Fuck! Why the hell did I said that! Fuck!

"Your right...I didn't tell him. But that doesn't mean you have to do what I did..."

I looked away from her. I was feeling guilty of what I said to her. I didn't want to argue with her...but this conversation really pissed me off. I know she's just trying to help...but I don't want her help...especially this kind of problem.

"I sould have told him how I felt. I thought that if I didn't tell him it would go away. But it didn't...I was just hurting myself more..."

I felt her hand on mine. I slowly looked at her. She was smiling. I guess she really learned from her mistake.

"I don't want that to happen to you, Faith."

"Why are you doing this? Is it because I saved your ass and this is how you repay me? By being nice to me"

'_Okay...what the hell is that? Why am I so insecure?'_

She was grinning at me now.

"No...well yes you saved my 'ass' as you put it, but it's because I..."

"You what"

"I...do I have to say it"

She's begging. I nod at her.

"Okay, fine! I like you okay"

I grinned at her. I knew she was going to say it.

"I like you to."

Now the two of us are grinning at each other.

"Well If you like me you should tell her..."

"Woah! I don't like you THAT much! Besides...that doesn't make sense."

"I know...I was just testing you."

"Well don't."

"Fine! But promise me one thing though..."

She looked serious now.

"What"

"That one day you would tell her no matter what happens. Promise me."

She was really serious at this. I guess she really wants me to be happy. I looked at the ground for a second then looked at her. Guess it wouldn't hurt to promise something.

"I promise..."

"Good! Because if you don't I'll hunt you down and drag you to her"

"Woah...I'm scared...please anything but that"

She punched me lightly on my shoulder. Then she started to pout. I couldn't stand a person pouting.

"Hey! I was just kidding! I'll keep my promise. Just...stop that"

She smiled at me.

"You better! Now that we cleared that up...we should probably sell this tickets. If we don't you won't be able to see your Julia perform."

Now it's my turn to punch her in the arm.

"Stop teasing me. But your right...we should sell it."

"Yeah...your grade depends on it."

"You don't have to remind me."

"Ok...I'll remind you something else. How about...Julia wants you to see her perform this afternoon and you told her that you won't give up selling those tickets in order for you to watch her."

I was shocked. She knows that? Then that means...

"Why you! You were spying on me"

I ran to reach her but she had a head start. She was laughing as I ran to reach her.

I was slowly walking towards the classroom. It had been a very tiring day. After playing around with Terri we took half of the tickets and sold them to every person in the cafeteria. I also learned how to say 'Please' and 'Thank you' to those people. It's really a miracle that I sold 25 tickets, which is sooo tiring to do. But I guess its worth it. I get to see Julia perform!

I went inside the room and I saw the girls in my class in a circle and was working on something I can't seem to see. I waited for them to clear and when they did my heart seems to beat very very fast. What I saw really made me blush. Here I was looking at the a beautiful girl named Julia.

She was wearing her costume and some make-up. She was beautiful. I stand there staring at her. She was staring at me too, with a smile. The other girls were once again busy and began working on Clark. I looked at him and he seems to be struggling. Luckily Terri was there. My eyes again looked at Julia.

"Your back..."

"Uh...yeah. I finished my job."

"That's great"

"Yeah...thanks to Terri."

I looked at her again and she's still smiling. It's as if she wants me to say something... You idiot! She wants to know what she looks like! So tell her she's the most beautiful girl you ever saw! I looked at the ground. I was nervous. Could I really tell her? I gathered my courage and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Well..."

"Julia"

I was startled and looked at Clark. Wow. He's cute but that doesn't mean that he can disturb me from saying she's beautiful. I silently cursed him.

"We have to go to the auditorium now."

"Okay."

She looked at me again.

"What were you going to say"

"Nothing just...break a leg."

She smiled at me then headed out of the room. I looked at the ground and silently cursed myself.

It was a great play. Julia was really great, even Clark...although the only person that I'm watching was Julia. As the cast was announced I slowly walked out of the auditorium and decided to go home. I'm really not sure why I don't want to stick around for a bit, but something tells me I really have to go.

I slowly headed towards our house. I can't stop thinking of Julia. She was beautiful when she was performing. I sighed as I thought of her. I suddenly realized that I was infront of my house. But that really isn't the only reason that I was surprised. It was because our front door was open and there were no lights inside.

I ran towards the door and saw what I feared...it was Dave...sitting on the couch, smoking and grinning at me.

"Hey Faithy. Missed me"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

Here I am...at my house...looking at the person whom I hate. I looked around and saw all the furnitures either on the floor or broken. I can't see my mom either.

"What are you doing here"

"What? No I missed you...dad or sumthin"

"Your not my dad..."

He just laughed. I walked towards mom's room. She was lying on the floor with a deep wound on her forehead. I crouched beside her and lifted her up. She seems to be waking up.

"Faith..."

"Hey...you alright"

"Yeah..."

I sighed as I saw her smile a little. I heard footsteps and knew that Dave is coming for me now. I laid mom near the bed. I stood up and felt him near the door.

"Ah...always the mommy's girl huh Faith. That's why I don't like you."

"Hmph. Guess we have something in common."

I turned around to face him. It was kinda funny. The last time he was here I was really scared...but now I'm not afraid anymore. I just want to protect mom. He's holding a bottle of wine.

"Hmmm. You've changed. You've got more balls. I like it..."

He approached me slowly. He stopped in front of my face. He grabbed my chin and looked at my face. I can smell the wine on his breath.

"But you see...no matter how many times you've changed, your still a bitch like your mom."

I spit on him on the face. He just girnned at me then punched me on the face. I landed on the floor, my mouth bleeding. Luckily I didn't passed out. The next thing I know he was standing infont of me again, grinning.

"You've been a bad girl Faithy...spitting on your father like that. I guess I must punish you..."

I didn't know what to do. I panicked. Luckily I regained my courage a little and kicked him right where it hurts, a lot...right between his legs. I stood up and looked at him holding his balls on the floor.

"Guess your balls are broken now."

I walked towards mom and was stopped by a hand on my foot. I looked at my shoulder and saw Dave looking really pissed.

"YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

He lifted my foot and I lost my balance and landed on the floor. It's a good thing my hands broke my fall or else I'm going to fall on my face. He yanked me towards him, both of us on the floor. I kicked him on his face but he still wouldn't let go of my foot. When I was near him he climbed on top of me and took both my hands on his. I kept struggling but he seems to be stronger.

"Not so tough now huh Faithy"

He leaned his face near my ear and whispered something that I wouldn't forget.

"You can't defeat me Faith...no matter how tough you act...I'll just find you and slowly kill those person that you care so much deeply...I'll make you suffer slowly...so if I were you I wouldn't get close to anyone...and don't fight me coz I'm stronger than you..."

When he said those...I suddenly remembered...mom, Clark, Cathy, Terri and...Julia. Those were the people that I care so much. If something happens to them...I wouldn't know what I would do. I can't protect them all by myself...can I? He leaned back at me.

"Good...it looks like your ready to cooperate..."

He let go of his right hand on mine and began to roam his hands all over my body.

"Heh,heh...I knew you are a whore just like your mom..."

His hands stopped and he layed on top of me. Boy was he heavy. I looked around and saw my mom holding a baseball bat. She must have hit him hard.

"Nobody calls my daughter a whore and gets away with it."

She throws the bat and helped me remove the sleeping Dave on top of me. Mom helped me stand up and she hugged me tightly.

"God! Are you all right"

"Yeah..."

She didn't let go, instead she suddenly fall on top of me. Luckily I caught her before both of us fall on the ground. I shook her slightly.

"Mom! Are you okay"

"Yeah...I'm just dizzy...that's all."

I sighed and looked at her forehead. It stopped bleeding.

"Mom"

"Hmmm"

"Could you gather your things"

"What? Why"

"We have to get out of here and move somewhere else..."

She looked at me for awhile and nodded. I guess she doesn't need me to tell her. I just don't want to see anybody hurt. She let go of me and headed towards her dresser. I also went to my room and gathered my things. When I was done, I sat on my bed and glanced at the phone. I wanted to tell Julia goodbye, but I don't know how I can say it. My thoughts were interupted by my mom knocking on my room. I sighed and took my bag and headed towards the door. Guess this is goodbye.

We went to the airlines and bought tickets. We were heading for LA. We don't have any relatives leaving on LA but I think my mom has some friends there. I guess were alright now.

As we boared the plane I can't help but think about my friends. Will they be alright when I leave? Will they hate me for not saying goodbye? I guess they would. I can't blame them. If someone did that to me I would hate that person.

I guess its no use thinking about it. I just have to concentrate on living for now.

It's almost a month since the incident at Boston. My mom and I were living in a motel. Her friends wouldn't help her. I was mad and at the same time...I understand them. They were scared to get involved. My mom wasn't mad at them. In fact sometimes they just hangout and talk...like old times.

I was kinda busy too. I didn't want to go to school. I don't want that tragic to happen again. I told mom that I should just work coz we may run out of money. She agreed and decided to work to as a saleslady. Me? I work as a...cashier in a grocery store. I don't like it but it pays money so...I don't care whether I like it or not. The people there stinks! I don't like their attitude. They won't even talk to me. Guess I'm friendless for now.

I just got from work and decided to take a walk for awhile. I went to the park and just sat there staring at the ground. Geeez! I'm soooo bored living my life like this over and over again! I was startled when I heard someone yelling.

"FIRE! HELP! THE SCHOOL IS ON FIRE"

I stood up and ran towards the school. It was really on fire. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw it burning down. Boy! Whoever did this must have really hated school! I laughed a lot and I saw someone dragging a body. I ran towards that person and saw that it was a girl. A blonde girl crouching in a dead man's body. She's crying. I walked closer to her and she must have sensed me. She stood up and turned towards me.

She's beautiful. A petite girl about 5'3 or something. I can't seem to see her eyes. But somehow I can feel that I'm supposed to know this girl. She walked closer to me and stopped right in front of me.

"Help...I..."

She fell on top of me but I caught her. I start to shake her a little.

"Hey! Hey"

I took hold of her arms and felt something. I looked at my hands and saw blood. She's hurt! Gotta get her outta here. I carried her and she seems so light. I ran towards the park and laid her in a bench. I can't take her to the hospital coz I have no money. I looked at her arms and saw it bleeding. Gotta stop the bleeding. I took my handkerchief and tied it on her arms. It fits perfectly. I heard the sirens of the firetruck and looked around. It's getting noisy.

I felt her move. I checked her wounds and seems that it's better. It's not bleeding anymore. That was fast. Last time I checked it was bleeding. Weird. She moved again. I looked at her and just stared at her. She's really beautiful. It feels like I know her from somewhere...nah! I brushed the bangs from her forehead. She leaned at my hand. Her skin is sooo soft and smooth. I moved my finger and caressed her cheek.

"Hey. You alright"

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times trying to focus. I looked at her eyes and she looked at mine. Her eyes are beautiful. Slightly green I think. I removed my hand on her cheek and leaned backward. She began to sit but has troubled doing it so I helped her.

"Ouch! I think I broke a rib..."

"No kidding..."

Her eyes looked at mine again and I felt I felt something warm inside me.

"Where am I"

"Park. Saw you in a burning school so I decided to help you."

"Oh..."

She seems to remember everything now coz the next thing I know she's crying again. It kinda hurt me to see this beautiful girl crying...her hands on her face. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she surprised me when she suddenly hugged me tightly. Burrying her face on my chest. I didn't know what to do so I hugged her back. She's stronger than I thought. If she hugged me more tightly my ribs are going to break...but I didn't complain coz I know she needed it.

She's still crying and I caressed her back trying to make her calm down.

"Hey...it's okay. It's over now."

That seems to work coz she's calming now. She suddenly moved back and wiped her eyes with her hands. I was kinda dissappointed because I was kinda getting comfy. She looked at the ground and glanced at me.

"Sorry about that...I guess I'm just shocked."

"No biggie..."

She smiled a little and glanced at me again.

"I think I should go home now...it's getting late..."

She stood up and walked a step and fell again, but I caught her.

"Sorry I guess I'm a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should call a cab or something."

"Nah...My house is only a few blocks from here."

"Maybe I should walk with you. Can you walk"

She tried to walk but got dizzy again. I help her stand up.

"Guess not."

I walked in front of her and tured my back towards her.

"Cmon...I'm gonna give you a piggy back ride."

I winked at her and she blushed. Wow. Cute. She didn't complain and climbed on my back, her hands on my neck. We walked like that for awhile. I felt her head on my shoulder and her hands tighted on my neck. I can feel her breath on my neck. God! If this keeps up we might end up both on the ground!

"Hey...Where's your house again"

"Huh? Oh! Uh...just around that corner..."

When we reached it I laid her on the ground near their door. She looks tired but she smiled at me slightly.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Well its getting late and I should go now..."

"Um...would you like to come inside for awhile"

"No thanks...bye..."

I walked away but I couldn't help but glance at her. She's still looking at me. I couldn't help but smile. When I turned in a corner I couldn't help but remember something. FUCK! I DIDN'T EVEN ASKED WHAT HER NAME IS! STUPID!

The next day I called my boss and told him I'm sick which is totally not true. I just want to rest for a day. Mom left early for work so that leaves me alone at home. I took a shower dressed up and decided to go out for awhile. I walked for a bit and found myself looking at the burned school. I didn't know why I was here. Probably looking for that blonde girl. NO! Don't think that! You like Julia remember! JULIA! I sighed and decided to move along.

I went to the park next. I sat where I laid the blonde girl. That's all I've been thinking since yesterday when I got home. I laid at the bench my hand on my eyes trying to block the sun from my eyes.

"I knew I'd find you here..."

I removed my hand on my eyes and began to focus on the person who talked. What I saw made my eyes wide and my heart beat fast. It was the blonde girl. I sat up and looked at her again.

"What are you doing here"

"Maybe I should ask the same question."

I shrugged. She smiled at me and went to sit beside me. She smells sooo good.

"I wanted to return this."

She handed me my handkerchief that I used to cover her wound.

"Don't worry...I already washed it."

"Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you...um..."

"It's Faith..."

"I'm Bu...um...Anne...anyway, thank you Faith."

"No Prob."

She smiled at me and I smiled at her a little. I looked at my handkerchief, staring at it.

"So...um Faith...would you like to hang out with me for awhile? You know...as a thank you for saving me and stuff..."

I looked at her and she's playing with her hands. It's as if she was nervous. She's looking at the ground.

"You don't even know me."

"Then I guess its a way to get to know each other, right"

"I guess..."

"Then it's settled."

"Hey! I didn't say that I was going"

I looked at her and she looked at me pouting. Geeezzz! Why is everyone that I know pouts! She looks so cute pouting. Anne + pouting me, saying yes all the time.

"Alright! Alright! Geezz! Stop pouting already"

She smiled at me. She took my hand and dragged me out of the park and into God-only-knows-where.

We ended up going to the mall. She was shopping while I was holding all the things she bought. Now I know what a man feels when their girl are clothes shopping. I think we visited at least 10 stores by now. I don't know where or whom she got her stamina but she doesn't seem to be tired at all.

"Ohhhh! Look at that shirt! It might look good on me"

"Anything looks good on you..."

I whispered that so that she wouldn't hear me. She turned to me and gave me a very very beautiful smile. I couldn't help but looked away. Now I think I'm blushing. She took my hand and dragged me inside the store. GOD! WHEN WILL THIS NIGHTMARE END! I took a seat while she browsed the clothes. She must have sensed me staring coz she turned to me and smiled. I sighed and closed my eyes for awhile. At least I have a beautiful girl with me. I opened my eyes and found her looking at a bunch of clothes again.

**Buffy's POV**

GOD! What a terrible thing that happened yesterday. My first watcher dead, and its all my fault. If I were stronger I wouldn't let that happen to anyone. I guess I'm still a newbie with this slaying thing. I sighed and laid on my bed thinking. I turned my head and saw the handkerchief that girl placed on my wound.

I smiled as I remember her face. GOD! She was sooo beautiful. I wish I could be as beautiful as her. Brown wavy hair, brown eyes and that full red lips. She looked like a model of some kind of magazine. I sighed closing my eyes for a bit. And she smells so good. But I didn't get to know her name. I didn't even thank her properly. But...it feels like I know her...AH! stop thinking of that girl! I'm not a lesbian! So stop thinking about her! I need to get a guy! I stood up and took a shower, dressed up and when I was about to go downstairs I grabbed the handkerchief and put it on my pocket.

I was about to go outside when mom noticed me.

"Buffy! Where are you going"

Busted!

"Uh...I'm going to uh...return something."

"Didn't I told you that you should rest! What with the wounds you got."

"Mom! Its healed! Slayer healing remember"

"Oh! Okay...I'll let you go outside but please be careful."

"Yes mom."

I walked outside and sighed. Sometimes mom just tends to forget the things about me. I walked and walked but I have no clue were to look for the mystery girl. I decided to look for the park. I should've looked here first. And there I found the mystery girl laying on the bench her hand on her eyes. She really is beautiful. Ah! Guys think about guys!

"I knew I'd find you here..."

She looked at me with her eyes wide. She sat on the bench looking at me.

"What are you doing here"

"Maybe I should ask the same question."

She shrugged. I took a seat beside her. I took her handkerchief out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"I wanted to return this."

She took and looked at it.

"Don't worry...I already washed it."

"Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you...um..."

"It's Faith."

Faith...I think you and I are fated to meet Faith...NO! Guys! Remember GUYS!

"I'm Bu...um...Anne...anyway, thank you Faith."

I couldn't tell her my name coz if I tell her she might laugh. 'What kind of name is BUFFY! HAHAHAHA!' I think that's what she's going to say. I don't want her to laugh at me! Besides Anne really is my name. Not my real real name like Buffy but it will do.

"No Prob."

I smiled at her but she gave me a little smile. I want a big smile! Not a small one! She looked at her handkerchief and stared at it. I think I'm boring her! Cmon ask her out or something! I looked at my hands and played with them. Why am I nervous!

"So...um Faith...would you like to hang out with me for awhile? You know...as a thank you for saving me and stuff..."

Please don't say no! Please don't say no! Please don't say no! Please don't say no! Now I'm really nervous. Is this how a guy feels when he's asking a girl for a date? What! NO! I'm straight!

"You don't even know me."

That's why I'm asking you out! I looked at her and she's looking at me.

"Then I guess its a way to get to know each other, right"

"I guess..."

"Then it's settled."

"Hey! I didn't say that I was going"

I looked at her again. I guess its time for my secret weapon! Guys can't say no when I unleash this power. I pouted and gave her a puppy dog eyes. Not even mom can stand my weapon.

"Alright! Alright! Geezz! Stop pouting already"

Gotcha! I smiled at her. Before she can change her mind I took her hand and dragged her towards the mall. Were gonna have so much fun!

God! I haven't have so much fun! Even Greg my ex-boyfriend never went to the mall with me. We walked hand in hand, but not very long coz she's carrying the bags. I saw a cute shirt in a store.

"Ohhhh! Look at that shirt! It might look good on me"

"Anything looks good on you..."

She said that so softly that nobody can hear her. But I'm a slayer so I heard her. Nobody ever said that to me. She' soooo sweeet! I gave her a smile as if to tell her she also can wear anything and still look good. She turned her head away from me but I can see she's blushing. God! She's sooo cute blushing like that! I took her hand and dragged her inside. She sat on the chair

and I looked at the clothes. I know she's looking at me so I looked at her and smiled. She didn't smile, instead she closed her eyes and sighed. I looked again at the clothes. I want to look good for Faithy...What! Geeezzz! Guys! Brad Pitt! Um...Keanu Reeves! ANYONE BUT FAITH! I shook my head and decided to take a break.

I walked towards Faith and saw her looking at a woman. The woman winked at her! I stood in front of Faith to block the view. What is she doing flirting at that woman! Faith looked at me and I frowned.

"Oh...uh...are we going now"

"Yeah! Nothing's good here"

Why am I sooo mad! She looked at me as if trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I sighed.

"Cmon Faith. Let's get something to drink."

I walked ahead of her.

**Faith's POV**

She sounded mad when we left the place. I wonder why? Maybe because you were looking at the other girl. Then she was jealous? Nah! She's straight! Besides I wasn't looking at the woman. I was looking at the shirt that she was holding. I thought it would look good at Anne. The woman must have thought I was checking her out! Yeah right! Now Anne's mad! I sat opposite of Anne and began to drink what she ordered for me. She still has that frown on her face.

"Are you mad at me or something"

She looked at me still with a frown.

"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything."

"That's what I keep saying to myself."

She glared at me and looked at her drink. I sighed and began to drink. I looked around avoiding her glare at me. I heard her sigh and I looked at her.

"So do you have a boyfriend"

"No..."

"Why not"

I just shrugged at her.

"How about you"

"Well...I did...but we broke up..."

Ouch! Now I know she wouldn't be intrested in me. She's straight as a stick. I sighed keeping my heart stop hurting for a bit. But it didn't stop.

"Oh...sorry to bring it up."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not hurt at all."

Well...I am. We talked for awhile about ourselves. I didn't tell her about me when she asked I just told her its a long story. I'm glad she didn't continue to ask. We finished our drinks and decided to go home. I walked her to her house. When we got there I handed her the bags and decided to go home.

"Wait"

I looked at her.

"Would you like to go out again tomorrow"

"Uh...well...you see..."

I can tell she's going to pout again. I sighed.

"Sure. Where do you want to meet"

"Uh...how about 9 in the morning at the park"

"Okay."

She smiled at me and I started to walk towards the motel. Thinking of of her again.

**Buffy's POV**

I walked inside my room and jumped at my bed. I'm gonna see her again! I laid there thinking of her. I was interrupted by my mom knocking at my door.

"Buffy"

"Yeah mom"

"Can I come in"

"Uhhh...Sure."

She walked inside my room slowly and approached me in the bed.

"Buffy...were going to move."

I didn't speak for awhile. What she said surprised me. No! Not when I just met Faith!

"What! Where? When"

"Were going to move to a town called Sunnydale. Tomorrow morning at around 8."

No! I'm going to meet Faith tomorrow... I was panicking. I don't want to leave just when I met someone that seems to be nice enough to be my friend. My heart was slowly hurting. My mind keeps saying no.

"Why"

"Buffy...I'm sorry but I was transfered there."

"Are we going to stay there...forever"

"I'm afraid so. Besides there are no vampires there. I think..."

I don't care about the vampires. They should drop dead for all I care...oh yeah they already are. But I don't care!

"Buffy I'm sorry but we have no choice. Pack your bags..."

She slowly walked towards the door. She looked at me for awhile then headed outside of my room. I laid in my bed thinking.

**Faith's POV**

I woke up early. I just couldn't sleep thinking about Anne. I took a shower dressed up then headed towards the door. Mom stopped me.

"Faith? Why are you up so early? It's only 8:30 in the morning."

"Uh...I just gotta you know...go out for awhile."

"Well...okay...just be careful okay"

"Yeah"

I walked towards the park. I can't wait to see her again.

**Buffy's POV**

"Buffy! Hurry up! Were going to be late"

I looked one last time at our house. It's empty now. This is were I grew up...I thought this is the place were I would die too. Guess it can't happen now that were moving. I walked to the car and sat there while mom drived towards Sunnydale.

**Faith's POV**

I looked at the clock and it's 9 now. I've been sitting here for about 20 minutes since I arrived. I didn't mind waiting as long as she showed up. I hope she hurries...I don't like waiting long.

**Buffy's POV**

I was looking at the window and saw that were heading past the park. I looked at my watch and it was already 9. God Faith...I'm sorry...

"Mom...can we stop for awhile? I need to say goodbye to someone."

"I'm sorry honey but we can't stop. We have to get to the airport or were going to miss our flight. You can write a letter for your friend when we get there."

But I don't know where she lives! I looked outside the window again and saw Faith sitting on the bench...waiting for me. I didn't remove my eyes from her as we drove away from the park. God how I wanted to yell at her. But it was too late...

**Faith's POV**

I looked at my watch again. It was now 9:30. I decided to go to her house. So I did. When I got there I knocked on the house but nobody answered it. I looked at the window and saw nothing. No furniture or anything on the house...no Anne either.

"If your looking for the people who lived there, your too late. They already left."

I looked at the old woman who talked. Left? Were did they go!

"Where did they go"

"Some town. I don't know which one."

"Will they ever return"

"I doubt it."

I looked at the ground, feeling sad and...angry. I thanked the old lady and went towards the motel. My heart still hurts. I wanted to scream very very loud just to release the hurt from inside me.

I guess she just played with me. She lied. She never did like me...she just pretended that she did. I guess I'm a fool to think that I could ever be her friend. She's a fucking liar. And I'm an idiot to believe her. I didn't noticed that I've reached the motel. I walked towards the bathroom.

"Faith? Your back. Are you alright"

"I'm five by five mom. Just peachy."

I walked inside the bathroom and locked myself inside. My heart still hurting. But somehow I felt like crying but I didn't. I don't want to be weak just because someone whom I barely known lied to me. Fuck that! Stop thinking about her! She just played you! She didn't even like you! So just fucking forget her. Your better of alone. You don't need anyone. And they don't need you. Your just like a toy! People play you! All my insecurities just kept coming and coming. My mind couldn't stop. You don't need love...and love doesn't need you.

**Buffy's POV**

We got to Sunnydale about 4 hours after we boarded the plane. All I thought about was Faith. So I went to my very empty room and took my cell phone and phoned the old lady near our house.

"Mrs. Peterson...it's me Buffy."

"Ah...Buffy. How was your trip"

"Well it was...er...nice."

"Good. So why did you call? Did you forget about something"

"No. It's just that...did someone go to our house while we were on the plane"

"Well...let's see..."

Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!

"Well yes someone did went to your house."

Oh Yeah! I tightened my grip on the phone. If I tightened it more it would break.

"A little girl went to your house and...I think she was selling some cookies or something."

Cookies! Faith was selling cookies! And when did Faith become little! She's taller than me!

"How old is this girl"

"Uh...I think about 7 years old."

"Did a girl about my age came there"

"No..."

"Oh..."

Wow was I dissappointed or what. I thought she would come looking for me. I sighed.

"Okay...thanks Mrs. Pe"

"Wait! There was a lady who came. She was wearing a black shirt and pants. Has brown wavy hair. Is that the person your looking for"

My heart began to beat so fast. She came! She came...and I wasn't there.

"Yes. What did she say"

"She was looking for someone. When I told her you left she looked so sad. I guess she really wanted to see you."

I also wanted to see her.

"Oh I see. Did she say anything else"

"No...she just left."

"Oh. Anyway if ever you see her again. Would you tell her my cellphone number"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Bye."

I hang up and looked outside the window. I just hope she's not mad that I left without saying anything... I looked at the sun set thinking about Faith.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

It's been a year since I move in to Sunnydale. My life had its ups and downs here. I've got myself many wacky friends here. One of them is Willow. She's a witch and also my best friend. She has a boyfriend named Oz which is well...a werewolf. There's also Xander. Also my 'male' best friend. He has hormone problems. Oh yeah. He has a girlfriend named Cordelia. Were really not that close what with her bossy attitude and all. She's not that bad. I also got myself a new watcher. His name is Giles. He's from London that's why sometimes he talks funny.

I also got a boyfriend now. He's Angel. We never go out to date or do some of the boyfriend and girlfriend thingy. That's because he's afraid of the sun. That's right...he's a vampire. I never thought that I'd fall for a vampire. But he was always there for me to comfort me and all. Besides he's got a soul so...its okay.

That's what kind of life I led in this hellmouth. Always fighting the bad guys...me winning and saving the world, that kind of life. If you're going to ask about Faith...well, I never did forget her but...it seems that she forgot about me. A few months ago I called Mrs. Peterson but I guess she didn't see her...so I stopped calling since day. I wanted to forget about her, but I never did. Even when I'm with Angel I never did froget about her. I barely even know her and still she's all I think about.

Anyway I'm a graduating student at Sunnydale high. All of us will graduate next month...except Angel and Giles of course. It's a good thing this school didn't burned down or else I would think that I am curse or something. I almost died once by the way, but Xander revived me. That's when Kendra was called too. She's also a slayer but she died four months ago. Giles said that someone will be called again. I know it's bad for me to say this but I'm glad. I really didn't like Kendra that much. She's like Cordelia, but much worse. I hope the new slayer isn't like her...

**Faith's POV**

Geeezz at last Sunnydale! I've been driving for awhile now! I know he'll go here! I drove all night just looking at this place. I passed the sign that says Welcome to Sunnydale. I just hope that he's here.

**Buffy's POV**

I'm at Sunnydale high. We were having lunch. Me, Xander and Willow. I was seated beside Willow while Xander is seated opposite of me.

"So you want to go to the Bronze later"

"I don't know Xander...I've got to patrol and all."

"Awww, cmon Buffy! Lighten up a little bit"

"You wouldn't say that when YOU become a slayer."

"If I become the slayer I'd charge people for all the vampire I kill."

"If the people knew there were vampires here then all the people would leave this town."

He suddenly shut up and realized that what I said was true. I looked at Willow and saw that she was looking at a blonde girl on the far end of the table. The girl was also looking at her.

"A friend of yours"

"W-What? Oh, No."

"She seems new."

"Yeah..."

I looked at the girl again and she wasn't there. I looked around and caught her going out of the cafeteria.

**Faith's POV**

I strolled awhile in the place and it seems normal. I don't sense anything. Not even 'him.' Where is he! I stopped at the Sunnydale High and I suddenly felt something. It's something warm. It's not a vampire and I know it's not him. I walked closer to the school and noticed a slightly blonde girl on a bench. I walked inside the school and sat beside the girl.

"Hey. Playing hookey or something"

She looked at me and smiled a bit. I think she's somewhat shy.

"No...I-I-I was just t-taking a breather."

"I'm with you! School just sucks."

She smiled at me again.

"Your n-not a s-s-student from here"

"Nah! I don't need school."

"H-How a-a-about your future."

"When it happens it happens. So I just gotta relax and let it happen."

"T-T-That's a pretty n-n-nice t-theory."

"Yeah well, learned it from the pro."

"w-who"

"Me."

She laughed a little and I laughed with her. I was having fun just by talking to this girl.

"Didn't catch your name."

"T-Tara."

"I'm Faith."

We shook hands.

"So...Tar...I'm kinda new here and I was kinda wondering..."

"Y-y-your lost"

"Yeah..."

She giggled a little. So I kinda smiled a bit.

"H-how about we-we get out of here a-a-and I-I show you around the t-t-town a b-b-it."

"But you don't even know me."

"I-I-I know that y-y-your not a b-b-bad person."

"Cool! Your pretty cool blondie"

We walked towards my car and drove somewhere.

_**Buffy's POV**_

I feel warm. It's like I'm feeling a vampire but its much more pleasant. I walked and walked and the more I go to the direction of the window the more I feel the warmth. I looked outside the window and saw the blonde girl from the cafeteria and a brunette girl walking towards a car. I can't seem to recognize the other girl. Then they drove and the warmth was gone. Was it the blonde girl or the other girl?

**Faith's POV**

Tara showed me everything. We stopped at a bar called the Bronze and decided to take a break there. It was a club and I can sense that its Tara's first time in a club. The beat was really loud, that we can't keep a conversation. But I like it. A guy approached us. He's kinda cute.

"Hey...You two ladies wanna dance"

I looked at Tara as if to ask permission. She just blushed and looks at her drink.

"I-I'm sorry...I d-d-don't dance."

The guy looked at me.

"Sorry, handsome. If she doesn't dance then I don't dance either."

The guy looked disappointed and left.

"You d-didn't need to do t-t-that."

I shrugged at her and she smiled a bit.

"Can I ask you a question"

"S-s-sure."

"Why do you keep stuttering"

"I do it b-because I'm nervous."

"Still nervous"

"A l-little."

I gave her a smile. I looked at my drink and it seems empty now.

"I'm gonna get another drink. Be back in awhile."

"O-okay."

I stood up and headed towards the bar. Then I felt something. The warmth and the bad vibe that my body is feeling. There's a vampire here. I looked around and saw a guy and a girl making out. They stopped and headed towards the exit. I went to Tara.

"Hey. I um...gotta do something...will you wait here for awhile"

"U-uh yeah. Just be careful."

I didn't know why she said that. I didn't ask…I just went outside.

**Buffy's POV**

"I can't believe I'm here."

I entered the Bronze and felt the warmth again. I looked around and saw the blonde girl looking at the hurrying brunette. She's going to the back door. I can barely feel the warmth. It was slowly fading. It must be the brunette not the blonde.

"Uh...guys I gotta go. I'll be back in a few."

"What? Where are you going"

"Somewhere."

I left before Xander ask anymore stupid questions. I went to the back door, and so did Willow and Xander.

"Buffy, what's wrong"

Then I felt it. The warmth and...a vampire. I heard the scream of a girl. I ran towards the noise and found the brunette fighting the vamp. I looked around and didn't see the girl. She must have ran. I looked at the fight again and saw that the brunette beating the vamp. She pulled out a stake from her pocket and thrust it to the vamps chest.

"Woah. I guess there's a new slayer in town."

The brunette looked up. And I saw her face. It's...Faith?

**Faith's POV**

I went outside and saw the guy pinning the girl on the wall, making out. His hands on her thigh. Oh boy. I can't believe this girl is making out to a vampire. GROSS!

"No."

"Aww cmon baby..."

I approached the guy and throw him on the other side of the wall.

"When a girl say no...you should stop. K loverboy"

The girl went to the guy and crouched at him then turned to look at me.

"What the hell are you doing"

"Geeez! Are you protecting that guy? I wouldn't if I were you."

The guy's face changed and showed his fangs. The girl was shocked that she screamed and ran.

"Geeez! Not even a thank you! The people here has no manners."

The guy stood up and charged at me. I dodged all his punches and kicks, but he didn't dodge mine. I was getting impatient so I pulled out my stake and rammed it to his chest. DUSTED! Score one for me! Then I felt the warmth but again, but its stronger.

"Woah. I guess there's a new slayer in town."

I looked at the voice and found myself looking at...Anne? The hell is she doing here? She looked shocked; I must have looked like that myself. I looked at her and saw that nothing changed. She's still beautiful. She smiled at me, ran towards me and then hugged me. She leaned her head on my chest. God! She's here...what will I do?

"Faith...Your here..."

I pulled her away from me. She had that smile again that made my knees weak. I brushed her hair on her forehead and she just smiled again. She's so beautiful...Oh no! Don't go there! She fucking used you! Don't forget that! I closed my eyes as I remember that day.

"Ahem"

I looked at the person behind Anne. There's a boy and a girl. The boy looked kinda cute but for me he's kinda average. The girl is pretty what with her red hair and all.

"Oh Yeah. Faith this is Xander and Willow my bestfriends."

"Nice to meet you Faith."

"Uh...nice to meet you to..."

All of us shook hands. I turned to Anne and she looked at me, still smiling.

**Buffy's POV**

Faith's here! Yay! She's looking at me and I can't help but smile at her. She turned her eyes toward Xander and Willow then to the door.

"Well...uh...it's nice to...meet you all but...I kinda have to get inside now. I've got someone waiting there."

I frowned as she said that. Did she mean the blonde girl? I looked at her and saw her heading towards the door.

"Hey Buff...how do you know her"

"I met her a year ago on LA."

"Really? Does she have a...boyfriend or something"

I glared at Xander and went inside the Bronze. I see Faith talking at the blonde girl. I can't help but feel a little jealous.

**Faith's POV**

I spotted Tara walking out of the bathroom. I walked beside her.

"Hey...you okay"

"Y-yeah. You"

"I'm fine."

I felt the warmth again. I looked around and saw Anne looking at me. She started to approach me looking at Tara.

"Who's your friend, Faith"

Was I imagining it or is she jealous?

"Uh...This is Tara. Tara this is Anne."

They shook hands. Then the Xander guy and the Willow girl came again and stood behind Anne. Maybe they know who Buffy Summers is. I went here to look for the other slayer and the guy who ruined my life. I didn't know that I could find Anne here. If I had known I'd probably...do nothing.

Anne smiled at me. All of us sat at the near table. I can feel Xander looking at my chest so I just grinned at him. He noticed and looked away from me, blushing.

"So does anyone of you know a girl named...uh...I think its Fluffy Summers or somethin like that..."

Anne sighed and looked at me. I looked at Xander and Willow and both of them has a confused stare. I looked at Tara and she was just smiling a little.

**Buffy's POV**

FLUFFY! It's bad enough that its Buffy but now...its even worse. I looked at her and saw that she really doesn't have any idea that what she's looking for is right in front of her already.

"It's Buffy, not Fluffy."

She shrugged and Willow started laughing. I can tell Xander is still busy looking at Faith's breast.

"Don't tell me she doesn't know"

"No she doesn't Will..."

Willow then began to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh a little too. Faith just looked at us looking lost.

"I don't know what"

I looked at Faith all serious now.

"Faith...my name is Elizabeth Anne Summers. I'm also called Buffy..."

She looked shocked.

"Why did you tell me that your name is Anne anyway"

"Because...I thought that if I told you my real name...you'd laugh at me."

**Faith's POV**

So her real name is Buffy. Why would she tell me that her name is Anne?

"Why did you tell me that your name is Anne anyway"

"Because...I thought that if I told you my real name...you'd laugh at me."

Okay now I'm hurt. My chest wouldn't stop hurting. This is what you get when you get to know a beautiful girl...you end up getting hurt...again...just like when you fell for Julia...

"I'd laugh at you? Is that the kind of person you thought I was"

I sounded like a broken hearted person. Maybe I really am. She really does judge people easily...

**Buffy's POV**

She sounded hurt. Who wouldn't get hurt! First you left her now you judge her before getting to know her! You really are bad when it comes to relationship! Wait! I'm with Angel not with FAITH! She's looking at the table now, looking really sad. Cmon Buffy! Think of some excuse!

"No! It's just that...um..."

"It's alright. If I were you...I'd also think that about me..."

She stood up and looked at me then at Tara.

"Sorry but I think Tara and I should get going now..."

Tara stood up and walked behind Faith. I also stood up and grabbed Faith's hand to stop her.

**Faith's POV**

I felt her hold my hand. Why am I acting this way! One hold from her and I go all gaga. Geezzz, I've got it bad!

"Will I see you again tomorrow"

She seems to be begging me. I looked at her and saw hope from her eyes. It pains me to see her like this all begging and sad. I smiled at her a little and she smiled too.

"Yeah...we gotta talk about bussiness."

"Ok...how about you meet me in this address in the morning."

She gave me an address and I put it on my pocket.

"K'. So I'll see you tomorrow B. You too Xman and Red...Bye."

I walked away and felt Buffy's eyes still on me. When I exited I can still feel her but it's a bit faint. I looked at Tara.

"Where do you live? I'll take you there."

**Buffy's POV**

I took my seat and noticed that both Xander and Willow was frowning at me.

"What"

"Xman and Red"

I giggled a little as Willow said that. When I looked at them they were still frowning at me.

"I think that's your new nicknames."

"Well you also have one Buffy, or should I call you B."

"At least it's not Xman! I think I like mine."

"Well how about...Fluffy..."

That did it. I glared at Xander and Willow just laughed.

"Don't you dare..."

Xander was laughing too. We were interrupted by Angel as he went to our table.

"Buffy...I knew I'd find you here..."

"Angel."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He sat beside me.

"What are you doing here"

"Aren't we going to patrol"

I looked at Xander and Willow as if asking permission to leave. Willow nodded and Xander just shrugged. I guess its okay... Angel stood up and headed towards the exit. I ran beside him and took his hand. Both of us walked towards the cemetary hand in hand.

**Faith's POV**

After I took Tara home I went to the motel and there I spend the night. I woke up at around 9 in the morning. I took a shower, dressed up then headed towards a fast food restaurant to have breakfast. When I gave the lady my money the address that Buffy gave me fell to the ground. I picked it up and decided to go there. It's Saturday so I guess she'll be there. I drove there and found myself looking at a store. Magic Box...

I went inside and looked around. There were many weird things that is on display. At the far end there were a lot of books in a shelf. It was pretty neat but totally not a place for me. I walked towards the cash register and rang the bell.

"Wait a moment..."

I waited and found Willow running towards me.

"Faith! You came"

"Uh...yeah. Nice place you got here..."

"It's not mine."

"Oh. So you work here"

"Sometimes..."

I looked around and saw a book on the table I opened it. I think it's a spell book or something.

"So...is B around"

"B? Oh you mean Buffy...Yeah she's here. Just go through that door."

I smiled at her and went inside the door. I saw Buffy punching and kicking a dummy. Must be the training room. She looked at me and smiled.

"Nice of you to finally drop by."

"Yeah, Well I don't have anything to do so I thought I'll give you a visit."

"Do I have to say thank you"

"Whatever..."

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile too. She's sooo beautiful... I walked closer to her.

"So you wanna fight Anne...I mean...BUFFY"

Her face saddens as I mentioned her name. She probably felt bad about what happened yesterday... I touched her shoulder as if to comfort her.

"Hey...you alright"

"No...look Faith...about what happened yesterday..."

"Hey...its alright. To tell you the truth, when my watcher told me that there's another slayer in Sunnydale called Buffy...I kinda...laughed...a lot."

I smiled at her but she didn't smile. She still had that sad face. I sighed.

"I guess I kinda overractted yesterday. I mean, I'm still kinda angry at you when you didn't show up at the park a year ago. Seeing you just makes me remember that day..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's in the past, so just leave it in the past. Ok"

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good...how about a little practice? I'm kinda bored and practice is the only thing that makes my blood boil. Actually practice AND sex are the only things that makes my blood boil. How about you"

She blushed and I can't help but laugh a little.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that..."

"Fine by me. Cmon...let's see what you got"

I charged at her but she easily dodged it. It's gonna be a pretty good day...

**Buffy's POV**

Faith is lying on the mat after being beaten for about 5 times now. She's good she's not using her brain. I looked at her still lying. Her eyes closed and her breathing is fast. There are sweats on her face. God! She's beautiful... I looked around and saw Xander drooling. We didn't hear him come in, but I sensed him. I also sensed him looking at the breast of Faith. I looked at Faith again and saw her frown.

"Geeez B! Kick my ass why don't cha"

"I thought I already did."

She smiled. I walked in front of her and offered my hand. She took it and stood up. We were very close to each other now. The only thing that I can hear is our breathing. She still had that smile. I was surprised when she leaned closer. I thought she was going to kiss me but instead she leaned to my ear.

"Next time...you're the one whose ass I'm gonna kick...better get ready for that day..."

What she said made my knees weak. She walked away and I couldn't help but look at her. She gave me a towel and winked at me. Ok...did I just say that she makes my knees weak? I heard the door open and saw Willow and Giles walk inside. Xander is still looking at Faith. I wonder what Cordelia will say when she saw this. Faith walked beside me.

"Who's the guy"

"He's Giles, my watcher..."

"Ohhh. He's a cutie..."

I looked at Faith.

'_God! He's like a father to me! Gross!'_

**Faith's POV**

I looked as Buffy's watcher approached me. I wasn't kidding when I told her he's a cutie. Well he is!

"You must be the new slayer. What was your name again"

"Uh...Faith."

"If I may ask, who is your watcher"

"Well...um...I don't have any..."

'_I guess that will do for now. I don't want them to know what really happened.' _

Giles looked at me then adjusted his glasses.

"I see...Well I guess for now I can be your watcher."

"Cool."

"Yes...anyway...do have any place to stay"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I kinda stayed at the motel."

"What"

I looked at Buffy. What, what?

**Buffy's POV**

She lives in a motel! She can't leave there! I looked at her and saw that everyone is looking at me funny. I must have surprised them when I yelled.

"You can't live there"

"I just did."

"Well...you can't sleep there again"

"Why not? It's not like it stinks or anything...well it does sometimes."

"No! You will not go back there"

"Where will I sleep then! On the street! Yeah I guess that's much more comfortable than in the motel that has a bed. I better go get a box then coz that's where I'll sleep..."

She said that sarcastically. I heard Xander smirk and glared at him. I looked at Faith again and sighed.

"What I mean is...you can stay at my house."

**Faith's POV**

Okay...did she just say that? Live with Buffy! I'd love too...

"I don't think that's a great idea B."

"Why not"

"If I live with you, will I get grounded, do chores and have to ask permission to leave the house"

She thought about it for awhile.

"I...guess..."

"Well then forget about it."

She looked sad and looked at me. Oh no! Is she going to pout! She did. She pouted.

"Argh! Don't I have a choice"

She shook her head still pouting. God she looks beautiful... I looked at Giles as if asking for help. He took off his glasses, cleaned them, and then put them on again.

"I think that's a good idea...Buffy."

I looked at Giles shocked. I thought he'll be on my side!

"What! Why is that a good idea"

"Because...that way you won't go out all the time. Buffy's mom can discipline you."

"But..."

"No buts. Just get your things and head for Buffy's house."

I knew I wouldn't get out of this mess. I sighed and looked at Buffy. She looked at me and pouted again. Argh! One of these days I'm gonna rip that pretty lips of yours!

"Fine! But I don't think I'm gonna enjoy this"

"Think of it this way Faith...you'll get to know Buffy better."

' _That's what I'm afraid of...'_

**Buffy's POV**

We headed for the motel. She paid the motel then headed towards her room to get her things. I sat in her bed while she's packing her things. Wow! It's gonna be great having Faith in the house. That way I wouldn't get grounded alone.

"Ready"

I looked at the things she has. She only has two bags.

"That's all"

"Yeah. What, do you want me to bring the bed too"

I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't think so..."

"Fine let's go..."

**Faith's POV**

When we got to her house I was nervous. I didn't know how to act to some parent. She must have sensed it coz she held my hand trying to calm me. I looked at her and she smiled.

"It's going to be okay."

I nodded at her and we climbed out of the car. I took my bag and walked towards their front door. Buffy was ahead of me. It was a pretty large house. She opened the door and we went inside. It was very nice house. Large living room and pretty neat too.

"Mom I'm home"

"Buffy is that you"

"Yeah mom. Where are you"

"In the kitchen honey."

She looked at me and smiled.

"I'll be right back. Just make yourself comfortable."

I nod and she walked towards the kitchen.

**Buffy's POV**

I found mom cooking our supper.

"So Buffy...how was your day"

"Uh...fine..."

"Good."

I was having a hard time thinking of a way to let mom agree for Faith to stay. Please say yes! I'll do anything! Maybe I should tell her that. I gathered my courage.

"Mom...I...have to tell you something..."

"Did Angel do something to you! If he did I wil kill him"

"No! Angel never did anything! Beside you can't kill him he's already dead."

"Well I can always stake him."

"Mom"

"Okay, okay. I'll spare his life for now."

"Thanks...anyway...I have this problem..."

"Don't tell me you're pregnant"

"What! NO! Mom, would you just let me finish"

"Okay...what is it"

I took deep breath. Here goes...

"I have a friend that..."

"...needs to stay here because she's staying at a disgusting motel. And you decided to let her leave here for awhile because you're worried about her"

Okay...I'm freaking out here. How did she know all that?

"And let's not forget that your friend is also a slayer."

"How did you...know all that"

"I'm a mother! A mother knows everything about her daughter...besides Mr. Giles called and told me everything."

I sighed and silently thank Giles.

"So...can she stay here"

"Of course she can. Is she out in the living room"

"Yeah..."

"Well I better meet her. Could you bring some juice for her"

"Sure mom."

She went to the living room. I just hope that she can like Faith.

**Faith's POV**

Her mom really is something. I heard everything. It's because of this slayer hearing. I kinda thought it was funny. She thought Buffy was pregnant. But then there's the Angel guy. Who is he? I was interrupted when I heard her mom heading here.

"So...you must be the new slayer. What was your name again"

"It's Faith. Nice to meet you Mrs. Summers."

"Actually it's miss but you can call me Joyce."

"Uh...yeah..."

"Where are you from"

"Boston."

"That's a pretty far place. Why did you come here"

'_To kill someone...'_

"Uh...well...it's kinda a long story...I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh. Well, you can stay here as long as you want Faith."

"Thank you Mrs...I mean Joyce."

"Your welcome. But I guess you can stay in Dawn's room."

Dawn? Who's that? Buffy came out of the kitchen with a juice in her hand. She gave it to me and I drank a little.

"She can't stay there mom. She doesn't even know her."

"Really? Then I'll go introduce you to her."

She got up and walked upstairs leaving me and Buffy alone.

"Who's Dawn? Your dog"

"I wish."

I looked at the stairs and saw Joyce and a kid walking towards us. She's about 11 years old I think. Long brown hair and brown eyes. She really does look like Buffy.

"Dawn this is Faith."

"Hey."

"Now be nice to her. I'll go to the kitchen and make supper."

She left leaving the three of us staring at the kitchen.

"So Faith...were are you from"

"Boston."

"Cool place. What school are you going anyway"

"I don't like school that's why I didn't enroll."

"I like her."

She grinned at me. I looked at Buffy but she's still frowning.

"One last question...if Jimmy Nuetron and Dexter fight, who do you think will win"

"I'd say Dexter. Jimmy Nuetron sucks...big time"

"Told you"

She said as she pointed at Buffy. I looked at Buffy and she pouted a little.

"Sorry B."

"You're cool Faith. Unlike someone who I know"

"Why you"

Dawn ran towards the stairs and Buffy ran after her.

"Mom! Buffy's hurting me"

"Am not"

I went upstairs and found Buffy and Faith on the floor. I pulled Buffy out.

"B, be nice. You could have hurt her."

"That's the plan."

Dawn stood up and fixed herself.

"Why can't you be like Faith? She's nice..."

"She doesn't go to my room and take my things like you"

I pulled Buffy away and closed the Dawn's door. I looked at Buffy and saw how cute she was with her hair messy.

"You could have helped me"

"And what? Hurt your sister? No way. I only hurt vampires."

"What kind of friend are you"

"A nice friend. That's what."

"Whatever"

"Anyway B...where do I sleep"

"In my room of course."

What! I'm sleeping with Buffy! I thought about it and looked at her.

"No...I think I'll sleep on the couch."

"Uh-Uh! Your going to sleep with me."

She took my hand and dragged me towards her room. I looked around and saw that it was a plain room except for all the stuff toy around. Oh Boy! This is gonna be the most tiring day of my life! I doubt I'll get some sleep.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

It's been three days since I came to live in the Summer's residence. It was fun but tiring since I'm sleeping with Buffy in her bed. She wouldn't let me sleep anywhere but her bed. It's nice but whenever she snuggles to me I couldn't sleep. I wanted to push her, but seeing her face made me think twice. Not only that, but the Dawn and Buffy war is also getting on my nerves. They always fight over little things, like food, the bathroom, the remote and don't forget their things. Sometimes when their arguing, I tend to get a headache. I didn't know how Joyce can stand it.

I'm at the park, smoking. I didn't smoke when I met Buffy. I started right after the...incident. I guess it helps me forget things that I don't want to remember. I sighed and looked at the sky. No rain today...I wonder what Buffy is doing?

**Buffy's POV**

I sneezed.

"Bless you. Do you have cold or something"

I looked at Willow. We were having lunch at the cafeteria. Xander was not with us. I guess he's with Cordelia...

"Uh...no I don't think so."

"Maybe someone is thinking about you."

"Who"

"Maybe it's Angel. Since you haven't seen him since Faith arrived."

She was right. I've been so distracted by Faith being here that I have no time for my boyfriend. I felt guilty. He was probably in the mansion waiting for me to visit him.

"I'll visit him later after class."

"You better."

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So...how are you and Oz? I haven't seen him for awhile."

Her smile slowly turned into a sad face. She was looking at her lap, thinking.

"We...broke up..."

"What"

I must have been loud because the next thing I know almost everyone in the cafeteria looked at me funny. I looked at them for awhile then looked at Willow again. I was now whispering.

"When"

"Yesterday..."

"Why"

"Well...he was going somewhere to perform and he wants me to come but...I told him I can't...because...I-um...think I'm in...love with someone else..."

My eyes were wide now. I thought Oz and Willow were the type that wouldn't break up so easily. And here she is...telling me that they broke up because she's falling for someone? Poor Oz.

"Who are you in love with..."

She blushed so red that I think she might pop.

"Um...I think I'm not ready to say that yet. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Will. You can tell me when you're ready, ok?

She nodded. When we were done with our lunch we headed towards our next class. I can't help but think of is the person that Will has fallen in love with.

**Faith's POV**

I walked towards the cemetery. I was soooo bored that I thought I could find some vampire on the daylight. Pretty dumb. I'm soooooooo bored! I walked around for a bit and found myself looking at a strange house. i think it's a mansion or something. I walked near it and felt a...vampire! But I can sense it's different from any other vampire that I felt.

I entered the dark mansion and looked around. The curtains are blocking the windows, there is no furniture and there is dust everywhere. Pretty dull house. Needs cleaning... I walked towards the stairs and felt the vampire. I stopped walking and looked up. I saw a man leaning at the rail and looking at me. I can't seem to see his face.

"Who are you"

"No need to introduce myself since your going down any minute now."

I rushed towards him and prepared to fight the vampire.

**Buffy's POV**

I'm on my way to go to Angel's house. I can't help but think what a pretty lousy girlfriend I've been. I was more occupied on Faith that I haven't had time with my own boyfriend that I'm supposed to be head over heels in love with. I just hope he understands it... when I was near the mansion I can feel Angel and...Faith?

I ran towards the door and saw Faith and Angel fighting. Both of them had bruises on their faces. Both of them were quite tired. They must have felt me because both of them were looking at me.

"B..."

"Buffy..."

Faith looked at Angel then at me with a confused look. I saw Angel's knees go weak that he sat on the floor. I went to him...

"Angel"

**Faith's POV**

"Angel"

I heard her say as she passed me and went to the vampire. This is Angel! What the hell! Buffy was helping Angel to stand up. She looked at me frowning.

"Why did you do that"

I flinched as she said those. I can see that she was mad at me.

"Well he's a fucking vampire and I'm a slayer! What do you think I should do! Kiss him on the cheek and invite him for dinner"

"Well you shouldn't have done that! He's a vampire with a soul! He's not evil"

I calmed down a bit and looked her straight in the eyes. Why is she protecting him so much?

"Buffy...what is he really to you"

She looked at the floor then at me.

"He's my boyfriend..."

I looked at the ground and forgot all the pain in my body and focused on what I'm feeling on my chest. I never felt anything like this. It's as if I'm being crushed in the heart. It won't stop hurting...

**Buffy's POV**

She was looking at the floor. I can't seem to see her face. i didn't know what came over me. I was shocked to see her hurting Angel that I got mad. But I know it wasn't her fault. If I told her about Angel she wouldn't have fought him. God I'm so dumb!

She slowly looked up and I saw her eyes were so...blank. It was as if there was a barrier in her eyes, that's blocking her feelings. She's like a zombie...

"I'll help you get him to a bed..."

Her voice was so cold. I can't even believe that this was Faith that I'm talking to. It's like a different person, unlike the person that I met three days ago. The cheerful person that I met...and like. What happened...

She walked towards me then lifted Angel. She headed to the stairs but stopped and turned to me. I still can't seem to read her eyes.

"Where do you want me to drop him"

I walked ahead of her and headed towards the room where Angel sleeps. She approached the bed and dropped Angel gently. She looked at him for awhile then headed towards the door.

"Where are you going"

She stopped but kept her back towards me.

"I'll let you tend his injuries, while I patrol."

"Be careful, okay"

She didn't say anything. She just walked away. I watched the door where she exited and couldn't help but think how I messed up. Yeah...You really messed up... I looked at Angel and tried to help him with his wounds. But I can't stop thinking of Faith...

**Faith's POV**

The pain in my chest doesn't seem to stop. It hurts even more. I didn't even notice that I'm still near the mansion. I walked away from it and headed to the cemetery. I sat at one of the tombs and let myself cry. I haven't cried for awhile since...the incident. I vowed that I'll never cry again and here I am crying at a cemetery.

I dried my tears as I felt something. I looked around and saw a monster holding a sword. It ran towards me but I dodged it. It swung the sword it was holing and it sliced my arm. The pain was too much that I punched and kicked it no matter how much pain I felt and it dropped its sword. I picked it up and sliced its head off. Some of the blood covered me but not all. I dropped its sword on the ground and headed towards the exit.

I didn't notice that I was on the street when a car hit me. Now I'm really on pain that I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Hey! Hey! Are you alright"

I looked at the person talking and found myself looking at a blonde girl with short hair. I passed out, feeling all the pain in my body...

**Buffy's POV**

It took me almost two hours to help Angel. He was asleep when I tried to talk to him so I decided to go home and talk to Faith. When I got home she wasn't there. It was now 9 in the evening that I start to panic. I went to my room and sat on the bed thinking about Faith.

**Faith's POV**

God! My whole body is aching! I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in someone else's bed. I tried to sit but all I felt was pain. I tried again and began to look around. It was an ordinary room but there were posters of many boys on the wall.

I heard footsteps and looked at the door. It opened and a blonde girl with short hair came to the room. As I saw her my heart began to beat fast. What the! What the hell is happening to me! Why the hell is my heart beating fast!

"You're up. I thought I killed you. Oh well, I'm glad your alive."

She sat at the bed and looked at me.

"I'm Cordelia. What's your name"

"Faith. You're beautiful..."

She laughed at what I said. Why did I tell her that! She's not that beautiful! What's happening! She stopped laughing and looked at me again.

"Thanks. You're not that bad yourself."

"You think so? But not as beautiful as you..."

"I like you. Not like that boyfriend of mine. All he wants is to get in my pants"

"Maybe what you need is someone who can please you..."

I touched her hand. God! I'm flirting with this girl and she fucking likes it! What the hell is happening! Gotta get out of here! I released her hand and tried to stand up. She helped me.

"You shouldn't get up yet. Lie down."

"I...have...to go..."

"Alright. It doesn't look like you're THAT hurt."

She grabbed her keys and helped me towards her car.

**Buffy's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly as I heard a car pull down near our driveway. I must have dozed off. I sat up as I felt Faith near. I ran towards the front door and opened it. There I saw Faith and...Cordelia! Faith was limping and Cordelia is obviously helping her. I walked near them and they noticed me.

"What happened"

"I hit her. But she's alright. Is she your girlfriend"

"What"

I blushed and looked at Faith. She was also looking at me then at Cordelia.

"No! She's not my girlfriend Cordy! It's not what you think! Were just partners or something! So don't think anything like that. I like you..."

What! She likes her! Why am I soooo mad that I'm thinking of ripping Cordelia's head off! I frowned at Cordelia.

"She's a slayer...It's getting late Cordelia, you should go home."

Cordelia grinned at me then looked at Faith. What is she grinning like that!

"Okay."

She passed Faith to me. I hold her. When Cordelia is about to go Faith grabbed Cordelia in her arms.

"Can I see you again tomorrow"

I looked at Faith like she was a madwoman. Why would she want to see her again! Faith was now blushing and looked at the ground to hide her blush. I saw it...and it makes me mad.

"You know...like a date"

My frowned turned to a shocking face. Cordelia saw this grinned again and smiled at Faith. I know her smile is fake I could tell.

"Sure...pick me up after school at...4:30 near the gate"

"Okay...I'll be there."

"Well see you. Bye Faith...Bye Buffy..."

She walked towards her car and drove away.

**Faith's POV**

I asked Cordelia in a date! Why can't I control my mouth! What's happening to me! I was sitting at Buffy's bed as she began to look for bandages. She returned but she's looking quite pissed. She crouched at my knees and began to clean the wound on my arm.

"Ouch! Are you trying to kill me"

"No. Are you"

"Geeezzz Buffy! Be gentle"

"Was Cordelia gentle when she did this? I don't think so"

I pulled my arm away from her.

"What's your problem"

"My problem is you"

"What! What did I do to you! Why are you so mad at me"

"Because...because...you almost got killed! That's why"

**Buffy's POV**

I didn't know why I was so mad! Maybe because she didn't tell me where she was, she was late to get home, she has so many bruises and...She asked Codelia out? Maybe. No...I'm with Angel. I looked at her sleeping beside me. I can sense that something is wrong with her. Is she really serious about what she said about Cordelia? She doesn't even know her!

I looked again at Faith and moved closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her and moved my head to her chest. I laid like that for awhile and felt her hand go to my waist, holding me close. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep feeling safe in her arms.

**Faith's POV**

I felt Buffy's arms go around me and moved close to me. I opened my eyes and looked at her face in my chest. She looks so cute. I moved my hand and placed it to her waist pulling her closer to me. I sighed and closed my eyes and began to sleep.

**Buffy's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself still in the same position. I moved closer to Faith and felt her other hand to my hair, stroking me.

"Buffy...Buffy...you need to get up. You're going to be late."

I moved closer to her. I don't want to move...ever.

**Faith's POV**

She moved closer to me and I can feel her breathing at my chest. It feels good holding her...but she has Angel...she doesn't want me... I moved away from her as I recalled the things she said. It was beginning to hurt again. I faced the wall thinking of the guy who stole Buffy from me. I felt her hands pull me towards her. Her face on my neck. God! Is this torture! I have to love this girl holding me but she can't love me back! What? Am I in love with...Buffy? I felt her hand took hold of mine. We laid like that for awhile until her mom knocked on the door.

"Buffy! Buffy dear! You're going to be late"

**Buffy's POV**

"Buffy! Buffy dear! You're going to be late"

I really didn't want to move. I want to stay like this for awhile. Just holding Faith. I tightened my hold for awhile then began to stand up. Faith was still in the bed facing the wall. I looked at her for awhile then headed towards the bathroom to take a bath.

**Faith's POV**

I heard her go to the bathroom. I stood up then grabbed my CD player. I wanted to get my mind out of Angel or...Buffy. I turned it on and began to look for a soothing music. I found something but it only reminds me of Buffy more…

_The way she smiles…_

_The way she looks…_

_The way she makes me feel…like I'm a different person…_

I was disturbed by my thoughts when I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Buffy. I removed my CD player and looked at her.

"Can you drive me at school"

"Sure...will I be able to see Cordy there"

What the fuck was that about! The last time I checked I can control what I can say but now I just can't. She looked sad all of the sudden. She frowned then looked away.

"Yes...she'll be there."

"Oh! Goody"

Geeezzz! What the fuck is that! Goody! She looked at me funny then headed towards the door.

**Buffy's POV**

I walked towards the kitchen and began to eat breakfast. Mom was saying something but I was occupied on thinking about Faith's attitude. Since when does FAITH say the word GOODY! What the hell is happening?

"Buffy? Buffy! Did you hear what I just said"

"Wha-What"

"I said Dawn and I are going to LA this week. So it's just you and Faith in the house. Are you okay with that"

"Uh...yeah mom."

I heard footsteps and saw Faith running towards the kitchen.

"Hi Joyce. Good morning."

"Good morning Faith. Are you going to drive Buffy to school"

"Yeah. As soon as she's ready."

She looked at me and I stood up and walked towards the bathroom to brush my teeth.

**Faith's POV**

As soon as I drove Buffy to school I went back to the house and found Joyce in the kitchen sitting at the table with a cup of coffee on her hands.

"Oh...Faith! You're back. I wanted to talk to you."

"Is it about you and Dawn leaving? Buffy already told me."

"No...It's about...you."

I looked at her for awhile and tried to understand what she was trying to say. I sat down opposite of her.

"What do you mean"

"Faith...what are doing in Sunnydale"

"I don't understand...why are you asking me that"

"Don't lie to me. I know everything about you."

I looked at the table. How?

"How"

"I asked Willow to look at your file. And somehow she looked at the incident that happened to."

"So...Red is a hacker"

"Yes. She can probably locate the person you're looking for."

I looked at her. She doesn't seem alarmed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Buffy."

I sighed.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I came here for revenge."

"To the guy that..."

"Yeah."

"What would you do if you find him"

"I'll kill him."

She took a drink at her coffee and sighed.

"You know that revenge wouldn't solve anything"

"I know. But still..."

"Please think this through...If you kill him you might end up in prison."

"I don't care..."

"Is that why you can't go to school? So that incident won't happen again"

"Yes..."

"Okay..."

She stood up and walked towards the door. I also stood up to stop her.

"You're not going to throw me out of your house? I mean...he might come to you."

She turned around and looked at me.

"I have two slayers in the house, what more protection can I need. Besides...Buffy seems to like you a LOT."

She left and went towards the stairs. I sat down again and smiled. Guess I'm stuck here...

**Buffy's POV**

I walked towards the exit and saw Cordelia waiting at the exit. She must be waiting for Faith...

"You're really going out with her"

She gave me those smiles that I hate.

"Of course. She did ask me out. It would be rude to turn it down."

"I didn't know you were a bisexual..."

"No...I'm not bi. But...I didn't know you were..."

"What"

"Awww. Cmon Buffy! Don't tell me you're that blind"

"What do you mean"

"I saw how you looked at her when you saw her injured. And how about the time when she asked me out? You were so jealous that I know you might have killed me if you had the chance."

Well She was right about that. I wanted to kill her at that time but...being in love with Faith? Is that true? I heard a car from somewhere and saw Faith holding a teddy bear. She walked closer to us and smiled at Cordelia then at me.

"Here...this is for you..."

"Thanks...shall we go"

"Uh...yeah...um Buffy...I'll see ya later."

They walked away leaving me...

**Faith's POV**

What the hell am I doing here! It's Buffy I want not Cordelia! Help me! We walked towards the movie and saw Tara and Willow heading towards us.

"Hey Faith! Cordelia"

"Hello to you TO Willow."

They both glared at each other.

"H-Hi F-f-Faith."

"Hey blondie what are you doing here"

"W-W-We were j-j-just watching a m-movie."

"Oh..."

Cordelia suddenly yanked my arm towards the movie but I stopped her for awhile.

"I'll be right back."

I went to were Willow and Tara was standing.

"Hey Red"

"What"

"Would you mind not telling Buffy about...me"

"Oh that...don't worry...I won't tell."

"Thanks a bunch"

I waved goodbye at them then headed towards the angry Cordelia.

"I waited"

"Sorry sweet pea...cmon let's go."

'_Sweet pea! What the hell is that word! God help me!'_

**Buffy's POV**

I'm at the magic box beating the crap out of the dummy. I'm so mad at Faith for having a date with Codelia. Oooooh! I hope they trip and break their noses! No that's too easy...how about...both of them got hit by a car then break their noses! I giggled at that thought.

"Buffy...I don't think the dummy can spar with you..."

I looked at Giles and then the dummy. It was torn apart.

"Uh...sorry...I think I'll take a break."

I walked outside of the training room and saw Willow and Tara walked inside...holding hands. They noticed me and then smiled at me.

"Hey Buffy! How are you"

"Fine. Where did you two go"

"Uh...somewhere...oh yeah! We saw Faith and Cordelia going to the movies. What's up with that"

"Hmph! They're DATING"

Willow looked at Tara for awhile.

"Um...I t-think th-there's something wrong w-w-with Faith..."

"What do you mean"

"Well...I saw her...a-a-aura and something s-s-seems to be wrong."

"Aura? What's that"

I looked at Willow.

"It's like...she can see...what the person is feeling."

"Really? And what was Faith feeling"

"S-she was feeling many types of f-f-feelings...but m-m-most of it w-w-was d-disgust and h-hatred."

I sat for awhile on the chair and looked at the floor. Why is she feeling those things? I felt Tara leaned at me and whispered something.

"Y-you know...b-being jealous is n-n-not g-g-good for a

person..."

She leaned back and gave me a smile. I was startled when the front door suddenly opened. Angel stood there and went towards me. With a frown on his face.

"Where's Giles"

"Right here...what seems to be the problem"

"I found a dead monster near my house."

"That's the problem"

"No...the blood of the monster is dangerous. Once the person gets touched by it...the person falls in love with the first person he or she sees."

I looked at the floor and realized something. When I saw Faith's clothes it was covered with blood and the first person she did see was in fact Cordelia...

"Faith..."

Angel looked at me.

"What about her"

"She said she likes Cordelia."

"Since when"

"Since yesterday..."

"I think that monster's been dead since yeasterday."

"Is there a cure"

"Yes...I'll get to it right away."

"Good. Will can you do a locator spell"

"Sure."

"Please hurry..."

**Faith's POV**

We just finished eating dinner and decided to go to her house. We went inside and the next thing I know she was sitting at my lap, holding my neck.

"Don't you think...it's a little hot in here"

"I don't think so...but I think you're the one that's hot..."

I placed my hand on her thighs and pulled her closer.

'_What the fuck am I doing! I can't do this! This isn't the person that I want!'_

She's slowly teasing my earlobes and then my neck. She stopped then looked me in eye and slowly moved he face closer to mine...

'_Ahhhhh! Help me! I don't want to kiss Cordelia! I want Buffy! Help me! Somebody!'_

I saw her close her eyes and stopped near my face. She opened her eyes then grinned at me.

"You really wanted to kiss me"

"I want to kiss all of you..."

"What about Buffy"

"What about her"

"Don't you want to kiss her"

"No...I don't want her like I do to you..."

' _That's NOT true! I like her a lot! In fact...I think I'm in love with her...but she doesn't want me. She has Angel now...'_

She looked at my eyes again...

"You're lying..."

"No...I'm not..."

"Fine..."

We were disturbed when Buffy broke down the door. Behind her was Willow and Tara. Buffy had her mouth open when she looked at me.

"Well well well...What are you doing here"

"Get off of her"

"I can't if she's holding me..."

I looked at my hand that's in her thighs. I removed them away and Cordelia stood up grinning at Buffy. I looked at her, blushing a little.

"Well...now that the fun was...disturbed. What are you guys doing here"

"We came for Faith...Not you, Cordelia"

"I know I know. Do your thing..."

"How did you know..."

"I had a vision about this. Do it already so that she'll be back to normal..."

I looked at Buffy then at Cordelia.

"What are you talking about"

**Buffy's POV**

I poured the antidote on Faith.

"What the! Why did you do that! You..."

She fell asleep but I caught her. I looked at Cordelia, frowning. She just shrugged and pointed towards the door.

"You solved your problem so go out."

I carried Faith and began to walk towards home. Tara and Willow said their goodbye then headed to their house, holding hands. I walked inside the house carrying Faith towards our room. I laid her to the bed. Then headed towards the kitchen.

**Faith's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I'm in Buffy's room. I slowly tried to sit. I looked at my clothes and it seems...sticky. I approached my things and began to look for a clothes to wear. I picked up some shirt and a short then headed to the bathroom. My head still aching...

**Buffy's POV**

I drank some water then headed towards my room to look at Faith. I found her sleeping already facing my side. I took some clothes and began to change. When I was finished I laid at Faith and she hugged me to my waist and pulled me close. I leaned to her chest and hugged her also. We laid like that through the night.

**In the Airport**

Xander looked around as if looking for someone. He looked at his watch and looked again at the arrival gate.

"Geeez! Where is she! I thought she was already in here"

He looked again and saw what he was looking for. A girl about Faith's age. He waved at her and she waved back. The girl pulled Xander to a tight hug.

"I missed you Xander."

"I missed you to...Julia..."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Buffy's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes and found someone spooning me. It was Faith. Her head was on my neck. I can feel her soft breathing. I turned around and looked at her. She's beautiful when she's sleeping... I began to remember the things that happened yesterday. When I remembered the scene where Cordelia is sitting on the lap of Faith I can't help but feel...pissed off and...jealous. I can't think that! I'm with Angel now! I shook my head and looked at Faith again. She moved a little and slowly opened her eyes. She was trying to focus on my face. I smiled at her.

"B"

God I missed that nickname of hers... I smiled even more.

"What"

"What are you doing"

"I'm watching you sleep..."

"Oh..."

She closed her eyes again then opened it slightly.

"What day is it today"

"It's Saturday..."

"Oh...good..."

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. Her face was on my neck.

"Gotta sleep...too early..."

I giggled a little and began to stroke her hair. She fell asleep again. I closed my eyes and began to drift to sleep again holding her.

**Faith's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself cuddled at the neck of Buffy. I pulled away slightly and looked at her. She's sooo beautiful...God I love her... I slowly try to move away from her but she pulled me back.

"B I gotta go...let go of me..."

"Hmmm...no...stay here..."

"Your cute and all, but I gotta pee."

She pulled me tightly to her then let me go. I rushed towards the bathroom.

**Buffy's POV**

I slowly stretch my hands up and sat on the bed. I looked at the clock and saw that its already 9 in the morning. I slowly walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast and I can hear Faith taking a bath. I made toast, bacon and eggs, and some juice.

I'm not really that good of a cook. The only thing I'm good at cooking is...breakfast. I always tried cooking or baking but it just seem that the taste doesn't seem to be...edible. My mom told me that whoever would marry me would have a hard time digesting what I would give him. But I think I'll like a husband that would love what I cook whether it tastes good or bad. I guess I couldn't find that kind of person nowadays...

I heard Faith going down the stairs. I laid the food down the table and began to clean. She came to the kitchen and I almost dropped what I was holding... She was wearing a VERY short short and a fitting shirt that reveals her navel. Her hair was still wet that's why she was holding a towel.

"Mornin B."

"Uh...g-g-good morning to you too..."

She smirked at me.

"Since when are you stuttering B? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue"

She laughed a little and I couldn't help but blush. The only reason I'm stuttering is because of you! She sat at the chair and began to eat.

**Faith's POV**

"This is good B! You didn't tell me you could cook."

Actually her cooking is not that bad so I assumed that its...good. My mom once told me that a girl gets sad when someone told her that her cooking is bad so I kinda applied it to Buffy. I didn't want to let Buffy know that its 'not bad' coz I know she's gonna get hurt. I don't want to hurt her...I looked at her and she smiled at me. That made me blush.

"Thank you Faith..."

"Uh...your...welcome."

She grinned at me.

"What's the matter Faith? Cat got your tongue"

That made me blush more. I looked away from her but she still laughed at me. I looked at her laughing and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

**Buffy's POV**

She said my cooking is good! She actually liked my cooking! That's strange...I cooked the same but when I tasted mine it tastes...salty. But that doesn't matter! She liked my cooking! We were

walking towards the magic box. Faith decided to leave her car for awhile since I asked her that it would give her some exercise.

We were walking side by side. Everything is quiet. I wanted to ask her about what happened yesterday. So I did...

"Um Faith...About what happened yesterday...were you..."

"I'm not in love with Cordy...and I remember all of it..."

"Oh..."

"Look...I'm...sorry for the way I said or acted yesterday. I wasn't in control of my body or my mouth when it comes to Cordy, so I tend to...say some weird stuff...forgive me will ya"

I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Forget it...you didn't do anything bad...did you"

She looked away from me then stopped walking. I looked at her and saw that she was looking at the ground.

"Well...um...I wanted to...kiss her and...she wanted me to...you know..."

She was blushing and I was turning red because of jelousy and anger.

"But...I told you...I wasn't in control of my body at that time so..."

I turned around and walked away, slowly. Ooooohhhhh! Next time I see Cordelia she's dead!

"Whatever! I don't care"

**Faith's POV**

I ran after Buffy trying to explain but she kept on walking and walking. Geeez! She's the first person I apologized and she doesn't even listen! I stopped her by holding her arm. She didn't look at me. She just kept her back at me so I turned her around to face me. She was frowning.

"I said I was sorry! What else would you like me to say! Besides, I wasn't in control of my body at that time! Why won't you believe me"

"I don't care! I don't care if you're hurt or if you fuck the first person you see! Go jump to a cliff for all I care"

Why is she being like this? This isn't the person that I was laughing with this morning. She walked away then headed inside the magic box. I was so pissed off that I punched the nearest wall. Why are the people that I fall in love with always has a very confusing personality! Why can't I fall in love with a simple person!

I slowly walked inside the magic box and saw that Buffy was walking towards the training room. I walked towards Tara and sat beside her. I talked to her a bit and noticed the door at the training room open and Buffy, Xander and a girl that seems to be blocked by the two. I can't seem to see her what with Xander and Buffy blocking my view. I looked at Buffy but she seems to be ignoring me. Fine be that way! Xander walked beside me.

"Hey Faith! I'd like you to meet someone. She's my cousin."

The girl walked towards me and I clearly saw her face. My mouth was opened wide. What is she doing here! She was shocked herself upon seeing me. She just stood in front of me and we continue to stare at each other.

"Faith this is Julia...Julia meet Faith."

We continue to stare at each other. She slowly smiled then jumped at me hugging me tight. I was so surprised that we ended up on the floor. She was on top of me. I looked at Buffy and saw that she was REALLY REALLY mad now. I looked at Julia and slowly stood her up. She was crying and Xander saw it.

"You know each other"

"Uh...yeah. Juls here is one of my classmates in Boston."

Julia wiped her tears then slapped me on my cheek. I touched my cheek then looked at her, shocked.

"Why the hell did you did that"

"How can you leave without saying anything to us! We were so worried about you"

I looked at her and noticed that she's crying again. I touched her shoulder to calm her but her tears just seem to keep coming.

"We were so worried that we went to your house and then...we saw everything all messed up! We called the police but they don't seem to know how to look for you...I just...thought that..."

I hugged her to calm her down. Wow she was worried about me. God how I missed her voice... I stroked her hair. I heard the door closed and looked at it. Buffy was gone...

**Buffy's POV**

I couldn't take seeing Faith comforting her friend. Somehow I can feel that Faith has some kind of thing for that girl and I can't help but feel...broken. I can feel pain from my heart that I can't help but cry. I didn't know where I was heading but I just want to forget everything that I'm feeling. It hurts a lot... I never felt like this even when I'm with Angel. Maybe I'm in love with Faith now...NO!

I sat on a rock and realized that it was a tomb. I was in the cemetery. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun is setting. My tears just kept on pouring down...so I did what I felt like doing...I cried like there was no tomorrow...

**Faith's POV**

We decided to walk to the park to talk for a bit. Xander understood this and let us his approval. We sat at the bench and just sat there. We didn't say anything for about a minute. Finally she spoke...

"Why did you leave us Faith? I thought you were happy..."

"I was...it's just that...its compicated..."

"Terri and Clark kept on visiting your house to see if you came home...I did too..."

"How are those two anyway"

"They're fine..."

"That's good..."

Another silence. I didn't know what to say to her. I never expected to see her in Sunnydale. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy seeing her. I sighed and looked at the sun.

"...I left because of my stepdad. He returned one day and beat us up again. We managed to escape then headed to LA were we stayed for a month...We were happy...I was happy or should I say contented with my life there. That's also the place were I met Buffy. You know the blonde girl you met in the magic box..."

"Yeah...She's pretty..."

"Yeah...After I met her she quickly left and that made me...sad. She was the first person that could have been my friend since I moved to that place and knowing she left...made me sad. My mom noticed but she never questioned me. We kept our regular routine...me working in the afternoon...she was working in the morning. We had everything that we need...until one day..."

I looked at the ground and know that she was looking at me.

"I just ended my job and decided to buy a car since I had enough money. I wanted to surprise my mom but instead I was the one surprised...When I came home I saw the door open. I slowly walked inside and as I walk I saw some blood...and then I saw it...my mom lying on the floor in her own blood...I looked around and saw a note near her. It was from my stepdad...he wants me to find him..."

I closed my eyes as I remember those images. How I wanted to erase my memory. I wanted to cry but I didn't. I felt Julia's hand on my shoulder.

"...After that...I began to look for him...I soon learned that I became a slayer. A person who slays monsters and vampires. I was so happy because now I can really get revenge on that person. My watcher...Mrs. Doris trained me...but she ended up dead by a monster called Kakistos whom I encountered. I know Kakistos knew my stepdad but when I tried to interrogate him he escaped and that lead me to go to Sunnydale...and here I am...trying to find the person who hurt me the most..."

I felt her pull me towards her. She hugged me. I laid my head on her shoulder.

"You know...it's okay to cry once in a while..."

"I...don't feel like crying..."

She hugged me tight. We just stayed like that for how many minutes...

**Buffy's POV**

I felt someone approaching me. I know it's Angel. I looked at the sky and saw that its already dark. I didn't noticed as I was busy staring at the ground. I felt Angel sat beside me...

"Are you alright"

"Yeah..."

"You can't lie to me Buffy...what's the matter"

"It's nothing..."

"Is it about the other slayer"

I looked at him shocked. How did he... She stared infront of him and then smiled.

"Even though I don't go outside in the morning doesn't mean that I don't know anything..."

"How..."

"I went to your house yesterday...I decided to go to your room since I knew you would be there. I saw you with the other slayer together in bed..."

"But that doesn't mean that..."

"I know you didn't sleep with her. I just know that you feel something for her..."

I looked at the ground. I was so confused...

"How come you know, when I don't even know myself..."

"That's because you're in denial. Try to free yourself from that...It's not good for you..."

I looked at him and he looked back trying to smile. Even though he's undead I can still see the pain that's clear in his eyes. I smiled at him...

"How can I believe you when you yourself is in denial..."

He grinned at me.

"Is it really that visible"

I nod. His smile faded then looked at the sky. I just kept my eyes in him.

"I won't lie to you...I'm not happy with what I'm doing here...I mean, I'm actually letting the one that I love to go to somebody that's...not me. It hurts but I...want you to be happy..."

He looked at me and smiled.

"And if the only thing that makes you happy is to be with that person...then...I'd gladly let you go...even if it hurts a lot..."

I was slowly crying. He was my first ever boyfriend and he was always there to help me with my problems. Even though he's not human, I still loved him...but I knew that were not going to last that long...The moment that I saw Faith again I felt alive again... Am I really in love with Faith? God! I don't know anything anymore!

I hugged Angel while I cry. I didn't want to hurt him but I know I'll keep hurting him if I stay with him when I don't love him. It wouldn't be fair to him.

"I'm sorry..."

He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. We stayed like that for awhile. After that when we said our goodbye, I went to the house to get something to eat. Luckily Faith wasn't there...

**Faith's POV**

I was walking towards Buffy's house. I kept on thinking about the things that's happening to me. I can't find him if I stay like this...I have to go away...away from...Buffy... I sighed and went inside. I walked towards the kitchen and saw Buffy sitting in a chair and...I can see that she's been crying.

I had the urge to go to her and hug her tight and kiss away the sadness in her eyes but I restrain myself for doing so. I have to think of the reason that I came here. She looked at me with her eyes all red and puffy. I went to the ref and grabbed a drink...trying to ignore her eyes. I stooped drinking as I heard her soft voice...

"Where were you"

I dropped the glass that I've been holding on the sink.

"I just dropped Juls in Xander's place...you"

"I...talked to Angel... in the cemetery..."

The mention of his name made my heart hurt again. Everytime I hear that name my heart just seems to hurt a lot. I looked at the floor and kept my back in front of her.

"Oh..."

**Buffy's POV**

"Oh..."

I looked up at her and saw that her head was looking at the floor. Her voice was so soft and quiet. She sounded so heart broken. My heart was beating fast as I heard her voice. She was so sad.

"We...broke up..."

She must have been surprised because she looked up and turned around. She was frowning.

**Faith's POV**

What the HELL! Is he the reason you're crying! If he is...I'll rip him like a paper... I turned to her and walked closer to her. I was really mad...

"What! Why"

She looked at the table avoiding my eyes.

"He told me...that I'm in love with someone...else..."

I frowned even more. She's in love with someone else? Who? I leaned closer to her and hold her chin softly and slowly forced her to look in my eyes. I can see that she's nervous. Why would she be nervous?

"Are you"

She looked at me for awhile. She blushed a little then looked away.

"I...don't know..."

**Buffy's POV**

I looked at her eyes for awhile. She's asking me if I'm in love with someone else. Am I? Am I in love with someone else? Am...I in love with...Faith? I blushed a little as I thought this and I couldn't help but look away. It's like she can read my what I feel through my eyes.

"I...don't know..."

She let go of my chin and leaned away from me. I looked at her. She was smiling. Why is she smiling?

**Faith's POV**

I couldn't help but smile. It's like I can see myself in her when I was afraid of falling for Julia. I looked at her and she looked confused. I smile even more.

"You know B...someone once told me that...everyone falls in love...and once you did it will be the most wonderful feeling...I didn't believe her at first but...when I felt it...it was, the most wonderful thing that happened to me."

I looked at her smiling and she looked away again.

**Buffy's POV**

Everytime she looks at me, I couldn't help but avoid her eyes. I looked at her again and she had her back towards me.

"I'm going to sleep. Now..."

She was about to walk outside of the kitchen when I stopped her. I need to ask this question...

"Faith? What is Julia really...to you"

She stopped but kept her back towards me.

"Well...she was my biggest crush when I was still in Boston..."

My heart was now hurting a lot. It's a good thing she had her back towards me because I can feel my tears slowly running down my eyes.

"But...now...she's just a friend. Coz I've fallen for someone too...far greater than Julia...I just hope that she realizes that to me...she's everything...later"

I watched her walk towards the stairs. Who is that person? I laid my head on the table as I think of my feelings...

**Faith's POV**

I felt the rays of the sun on my face...not only that, but Buffy's hands was on my waist again. I slowly turned away from the rays and turned to face Buffy. I was surprised to find her awake. I smiled a little.

"Still thinking"

She smiled a little then pulled me close. She had her head on my neck. I felt her nod.

"Don't think to hard...or your brain would explode."

She slapped my arm. I can feel her smiling.

"Aren't you going to school today"

"Just a little longer...mom"

"I'm not your mom"

"You sound like her..."

"Whatever"

She giggled a little. It took her five minutes to get up and get ready to school.

**Buffy's POV**

We were having a break when I again start thinking about Faith. I couldn't sleep as I think about her. Willow noticed and start asking me...

"Geeezz Buffy. Did you even sleep? You look terrible"

"Well...I couldn't sleep..."

"Angel trouble again"

"Uh...no...actually we kinda...broke up."

She started to cough. I smile a little at her.

"WHAT! WHEN? WHERE? HOW? WHY"

"Geeezz. You've got to many questions. Well let's see...We broke up yesterday...in the cemetery...we talked...and..."

"You forgot the 'why' question."

'_I was hoping you wouldn't ask that...'_

"I don't...know..."

"You don't know! What kind of answer is that"

"The 'I don't know' kind"

"C'mon Buffy! I thought were bestfriends..."

"We are...I guess we...I...don't love him anymore..."

"I thought he's the guy of your dreams..."

"Guy? Didn't I told you that the one's hunting my dreams was a girl"

"I didn't mean that! I meant that he was perfect to you..."

"He is...but...there's someone else..."

"Faith"

I looked at her shocked. How come she knows? Am I the only one who doesn't know!

"H-how"

"First, you're stuttering and I know you don't stutter. Second...I can see it in your actions and eyes...at first I thought I was wrong but now...I didn't know you were...like that"

I covered my hands on my face.

"I don't know anything anymore. I have feelings for her but...I don't know..."

She didn't ask anything anymore. I'm glad because I'm really confused of what I feel...

**Faith's POV**

Julia and I was spending the day together. Talking. I had some fun. We were just haging out like friends. Actually when I saw her yesterday, I thought my feelings for her would appear again and that my love for Buffy would disappear. I was wrong. In fact, it was the opposite. My feelings for Buffy grows and grows as I spend the time with her. I walked her home and decided to go home and wait for Buffy. She came home, all sad again. She must be really thinking of the person she's in love with. Lucky guy. I hope it works out...even if it hurts...I just want her to be happy...

"Hey! Took you long enough! Wanna patrol"

She smiled a little and nodded. We headed towards the cemetery. She was quiet as we walked. I felt something and I know that it was...Kakistos. I ran towards the feeling and saw him. He was holding a girl in the neck.

**Buffy's POV**

I felt something and looked at Faith. She was already running so I ran after her. She's fast. We stopped and looked at a very big...vampire holding a girl in the neck. She threw the girl and turned towards us. He's looking at Faith, grinning.

"Well well well. If it isn't the slayers. You still looking for your father girl? Well he's not here"

Faith immediately attack him. I can see that she's really mad. They fought and fought, but I can see Faith was getting tired. I ran and help her. I pulled my stake and staked him in his heart but it wasn't deep enough. He threw me on the other side. I landed hard on a tomb. My head bleeding.

"BUFFY"

That's the last thing I heard as I slowly drift to sleep.

**Faith's POV**

I saw Buffy fly towards a tomb.

"BUFFY"

I ran towards her and saw that she was bleeding. I checked her heart and was relieve to hear her heart. I felt Kakistos hold me in the neck and throw me. I landed on a tree. I ran towards him as I saw him leaning towards Buffy. I kicked him and he landed on the ground.

"Are you trying to protect that person"

"What if I am"

"Hmph! You can't even protect your mom and you think you could protect that girl"

"SHUT UP"

I looked up at him and saw a stake in his chest and decided to kick it...I did. I guess it hit him hard coz the next thing I know...he's telling me where the person I'm looking for is.

"He's...in LA...kill him..."

Those were the last words he said before he turned to a pile of dust. LA...He's in LA. I walked towards Buffy. She's still unconscious. I picked her up and decided to bring her home.

**Buffy's POV**

My head hurts a lot. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I'm in the living room. I tried to sit up but I was so dizzy that I laid back again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

I looked at Faith sitting near me. She smiled.

"How are you feeling"

"Like I've been in a roller coaster ten times..."

"I guess that's good enough."

I looked at her again. She had some bruises in her arms.

"Is it dead"

"Let's just say...it's a pile of dust now..."

I smiled at her. I'm glad its dead. But how did he know Faith? She looked sad now. She looked at the floor then at me.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow morning..."

I thought my head hurts but now my heart also hurts. I looked at her frowning.

"What? Why"

"I just have too..."

"What kind of a reason is that"

"I'm sorry..."

She stood up and looked at the ground. NO! She can't leave! I tried to go to her no matter what pain I felt. It can't compare to the pain I feel in my heart. I slowly stood up but fell again. Luckily she caught me. We sat on the ground. I was crying.

"Please...don't leave..."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave but I...just have too."

I hugged her close to me. I wanted to say something to make her stay. But I don't know what to say. I don't even know what I'm feeling to this person that's holding me. What is she to me? As I think of this question I cried in her arms until I cried myself to sleep.

**Faith's POV**

I didn't sleep that evening. I just stared at Buffy sleeping. I'm holding her. We slept in the couch. I looked at the window and saw that its morning now. I slowly stood up and start to pack my things. I wanted to say goodbye to everyone but I know that I shouldn't do that. Knowing them they'll say it to Buffy and they'll try to stop me. I picked my bag and slowly walked towards the front door. I stopped when I heard her voice.

"So...you're really going to leave..."

I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. I felt her hands go to my waist and hugged me from my back. I placed my hands on hers. We stayed like that for awhile.

"I don't want you to go..."

"I have too..."

"I know...its just that...I...want you...beside me always..."

I turned around and faced her. She's crying. I held her face and forced her to look at me. My tears slowly running down my face. It's the second time I cry to a person... I smiled at her.

"You'll...always...have me...I promise I'll come back...so don't...cry."

She continued crying but gave me a nod. I kissed her forehead, grabbed my bag then headed out of her house. I didn't drive my car. I just left it to her...so that I have a second thing to come home too.

**Buffy's POV**

When she left I dropped to the floor and cried and cried. My heart still hurts. And I know its my fault...

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

It's the month of November. At first my life was fine, but as the days go by there's been nothing but tragic. Mom died...two months ago. She had a tumor in the brain. I was so mad at the doctors that I almost killed one. Luckily Giles was there to restrain me. So its just me and Dawn for now. Dawn didn't take it to lightly. She didn't speak for about a week. But she got over it. Xander and Cordelia broke up. It appears Cordelia is heading to LA to act, while Xander got a new girlfriend named Anya. She's a vengeful monster...but...Xander and her seems to be okay. Willow and Tara also became a couple. At first I didn't believe it but then I realized that they really are in love with each other. I also got a new boyfriend named Riley. He's a soldier who also fights monsters. So were the same. After a couple of weeks he left. I was depressed for awhile. I thought I was cursed because almost every person whom I love very much left me. Mom, Dad, Angel, Riley, even...Faith.

I haven't forgot her. I couldn't. She's still on my mind even after she left. The day she left, I talked to Julia. She told me everything that happened to Faith. When she told me everything I immediately went out and look for her. I looked at the airport, the bus station even the docks just to look for her. I didn't find her. I didn't even know where she was heading. All I know is, she's looking for the person who killed her mother. I don't blame her for wanting to kill the person but I know what she's doing is wrong. I never got a letter or even a phone call form her. I waited everyday but...still nothing. I was depressed but soon overcome it when I met Riley. He's alright but he's different from Faith. I missed her a lot.

Oh, yeah. I'm a college freshman now. I'm in the Sunnydale University. It's great being a college student but at the same time tiring. I sighed as I sat in the bench. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked who it was. It's Willow.

"Hey Buffy. What are you doing here"

"Hey Will. I'm just sitting for awhile. Where's Tara"

"She had class today."

"Oh..."

"Hey! Have you heard of the Holloween party tonight? Wanna come"

"Uh...I don't think so...you're forgetting about Dawn..."

"Well she kinda asked me if she can sleep over with her friend Janess."

"And you said yes"

"Well...yeah..."

"Ugh! Geez Willow! She's only fifteen years old"

"What! Fifteen years old is old enough to have a slumber party. Besides their only girls there! It's not like she's gonna get pregnant or anything."

"That's not the point"

"Well, why don't you tell me what the point is"

"I uh..."

She sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Buffy...don't you think, you're trying too hard"

"I know...It's just, it's hard...I never realized that I'd become a mom in just a few months...I guess I'm not ready..."

"You're too hard on yourself...if you ask me, you're going to be the best mom that Dawn had ever had"

"You think so"

"Yeah"

I hugged her and she hugged me back. That's what I like about Willow. She knows how to make my day complete. She let go of me and looked at me smiling.

"So you wanna go to the party now"

I smiled to her.

"Okay...but just this once, okay"

"Okay"

We talked for awhile about what we should wear for the party. It's a halloween party so I guess were supposed to go in a costume.

I went to the party after a quick patrol. The place is packed with people in their costumes. I looked around and saw Willow and Tara. Both of them wearing a witches clothes. I walked towards them and smiled. Willow looked at me shocked.

"What are you supposed to be"

I looked at my clothes. I was wearing a faded jeans a a sleeveless shirt and a jacket. It was my usual clothes actually. I showed them my stake.

"I'm a slayer."

Both of them laughed a little. I smiled at them and took a drink. I looked around and felt something. It's the warm feeling that I'm feeling when...Faith was here. I scanned the room but didn't see anything.

"Um...Buffy...We gotta go to the bathroom. Wanna come"

"No thanks..."

"See ya..."

They walked away and left me alone. I felt the warmth again. I looked around but didn't see anything. I decided to walk around for a bit. And felt the warmth getting stronger. I was disturbed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a drunken guy leaning against me.

"Hey babe...wanna have fun with me"

"No, thanks. I'm having fun by myself..."

"Awww, cmon! Be a babe...I can make you feel so good..."

His hands tried to touch my tighs but I removed them. I didn't want to hurt this guy. He keeps on bringing his hands on them and I kept on removing them.

"I said no! What in the things I said didn't you understand"

He didn't listen he just kept on bringing his hands on my tighs. Then I felt it...the warmth...it was stronger than before. I looked at the back of the guy and saw a black figure. The figure put his hands on the shoulder of the guy.

"Didn't the lady told you no? You should listen to her..."

"Who are you"

Before the guy can turn around the figure threw him out of me. I looked at the figure and thought it was Faith but...it was a guy...He looked at me.

"Are you alright"

"Uh...yeah, thanks..."

He smiled at me and looked at the guy again. The other guy looked at him then ran away. Why am I thanking this guy when I could have kick the guy away from me? The guy looked at me again and smiled. He's a cutie...but definitely not my type. I heard Willow from the crowd.

"Buffy! What happened"

"Uh...well..."

"She was being molested by a guy...but everythings fine now..."

Willow looked at the guy then at me, her eyebrow raised. I looked at her and just shrugged.

"Oh...well...um...thanks..."

"It was nothing...I'm Scott by the way..."

"Uh...I'm Buffy...this is Willow..."

"Nice to meet you...would you ladies want to have a drink"

Willow smiled at him and was about to say yes when I interrupted her.

"No, thanks...We...should get going now...thanks for the help..."

I dragged Willow out of the room. Tara saw us and went outside too...I let her go and she just stood there frowning at me.

"What is wrong with you? He was offering a drink! you could have said yes you know"

"I know...it's just..."

He's definitely my type but...I can't yet...not until... I didn't know what was wrong with me. I looked at the ground and tried to form words to what I was thinking. I was definitely waiting for...her, but at the same time I tried to deny it.

"Is it Riley"

"No..."

"Faith"

"Look...I'm just not ready..."

"Okay...I won't push you..."

"What are you guys talking about"

We both looked at Tara and smiled at her. Willow walked to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nothing...let's go home..."

They started to walk but I didn't. They must have noticed. Both of them looked at me. I smiled at them. They really are good friends...

"Aren't you coming"

"No...you two go ahead...I think I'm going to patrol a little..."

"Ok...don't stay up too late..."

"Yes mother"

She smiled and walked away. I looked at them holding each others hand. I was really envious of Willow. She found her soul mate. As I looked at them I wondered where my soul mate could be. I looked at them for awhile and headed towards the cemetery...alone...

I walked for awhile and sat at a tomb. I wasn't getting any vampires tonight. I just sat there when I felt something. I can feel many vampires walking towards me. I stood up and looked at the direction that the feeling was. And I saw a gang of vampires. At least 10. They walked towards me with a grin on their faces.

"Well, Well, Well...If it isn't the slayer. Hey boss! We found her"

The vampire looked at the back and there I saw a vampire different from any other. He has a blonde hair. He walked infront of the vampires. He has a grin on his face.

"Nice night ain't it slayer"

"For me...but I don't think your night is going to be nice..."

"Oooh...fiesty. Don't worry love, I think my night is going to be very nice."

He waved his hand and all the vampires launched forward. I fought and fought but knew that was outnumbered. I knocked a few but the vampires just keeps on coming towards me. One vampire took hold of my hands while the other was on my shoulder. I striggled for awhile but they didn't budge. I looked at the vampire infront of me and he had a grin on his face.

"What now boss"

"You know very well what to do...kill her..."

The vampire slowly leaned towards my neck and I couldn't help but close my eyes. God...Is this the end for me? Help me...Faith... I waited for his fangs to penetrate my neck but nothing came. I opened my eyes and found the vampire close to my neck but he stopped, then turned to dust...and I found myself staring at...Faith.

"Hey B. Missed me"

She looked at me for awhile then leaned towards me and grabbed the head of the vampire at my back. She staked him. I was watching Faith fighting the rest of the vampires and turning them to dust. It's really...her... I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I wouldn't see her anymore, and here she was...fighting...I watched her defeating all of the vampires. When she was done she looked at the blonde vampire.

"Looks like you're the last one Junior...why don't you make it easy and come here...I could give you a treat for being obedient..."

The blonde vampire was looking nervous and at the same time mad. He launched towards Faith and punched her on the face.

"Ahhhh! Bloody hell"

The vampire seemed to be in pain. He was crouching on the ground his hands on his head. Faith saw this and looked at the vampire.

"I didn't even touch you..."

"It's this bloody chip on my head"

"A chip"

"Argh"

He ran away. Faith tried to run after him but spotted me. I was just watching her. She walked towards me and gave me a smile.

"Hey B. You alright? How ya been"

I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. I was shaking...

**Faith's POV**

Buffy's looking at the ground with her eyes closed. I looked closely to her and saw that she was shaking. I thought she was hurt so I put my hand on her shoulder trying to shake her.

"B! B! Are you hurt or something"

She looked up, frowning and gave me something I wouldn't believe she would give me. She punched me on my stomach...hard. I was holding my stomach because of the pain. I looked at her.

"Why the hell did you do that"

She looked at me still frowning. She's really mad...

"That's for leaving..."

She grabbed my shirt and stood me up. She punched me on the face.

"That's for not writing..."

She punched me again on the face. I can feel blood in them.

"That's for not calling..."

Then she punched me on the stomach again and I couldn't help but sit on the ground with all the pain I felt.

"And that's for letting me wait five months for you"

I looked up at her and saw that she was still frowning. God! I thought I would die of fighting ten vampires...but now I think Buffy's the one who'll kill me instead... We looked at each other for awhile then she walked away leaving me bruised. Geeez! If that's what you get from saving Buffy then...I wouldn't do that anymore! So much for a welcoming party or something... I slowly stood up and felt pain on my stomach. I walked slowly towards the motel...

**Buffy's POV**

I walked inside the house and went to the kitchen. I walked to the ref and drank some water. I was so mad! I thought that seeing Faith would make me happy but when I saw her today all my anger for her leaving just came rushing to my veins. I sighed and walked towards the bathroom and cleaned myself and I still think about her. Even when I was laying on the bed I kept on thinking about her.

**Faith's POV**

I woke up at around 9 in the morning and decided to head out to breakfast. I slowly stood up and found my body still sore. I slowly walked to the bathroom and took a bath and saw the bruises on my body. I don't even know if this is the work of the vampires or Buffy... I shook my thoughts and dressed up. After that I went to a fast food and ate breakfast. I keep thinking of Buffy and her face when she saw me. She was so angry... I guess she wasn't happy seeing me back...

I was slowly walking to the magic box. Every step I make still hurts my body. When I got there I saw a blonde girl on the counter. I slowly walked up to her...

"Welcome to the magic box. Are you here to buy our famous curse kit? It's very effective..."

"Really? Can I curse the person who hurt me yesterday"

"Yes! You can curse them in anyway you want"

"No thanks. I think I'll curse her myself..."

"Awwww...too bad."

"Anyway...Is Giles here"

"No...he's out buying some books..."

"Oh...well I guess I'll just come back later..."

I walked towards the door but stopped when someone opened the door. I looked up and saw...Buffy. She looked up at me. We looked at each other for awhile trying to read what was on our minds. We were interrupted when Willow stepped in the shop.

"Buffy...why did you...Faith"

"Hey Red! How ya been"

She walked in front of me and hugged me. I was surprised that I didn't hug back. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"When did you get back"

"Just yesterday..."

"Really? You should have called! We could have prepared a welcoming party for you."

"I don't think that's necessary...I've been welcomed yesterday..."

I looked at Buffy and grinned at her. She ignored me and headed towards the training room.

"Oh? That's too bad...You don't look too good..."

I shrugged at her.

"...Like I said...I've been welcomed..."

"What"

"It's nothing...so who's the girl"

I looked at the girl in the counter and Willow looked at her too. I couldn't help but see Buffy sitting at a table, reading something.

"Oh...She's Anya...Xander's new girlfriend..."

"Nice...She's a hottie..."

I noticed Buffy look at me then frowned. I looked at her for awhile but she looked back at what she was reading.

**Buffy's POV**

I was surprised when I saw Faith here. I wouldn't lie, but...I was glad she didn't run again. I'm still mad at her for leaving. I'm sitting here reading a magazine and listening to their conversation.

"It's nothing...so who's the girl"

"Oh...She's Anya...Xander's new girlfriend..."

"Nice...She's a hottie..."

I frowned at her and noticed that she was looking at me. I couldn't look at her so I looked back at what I was reading. So she thinks Anya is a hottie...Hmph! I don't care! She should go fuck her for all I care! I was so mad that I decided to go to the training room and beat the hell out of the dummy.

**Faith's POV**

I saw Buffy walked inside the training room looking mighty pissed.

"She beat you up, huh"

I looked back at Willow. Wow talk about being a psychic...

"Uh...yeah. She caught me off guard."

"So Buffy is the one that you're going to curse? I could have given you a free discount considering she is my friend..."

I looked at Anya then at Willow. She had her eyebrow raised.

"I was just joking around you know. I wouldn't curse her"

"I wasn't saying that."

She smiled for awhile then headed towards the table.

"What are you doing here anyway"

"I heard a time monster is heading this way..."

"A time monster"

"Yeah...It's said that it can send you to the past, present or future..."

"And what are you planning to do with that monster"

I want to go to the past and kill the person who killed my mom... I looked away from her.

"I...want to slay it..."

"You went all the way here just to slay that monster"

I also want to see Buffy...but I guess she doesn't want to see me... It hurts when I thought about it. Finding out that the one that you love so much...doesn't want to see you. It hurts like hell...I didn't say anything to her. I know she knows the real reason that I came back...She walked towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up and found her smiling.

"Talk to her..."

I looked at the ground again. I'm not sure what to say to her. Part of me was mad at her for beating me up yesterday but another part of me says she has all the right to beat me up. I looked at the training room and decided to talk to her.

**Buffy's POV**

I've been hitting the dummy for awhile now. I can still feel the warmth and knew Faith was still in the shop. I hit and hit the dummy releasing my anger. I was really mad at her. I didn't notice that I was talking to the dummy.

"What a nerve...coming back here...not even a single letter...or a call..."

I punched the dummy hard.

"Letting me wait for five months...didn't even tell me the reason she left..."

I punched it hard again.

"Doesn't even know what it made me feel..."

I punched the dummy with every strength that I have. The dummy flew to the wall. I looked at the floor, my eyes closed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turn around and punched the person. I found the person sitting on the floor her hands on her lips. It was Faith... I was so angry that I didn't hear or even felt her come in. She looked up and I saw her lips bleeding. It hurts me to hurt her but...she hurt me too...

"Geeezz B! Don't you think I've had enough"

"No I don't think so"

She stood up and removed her jacket. She looked at me, her eyes filled with anger.

"You want to beat me up that bad! Go ahead! If you want, you could kill me"

She pulled out her knife and grabbed my hand and she let me hold her knife. She grabbed my hand and placed it in her neck, her knife still on my hand.

"C'mon! KILL ME NOW! If that's the only thing that could make you happy, then go ahead and kill me"

Her hand tighten her grip on my hand and saw that her neck is bleeding. I removed my hand and dropped her knife on the floor.

"Couldn't do it, huh? I thought you wanted to beat me up...Why didn't you"

I looked at the ground. I can feel tears falling in my eyes. She was right. I wanted to beat her up but...

"You should have killed me...I could have been more peaceful that way..."

I looked up at her my tears falling down my face.

"Why do you want to die that badly? Is it because of the one person whom you loved so much was killed by your step dad"

**Faith's POV**

"Why do you want to die that badly? Is it because of the one person whom you loved so much was killed by your step dad"

That and...knowing that everytime I see you...I couldn't have you...It hurts... I looked at the ground grinning.

"Julia told you huh"

"Yeah she told me and it hurts me...because she told me and you didn't."

I just looked at the ground my grin disappeared.

"Don't you know that it hurt me to know that...you don't trust me"

"I trust you B...I just don't want to...trouble you anymore...It's my problem so I'll deal with it..."

I felt her hand on my chin and forced me to look at her. I looked up and saw her smiling a little. Her tears just kept on falling.

"You're no trouble, Faith...In fact I...I like you around..."

"Really"

She nodded and I smiled at her.

"I...like being around you too B...very much..."

She smiled more then hugged me tight. I was still sore and mybody still hurts but, I didn't complain, knowing she's holding me. I hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Faith...for hurting you..."

"It's alright..."

She pulled away and looked at me. I smiled at her and wiped her tears using my thumb.

"You're such a cry baby..."

She laughed a little then punch me softly on my arm.

"Geeez B! You just apologized and now you're hurting me again"

"Awwww. You're such a baby."

She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too... It's nice to hear B laugh again... She hugged me again, tight.

"I...missed you...a lot..."

"I missed you too."

"Promise me...you won't do that again..."

"I...don't know B."

She pulled away and looked at me. Her eyes were pleading at me.

"Promise me..."

God! Everytime she does that I can't say no! Damn B! Why do you have to be so beautiful! I sighed and looked at her, smiling.

"I promise."

"Good. Because the next time you're gone I'll hunt you down and bring you back"

"You're serious huh"

"Damn serious"

She laughed a little and I couldn't help but laugh too.

**Buffy's POV**

I took her hand and dragged her out of the training room. When we went outside, Willow and Anya looked at us. Willow smiled.

"Looks like you two made up..."

I couldn't help but blush when she said that. I looked at Faith and saw that she was blushing but she looked away trying to hide her blush. She's so beautiful blushing like that... Anya looked at both of us.

"So you two are orgasm buddies"

Both of us looked at her blushing like a tomato and yelled at her.

"NO"

Willow laughed at us.

"Awww. You two look so cute blushing like a tomato."

Faith let go of my hand and went ahead.

"Whatever."

I smiled at her and walked beside her. We went outside and walked for awhile. I slowly held her hand and was glad she didn't pull away. I dragged her again.

"Where are we going B"

"To the house. I've got to show you something..."

I dragged her until we got in the house. We walked towardsthe garage and opened the door. I removed the plastic and showed her her car. It was so polished that it was looking brand new. I looked at her and saw that she was gawking at her car.

"You like?"

"God B! I love it"

She walked towards her car and touched it.

"I polished it myself. I just know how much you love your car so...I thought...you'd come back and get it. I never did drive it."

She looked at me smiling. She walked towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks..."

She walked back at her car and looked at it. I was surprised that she kissed me. I touched my cheek and I couldn't help but blush as I remember the way her lips feel. My heart was beating fast.

"Hey B! You there"

I was surprised to see her in front of me. She looked at me and saw me blushing with my hand on my cheek. She must have noticed what she did to me because the next thing I know she was also blushing.

**Faith's POV**

I kissed her! But that's just a friendly kiss! I looked at the ground and could feel my heart beating fast and my face burning. I slowly looked up and saw her blushing. We were staring at each other. We were disturbed when Dawn walked to the garage.

"Who's there"

When we heard her voice we both look away, blushing.

"Buffy? What are you...Faith? Faith is that you"

I looked up at Dawn and smiled at her.

"Hey squirt! Missed me"

She ran towards me and hugged me tight. I hugged her tight. She pulled away then looked at me smiling.

"Where were you? I asked Buffy but she told me...mphm"

Buffy closed Dawn's mouth with her hand. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. She dragged Dawn away from me and whispered something. Dawn nodded and both of them walked towards me.

"What did B tell you Dawn"

"She told me that...youwereinjailforrobbingabankandthatyou'regoingtostaythereforever"

"Why you"

Dawn ran towards the house. Buffy wanted to go after her but she must have sensed me. I looked at her, glaring. She looked at me, her eyes pleading.

"Robbing a bank huh"

"I was mad at you at that time! I didn't know what came over me..."

"Yeah right."

"Look...I'm sorry okay"

I was still glaring at her. She walked closer to me.

"Forgive me"

She pouted at me. I sighed and looked at her.

"Okay, okay! Stop pouting! I forgive you."

She smiled then hugged me. Geezzz! Mental note...don't look at Buffy while she's pouting...

**Buffy's POV**

After several minutes of saying to Faith that she needs to stay in our house not in the stinky motel, she finally agreed. What with me pouting all the time. We drove towards the motel and grabbed her things and went to the house again. We went upstairs and had a little talk again.

"Where am I sleeping now"

"In my bedroom."

"Really now? I thought there was a room here? Don't get me wrong B but I think it's better if we don't share a room."

"Why not"

"I...need space. You know."

"Oh...alright. You can have mom's room."

"Where's your mom anyway"

I looked at the ground as I remember her.

**Faith's POV**

She looked at the ground. She looked so sad. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up and hugged me.

"She...she died...3 months ago..."

What! She died! I looked at her shocked.

"How"

"She had a tumor...on the brain..."

She was crying now. If I knew what had happened I would have been here and comfort Buffy. I guess she's been suffering these past few months. I held her tight and caressed her back. She pulled away slightly and looked at me.

"Faith...could you sleep in my room just for today? I promise tomorrow you could use the other room..."

"I'll stay as long as you want..."

She smiled at me and dragged me inside her room... Yeah...just as long as you want...

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

I woke up early and found myself hugging Faith. She was lying on her back and I was hugging her from her side. I slowly lift myself up a little and looked at her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping... Her lips were slightly open. I slowly brush away her hair that's in her face and caressed her cheek gently. What am I doing? I was surprised when she leaned on my hand and murmured something...

"I...mmmm...Bu..."

I smiled a little. So cute... My thumb slowly went to her lips and touched it. I remembered when her lips touched my cheek. The moment she did that my heart soon began to beat fast and I wanted her to do it again. Even when Angel kissed me it wasn't like that...am I really in love with Faith? If I tell her what I feel...would she...love me too? I sighed. I removed my hand and faced away from her. I just laid there...thinking. I was interrupted when she put her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her. She laid her head on the back of my neack. God this is torture... I felt her move.

"Mmmmm...B...you awake"

"Yeah"

"Aren't you going to school or something"

I looked at the clock.

"I still have an hour..."

"Oh...you don't mind do you"

"Mind what"

"Me...hugging you..."

I slowly turned to face her. She had her eyes closed.

"No...I don't mind...why would you think that"

"I just thought...it would bother you...you know..."

She's sooo sweet... I hugged her and laid my head on her chest.

"It doesn't bother me...especially if...its you..."

She didn't reply. She just hugged me tight. We stayed like that for an hour until I got up and took a bath. When I was done I saw her dressed up and laying on the bed…staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing"

"Waiting for you...thought I could drive you there...'sides...I wanna see your school..."

"It's a university now...not school..."

She sat up and shrugged.

"Whatever smarty pants! Cmon...I wanna get something to eat."

"You can eat at the cafeteria there...I can join you..."

"Whatever...Cmon let's go..."

She stood up and walked towards the door. I didn't follow her. She noticed and looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I smiled at her...

**Faith's POV**

What the hell? I looked at her and she just smiled at me. What is she smiling at me for? Not that I'm complaining or anything...

"Why are you smiling"

"I'm just...happy..."

"Happy...how nice. Now...can we go now"

She slowly walked walked closer to me. She's still smiling...

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm happy"

"No thanks...I just think that its better not knowing..."

She held my arm and pouted.

"Come on...ask me why..."

"Alright! Why are you happy B"

She quickly kissed me in the cheek.

"It's because you're back..."

She smiled at me then ran downstairs, leaving me smiling like crazy. God how I love that girl...

"Faith! Come on! I'm going to be late"

I walked downstairs and saw Dawn eating in the sofa while watching TV.

"Hey squirt! You need a ride to school"

"Uh...No thanks. I'll be gone when you come back. Good luck riding with Ice queen there..."

"I heard that"

I smiled at her then headed outside and saw 'Ice Queen' waiting for me.

"What took you so long"

It's your fault! If you haven't kissed me I wouldn't have melted! I smiled at her and walked towards the car.

"Ready to motor"

"Let's go"

Geezzz! She sounds like a child eager to go to a field trip. Cute... Both of us climbed inside the car and drove towards the university.

**Buffy's POV**

We got in the university a little early and decided to get something to eat. I ordered something while she...ordered...everything...

"Don't you think...you ordered so much"

"Hey! Mind your own business"

"Okay"

We began to eat. Xander saw us and decided to join us.

"Hey! Buff...Faith! Willow told me you came back! How are you"

"Hey Xman! I'm fine! I met you're girlfriend by the way! Quite a hottie."

I frowned when she said that. They didn't notice.

"Yeah. She's an ex-demon by the way."

"Really? Well, I guess it doesn't matter eh? As long as she statisfy you're needs..."

"Uh...yeah."

"Can you two stop talking about Anya now"

Both of them looked at each other and I saw Faith shrugged. Talking about Anya...says she's a hottie...doesn't even know that I love her...Stupid Faith! I ignored them and started eating my sandwich.

"Uh...Sure Buff...hey Faith...why did you leave anyway"

"Some unfinished business that needs to be...finished."

She bowed her head. Stupid Xander! He shouldn't ask her that! I glared at him. He must have understood and began to ask something else.

"Uh...wow you got so many foods! Mind if I eat some"

"Go ahead."

He took a bite at a sandwich.

"Why do you eat so much? Is it a slayer thing"

Faith looked at my food, then back at Xander.

"I don't think so...but you know...everytime I go out for a slay...I always end up hungry and horny...that's when I get 'some'. Are you also like that B"

Next thing I know I was blushing and Xander was choking.

"Is that true Buff"

I couldn't look at them. I just stared at my lap and blushed. What the hell am I supposed to say?

"Well...um...I sometimes crave...an ice cream, after I slay..."

"How about the other H"

"I...um...don't know..."

"Guess it's only me then..."

They accepted my answer and continued eating. I continued too but stopped when I saw someone standing next to me. I looked up and saw the guy that saved me yesterday. He smiled at me.

"Hey...Buffy is it? How are you"

"I'm...fine. What are you doing here"

"I'm...studying here."

"Oh...thanks for helping me yesterday..."

"Don't mention it..."

He smiled at me. He is cute...

**Faith's POV**

The guy from yesterday was talking to Buffy. He's smiling! I could punch him on the face and kick his ass! I took hold of my glass and began to drink.

"Um...Buffy...if you don't have anything to do this afternoon...would you like to watch a movie or something"

That did it. I didn't know what came over me. I was gripping on the glass to much that I broke the glass. I looked at my hand and saw that it was bleeding. Xander and Buffy saw this and looked at me.

"Faith! You're hurt"

Buffy took my hand and inspected it. Yeah I'm hurt...but it's not my hand... She took my hand and stood up.

"We're going to the infirmary...Xander can you please clean this up"

"Uh...sure Buff..."

I stood up and let her drag me in the infirmary. I looked back at Xander and saw him talking to Scott.

"So...you're asking Buffy out"

"Uh...yeah...is there a problem"

"Yeah...I think there will be..."

"Excuse me"

"It's nothing..."

**Buffy's POV**

We're in the infirmary and the nurse is cleaning the wound on Faith's hand. She was sitting on the chair facing the nurse.

"There...it's all wrapped up...how did you get that wound anyway"

"Uh...I...fell...down near a broken glass..."

The nurse didn't seem to buy it. I wouldn't blame her. If Faith told me that lame excuse I wouldn't believe her either.

"If you say so...you can leave now."

"Thanks..."

She stood up and looked at me for awhile then went towards the door. I went beside her.

"Why did you get that wound anyway"

"I was...holding the glass very hard. I guess I don't know my own strength."

I can see that she's lying but I didn't push her. Maybe she was jealous of Scott... I sighed and took her hand. We stayed like that until we reach the end of the hall. She let go of my hand and looked at me.

"I better go now...see you..."

She walked away. I wanted to stop her but I just couldn't. When she was out of sight I walked the opposite and decided to go to class.

**Faith's POV**

I drove along the town and decided to go to a bar. I found a bar and went inside. There wasn't anyone around. Only a few old guys are inside. I went to the bar and decided to order some beer. I found the bartender to be...cute.

"Give me a beer. Oh wait, do you have something stronger"

"Stronger than beer? Well we have rum..."

"Give me those."

The bartender began to fill a glass and gave it to me. I took the glass and drank it all.

"Wow! You must have a really bad day"

"Yeah...pretty bad..."

"What is it? Guy trouble"

"Nah...nothing like that...more like girl trouble."

"Girl trouble? You mean you're..."

I smiled at him.

"Bi. I like both."

"Oh. So what's the trouble"

"I've fallen for a straight girl."

"She beautiful"

"Yeah...very. But that's the problem...every guy wants her."

"Hmmm...that is a problem..."

"Yeah..."

"Have you told her yet"

"No! I...I don't want to."

"Why not"

"Well...we might get awkward each other and..."

"You're afraid to get...dumped"

"Yeah...I don't know what to do if that happens..."

"She might be attracted to you too."

"Yeah right! Like she ever want me"

"Why not? You're beautiful. The moment that you walked inside this bar, I thought you were a model or something."

I grinned at him and he smiled.

"Are you trying to hit on me or something"

He leaned towards me and smiled at me. He's even more cute when he's grinning...

"Is it working"

"No...I'm still hooked on her. Nice try..."

He laughed a little and looked at me.

"You really like this girl huh"

"No...I think...I love her..."

"Wow! Talk about getting whipped"

"Yeah...I guess I am whipped."

"Don't worry...she might like you. You should think more positively than negatively."

"I guess..."

"What's her name"

"Buffy..."

He laughed when I said that. I watched him for awhile and then asked him.

"What's so funny"

"Her name! Buffy! It's so...girly..."

"That's because she is a girl..."

I told him sarcastically.

"Yeah. Anyway...what are you planning to do"

"Nothing...what can I do"

"You can tell her..."

"What if I get rejected"

"Well...you have to face it."

"No thanks! I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Are you afraid or something"

I glared at him. I'm not afraid of anything...

"I'm not afraid of anything"

"But you are afraid of her..."

"I guess..."

"That's the whole thing about falling in love! Sometimes she's you're strenghth sometimes she's you're weakness..."

"I guess..."

He smiled at me and gave me another glass.

"Cmon...tell me all about her and maybe...I can help you..."

**Buffy's POV**

I got home at around 5 in the afternoon. I went inside the house and didn't see anyone but Dawn. I panicked and went to my room and looked for Faith's bag. When I found it I sighed changed my clothes and went downstairs. I saw Dawn looking at me, her eyebrow raised.

"What happened to you? Forgot to pee"

"NO! I was just looking for...something."

She shrugged and continued to watch TV. She was watching a cartoon flick. I grabbed the remote and began to flick the screen. She grabbed the remote from my hand and returned it to the cartoon again.

"Aren't you too old for cartoons"

"Mind you're own business"

"Fine"

I stood up and went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. I looked at the glass and remembered Faith. Actually she was on my mind all day. I was scolded in class for not concentrating. I wonder where Faith is? My thoughts were disturbed when someone rang the bell. Why would Faith ring the bell? I went towards the door and opened it. I found a guy carrying...Faith.

"Faith! What happened"

I walked closer to the guy holding Faith and looked at her closely. She looks asleep...she smells like... I looked at the guy holding her.

"Can I drop her somewhere? She's kinda heavy..."

"Uh...ok."

I showed him my room and he dropped Faith in the bed. He sighed and looked at me.

"What happened to her"

"Oh...Don't worry...she's just drunk."

I looked at her for awhile. Why would Faith want to get drunk? Maybe this guy drugged him and...and...did something to her! I glared at the guy.

"I didn't do anything to her! She's just drunk really"

"How did you know what I was thinking"

He shrugged.

"Because I would think the same if someone brought me her...friend, like this."

I stopped glaring at him but still kept a frown on my face. He smiled and offered a handshake.

"I'm Pete..."

"Buffy..."

He laughed at me.

"What are you laughing at"

"Nothing"

He stopped laughing and looked at me smiling.

"So you're Buffy. Faith's right...you are beautiful..."

I blushed as he said that. Faith told him that...I'm beautiful? That means that she's been talking about me...right?

"Um...I think I'll be going now...I still got something to do...anyway can you tell Faith, not to give up and that I think that she really has a great chance..."

"Uh...sure...chance in what"

He grinned at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know...why don't you ask her yourself"

I just looked at the sleeping Faith.

"Anyway...it's nice meeting you. I hope you can be happy..."

Before I can ask something he ran towards the stairs laughing. I looked at Faith and removed her shoes. I heard Dawn make her way up in my room. She stood near the door looking at Faith.

"What happened to her"

"She's just drunk..."

"Cool."

"What's so cool about that"

"It just means that you two aren't the same. She's far more cooler than you."

"Ok...that's enough. You can go to your room there and start sleeping. Maybe that'll cool you enough..."

She gave me the tongue and headed towards her room. I walked inside the bathroom and decided to change. When i got back Faith was laying on her side. I walked towards the bed and layed next to her. I stared at the ceiling and I felt her move. I looked at her and heard some noises. She was talking in her sleep. I listened closely...

"I...Lo...no...B...you..."

What's that supposed to mean! I looked at her frowning and hugged her. You are soooo dead tomorrow Faithy...

**Faith's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling. I slowly sat up but found my head aching. God! What kind of vehicle hit me yesterday! A bus! I slowly tried to sat and leaned against the headboard.

"Here...drink this."

I looked at the person talking and found Buffy holding a glass of water and some aspirin. I took the glass and aspirin and drank it.

"That's what you get for drinking too much"

"Geezzz B. Would you mind the volume? I can hear you perfectly fine."

"Yeah, yeah. You can thank your boy, Pete for returning you yesterday."

"Pete? Who's that"

Did I screw someone yesterday? I...don't remember. I looked at Buffy and saw her frowning. She was already dressed up for school.

"Don't you remember? A guy, cute guy...he laughed when I told him my name"

"Oh! That guy! Yeah, I guess I'll thank him later..."

"He also told me to tell you that, you should not give up and that he thinks you have a great chance...whatever that means."

I raised my eyebrow to her then remembered everything. I told him about Buffy! I looked at Buffy then at the bed. I can feel my face burning. I must be blushing...

**Buffy's POV**

I can see her blushing. She was looking at the bed, trying to hide her face. Why would she blush? What is it that they talked about! I sighed and looked at her.

"I'm going to school now."

"Uh...ok. Just give me five minutes so I can give you a ride..."

"No. You're going to stay here and rest. Seeing you passed out yesterday, I know you must be feeling like a car hit you or something..."

"Geeez B. It doesn't hurt that much. I can still drive you know."

"No! You're going to stay here and rest! No more excuses"

"Yes, mom."

She rolled her eyes and lay in the bed facing her side. I leaned in the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye..."

I went downstairs and walked towards the school.

**Faith's POV**

SHE KISSED ME AGAIN! I laid on my back and smiled like a crazy woman. I just laid there smiling until sleep came over me...

**Buffy's POV**

I walked towards the exit. Class just ended half an hour ago. I wonder how Faith is doing? Hope she feels better enough to patrol this evening. I was thinking about spending the evening with Faith alone in the cemetery when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Scott smiling.

"Hey Buffy, going home already"

"Yeah..."

"I was...um, wondering if you can go out with me tonight"

"I...I'm sorry Scott, but a friend of mine isn't feeling well. I told her that I would be home early so..."

"Uh...ok. Tell your friend to get better ok? Well, I'll be going now..."

He walked away. I continue to walk until I got to the house. When I got there, I went towards my room and decided to take a look at Faith. I found the room empty. Where is she? I can feel her...

"Faith! Where are you"

"Down in the basement, B"

I quickly ran to the basement and found Faith looking at the clean basement. Wow! I didn't know that the basement is this big... I walked up to Faith and found her sweating.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to get some rest remember"

"Awww, B! I'm not that sick. Besides, slayer healing...gotta love it."

She gave me her wide smile. I guess she's not that...sick. I smiled back and looked around. I found the boxes of old things near the wall.

"Why did you clean the basement anyway"

"I...I kinda wanted the basement to be my room. Since I can't stay in your room forever...I just thought that the basement would be a cool place for me to stay."

Why can't you stay in my room forever! I want you forever! I felt a pang in my chest. I looked at the floor trying to control my emotions. Maybe she didn't want me sleeping beside her. I know I always take a large side on the bed...but the only reason for that is...I want to be near her.

**Faith's POV**

Shit! She's thinking that she's the reason that I wanted to move! Well, she is, but I don't want her to think that! I just thought that...I could forget about what I feel about her if I stayed away from her. I walked beside her.

"It...It's not that I don't want you beside me or anything...In fact...I like sleeping with you...I mean...sleeping beside you. I just need some space one's in awhile."

I can feel my face burning. I looked at the ground to hide my face. Geeez! Sleeping with you! That just sounds like she and I were...intimate. Which is perfectly fine with me...

**Buffy's POV**

"It...It's not that I don't want you beside me or anything...In fact...I like sleeping with you...I mean...sleeping beside you. I just need some space one's in awhile."

I looked at her when she said that. She had her head bowed trying to hide her reddening face. I couldn't help but smile at her. She's so cute blushing like that. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"I understand...I like sleeping beside you too..."

I kissed her slowly on her right cheek. When I pulled away she had her lips open, eyes wide and her cheeks red. I smiled at her.

"I guess we need to buy a bed for you..."

"Uh...yeah."

"So...we'll go shopping tomorrow"

"Uh...yeah."

"Oh by the way! Can you patrol tonight?

"Yeah..."

She still had that far away look in her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Is that the only thing that you can say"

"Yeah...I mean...sure."

She looked away.

"Maybe Willow and Tara can move in too! They can take mom's...I mean...the other room..."

She frowned a little.

"By the way B...what's up with Red and Blondie? They seem...pretty close..."

"Didn't you know? They're going out."

"Wh-what! You...you mean...they're..."

"Yes."

She had her mouth open slightly. She didn't know! I looked at the ground feeling embarrassed.

"Does...does it bother you"

I was quite nervous on her answer. If it bothers her, then I know she can't be interested in me. But if it doesn't bother her...then maybe...I have a chance...I slowly looked up at her and found her looking at me nervously too.

"Uh...no, it doesn't bother me...how about you"

I sighed.

**Faith's POV**

This is it Faith! If it bothers her then...I'll stop with my fantasies about her and me...please don't say yes... I had my fingers crossed on my side. I saw her took a deep breathe and released it.

"At first it does...but, now I'm not bothered by it."

I released my breathe that I didn't know I've been holding in. She's not bothered! Does that mean I have a chance in her!

"If...If...by any chance that...someone like Red is going to court you...will you give her a chance"

She looked at the ground and slowly looked at me. I can't seem to read her thoughts, but I seem to see that she's nervous and...hopeful? Nah! Just wishful thinking I guess...

"It...depends...on the person that's going to court me..."

Her answer was so soft that it's impossible to hear. Luckily I'm a slayer with slayer hearing. I just looked at her and she did the same. This is it! Time to make your move! I wanted to lean closer to her and kiss her but my body isn't moving. We just stood there staring at each other. After a minute of staring at each other my hand slowly made its way on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned to my hand. I caressed her cheek slowly. God...she's so soft... She opened her eyes and I can't help but look at her lips. It was slightly open. She seems to be waiting for my move...I slowly lean my head towards her and she did the same. God...I'm going to kiss her! I see her close her eyes and I did the same. My heart was beating very fast. I can feel her breathe on my face. So...close...

"Faith! Buffy! Are you in there"

We quickly pulled away from each other as we heard Dawn make her way towards the basement. We were blushing so hard. Argh! I was almost there! Why'd Dawn have to break the moment!

"There you are! What are you doing here"

**Buffy's POV**

We were about to kiss when YOU suddenly and surprisingly disturbed us! Argh! It was so close! I tried to control my anger and looked at Dawn. I was glaring at her. I see faith on the corner of my eyes and she was looking at the ground her face was still red.

"Were planning on Faith's room..."

"Faith is going to live in the basement"

I nod at her. She looked at Faith and grinned at her.

"Cool, but how come you don't want to use the...'other room' instead"

Faith shook her head and looked at Dawn.

"We decided that Willow and Tara could move in here and stay there. Besides, they really should stay here so that if the two of us are going to patrol, they could keep an eye on you..."

She's so smart... sigh smarty Faithy... I smiled at her as she talked. Knowing Dawn she could be pretty upset with what Faith had said. she might say that we don't trust her or something... I was surprised when she shrugged and said...

"Cool...I don't mind..."

I stared at Dawn for awhile. What the! Where's the real Dawn! Why would she agree to that! she quickly walked upstairs leaving Faith and me alone...again. I looked at the ground feeling my face burn. Ok, what now? Should we continue what we were about to do? Let's continue...Let's continue... I looked up at her and she looked at me and smiled a little.

"I guess she likes the idea..."

"Uh...yeah."

She walked towards the stair and looked back at me.

"Cmon...let's go kill some vamps."

She ran upstairs leaving me thinking...

**Faith's POV**

We were walking around the cemetery. We were both quiet. I guess were thinking of the incident that almost happened. We were walking when I felt her stop. I turned around her. She was looking at the ground.

"What's wrong"

She slowly looked up at me.

"What happened back there"

She said that very softly. I looked at the ground. I can't look at her straight so I turned away from her. I had my back facing her.

"Can we...talk about this later"

I heard her sigh. She walked closer to me and leaned her head on my back. We just stayed like that until we heard growls in the north side. I quickly grabbed Buffy's hand and ran towards the growls. When we got there three vampires were on the ground and the bartender was holding a stake in his hand. He turned towards us and smiled.

"Long time no see. Looks like you two are fine."

He smiled at us and looked at our still locked hands. We both looked at our hands and withdrew them at the same time and blushed. He walked closer to us.

"So...this is the work you're both doing...kinda hard."

"Yeah...so...what the hell are you"

"What do you mean"

"Awww cmon! You're not human if you can kill three vampires in only one hit."

"Oh...you saw that"

"Oh I saw it..."

He laughed at me and offered his hand for a handshake. I took it.

"My name is Pete...my other name is Chronos."

"Yeah I know you're name but..."

"Chronos...haven't you heard that before? You know in class or something"

I shook my head and he sighed. Guess he's disappointed or something... I felt Buffy's hand on my shoulder.

"Chronos is a greek name of a God. He controls time right"

"Bingo"

I raised my eyebrow to Buffy. She shrugged at me.

"I heard that from Willow."

"Okay. So you're Chronos...the time monster"

"Time monster? What kind of name is that"

"Dunno. If you're a God...why are you working at a bar"

"Well...I kinda like the bar. It's where people throw their problems...and I kinda like listening to them."

He grinned at me and I can't help but blush. Buffy looked at me and him, eyebrows raised.

"How old are you anyway"

"In this world I'm 18 years old...but in my world I'm...412 years old."

"412"

"What can I say? I am a God..."

I sighed and looked at Buffy. She had a surprised look in her face. I guess I'm not the only one going ballistic here...

"You two don't seem to believe me. Maybe you two can use a vacation...you do look tired..."

He began to chant and saw a portal being opened. It was beside Buffy and she was slowly being sucked inside. I grabbed her hand but it was too late. She was sucked in.

"B"

I jumped inside the portal not caring where it will take me. The only thing I'm thinking is saving Buffy...

**No one's POV**

The portal closed after Faith and Buffy was sucked in. Pete smiled and turned around looking at the figure near the trees.

"Why don't you show yourself."

The blonde vampire walked closer.

"What the bloody hell did you do"

"I just took them for a little vacation. Don't worry...they'll be back in awhile."

Pete walked away but stopped when the blonde vampire took hold of his arm.

"You're not going anywhere until you bring them back."

"Why? I thought you wanted to kill them"

"I...I changed my mind."

"Really or is it because of the golden slayer"

The blonde vampire changed into his game face.

"I said bring them back."

"Sorry...Don't want to..."

Pete waved his hand and everything stopped moving including Spike. Pete walked away.

"...Besides...I think that should buy Faith some time to say what she really feels..."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

I can feel the pain on my body. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a bed. I looked around and saw wood everywhere. Nothing seems familiar. I slowly stood up and found a mirror. I looked at it and found my clothes to be...different. I was wearing some kind of rags. I was wearing a white shirt and some brown weird slacks. Weird clothes...I feel like I'm in a play or something... I turned around and looked at the mirror closely.

"What the hell happened"

I slowly thought of what happened and it hit me. I fell in a portal... I was surprised when someone opened the door and looked inside. It was Xander…in a weird clothes too.

"Are you awake now"

I quickly ran to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Xander! Thank God you're here! Where are we"

He looked at me his eyebrows raised.

"Who is this Xander? Are you alright, Janet"

"Janet! Who the hell is that! B! Where's B"

"I do not know these persons that you are talking about. Perhaps you had a bad dream, since you were drinking too much yesterday..."

"Argh! You talk like Giles now! Tell me, where are we"

"Were in Ashford! You must be sick if you are talking like that..."

"I'm not sick! I'm just..."

I wanted to hit him so hard that he could return to his normal self, instead I ran towards the window and looked outside. I almost fainted with what I saw. There were horses and people were dressed in...Rags...like mine.

"What the hell...where am I"

**Buffy's POV**

What kind of a car hit me? I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a weird house. I quickly stood up and looked around. There's a fireplace and a few furniture's around. I walked to the mirror and found that I'm wearing a weird night gown. I quickly ran outside and noticed that the stairs were in a spiral I quickly ran downstairs but stopped when I passed someone. I turned around and found myself staring at...Riley!

"My lady...what are you doing? You might get sick running here wearing only that..."

He was wearing a knights armor but without a helmet. I walked closer to him.

"Riley! Where are we? Where's Faith"

"Calm down my lady. I think you were having a bad dream. Come. I'll escort you back to your chamber..."

He walked ahead and headed towards the place that looks like a room. I followed him and went inside. He went inside too but he bowed at me.

"I'll fetch the chamber maid for you my lady. Until then...rest well. The king might be alarmed if he finds out that you are not feeling well."

He smiled at me then left. King? There's a king? I remember we were in the cemetery and we met...Chronos! So he sends us to the middle age! But...where is Faith? I know she was with me in the portal... I was disturbed when someone opened the door. I found myself staring at...Willow. She was wearing a dress. I quickly ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Willow"

"Uh...you must be mistaken you're highness. I'm not Willow...my name is Emilia. Lord Frederick told me you were not feeling well..."

I pulled away from her. Oh! That's right! I'm not in my time. So her name is Emilia in this time? Who's Frederick? Is that Riley?

"Well yes...I ah...had a bad dream."

"Oh...that's terrible. Maybe a bath should help you relax my lady..."

She turned around.

"Wait! Um...you said you're highness...does that mean I'm...some kind of royalty"

She turned back around her eyebrows raised.

"You are the princess of Ashford..."

"Oh...I'm a princess..."

She walked closer to me and felt my forehead.

"You are not hot..."

"I'm not sick...I'm just confused. You can go now..."

She bowed then headed to the door. So I'm a princess eh? Wow, I always liked being a princess. So this is what it feels. Oh! I forgot to ask her what my name is! I sighed then lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. I wonder where Faith is?

**Faith's POV**

I took a bath...in a weird way and headed outside. I was still wearing the rags and some boots. Geezz! This place really sucks! I walked towards the stable and found Xander brushing a brown horse, beside that horse was a black horse with a white hair on his forehead. I walked near him and he seems to know me. I touched him and was glad that he didn't bite me or something.

"...soft..."

"Of course she's soft, you always brush her everyday..."

"Her"

"Yes, she is a girl. That's why you named him Andrea."

"Andrea...I like it."

"Don't you remember? You named him after the princess..."

"The princess"

"Yes! The princess of Ashford! The one whom you are dying to meet, because she is the most beautiful girl in the village! Did you hit your head"

"Sorry...I'm just...confused."

I continue to stroke the horse. So I'm in the world of knights and princesses... I looked at Xander.

"So...what's your name"

"That is it! We are going to the doctor now"

He climbed the horse.

"Come! You ride Andrea."

I looked at the horse and went to her side. Okay...Riding a horse isn't that bad right? I climbed on the horse. Xander rode ahead and stopped when I he realized that I wasn't moving.

"Janet! Hurry"

Okay...this isn't hard. I've seen movies like this before... I tapped my foot on her side and tapped the rope. I was surprised when the horse moved. I saw Xander on my back ridding the horse too. I saw him stop and I panicked. How the hell will this stop! We were heading forward fast and I saw a cart moving on my way. Luckily the horse jumped forward. Geeeez! Stop now! I didn't realized that I pulled the rope. The horse stopped.

"You are fast..."

I pulled the rope again towards the direction of Xander's horse and he followed me. I'm getting the hang of this... I tapped the rope again and stopped when I was near Xander.

"What were you doing"

"Nothing...just practicsing..."

He got off of his horse and headed towards the house. I followed him and walked inside. There were many furniture woods again. I saw a shelf of many books and some kind of potions and stuff.

"Doctor Albert"

I heard footsteps and saw...Giles. he was wearing a monk costume.

"How can I help you"

"Doctor...I think Janet here is sick. He doesn't know where she is...who she is...who I am...who the princess is...and it seems that she doesn't know how to ride a horse! She's the best rider in the village"

I'm the best rider? Cool! I saw Giles...I mean Albert looking at me from top to bottom. Is he checking me out?

"She keeps talking about a Xander fellow and someone called B...please doctor help her..."

"Calm down, Alexander..."

So his name is Alexander...nice. I saw Giles adjusting his glasses and looking at me closely.

"She does seem pale...are you okay Janet"

"Yeah...five by five...I mean...I'm fine."

He touched my forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever...she's fine. I think she's just suffering from the hurting of the head since I heard she drank soo much yesterday."

"It's called hangover..."

"You are not going to be hanged just because you drink too much Janet..."

I rolled my eyes. The people here sure are low... I just sat in the chair and looking at both of them. They seem to be worried.

"Look...I said I'm fine"

They both look at each other.

"We are just worried about you Janet. I'm afraid you won't go to the princess's birthday tonight...you were planning to meet her for days."

I raised my eyebrow to the Xander look alike.

"I am"

He pointed his finger at me and looked at Albert.

"You see! She's been planning it for days now and, now...she doesn't remember! Doctor, please cure her"

Albert looked at me for awhile then headed towards his shelf full of books. He grabbed a book then began to read it.

"I told you I'm fine! I just had a very...confusing day yesterday"

Albert looked at me then closed the book that he's holding. He walked closer to me then looked at me again.

"Are you sure you are alright"

"Yes...I'm sure. Now stop staring at me"

They looked at each other for awhile then Albert pulled a small pouch bag and handed it to Alexander.

"Give this to her when she doesn't remember something...It's a special herb. I do not think it will work but...we can just hope."

Alexander nodded. I sighed then headed outside.

"See ya doc..."

**Buffy's POV**

After the bath I decided to look around the castle. I was wearing a very long gown and a crown on my head. I looked around and found another room. I looked inside it and saw Dawn looking out the window. She was also wearing a gown. She turned around and looked at me.

"What are you doing here? The guards told me you are not feeling well...maybe you should stay in bed. You do look pale..."

Wow is this really Dawn in this time! She actually is nice to me. I hope the Dawn in my world is this nice to me... I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you I'll do that..."

"You should...or else you would not enjoy the party tonight..."

"There's a party tonight"

"Yes...don't you remember? It is your 18th birthday today...which means that you have to pick one of the guests to be your husband..."

"Like a Cinderella thing"

"Who is that"

"Uh...it's nothing..."

She looked at me her eyebrow raised. I just shrugged then smiled at her.

"I think Lord Frederick will also join your party...He does like you..."

"Lord Frederick? Oh! Riley..."

"Uh...yes."

"What kind of a party is this anyway"

"It is a masquerade party like you wanted...are you really alright"

"Uh...yes. Anyway...I should get some rest just like you said."

"Yes...I think you should do that..."

I slowly walked outside her room. Today's my birthday? And I have to pick my husband? I walked around the castle and found a garden. It's beautiful...there are flowers everywhere...I saw a stone bench and decided to sit on it. How can I go back to my world? Faith...where are you? I sighed and was startled when someone held my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was...mom! She was wearing a very long gown with a crown on her head. She smiled at me.

"What is wrong? You seem sad..."

I quickly stood up and hugged her tight. I was crying. I know this isn't my real mom but...I can't help but hug her. I missed her so much...

"Shh...It's okay..."

I pulled away slightly and looked at her. She smiled at me and wipped my tears using her hand. I hugged her again. She was stroking my hair.

"What is the matter? Why are you crying"

I pulled away and looked at her.

"I...I just...missed you so much..."

"You missed me? We just saw each other yesterday...are you alright, Andrea"

"I...I had a dream...a very bad dream...I thought you were gone...I..."

"It's alright...It is just a dream..."

"But...what if...it comes true"

"If it does come true. Remember that I always love you and that you should protect Margaret. Will you do that for me"

"Yes..."

She pulled me towards her and kissed my forehead.

"I'll always look out for you both...remember that..."

She smiled at me and I smiled back still crying a little.

"Now come. We have a party to attend to. And it needs two princesses there..."

She pulled me up and we began to walk inside the castle.

**Faith's POV**

After the little trip to the doctor we decided to got to the village. I got a look around and noticed that everyone is busy preparing for the princess's birthday. We went inside a house that looks like a tavern and noticed the noisy men drinking at the far side of the room. We got to the bar and talked to...Angel?

"Janet...Alexander...what will it be today"

"The usual for me...water for Janet."

"What? Why"

"She is sick..."

"Oh...too bad."

He walked inside the room for awhile then took out two wooden glass. Alex took and began to drink. I just stared at mine and heard someone walk in. It was Willow. Some guys walked towards her obviously drunk and decided to invite her. I walked towards him and held his hand.

"I don't think you should do that..."

"Really now... hic maybe you can join us..."

"No thanks..."

I kicked him on his balls. I know I don't have my slayer power here, but I can survive with em The group with him saw this and stood up looking at us. Alex also stood up and handed me a sword. He was also carrying a sword. They got closer to us but picked up their friend. They glared at me as they walked out of the tavern. I sighed and put the sword back to its sheat. Angel walked towards me his hands on his forehead.

"Not again Janet! This is the 4th time this week! If this continues I won't have anymore costumers tomorrow"

I looked at Willow and she smiled at me.

"Thanks Janet...but I don't think you should have done that..."

"No prob! So...what's your name"

Willow raised her eyebrow and looked at Alex who just shrugged.

"It is a long story Emilia..."

"She sounds like the princess."

"How is the princess anyway"

"She does not seem fine when I checked her. She seems troubled."

"Maybe she is just nervous of what will happen tonight."

"Yes...maybe you are right..."

I was listening to them. I was not in the mood to talk because I was planning on a way to escape this nightmare. Emilia seem to notice.

"Janet...what are you going to wear for the party tonight"

"Uh...I...don't know."

"You are going to pretend you are a man right? That is the only way you can dance with the princess. Nobody will recognize you if you have a mask on anyway..."

In this world I'm in love with the princess...I wonder what she looks like? I hope she looks like B... I sighed.

"I...I'm not going to the party..."

"What"

I don't want to be in love with someone who is not...B. I looked at them and smiled a little.

"I decided not to go...I'm not feeling well..."

"But...you've been planning this for days now"

"I'm sorry...I just...can't..."

I couldn't take their staring so I decided to go outside. I climbed Andrea then began to ride. I don't know where I'm heading...

**Buffy's POV**

I was sitting in what looks like a throne room. On my right side was Dawn, on my left side was my mom and on the other left was my dad...the king. I don't really remember my real father, but I think that the king and my real father is the same. I looked around and found many royal people was in the room. Riley was standing near the king.

"Your highness...Lady Alice and Lady Samantha is here to present their gift."

I saw Anya and Cordelia walked towards the throne and bowed at us. They held the gift and gave it to Riley. After that they walked away towards the crowd.

"Your highness...Lord Alexander."

Xander walked towards the throne then bowed to the king.

"Lord Alexander. Why is Lady Janet not with you"

"I'm sorry your highness...she seems to be sick and can't be here tonight. She sends her congratulation to Princess Andrea..."

"I see...carry on."

Xander bowed again then headed towards the crowd. The king stood up.

"Now let the party begin"

I also stood up when Frederick came to me.

"May I have this dance my lady"

"Uh...sure."

We danced but...I wasn't in the mood. I kept on thinking of Faith... I looked around and saw Emilia talking to Alexander. It's a good thing I'm near them.

"Have you found Janet yet"

"No...He took Andrea with her."

"Alexander I have a bad feeling...what happened to her anyway"

"I don't know...but when I came to her room she kept saying some weird things. She said that I was a person called Xander. She also kept looking for someone named B..."

My eyes were wide when I heard that. Faith! It's got to be her! I quickly stopped dancing and looked at Frederick.

"I'm sorry Lord...Frederick...I have to go somewhere. Excuse me."

I walked towards Emilia and Alexander.

"Where is Janet"

They both bowed down when they realized that I had come to them.

"She...We do not know..."

"Then let's find her."

"But..."

"Please"

They both looked at me then at each other. Emilia nodded but Alexander shook his head.

"We cannot do that Emilia."

"Why not"

"She's a princess. We can't get her out of the castle."

"We can."

"How? It is her birthday! Everyone will come look for her."

"Not if she will not be seen."

"You are planning something..."

"Of course I am."

Emilia took my hand and lead me towards what looks like a kitchen. She took a brown cloak froma cabinet then handed it to me. I took it and looked at her.

"Where this...so that you will not be recognized by the guards."

I removed my crown then began to put on the cloak. I put on the hood in my head. Luckily the cloak is big enough to hide the gown that I'm wearing. Alexander came in and looked at Emilia.

"Okay...what should I do"

"Prepare your horse..."

"How do we keep her from the guards outside"

"That is where you came in..."

"What do I have to do"

"Lie..."

"I'm not good at that"

"Just try."

"Alright! Princess...let's go."

"Good luck. Tell Janet that she better thank me."

"I will."

Xander took me outside of the kitchen where the stables were located. He took out his horse and climbed up. He gave me his hand and I climbed up too holding his waist. He tapped the rope then the horse was running.

"Better hide yourself..."

We slowed down a bit and saw that there are guards outside the main gate. I tried to cover myself real tight and held on to Alexander. Please let me see Faith...

"Good evening my Lord. Going home already"

"Yes...my companion here seems to be sick...so I decided to bring her to the doctor."

"Is she alright"

"Apparently no...she seems to be suffering to a weird disease that needs to be treated quickly."

The knight decided to touch me luckily Alexander stopped him.

"Do not touch her! One touch from her and you will be diseased as well."

"But...she's touching you."

"I drank an antidote at home so that I can't be caught in this disease."

"What is happening to her"

"She lost her sight her hearing and her voice. If you don't let me pass and bring her to the doctor immediately she will die"

The guard seemed alarmed that he opened the gates quickly. Alexander immediately tapped the rope and we began to ride outside of the castle.

"You are a good liar"

"Thank you. I learned that from Janet..."

So in this world...Faith's name is Janet... I smiled and began to enjoy the ride.

**Faith's POV**

I quickly head home as I saw the sun disappearing. Luckily I remembered the route to go home. When I got there I rode towards the stable. I climbed out of Andrea and grabbed a brush. How did Alexander did this? I slowly brushed the horse and got a response from her.

"You like this huh"

She responded again.

"You know...you remind me of my car...you two have the same color. And she also has a name...would you like to know her name"

She responded again, this time it was loud. I smiled at her.

"Her name is...Anne. It's a beautiful name huh? That was the time when I met her...she said her name was Anne. She's beautiful...like you."

She tapped her foot and responded again. I laughed a little when she did that. Geeez! I'm talking to a horse! I must really be crazy... I turned around when I heard a horse stop by the house. I went outside and found Alexander helping a girl climb off a horse. I walked closer to them. I can't seem to see the hooded girl because of what she was wearing. They didn't notice me.

"Hey Alex! How was the party? I see you got yourself a girl on the way home! You lucky dog"

Alexander looked at me his eyebrow raised. The hooded girl walked closer to me and removed her hood. I was now face to face with...Buffy. Even if it is dark outside I can still see her green eyes full of tears. She was smiling at me.

"B..."

She quickly hugged me tight letting her tears fall. I couldn't help but hold her tight also. She had her head on my neck. I can feel her tears slowly going down my neck.

"Faith...I thought...you weren't in this world...I was scared."

"Shhh...It's okay...I'm here."

She slightly pulled away and looked at me. I dried her tears using my thumb. She was smiling at me. I caressed her cheek and smiled back at her.

"Ahem! If you are ready now...I want to know what is going on. How come both of you know each other"

I looked at Alexander and grinned at him.

"I think Alex here needs to know the truth B..."

**Buffy's POV**

We're inside Faith's house...I mean Janet's house. We were sitting in the dinning room. I was sitting next to Faith and Alexander was sitting face to Faith. We told him everything but he doesn't seem to believe him.

"So...both of you are from the future and someone send you here"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you"

"If you are both from the future...then where is the real Janet and Andrea"

"Uh...I don't know..."

"How can I believe you if you don't have enough answers"

"I believe them..."

We looked up and saw Emilia with...Tara. She was wearing a black cloak. They walked towards us and I can see that they are...holding hands. I guess they are still together in this world... I smiled at them. It was nice that they are together in this world but...I'm a little bit jealous...

"Sandra, this is Alexander, Janet and Princess Andrea..."

"Honored to meet you all..."

She bowed down to me then stood up.

"So you are the so-called travellers from time..."

"Yeah...and how come you believe us when Alexander couldn't even believe us"

"It is because of your spirits. They are different form Janet's and the princess...although the four of you have the same feelings towards each other...you are still different from the two from this time."

Does that mean that in this world...I'm still in love with Faith? I...hope so... I looked at Faith. She was looking at Sandra, frowning. She's so serious... I smiled at her and she seems to notice that I was looking at her. She smiled back and held my hand, squeezing it softly. She looked back at Sandra leaving me to stare at her.

"Then where is the real Janet and Andrea"

"They are simply sleeping in their bodies."

"Then they're still inside us"

"Yes..."

"How do you know all this"

"I can see your spirits...I can also see theirs..."

"Do you know how we can go back to our real time"

"I'm sorry but...I do not have any idea how you two can go back. Perhaps the only person to do that is the person who send you in this time..."

Chronos? But how can we see him? I felt Faith squeez my hand. She whispered something very soft that only I could hear...

"Don't worry...I'll find a way for us to get back...so...don't be sad..."

**Faith's POV**

She squeezed my hand and whispered something very softly.

"No...I won't let you look for a way to get back...we'll do it together..."

She smiled at me when she said that. I smiled back. God she's so beautiful...I feel like I'd do anything just to make her happy...no...I will do anything just to make her happy... We were disturbed when someone broke down the door. It was a knight...he is carrying a sword.

"Princess Andrea"

**Buffy's POV**

Someone broke down the door and I saw that it was Frederick. Faith stood up and walked closer to him.

"Princess Andrea"

"Who are you and why the hell did you break down my door"

"You"

He pulled his sword and held it towards Faith's neck. I quickly stood up and walked towards Faith.

"Frederick! Stop it! Put down your sword"

"That I cannot do my lady. This person kidnapped you and is going to the dungeon. Guards! Take her away"

Many guards ran inside the house and grabbed Faith's hands. Faith keeps on struggling but has a hard time getting free. They began to take her outside and I followed them. Once they were outside Faith quickly tried breaking but she still can't break free. We don't have slayer ability in this world...

**Faith's POV**

Why can't I get free! I'm a slayer god dammit! They took me inside a caravan and closed the door. I see Buffy walking besides Frederick trying to talk him ot of it.

"Frederick! She didn't kidnap me! I came here on my own"

"That's not what I heard from the guards. Come now"

He grabbed her in her arm and dragged her inside the carriage. I was so mad I was kicking the door but it won't budge.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER"

I was still kicking the door until we reached the castle.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

I hear them stop and I waited for them to open the door. I'll rip their heads... I hear footsteps and the door suddenly opened. I ran towards the person who opened it and tackled him. He didn't budge. I looked at the man and saw that he was wearing an armor. Fucking armor! The man went behind me and chained my hands. They pushed me towards the castle and I followed them. We got in the throne room and I saw a king...Buffy's mom and Dawn standing and obviously waiting. I heard another footsteps and I looked at my back. There I saw B and the Fred guy walking towards the king. B is obviously pissed off.

"Andrea! Where have you been"

"My lord, she was kidnapped by lady Janet here..."

"She was what"

The king looked at me. He was glaring at me and I glared back. We just stood there glaring each other until B spoke.

"That's not true! I was the one who came to her house"

"Well my lady...it appears that the guard told me that you were taken by force..."

B looked at Freddy and glared at him.

"Well he obviously lied"

"There is no reason for a guard to lie..."

"Would you just...shut the fuck up"

I looked at B, shocked. She just swore! Wow! I didn't know she says things like that. She looks sexy... I grinned at her and she noticed. She looked at the floor blushing a little. She looked at the king and walked towards him.

"Please...believe me. She didn't kidnap me. I went there on my own."

The king looked at me for awhile then at B. He looked at the ground for awhile. He is obviously thinking of what to do with me...When he looked up he sighed...

"Take her to the dungeon..."

The guards held me in my arm and pushed me in a door. I struggled for awhile then looked at the king.

"Look your...kingness, I know you think that I kidnapped your daughter but the thing is...I didn't! If you won't believe my words then...believe in your daughter. I mean...look at her! She looks like an angel"

I looked at Buffy and she looked at me smiling a lot. Geeez! Did I just said that? I felt my face burn and realized that I was blushing.

"W-well...my point is...that she's not the type of person that would lie for a person...like me."

I looked at the ground for awhile. I'm right...I don't deserve B's help. She's much too perfect for me...

**Buffy's POV**

"Look your...kingness, I know you think that I kidnapped your daughter but th thing is...I didn't! If you won't believe my words then...believe in you daughter. I mean...look at her! She looks like an angel"

She looked at me and I couldn't help but smile at her. She thinks I'm an angel! She looked away and I saw her blushing.

"W-well...my point is...that she's not the type of person that would lie for a person...like me."

What! That's not true! I would definitely do anything for her! I frowned again when I saw her looking at the ground. What is she saying? I looked at the king and he looked at me. I can see in his eyes that he's thinking of what to do to Faith.

"I'm sorry...I can't do that...because of your absence today, we decided to hold a contest in order to know whom you are going to marry..."

"You mean that...I'm going to be your price"

I was so mad now. Not only they are really trying to pressure me to pick a guy that I'm going to marry and tried to accuse Faith of kidnapping but also wants me to be their price in some stupid contest!

"I can't be a price"

"You can and you will be"

**Faith's POV**

Geeez...B really is mad now... I looked at both of them glaring at each other. Wait a minute! A contest maybe I can... I waved my chained hands up to get the attention of the king.

"Yohooo! Kingy! I have an idea"

He and B looked at me.

"Maybe I can participate in this contest..."

"No you cannot! The only one who can participate in this contest is a man and you are...certainly not a man"

"I can see that but...I can make you a deal..."

I smiled at him and he raised his eyebrow. Cmon ask me what kind of a deal it is...

"What kind of deal"

BINGO!

"Well...let's just say...that if I win this contest...I get B...I mean the princess and my freedom back."

"And if you lose"

I grinned at him.

"You get my...life."

"WHAT"

I looked at B and she is VERY pissed off now. She walked towards me, frowning.

"What are you trying to do"

"Chill B! There's no way I could lose..."

"Yeah but what if you did"

"He gets my life...I don't care anymore if I die or not."

She holds my hand and looked at me, pleading. Her frown gone and her eyes were softer now...

"I do...I...I don't want you to die...I...I..."

I smiled at her trying to comfort her in some way.

"B...trust me...I won't lose..."

She still looked at me sad and worried. I looked at the king and saw that he's thinking of what he will decide.

"Hey kingy! What kind of contest is this anyway"

"It's a jousting contest of course."

"Jousting? Whazzat"

"No! Faith...jousting is dangerous! I've seen it in a movie once."

"B It's alright. I can do this."

Yeah no problem! Whatever this jousting thing is a piece of cake...I think. I looked at the king and grinned at him.

"So? Do we have a deal"

"I would like to say yes but...I don't think a lady such as yourself would be allowed to join the contest."

"She's allowed to join the contest your highness. I assure you...there are no rules regarding the gender of the participants..."

I looked at the person who said that and saw the blonde vampire with a chip that I fought the other day. He was wearing an armor just like the rest of the guards but his is...different...

"Ah...Lord Alan...what brings you in our castle"

"King Richard wants me to congratulate the princess...but it seems that the princess isn't going to get marry now."

**Buffy's POV**

Isn't this the vampire from the other day? He walked towards me and held my hand and gave it a kiss.

"It is nice to see you again my lady...you look wonderful today..."

"Uh...thank you."

He walked towards Faith and smiled at her.

"So you are the lady who wants to join the contest."

"Yeah but the king here doesn't seem to like the idea..."

"Why not"

He looked at the king.

"Not at all...since Lord Alan said that there are no rules regarding the gender then...go ahead."

Faith smiled. I don't like this. Faith might get hurt or...worse.

"But kingy...It's not fair if you placed me in a dungeon today. I should get prepared."

"No! You might escape the land"

"Let me guard her then..."

I looked at Alan and saw that he's smiling. What is he up to? The king seems worried.

"Are you sure lord Alan"

"Yes...I don't mind."

"Alright...release her."

The guards who were around Faith began to unchain her. Frederick saw this and looked at the king, frowning.

**Faith's POV**

At last free!

"Oh yeah...when is this jouling thingy"

"It's jousting. It will be held in a week..."

I nodded and looked at B. She seems to be worried. I smiled at her. I walked towards the exit and noticed that B was also heading there, following me. She walked beside me and held my hand. The Alan guy was also with us.

**No one's POV**

Frederick decided to follow the princess but stopped when he heard the king.

"Let them be...She's not going with her. She's just seeing her off."

"But your highness…are you sure about lady Janet joining the contest? What if she wins"

"She will not...besides...you will be joining the contest as well no"

"Yes...but..."

"You worry too much. There is no way a lady such as herself would be winning this contest. She'll die trying..."

The queen and princess Margaret heard this and looked at each other.

**Buffy's POV**

I held her hand as we walked towards the exit. Alan was there as well.

"I'll go get a horse ready..."

Alan walked away towards the stables leaving the two of us alone. I looked at Faith and found her smiling. I frowned at her.

"Why are you smiling"

"I just want you to remember me like this when I die..."

I looked at the ground when she said that. I felt a pain in my chest as I imagined her gone. Why is she saying this?

"I'm just kidding B."

"It's not funny...I don't want you to die...I care too much for you..."

"So do I…I'm not going to die B...There are things that I need to finish and...Words that I need to say in this world. I can't die now..."

She pulled me towards her and hugged me. I held her by her neck. Her hands on my waist pulling me closer.

**Faith's POV**

It's true...I can't leave until I tell her how I feel about her... I pulled away and looked at her smiling. She still has a sad face.

"Hey...smile a little. I don't like that face you're giving me. Stop worrying...I'll be fine. I'll practice and win within a week...promise."

"You better...or else...I'll...kick your butt."

"Ooooh...that's not like you B...I like it."

She blushed and smiled at me. She's beautiful when she blushes... I smiled at her and heard the footsteps of a horse. I looked at my back and saw that Alan was riding a horse and heading towards us. He stopped in front of us.

"Ready"

"Yeah..."

I slowly walked towards him and was stopped when I felt B's hand squeezed mine and pulled me towards her. I turn to face her was surprised when she kissed me on the side of my lips. One more move and it might have been on my lips...she pulled away slightly and leaned towards my ear.

"Please be careful..."

She said to me before she kissed my earlobe softly. Before I could say something to her, which is not possible...she quickly moved away from me and ran towards the castle. I just stood there staring at the door of the castle, my lips was opened slightly.

"My lady! Are you ready now"

I was startled when Alan spoke to me. I looked at him and smiled at him. I walked towards him. He offered his hand and I grabbed it to help me climb the horse. I looked at the closed door and yelled at it...

"I'LL BE BACK B! AND I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME WHEN I WIN THAT CONTEST! I PROMISE YOU"

Alan looked at me then smiled. I smiled back and held on to him. He kicked the side of the horse and we headed towards my house...

**Buffy's POV**

I ran towards the castle. I know that I might stop her if I see her walk away from me...that's why I ran before she leaves. I closed the door and leaned on it. I closed my eyes...

"I'LL BE BACK B! AND I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME WHEN I WIN THAT CONTEST! I PROMISE YOU"

I smiled and went to look at the window. I see Faith and Alan riding away from the castle. I was still smiling.

"You better keep your promise Faith...I'll be waiting..."

I turn around and walked towards my room. I hope I can find my room...

**Faith's POV**

We were riding towards the house. I yelled at him to ask something.

"Hey! What are you up too"

"What do you mean"

"I mean me! Helping me! What's the deal"

"I don't understand your question"

"Why are you helping me! Surely there's something for you to gain in this"

I saw him smile.

"I'm not helping you because of what I will gain! I just want to help you"

"Why"

"Because of the princess"

"What"

"The princess"

"What about her"

He pulled the rope of the horse and we stopped. I noticed that we are in the stable of my house now. He got down and I did as well. He reached the rope of the horse and took him inside one of the stables. I just looked at him stroking the horse.

"What were you saying about the princess"

"The princess...whenever I visit her...she always seem sad...like she is waiting for someone to...take her away from the responsibilities of a princess..."

He walked towards the door. He had his back towards me.

"I thought...I could make her feel like that...that I can make her happy at least...but...I cannot...I guess I'm just not the person for her...all I can do was make her smile a little..."

I heard him sigh.

"You love her don't you..."

"Yes...I have fallen for her...since the moment I met her...but..."

He turn to face me and gave me a smile.

"I can see that I am not the one she wants..."

I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Y-you think...she likes me"

"Are you blind! Of couse she likes you! She fought against the king just to keep you from going to the dungeon"

"Yeah well, we are friends right? And friends do that to each other..."

"If she thinks of you only as a friend she wouldn't kiss you near your lips...or even kiss you in the ear. She thinks more of you as a friend..."

"Really"

"Really."

I smiled at him. Then that means...I've got a chance! Maybe I should tell her how I feel after the contest...

"Then I better win that contest huh"

"Yes...you better."

"You're going to help me right"

"If you want."

I walked towards him and pat him on his shoulder.

"I'd like that a lot..."

He smiled at me.

**Buffy's POV**

It took half an hour to get to my room. When I got there mom or the queen was waiting inside sitting on my bed. When I entered she quickly got up and looked at me.

"What are you doing here mom"

"I wish to speak to you...if it is no problem..."

"No...not at all...what is it"

"It's about Janet...why is it that you are trying to protect her"

"Uh..."

I looked at the ground and felt my face. I can't say my feelings to her! It's like telling mom the same thing! What if she gets shocked by what I will say!

"Well...you see...it's because I...um..."

"You love her"

My face was really burning now. I must be really red now. I nodded at her and she sighed. I looked at her and found her smiling. She's not shocked or anything?

"You're not shocked"

"Why would I be"

"Because I'm...in love with a girl..."

"No...it doesn't bother me. Does she make you happy"

"Yes..."

"Then I don't mind...in fact I like her...she seems brave..."

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. I wish Dawn was also like this when I tell her my feelings... She pulled away. She gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"But be careful, Andrea...your father, the king seems to be planning something to Janet..."

"I'll protect her..."

"I know you will."

She gave me a smile and headed to the door leaving me in my room smiling. I wonder what Faith is doing?

**Faith's POV**

When we got in the house I found Alex, Emilia and Sandra sitting in the dinning table. They looked like they are planning something. I guess they didn't hear me come in...

"What are we going to do Alexander"

"I...I do not know..."

"I'm scared...what if something happens to Janet"

Emilia looked at the ground. Sandra saw this and took her hand and caressed it. She gave it a kiss. I guess they're together in this world...

"Do not worry...I think they are fine. Right Janet"

Busted! I walked towards them. I saw Sandra smile while the other two looked at me with a shocked expression. I forgot...She can see my aura. Figures she'll know that I'm here... I grinned at them.

"Missed me"

"Janet"

They stood up and walked towards me.

"Are you alright"

"I'm fine Red...I mean...Emilia."

"Thank God! I thought I was going to go there and say that I was the one responsible for bringing the princess here."

"It was not your fault Alexander...it was mine. If I didn't suggest to do that kind of thing then...Janet would not be accused like that..."

I couldn't believe it...they were arguing on whom to blame. I both placed my hands on their shoulder and smiled at them.

"It was in the past now. Besides...I guess it was also my fault. If I went to the party, I would have meet B there...and she wouldn't escape the castle..."

"You three can stop blaming yourself now...It's getting on my nerves."

I looked at Alan and smiled at him. Both Alex and Emilia also looked at him.

"Lord Alan...what are you doing here"

"I came here to help her..."

They all looked at me and I just shrugged. I looked at Sandra and she smiled.

"He is not a bad person...I can see that he really wants to help you...but...why do you need help"

"Well...you see..."

After telling them what happened, everyone was quiet but Alex. He was yelling at me for agreeing in that deal.

"What are you thinking"

"Look...it's the only thing that I came up! Besides...I can't let anyone marry B...I just can't...that's why...I have to win this contest."

He sat in the chair but I can still see him frowning. Emilia looked up at me.

"I know that you truly love the princess but...do you not think that you had gone too far in offering the king your...life? Do you not think you are being careless"

"I know it's stupid for me to say that but...you should know Emilia...how you would sacrifice everything just to make the person you love happy...don't feel that"

She looked at Sandra.

"I do...but...do you not think that if ever you did not win...the princess would be in pain..."

"I know...that's why I have to win."

She sighed.

"Look...I know that all of you are worried about the outcome of this contest...I also know that what I did is stupid...but I assure you that I will win this contest...no matter what happens..."

Alex stood up and walked closer to me, smiling.

"You know...ever since I met you...there is nothing but trouble...you always have to be the hero that saves them all...and since that day...I've always been beaten because of the things you end up doing. We've been through a lot...that is why I will help you no matter what happens"

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Emilia and Sandra also walked to me.

"I will also help you no matter what."

"I will do too."

I smiled at them. This group really are sappy when it comes to helping each other...but I like them. I looked at Alan and saw him shrug. He was leaning on the door.

"I am new in this group and frankly I do not care whether you win or lose...but I am interested in what the outcome will be in the contest...besides I have a feeling that I should help...so...I guess I will also help."

I looked at all of them giving them a smile.

"Thanks...I just hope that with all your help...I can win this..."

**Buffy's POV**

It's been five days since Faith challenged the king. And it's also five days of being a princess in the castle. I thought it was nice to be a princess but...all they do is sit around the throne and order people around, plus I'm not allowed to go out of the castle which pretty much sucks! The only thing that would make me happy was Wil-I mean Emilia. I would talk to her and get to know her better. She talked about almost everyone of her friends...especially Sandra. She met her in the village while running an errand. Sandra was a fortune teller and she decided to go there. When she got there and saw Sandra, both of them had fallen in love that very moment. I guess they really are soul mates...

I was smiling when she told me the times that they would spend together. I was jealous of them. I wished really hard that I could also have that with, Faith. She seems to notice and told me that...

"If you love her that much...you should tell her...you never know what might happen if you do that."

I was blushing hard when she told me that. I know I should tell her but...I'm just scared to be rejected. If I was rejected by her...I don't know what I would do. But sometimes when I look at her I can see that she also feels the same way about me. Every smile she give me...every blush...every glances that she does...I know deep down in my heart she feels the same way...

She also wrote to me everyday since she went to practice for the contest. I also wrote her back. Emilia would deliver it to me. I would always smile like a little girl being courted by her crush everytime she wrote to me. It' the only thing that would make me feel warm inside...her letters.

Today I decided to go to the garden and kill some time there. I sat in the bench and looked at the flowers. Is this how it feels when you live in this time? There's no television here! No movies to watch...no ice cream...nothing! I sighed. I was startled when someone held my shoulder. I looked up and saw Emilia. She smiled at me.

"Sorry to surprise you your highness..."

"Don't call me that when were alone..."

"Uh...ok...Buffy..."

That's better...now she does sound like Willow... I smiled at her.

"Ja-I mean Faith...wrote you another letter..."

She handed me the letter and she walked away, leaving me with Faith's letter. I was smiling like crazy now as I held the letter in my hands. I slowly open it and looked at her hand writing. The letter goes like this...

_B,_

_How ya been? I know I've asked you that for about five days now. And seeing your reply... You seem pretty fine. It must be boring there without anything to do. I'm doing great by the way. Everyone here's been helping me with the jousting thing. I'm getting the hang of it by the way. In two more days, I'll keep my promise and send you out of there...until then...wait for me will ya?_

_Oh yeah...I've been thinking about something every time I have a break time from practicing...I've been meaning to tell you this ever since I met you...you're very beautiful...Every part of you is beautiful. Remember the time when we went shopping in LA? You were so happy walking around the mall that you didn't realize that you were holding my hand. I would sometimes glance at you to see if you notice me blushing while we walk...but you didn't...I was glad...I thought you'll think of me as a freak if you saw me gawking at you...I thought this feeling that I've been feeling is just a slight crush...but it wasn't...ever since that day I met you again in Sunnydale...I knew that I had really fallen...big time._

_I was always comparing you to Julia but...both of you are different. I won't lie to you...I have fallen for her...but she wasn't close to what I felt when I met you. It was like...we were fated to meet at that time. But when I saw you protect Angel...it was the first time that I've cried to a girl...I was really hurt. It was also a reason why I left you...I'm sacred of what I feel for you and...what might happen to you when I got closer to you._

_I know I'm being a fool to tell you this...I also know that I really don't have a chance t you but...I just want you to know that...I love you Elizabeth Anne Summers. Yeah I know your whole name I love you with all my heart...and I just want you to be happy. And if me dying means you'll be happy...then I'll gladly kill myself for you. Coz I love you…with all of me._

_I guess I have said all the things that I've been wanting to say...until then...see ya B!_

_F_

_I closed the letter and didn't notice_ that I was crying. I wiped the tears from my cheek but it keeps falling down my cheek. My heart was beating very fast. God I love you too... I stood up and ran towards the kitchen. I saw Emilia there and walked closer to me. She noticed me crying.

"Your highness...why are you crying"

"It's nothing...I just want you to do me a very big favor..."

"Ok..."

_**Faith's POV**_

It's been five days since I started my training. It's been tough. I've been bruised and I always fall in the horse. I know I told B that it was a piece of cake but...I just don't want her to worry about things. Yeah like screwing this up! I was in a field alone. This is where I spend my break time. I lay in the grass and watched the sunset.

"Did you mean what you said in the letter"

I quickly sat up and looked through my shoulder. I saw B in a cloak. Then I remembered the letter. I wrote it because I know that I might die in the contest. I blushed and looked at her straight in the eyes. I can see that she's been crying. Maybe from the disgust of what I've been writing to her...

"Yeah..."

I looked away from her and continued to stare at the sunset. I hear her walk closer to me.

"Why didn't you tell me"

"Dunno...I guess I was scared...just like what happened to Julia...besides...I just want you to be happy...I love you B...you don't have to return my feelings back...just pretend that you didn't hear it...yeah that's right...let's just pretend that nothing happened..."

I was startled when she sat next to me. She was really crying now, but smiling at the same time. She both held my cheek in both her hands.

"Don't you know that...the only thing that would make me happy is for you to say those words? Because...I too have fallen for you...big time..."

She leaned closer to me and...kissed me on my lips.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

Before I can react on the things she said...she kissed me on the lips. I didn't respond at first. I looked at her and she had her eyes closed. She...She's kissing me! What will I do! Right! I should kiss her back! I slowly closed my eyes and kissed her back...gently. I put my hand on hers, which was still holding my cheek. She gently pulled away and looked at me, smiling. I smiled back.

"That was..."

"Wow..."

I smiled at her and pulled her in an embrace. She leaned to me and laid her head on my chest. We stayed like that until it got dark. I stood up and she did the same. I held her hand and we walked towards her horse. It was a white horse.

"I didn't know you can ride one..."

"I can't at first but when I received your letter...I learned how to ride it..."

"Wow...you sure know how to flatter a girl."

"Only you..."

She hugged me on my neck and kissed me. I wrapped my hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She pulled away again but kept her hands on my neck.

"I don't want to leave..."

"Then stay..."

"You know I can't do that. The king might find out and accuse you again..."

"I don't care...just stay..."

I leaned towards her and gave her another kiss. It was longer than the other kisses we've made. This kiss was full of promise and hope. It made me breathe hard. I pulled away and saw her breathing hard. Her eyes were full of emotion. I smiled at her.

"I...I have to go."

I let go of her and we walked closer to her horse. I took hold of her in her waist and helped her climb the horse. I looked at the horse and noticed its beauty. I stroked its head.

"She's beautiful..."

"Oh? Now I'm getting jealous"

I smiled at her.

"You know you're even more beautiful right"

"I know..."

She grinned at me and I grinned back. I looked at the horse again.

"What's her name"

"I haven't named her yet...your horse, does it have a name"

"Of course it does...even my car has a na..."

I covered my mouth before I told her that my car has a name. Geeeez! Can't I keep my mouth shut! I can't tell her my car's name is...Anne! Knowing her, she might nag me to tell her. I looked at her and found her looking at me with her wicked grin.

"Your car has a name"

"I...uh..."

"What's your cars name, Faith"

"Look it has a name but there is no way I would tell anyone what her name is"

"Her? It has a gender"

"Yes..."

"Then what's her name then? Hmmm"

"Look, I told you there is no way tha"

"Please? I thought you love me"

She had a pout now. I sighed. Argh! Look away! I looked away from her. If I didn't look away I would have told her my car's name.

"Yes I love you but...I won't tell it to you"

"Fine! Be that way! But remember that I love you with all my heart and soul and would do anything for you"

She looked away from me. I can see that she's faking her anger. I heard footsteps and looked at the direction. Emilia appeared holding a lantern.

"Princess...You should go back now."

"Fine"

She took the rope and held it. She looked at me.

"Faith...please just run away before the contest...Just...run away from here..."

"No can do B...I'm no quitter. I can do this."

"Then...just come back to me...alive."

I smiled at her. I don't know if I can come back to you alive but...I'll do everything that I can to come back to you...I promise.

"Yeah...I'll come back to you alive...I promise."

She smiled a little then began to ride towards the castle. I just stood there until I couldn't see her anymore. I looked at Emilia and found her smiling at me. What the hell is she looking at me like that!

"What"

"Did you enjoy yourself"

I could feel my face burning. Geeeez! What the hell happened to me! I'm always blushing! I walked forward trying to ignore her.

"Whatever"

"You better thank me for your nice break Janet! If it was not for me, the princess would not come here"

"Again with the whatever"

**Buffy's POV**

I climbed out of my horse and slowly walked towards the kitchen door. I opened it and found Frederick sitting in one of the chair. He looked at me and stood up. Busted!

"I knew you would go to her, princess..."

"I'm tired, so please shut up..."

I ignored him and ran towards my room. I lay in the bed at stared at the ceiling. Only two more days until the contest...I just hope that Faith will be alright... I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

**Faith's POV**

The two days were over before I knew it. It was now the day of the contest. I woke up early and went outside. It was still dark outside. I didn't get much sleep. I was worried and nervous about the contest. I went to the field and sat in the grass. I looked at the sky and waited for the sun rise. Shit! Why am I so nervous! I shouldn't feel this way! I should just...concentrate or sumthin!

"Getting nervous"

I looked at my back and saw Alan. He smiled at me. He walked near me and sat in the grass.

"You know...I also felt that when someone challenged me...it is only natural."

"Whatever! I don't need your pep talk okay? I'm fine."

He laughed a little. What is he laughing about! I should punch him in the face! I hugged my legs and stared at the grass. He stopped laughing and looked at me with a serious face.

"Stop worrying about the future...what you should worry is the present. The present is what matters most."

"Yeah but...I can't help it. What if I lose and die? What will happen to B"

"I admire you...you are always thinking about other people..."

"That's because I love her."

"Okay...how about this? I myself will make a vow to you."

"What kind of vow"

"That if ever you are to lose the contest...I will take care of the princess."

"Wow...I'm really honored! And to think that you will say something to boost up my courage...thanks a lot."

I sighed and hugged my legs tighter. He laughed for awhile then held my shoulder.

"A piece of advice...try to focus and think about the one thing that would make you happy..."

He stood up and left me. I just looked at him and when he was out of sight I laid in the grass. What kind of advice is that! Won't he give me any tips to win the contest like...ride your horse faster or try to ram your opponent! Instead he just tell me to focus and think of something that will make me happy! Like I need to think of a thing that would make me happy! The only thing that would make me happy is for B to be happy! Geeez! I lay like that until I saw the sun up in the sky. I slowly stood up and began to stretch. Let's get this over with!

**Buffy's POV**

I was sitting next to the royalties. We were faced in some kind of arena. I looked around looking for Faith. My eyes stopped when I saw Frederick talking to the gawking and drooling Cordelia. Frederick saw me looking at him and smiled. Cordelia also looked at me but frowned. I looked away. Who does he think he is! It's not like I'm staring at him or something!

"He seems to like you your highness..."

I looked at my side and found Anya sitting next to me. She smiled at me.

"I guess, but I don't like him...he's not my type."

"But...what if he wins? He is the champion of the jousting tournament last year. He was also called the blue lightning by his enemies. They say he's the best knight in Ashford."

I sighed. Blue lightning huh? How can Faith top that? I just hope that she doesn't get hurt...

"But that does not mean you should lose your faith..."

I thought she was talking about 'my' Faith. I laughed a little. Yes...I shouldn't lose my Faith. Never lose her...

"Yes...you're right...I shouldn't lose Faith."

She smiled and I smiled back. I'll do anything I can not to lose Faith...

**No one's POV**

Alexander walked around looking for someone. His eyes went to the spectators bench and found Emilia sitting in the bench. He walked towards her and sat beside her.

"Alexander! Where have you been? Where is Janet"

"I thought she was with you."

"No she was not"

"What about Alan"

"What about me"

Both of them looked at Alan walking towards them. He sat between them.

"Where's Janet"

"I think she went to Marc and took her armor."

"You did not accompany her"

"Why should I? I'm not her guard! Besides...I think she needs some time for herself."

"Yes but..."

"Believe in her...she is not going to run away. She is not a quitter."

Emilia sighed and looked at the arena. The king suddenly stood up.

"Welcome dear guests! We are here today to know who will win my daughters heart. Whoever will win this contest will be wed to my daughter so...to everyone who will participate in this contest I just want to say...good luck to you all! All of you are brave men and I honor that. Win or lose...you should fight to the end! That's the honor of being a knight! So...let the tournament begin"

Everyone cheered. A man stepped in front the arena.

"The first match is between Sir Frederick and Sir Thomas. Gentlemen...please climb to your horses now..."

Both of them climbed their horses. Frederick was wearing a a white armor and his horse was wearing a blue cape. Thomas was wearing a silver armor while his horse was wearing a green cape. Both of them held their weapons high, waiting for the signal to start. The announcer waved his hand. Both of them tapped their horses and gained some speed. Thomas held his weapon towards Frederick first but missed. Frederick quickly saw an opportunity and thrusted his own weapon sending Thomas to the ground.

"Sir Frederick wins the fight"

Everyone cheered except Emilia and her companion. Frederick took his helmet off and waved to the spectators. Some men pick Thomas up and dragged him to the doctor in a tent.

"I guess Frederick had an upper hand in that battle. I would not be surprised if he wins the contest...again."

Alexander looked at Alan, frowning.

"What are you saying? I thought you were in Janet's side"

"I am! I just thought that...Janet might have some trouble fighting Frederick there."

"Do not say bad things! That is not good! It might come true"

Alan rolled his eyes and looked at the arena.

"He's right Alexander...I think Janet will have a hard time defeating Frederick."

"Not you too Emilia"

"I'm just saying the truth! I'm not against Janet or anything"

"Shhh...the second match is starting..."

The announcer walked in front the arena.

"The second match is between Sir Derick and Sir Jonathan...Will the two gentlemen please get on their horses..."

**Buffy's POV**

It's been the tenth fight now. I was still sitting in the chair looking at the armored men fighting. I sighed and looked around. Where is Faith? I hope she ran away from here... I sighed again and looked at the arena. The announcer again went in front.

"The eleventh and last match is between Sir James and the black knight. Will the gentlemen please climb their horses."

I looked at the Sir James and saw him climbing his horse. He was wearing a silver armor while his horse was wearing a purple cape. The black knight was the most unique one. He was wearing a black armor and his horse was wearing a red cape. He looked at the spectators and climbed his horse. He was on the left side while James was on the right side. The black knight...is that... The announcer waved his hand and the two of them ran towards each other.

**No one's POV**

"Isn't that Andrea"

"Yes then...that means..."

"It is Janet."

The three of them watched as James thrusted his weapon towards Faith. She quickly dodged it and slammed her weapon to James's side and pushed him to fall. James fell to the ground. He looked up to see that the black knight was looking at him. He offered her hand and James took it and stood up.

"The winner of the eleventh is the black knight"

Everyone in the spectator's bench cheered. The black knight released James hand and away from the arena. Some men went towards James and accompanied him to the clinic. Alexander and Emilia immediately stood up and ran towards the black knight. Alan sighed. He looked on the side and saw Marc looking for a place to sit. He waved his hand.

"Hey...Lord Alan. Did you enjoy the fight"

"Yes...I liked the black armor."

"Thanks! I made it just for Janet. When she saw what I made she jumped at me and hugged me. She keeps saying that it is 'cool.' What does that mean"

"It means she really likes it."

"Great."

**Faith's POV**

I walked towards the clinic and there I saw Albert tending the wounds of the participants. Luckily nobody died. I went towards the bed and took off my helmet. Some of the wounded looked at me but didn't say anything. Geeez! This armor is heavier than I thought! And a little bit hot inside too! I should have been naked! I looked at the door and saw Alexander and Emilia smiling at me.

"Janet! You were wonderful"

"Yeah! You really showed him"

"Thanks..."

I smiled at them and saw that Albert was walking towards me.

"Are you alright Janet? Do you need any medical treatment."

"No thanks..."

He smiled at me then went towards the other patients. I sighed then looked at Emilia.

"How many fights more to win"

"I think...4 more. There is only 22 participants today. They got scared when they heard that Lord Frederick was going to join the contest."

"Ah fuck it! I'll win this whether they are many or not"

"That's the spirit"

Both of them smiled at me and I gave them a big grin. Yeah! I'll win this for B!

**No one's POV**

The contest continued. I watched Frederick fought his third battle. He won of course. He took off his helmet and winked at B. I frowned at what I saw. What the hell is he doing flirting with my girlfriend! I was so angry that I didn't notice that the announcer was calling me.

"The next battle is about to begin. This battle will tell us who will Sir Frederick will fight in the championship. Sir Lance and the black knight, please climb on to your horses."

I climbed my horse and straighten my helmet. I held my weapon tight. Geeez! I hope I can win this! I looked at the announcer and he waved his hand. I quickly tapped Andrea's rope and she ran towards Lance. I held tight on the rope. He thrusted his weapon on me and I dodged it but he quickly pull his weapon and thrusted it to me. He hit me on my stomach. It's a good thing that I really held on Andrea. After he thrusted his weapon on my stomach I quickly thrusted my weapon and pushed him using all my energy. He fell down. I looked at my stomach and found it has a hole in it.

"The winner...the black knight"

I felt pain and lay on Andrea. My helmet fell down. Fuck...am I gonna die? I was slowly drifting to sleep. The last thing that I saw was Alan and Alexander helping me...

**Buffy's POV**

The black knight's helmet was on the ground. It was...Faith. I stood up and immediately ran towards her. I was stopped by two guards.

"Let me pass"

"No can do your highness...King's orders."

I watched as Alexander and Alan took Faith towards the clinic. God! She's hurt! I looked at the guard again and frowned at him.

"LET ME PASS"

"I'm sorry bu"

"You may let her pass."

I looked at my back and saw that it was mom. I smiled at her and quickly headed towards the clinic, praying to God for Faith's safety...

**Faith's POV**

They took me to the clinic and I can see Albert getting something like a green stuff or something. I removed my armor with the help of Alexander. I looked at my stomach and saw that it was really bleeding. Albert walked towards me.

"I am going to put this medicine to you, Janet...It will sting a little."

He laid the green stuff and I couldn't help but yell. It was really painful.

"GeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

That's the last thing that I remember as I passed out...

**Buffy's POV**

I was running towards the clinic when I heard Faith's yell. I quickly went inside and saw Faith lying in the bed passed out. I walked closer and Alexander noticed me.

"She passed out..."

Both Alexander and Alan walked outside leaving the two of us alone. I knelt near her and held her hand. Faith...please be alright... I brushed the strand of hair on her forehead and she seems to wake up.

"B..."

I smiled at her in spite the tears that were falling down my eyes. She smiled back. We stayed like that until Frederick and the king appeared.

"It seems that you are injured. You cannot fight in the finals in that condition."

Faith tried to sit up.

"Hey...this thing? It's just a scratch...I'll fight in the finals..."

"No! Faith stop it! You'll die."

"The princess is right."

"But if I don't fight...I'll die anyways...What's the matter Fredy? Scared"

Frederick frowned and looked at the king.

"I accept her challenge...but maybe we should do the battle as soon as she is ready."

"Fine...the battle will begin in a little while. Until then Lady Janet...prepare."

Both of them made their way to the exit and I looked at Faith, frowning. I was mad at her. Why is she so stubborn! Why can't she just quit!

"What is the matter with you! Do you really want to die that badly"

"I promised you that I'll win right? I intend to keep my promises."

"Even if you know that in the end you'll...die"

"Yep! Even if I die..."

"You're a liar..."

"What"

"You heard me...you're a liar."

"Why? I didn't lie..."

"Yes you did! You keep telling me that you keep your promises...but...didn't you also promise me that you'll come back to me alive"

"Oh yeah...I promised that didn't I..."

"Yes you did."

She smiled at me then held my hand with both of hers.

"Then I promise you that I will win this contest and come back to you alive...how's that? Better"

"No...worse..."

"You are so hard to please B...If I didn't love you I could have punched you in your face..."

I smiled at her.

"Too bad that you love me..."

She smiled too and closed her eyes.

"Yeah...too...bad."

I kissed her on her forehead.

"Sleep for awhile...I'll be here."

I walked out of the tent and saw Emilia and Sandra standing near the entrance of the tent. Emilia walked near me.

"How is she your highness"

"She's fine...but...she's still going to fight in the finals."

"What! She can't with that injury"

"I know...she's just so stubborn."

Sandra walked beside me and held my shoulder squeezing it slightly. She smiled at me.

"Do not worry...I know some tricks that will help her."

She walked inside the tent and I did the same. She knelt beside Faith and looked at Emilia.

"I think I need you here too..."

Emilia nodded then knelt beside Faith. Faith opened her eyes slowly and looked at the two of them.

"Hey...what are you two doing"

Both of them just smiled. They held hands and began to...chant something. They're witches in this world! But...how! A light passed through their hands and went to Faith's wound. They stopped chanting and looked at Faith.

"How are you feeling"

Faith tapped her wounds but she didn't flinch. She stood up and jumped. She looked at Emilia and Sandra and hugged them both.

"I don't feel a thing! I can surely win the contest"

"Don't be over confident..."

She released both of them and looked at Emilia.

"What do you mean"

"It is just temporary. I don't know how long it will last but...when it does wear off...it will be painful again."

"Then I guess I have to win this quickly."

**No one's POV**

The king was walking towards a man wearing a hood.

"Do you know what to do"

"I just have to shoot that girl right? What about my money"

"You'll get it once you did your job right."

"I'll do it right...I don't miss."

"You better...I don't want my daughter to be wed to a...girl! It is absurd"

"Alright."

Alan was walking towards the bench when he saw the king talking to a stranger. What is he doing there? The king saw Alan looking at them that he walked away. Alan also walked towards the bench. He sat beside Alexander.

"Hey...do you know that man in a hood"

"No...I have not seen him before. Must be a traveller. Why"

"I saw him talking to the king."

"Why"

"That I do not know."

He saw the man walking towards the castle.

**Faith's POV**

I was now on my horse. I put on my helmet and waited for the announcer to...announce us. B also went to the royalties to watch. The announcer walked in front.

"Now...the finals for the contest is about to begin! The battle is between Sir Frederick and the black knight who is also known as...Lady Janet! Gentl-I mean will the two of you please climb to your horses."

I looked at Frederick climbing his horse. He puts his helmet on and held his weapon high. I also did the same and felt a little pain in my stomach. Fuck! Don't tell me it's wearing off already!

I waited for the announcer to wave his hand and when he did, I wasted no time and tapped Andrea's rope. Frederick did the same. When I was near him he held his weapon towards my chest. I dodged it. I turned Andrea quickly and Frederick did the same. When I was again near he held his weapon on my head and I held my weapon on my side. Luckily I felt a pain and lay on to Andrea causing me to lean forward. The weapon on my side hit Frederick on his stomach and I pushed him with all my strength forward. He fell on his horse...

"The champion...Lady Janet"

Everyone cheered and I felt the pain again. I stood up no matter what pain I was feeling and waved at the spectators. The announcer gave me a ring of flowers and I looked at them confused.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing"

"Put it in the princess's head..."

I looked at B and saw her crying with smile. I held my weapon and put the ring on the end of it. I gave it to B. She smiled at me. The king stood up and looked at me frowning. Guess he's not happy...Who cares! I won!

"I congratulate you Lady Janet...you surely surprised me with your skills...as promised...I will keep you your freedom and...my daughter..."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks kingy"

I smiled at B and she smiled back. I wasn't sure what happened next but the next thing I knew I was on the ground and the pain now was unbearable.

**Buffy's POV**

"Thanks kingy"

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She won and she kept her promise! I stood up and was shocked to see an arrow sticking on the chest of Faith. She fell on her horse. NO! I quickly ran towards her and laid her in my lap. Her lips bleeding. She looked up at me and looked at the arrow on her chest.

"Where did...that...came from"

I was now crying. Alexander, Emilia, Sandra and someone who looks exactly like Angel ran towards Faith. I looked at Sandra.

"Please...please cure her..."

"I can't...her life is slowly...slipping..."

"NO"

I held Faith near and looked at her. She was smiling.

"You're...still...beautiful..."

"Shhh...save your strength. Where is the doctor"

Alexander ran towards the clinic. I looked around and saw Alan holding a hooded man. He walked closer to us.

"This is the man who shot her...with the king's help..."

I looked at the king and he shook his head.

"That is absurd! I would not do such a thing."

"Don't you lie! I saw you talking to him"

I felt Faith's hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"B...go...back...to our...time..."

She pulled me towards her and gave me a kiss. I could taste blood in them. I pulled away and she smiled.

"I...love...you...forever."

"Don't say thing like that! You'll make it"

"B..."

Her hand fell on the ground. Her eyes closed. I hugged her on her head and cried. No...don't die...don't leave me... I cried and cried, hugging her tight.

**No one's POV**

Alan saw that Janet had died and looked at the king. His face was filled with anger.

"YOU BASTARD"

He ran towards the king and held his sword. He was stopped by Frederick and the guards. He was struggling to get loose.

"LET GO OF ME"

Emilia cried on Sandra's shoulder. Alexander ran towards Janet with Albert with him.

"I got the doctor...why are you all crying"

The doctor took Faith's hand and looked for her pulse. He didn't find it. He bowed his head and shook it.

"Were too late..."

Alexander heard this and grabbed Albert's shirt and held him up.

"You're lying! She was fine when I left! Check her again"

"I'm sorry...she...she's dead."

Alexander shoves Albert to the ground and looked at the king. Alan was still struggling to the guards trying to get the king. The princess stood up and walked towards Albert and took his dagger. She walked to Janet and shoves the dagger in her heart. Blood was dripping down her. He looked at the king. Everyone was shocked by the princess.

"If...Faith...can't have me...then...nobody can..."

She fell down and laid her head on Faith's. Her life slowly slipping away...

**Buffy's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a different room. I slowly sit up and looked around. I'm in my...room? I stood up and looked at the mirror. Was it all just a...dream? I slowly headed downstairs and saw everyone in the living room. Willow walked beside me and hugged me.

"Buffy! You're awake! I though something bad happened to you..."

"I'm fine..."

I pulled away and smiled at her. I looked around and noticed the blonde vampire leaning on the wall. He smiled at me.

"Good to see you alive slayer."

I immediately held his shirt and held him up.

"What are you doing here"

"Is that anyway to thank me for saving your life"

"What are you saying"

Giles walked beside me and held my shoulder.

"He's right...he helped you..."

I let go of him and looked around. Faith wasn't there.

"Where's Faith?"

"Did somebody call me?"

I watched as Faith walked inside the house. I quickly ran to her and hugged her tight. Faith's alive! She's alive! I laid my head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat.

"Nice to see you too B..."

I pulled away and looked at her. It's so nice to...hear her voice again. But, was it really just a dream? Then if it was...Faith's confession was also a dream? No...I don't want that! I want it to be real!

"You're alive..."

"Yeah. So are you..."

I hugged her again and noticed...Pete or should I say...Chronos smiling at me. I pulled away from Faith and glared at him.

"You"

I went towards him and tried to attack him but I was stopped by Faith. I looked at her, my eyebrows raised.

"I don't think so B...let's at least hear him out."

I sighed.

**Faith's POV**

I was sitting on the couch and B was beside me. Giles and Xander were standing with the vampire. Tara and Willow was sitting on the other couch. Chronos was beside them. I looked at B and noticed her glare fading. She sighed and looked at Chronos.

"Was all the thing that happened just...a dream"

"Something like that...but what you were also experiencing was...your past life."

She looked at me and I just shrugged. Past life? That's what I was in that time?

"Our...past life"

"Yes."

I looked at the ground. Then it means that... I looked up at Chronos, frowning.

"Everything that happened to us...happened to us in the past"

"Well not exactly..."

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. He cleared his throat and looked at me straight in my eyes.

"You...I mean Janet met the princess when she escaped the castle in her 18th birthday. The two of them met and...Fell in love..."

I looked at B and noticed her blushing. So I was hooked on B since the past...Cool. I smiled at Chronos and he smiled back.

"The king found out and captured Janet and accused her of kidnapping. The princess tried to talk the king out of it but was unsuccessful...She was sent to jail. The princess kept visiting her there. Later, the king decided to have a contest. Janet found out and tried to talk to the king of letting her join the contest. The only reason that the king agreed was because of the knight of Stanford named Alan."

I looked at the blonde vampire and smiled at him. He noticed and raised his eyebrow. I looked at Chronos again. Better be nice to that vampire from now on.

"The king knew that Alan is the captain of the Stanford knights who were known because of their success in different battles in other kingdom. He knew that Alan was a person whom he doesn't want to be enemies with. Alan then began to help Janet. She was known as the black knight because of her armor. Janet was injured but she still kept on going and soon she fought in the finals. Unknown to her, the king ordered someone to assassinate her, so that if ever she won she can't have the princess. Janet fought Frederick and won in the end, but she wasn't really a winner...she died because someone shot her in her chest. The princess soon found out that the reason for her lovers death was her father. She killed herself right in front of the king. Alan was so mad that he asked his men together with Janet's friends to invade the castle. The king was killed by Alan. Frederick was killed by Alexander. As for the queen and Margaret...Alan decided to let them live at the Stanford castle. Alan became the king."

I looked at the blonde vampire again and noticed that B was also looking at him. The vampire looked at us both.

"What"

I sighed and looked at Chronos again. The vampire a king! But...a crown does look good on him...

"...Anyway...Alan was crowned king and ruled Ashford together with Alexander, Emilia, Sandra and Marc...and...that's it! That's the whole story..."

**Buffy's POV**

Then that means...what we experienced was...real. But...it's so sad...that Janet and Andrea died. They didn't even live happily ever after...Will...we be also...like that? Will our story also be...tragic? I want a happy ending! Not a sad one! I was interrupted when I heard Giles cleared his throat and walked closer to Chronos.

"Fascinating...you can travel the past and future"

"That's right...I am a God after all..."

Xander also walked closer.

"Are there...any God's beside you"

"Yes...You know the greek mythology"

Xander nodded.

"It's true..."

"Then...Aphrodite...is real"

"Yeah...I tried to court her but...she doesn't seem intrested in someone who is obssessed with watches or time..."

"Wow...I'd like to meet her."

Willow frowned at Xander. That's Xander alright...trying to find some beautiful woman. He doesn't even care whether the girl is a God or what.

"Remember Anya? She's your girlfriend..."

I laughed a little. Guess Xander forgets his girlfriend when he hears something about a beautiful lady... I stopped laughing and looked at Faith. She was staring at the ground, thinking something. I held her hand and she flinched a little. She looked at me and I whispered something that only slayers can hear.

"What's wrong"

She shook her head and stood up. She looked at Chronos.

"Hey...can I talk to you outside for a minute? Alone."

Chrono's scratched his head and looked at Faith.

"Uh...sure."

Faith slowly walked out and Chrono's followed her. What's that about? Xander sit next to me and looked at me smiling.

"So...what was I in the past? Was I a knight or...a prince maybe"

Willow also looked at me and waved her hand.

"Ooooh! Me too"

Giles cleared his throat.

"I am also interested..."

I sighed. So much for spying on Faith...

**Faith's POV**

I made my way outside and waited for Chronos to come out. He came out and stood beside me.

"I wanted to ask you something..."

"Shoot."

"It's about the past...I want to go to the past and...kill someone."

He frowned at me and sighed.

"Faith...once you change the past...you may also change the future...there is a chance that you might never meet Buffy and her friends...Are you up for that"

I looked at the ground. I...don't want that...I'm happy now...but... He walked closer to me and held my shoulder.

"Remember the thing that Alan told you? Don't worry about the past and the future...what is most important is the present. Try to think about it..."

He patted my shoulder and walked away. I looked at him.

"Where are you going"

"My break is over...I need to get back to work."

I smiled at him. A God who works in a bar? Who would believe it? I headed to the house and held the doorknob. I can hear Xander yelling at someone. I smiled and went inside. Xander was looking at the vampire with a shocked face.

"You? Alan"

The vampire smiled.

"Got a problem with that"

I smiled at him and walked closer.

"Didn't catch your name blonde boy..."

"It's William...but you can call me Spike."

"I'm Faith...nice to meet you Willy boy."

I winked at him and he smiled. I looked at B and noticed her frowning. Guess she's jealous. Xander looked at me.

"Who were you in the past Faith"

I blushed and looked away.

"I was...um...Janet."

He looked at me with shock on his face. I looked at B and noticed her blushing too.

"Th-that means...that...you and Buffy are...are..."

"Ooookay Xander...it's getting dark outside...we better go now."

I was thankful for Willow as she dragged everyone out. She looked at me and winked.

"You two better get some rest...oh by the way...Dawn is spending the night in her friends house...Bye. See you tomorrow Buffy."

Both of us were silent. Trying to think of what to ask. I never felt this nervous before. Geeez! Just tell her again that you love her! She already know anyway! I stood up and headed upstairs. I stopped when I heard her voice.

"It was real wasn't it"

"Yes...it was..."

"Then...the things we said..."

"B...I can't deny it. I love you okay. I told you that before."

"I...love you too."

"Good...but...let's keep it slow okay? I'm not used to this loving thing."

I looked at her and grinned at her. She smiled.

"Sure...I like that...a lot."

"Cmon...let's go to sleep."

She ran towards me and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards her room.

"Hey...you promised me to buy a bed tomorrow right? Until then...keep your hands to yourself okay"

She punched my arm lightly and whispered something that made my knees weak.

"I'll try..."

I'm lucky that she dragged me; if she didn't...I could have fallen in the floor. God...how I love this girl...

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

I felt someone on top of me. I slowly opened my eyes and found a mess of blonde hair. I looked down and saw B lying comfortably on my chest. I held her in her waist and held her tight. She seems to wake up and snuggle on my neck. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6 in the morning. I gently shook her.

"B...B...wake up."

"Mmm...no...sleepy still..."

"B...it's 6 in the morning...you have to get ready for school..."

She opened her eyes and smiled as she looked up at me. I smiled back.

"Morning princess..."

"Morning...lover..."

I blushed as she said that. Lover? I...like that... She sat up and kissed me on my forehead.

"You call that a kiss? C'mere"

I pulled her on top of me and kissed her on her lips. She pulled me away from her and frowned.

"You can't kiss me in the morning! I've got morning breath...and so do you."

"I don't give a damn about morning breath..."

I pulled her again and gave her a really long kiss. We stayed like that until she got up and took a bath, leaving me with a silly grin on my lips.

**Buffy's POV**

It us 40 minutes to get ready. It should have been 30 minutes but...we just can't keep our lips to ourselves...not that I'm complaining or anything...We were in her car. She was driving me to the university. I was sitting there staring at the window when I remembered something. I looked at her and smiled...

"Your car really is something..."

"Yeah...she is."

"What was her name again"

"It's A-nice try...you almost go me there B..."

"Why don't you just tell me. I won't get jealous even if her name is Julia or Cordelia..."

I tried to sound convincing but to me I sounded like a jealous girlfriend. She smiled still looking at the road.

"You sound so cute when you're jealous like that..."

"Whatever..."

She stopped the car and I noticed that we were in the university. She stopped the engine and looked at me smiling. I just kept looking at the window.

"I'll see you later..."

"Yeah later..."

I opened the door but was stopped when she pulled me and kissed me on the lips. She pulled away and leaned to my ear.

"It's Anne..."

"What"

"My car's name..."

I looked at her smiling and I smiled back at her. She named it after me! I'm Anne! Well...I am Anne when I met her...but still! She named it after me! I leaned to her and gave her a kiss. When I pulled away I quickly went outside and closed the door. I looked at her in the window.

"Pick me up at around 12 noon"

"I'll think about it."

She gave me a grin and started 'Anne's' engine. She winked at me and drove away. Leaving me, smiling like crazy. Life just gets better and better...

**Faith's POV**

I drove until I saw Chrono's bar. I stopped the engine and headed inside. When I went inside no one was there. I looked at the bar and noticed someone picking something on the floor. It was Chronos.

"Sorry...you have to come back...were still not op-oh Faith! Didn't know you were going to visit. I know I'm a God of time and all but...don't you think you're too early to be drinking at this time"

I grinned at him and walked closer.

"Whatever Chronos! I didn't come here to drink."

"Faith! Not here! I'm Pete in this world."

"Sorry Petey..."

"What are you doing here anyway? Love trouble again"

I sat in the bar and watched him cleaning some glass.

"Nah...I came here to tell you that you're right...The present really is important...not the past or the future..."

"Of course I'm right...I am a God after all..."

"Yeah...about the God thing...why are you here working instead of going in your world and taking it easy"

"Didn't I told you that I like to listen to people's problems"

"Yeah right...seriously."

He sighed and leaned closely to me.

"I escaped my world..."

"Why"

He shrugged.

"I was bored."

"Figures..."

He laughed a little then grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass. He poured some in the glass and handed it to me.

"Don't worry...this one's on me."

I took the glass and drank it all. I looked at him again.

"So...how was the love life today"

"Fine...totally fine."

"I noticed that..."

"Yeah...um I also wanted to ask you something..."

"What"

I took my glass again and played with it. I was kinda nervous. Just ask him already! Stop being a nervous wreck!

"It's um...about girls."

"What about them"

"Um...what do you think I should...you know...do in a first date"

"Did you ask her out"

"Not yet...I just don't know what would be a romantic thing to do...together..."

"You're a girl right? You should know."

"Yeah but...I don't know a thing about...the loving thing! I just know how to...you know...screw someone."

"Then why don't you"

"Don't what"

"Just screw her."

I looked at the floor and blushed. I...I can't do that! I'm not...ready!

"I...I'm just...it's different with her..."

"What's different about her"

"Well...it's not the fact that she's the most beautiful girl that I've seen...but when I'm with her...I feel very at ease...and...warm."

"Didn't you think that the reason for the warm thing is because you are both slayers"

"Well yeah but...when we were in the past...we don't have slayer powers there but...I still felt the warmth..."

"Then you really are in love. Just do what comes to you naturally..."

"Yeah but...I'm not sure..."

"You want to make her happy and that she doesn't forget that night"

"Yeah..."

"Then I suggest...candle light dinner and...a very nice slow music."

"Ok...what else"

"Dunno...ask somebody else...maybe her best friend maybe"

"Yeah! Willow! Thanks! I gotta find her"

I quickly ran towards the door but stopped when I remembered something. I quickly ran towards him again gave him big smile then grabbed the wine bottle and ran towards the door.

"Hey! Bring that back, you"

"I'll bring it back later! After I finish it"

I climbed to my car and headed towards the University.

I headed towards the rooms and looked inside it one by one. Fuck! Why the hell didn't I asked her about her schedule or something! I continued looking but stopped when I heard B's voice.

"Faith? What are you doing here"

I slowly turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Nothing B...I was just looking for Red."

"Why"

"I...uh...needed to learn some...witchy stuff..."

"Witchy stuff"

"Yeah...you know...spells and something."

"Why would you need to learn that"

"Nothing! I'm just intrested...you know. I wanna learn something...new."

She raised her eyebrow and looked at me. She doesn't seem to believe me... I smiled at her trying to let her believe me. She sighed.

"She's in the second floor...the second classroom to the right. Just take that stairs..."

I smiled at her walked closer and looked around to see if no one was looking at us. I leaned to her and gave her a quick kiss in the lips.

"See you later"

"Okay..."

I smiled at her and headed towards the stairs. When I got to Red's classroom, I saw them listening closely to the professor. Time to take my acting skills to the test... I took a deep breath and opened the door. All eyes were in me.

"Willow! Willow! Where are you"

I saw Red stood up and walked towards me.

"Faith? What's the matter"

"Willow! You're mother! She's hurt! You gotta come with me"

She gasped and began to gather her things. The professor walked closer to me.

"Who are you"

"I'm Willow's cousin! Can't you tell"

Willow then ran beside me and looked at the professor.

"Please excuse me...I have to go look for my mother..."

"It's alright...I'll pray for your mother's safety..."

She nodded and I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. Once we were outside I let her go and smiled at her. She raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling! Take me to my moth-wait a minute! You don't even know my mother or my last name"

"Exactly...I dragged you here to ask you something."

"Faith! You dragged me out of my class just to ask me something? Can't it wait..."

"It can but...I can't..."

I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay...what is it"

"How about we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat"

"Fine! This better be worth it"

We went to the cafeteria and ordered some pasta. I got the wine from Chrono's and began to drink it. I offered some for Red.

"Are you crazy! Drinking is not allowed in here! Take it away"

"Geeeez! Alright alright! Keep your shirt on"

I stood up and went to the trash can and threw it. When I got back Red was glaring at me. Geeez! I thought she's going to be happy that I took her out of that boring class! Guess I was wrong. I smiled at her.

"Ok...the thing is Red...I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it already? I'm dying to know."

"I...want to ask B...to go out with me and..."

"You don't know what to do..."

"Yeah...I want it to be romantic..."

"I get it but...can I ask you something"

"Fire away"

"Are you...in love with Buffy"

"Yes...very."

"Will you promise to take care of her"

"With all my life."

"Okay...I'm cool with it...just don't...hurt her okay"

"Sure...I promise..."

"Good...now about the date...you should..."

**Buffy's POV**

I am walking down the hall when I heard someone talking about Willow.

"I heard Willow's mother is in the hospital..."

"Yeah...her cousin came to pick her up."

"What does her cousin look like"

"I dunno...but I heard she was a brunette and looks like...a model."

"Really? I heard she was screaming for Willow. Could you believe that? She's gone crazy"

"Poor girl..."

I frowned when I heard it and walked outside and decided to wait for Faith. I looked at my watch. 12:13...Faith should be here now. I looked around and saw...Scott walking towards me. Oh boy...this guy doesn't give up does he? I sighed and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Buffy...I heard about what happened to Willow's mom...I hope she's alright."

"Thanks..."

"But...it's kinda strange...I saw her talking to her cousin in the cafeteria...Isn't she supposed to go to her mother"

"In the cafeteria? I...I think I'll go to her...Thanks Scott...I'll see you around..."

"Yeah."

I smiled at him and headed towards the cafeteria. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Willow talking to...Faith? She's here already? But...where's Willow's cousin? Don't tell me... I walked towards them and Faith noticed me. She gave me a smile.

"B! What are you doing here? Came to eat something"

"Hey Buffy..."

"Hey...Faith...it's 12 noon...classes have been officially over."

"Oh...Shit! Is it already that late"

"Yeah..."

I looked at Willow.

"Willow...I heard about your mother...I hope she's alright..."

"Uh...yeah well...you see..."

"Red's mom is fine B...she checked on her a little while ago..."

"Really now..."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at them. My hands on my waist.

"What is really going on"

"What do you mean B"

"Oh come on! 'A brunette girl that looks like a model came here screaming for Willow like crazy?' Plus...I know Willow's cousin is in New York now..."

"They called me a model? Wow...that's really flattering...who told you that"

"Faith! It doesn't matter! What were you doing getting Willow to get out of class like that"

"Why? Do you want me to do it for you too"

"No"

"Okay! Geeez! I was just...asking Red here some...question."

"What"

"Witchy stuff" "About studying"

Both of them said that at the same time. Okay...now I know something is really wrong... They looked at each other.

"It's about witchy stuff and about studying them..."

I frowned at them. I don't believe them... Willow then looked at her watch.

"Oh look at the time! I promised Anya that I would help her in the magic box...Well it was nice chatting with you..."

She stood up and gathered her things. I glared at her.

"Sit"

She did. I sighed and looked at them again.

"Look...it looks like you two aren't going to tell me the things that you are talking about...I'm not going to push you now..."

"Thanks B"

"But! If something wrong happens and I felt that you two were responsible...you two are in very deep trouble."

"Fine..."

Both of them said. I smiled at them. They really are obedient...aren't they...

"Well...come on now...all of us are going to the magic box."

Both of them stood up and walked towards Faith's car. Faith took my books.

"Let me carry that for you..."

I smiled at her. She's so...nice. God how I want to kiss her now! But...Willow is watching... Faith understood what I was thinking and smiled back at me. I held her other hand. We stayed like that until we reached her car.

**Faith's POV**

When we reached the magic box. Xman, blondie, Gman and the ex-monster was there. Red immediately went to her girlfriend and sat next to her. Xman was busy eating and reading a comic book. Ex-monster and Gman was busy talking in the cashier. B held my hand and squeezed it. She cleared her throat.

"Everyone...can I have you're attention"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her and me. What the hell is B doing? I looked at her and she seemed serious. She's squeezing my hand tight and I know she's nervous.

"I...I'm in love with Faith and...She's in love with me..."

I looked at her with my eyes wide. Did...did she just say that or was I imagining it! I blushed a lot and looked at the ground. I glanced at all of them and they didn't seem...shocked. Red was the one who talked first.

"We all know that! It's so obvious"

All of them nodded and I blushed more. I looked at B and noticed her blushing too but kept her eyes on them.

"Then you're alright with it? Giles"

"It's no problem with me...but just try not to get you're emotions in the way when you are both slaying."

"Done...Will"

"It's alright...I can see that she makes you happy..."

"Tar"

"It doesn't bother me."

"Xander"

"No problems here"

That's because you like that idea! B looked at Anya.

"Anya"

"I don't care...if both of you are orgasm buddies."

I blushed really hard now. Geeez! I'm always blushing now! I glanced at B and noticed her blushing like me. I smiled at her and looked at everyone.

"Then I guess were all five by five. Now that it's out in the open try not to get my girlfriend here a lot of trouble k"

She looked at me and smiled. She looked at everyone again.

"Okay...you can go back to what you were doing."

They were busy again with what they were doing. I looked at B.

"Guess Dawn is the only problem you got eh"

"Yeah but...it's not a problem...as long as you're with me."

We kept staring at each other until Giles cleared his throat and looked at B.

"Buffy...I have to talk to you about you're training..."

"Okay."

She quickly gave me a kiss on the lips and followed Gman. I smiled and noticed Xander looking. I smiled at him and he covered his face with the comic book. I went towards Blondie and Red and sat beside them.

"Faith...Willow told me about you're plan...when are you going to do it"

"I was planning on...tomorrow night. Could you help me by that time"

"Yes..."

"Cool...here's the plan..."

**Buffy's POV**

When we got in the house Dawn was already in there watching television. I sat beside her. Faith headed towards the kitchen leaving me alone with my sister.

"Hey..."

"Hey."

"When did you come back"

"Couple of hours ago."

"Oh..."

We were silent now. I stared at the TV. I didn't know how I should tell it. I'm afraid of what she'll think. She accepted Willow and Tara! So...she can accept me too, right?

"Okay...what is it"

"Huh"

"You want to tell me something"

"How did you..."

"First you're sitting here with me and were not arguing. Second...you're watching cartoons."

"I watch cartoons."

"Yeah but not all the time."

"Okay! I just want to tell...you something..."

"What is it already"

"I'm...with Faith now...as in...I love her and...she feels the same."

I was waiting for her to scream or look at me with a disgust face but instead she told me...

"Cool..."

"You're okay with it"

"Yeah...no problem."

I sighed and hugged her.

"Thanks..."

Faith walked towards us and smiled. I pulled away from Dawn.

"Looks like it's ok. Is it kiddo"

"Yeah...just...make her cool."

"You got it."

She looked at the clock then at me. It's 5 in the afternoon.

"Hey B...I'm going to patrol now."

"Okay I'll go with you."

"No...you...have to buy me a bed remember."

"Oh yeah...can you come back after you're patrol here."

"I can't...I uh...have to do something..."

"Oh..."

"Dawn here can come with you...can you do that kiddo."

"Sure..."

"Great! Make sure you buy me a real comfy bed k"

"Yeah."

She leaned to me and kissed me lightly on my lips.

"See you later..."

"Be back early okay"

"Yeah..."

She smiled at me and headed outside. What is going on! She's planning something...

**Faith's POV**

I walked towards Spike's tomb and went inside. He was watching Tv. He looked at me, surprised.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I live here"

"I asked a vamp and...dusted him. Pretty nice crib you got here..."

"Thanks...so what's up"

"I need your help..."

**Buffy's POV**

It was already 11 in the evening. We bought a bed for Faith...and me. I bought a double sized bed. I don't want her to move in the basement. I want her to stay in my room. I moved my old bed in the basement. I decided to go to sleep but...I can't...not without her...so I waited. It wasn't until 11:30 that I heard someone downstairs. I slowly walked downstairs and found Faith in the kitchen. She was drinking some water. She noticed me and smiled.

"What are you doing up? Don't you think it's kinda late"

"What about you? What took you so long"

"There are many vamps tonight so I decided to...dust them all."

"Faith...don't lie to me."

She sighed and hugged me by my waist. I leaned to her shoulder.

"I won't lie B...but...I can't tell you...tomorrow...I'll tell you...I promise."

"Okay..."

"Cmon...let's go to sleep."

She dragged me towards the stairs and kissed me.

"Goodnight..."

She let go of me and headed towards the basement. I stopped her.

"Where are you going"

"My room. You did buy me a bed right"

"Yeah...but it's in my room."

I grinned at her and she gave me a smile.

"Don't tell me you bought a double sized bed."

"Okay...I won't tell you I bought a double sized bed."

She grinned at me then picked me up and carried me to my...our room. I laid my head on her shoulder. She laid me in the bed and lay beside me closing the light. She kissed me lightly on lips and grabbed me on my waist pulling me close. I laid on her again.

"Night B..."

"Night Faith..."

I slept like a baby in her arms...feeling secured and safe in her arms.

The next day was weird to me. After the making out in the morning she says she's busy and that she's going to be home at around 7 in the evening. I never did see her all day. After class I decided to look for her in the magic box but she wasn't there. Even Willow and Tara wasn't there. I asked Xander but he didn't know where she was. But I know he's lying. He's never good in lying anyway. Seeing that she's not there I decided to go back to the house. Dawn was there but she said that she didn't see Faith either. I waited for her in the living room watching cartoons with Dawn. I almost jumped to my sit when I heard the door bell. Why would Faith use the door bell? I looked at the clock and saw that it's 6:40 in the evening. I stood up and opened the door. It wasn't Faith it was...Xander...dressed as a limo driver. He smiled at me.

"Xander! What are you doing dressed up like that."

"Are you Ms. Elizabeth Anne Summers"

"Xander! What's going on"

He handed me an envelope. I looked at him for awhile then opened the envelope. It says...

Please try to play along...

I sighed and looked at Xander. He smiled at me.

"Again I ask you...Are you Ms. Elizabeth Anne Summers"

"Yes..."

"Good...I was asked to drive you somewhere...would you mind going in the car"

He walked towards the...limo! And opened the passenger seat. He looked at me. I went inside and got my jacket.

"Dawn I'll be back in a minute."

"I know..."

I heard her but I was busy thinking what was going on that I didn't ask her what she meant. I walked towards the car and went inside. Xander closed it and went to the driver seat. He started the engine and drove along. I looked around and saw another envelope I opened it and found Faith's hand writing.

Enjoy the ride...and stop worrying

I smiled and decided to sit back and relax. I wonder what's going on?

**No one's POV**

Dawn looked outside the window and went to the back door. She opened it and found Spike and Tara waiting outside. Tara spoke first.

"Is she in the limo now"

"Yeah...she kinda freak out."

"Great...I just hope she'll like Faith's surprise..."

"Yeah."

**Buffy's POV**

I was surprised when he stopped at Angel's mansion. He got out of the car and opened mine. I got out and looked at him. He's still smiling. I walked towards the door and looked at him.

"Enjoy your night Ms. Summers..."

He gave me one last smile then headed towards the driver seat and drove away leaving me staring at the door. I slowly took the door knob and opened it. I went inside and found a path of candles and petals of flowers on the floor. There is also a letter on the floor. I picked it up and looked at it.

Follow the light...

I did and when I reached the end of the light. I was in the living room filled with candles and petals on the floor. There's a table in the middle with two seats and some food in it. I walked closer and gasped at the beauty of the place. I noticed that the chimney was also lit up. I looked around. I quickly turn around when I heard Faith's voice.

"Like it"

"Faith...it's beautiful...how..."

"I got some help form the scooby pals and a vampire."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. She offered her hand. I can hear music in the room a very sweet and slow music.

"Would you like to dance"

I took her hand and smiled.

"I'd love too..."

She smiled at pulled me towards her. Her hands on my waist and my hands on her neck. I closed my eyes when I heard her sing the lyrics of the song in my ear...

_If ever you wondered if you touched my soul yes you do  
__Since I met you I'm not the same  
__You bring life to everything I do  
__Just the way you say hello  
__With one touch I can't let go  
__Never thought I'd fall in love with you..._

_Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and joy you bring  
__Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you_

_Sometimes I get lonely and all I gotta do is think of you  
__You captured something inside of me  
__You make all of my dreams come true  
__It's not enough that you love me for me  
__You reached inside and touched me eternally  
__I love you best explains how I feel for you..._

_Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and the joy you bring  
__Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you_

_The magic in your eyes  
__True love I can't deny  
__When you hold me I just lose control  
__I want you to know that I'm never letting go  
__You mean so much to me I want the world to see,  
__It's because of you_

_Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and the joy you bring  
__Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you  
__My life has changed thank you for the love and the joy you bring  
__Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you...  
__Because of you_

Tears were going down my eyes when she finished her song. She touched my cheek and held it. She kissed me and I kissed her back. She pulled away and smiled.

"I love you B..."

"I love you too...very much..."

I was really happy...our very first date. We continued dancing. We just held each other as we listen to another song that reminds me of her...

_How many times did I pray you'd find me...  
__How many wishes on a star,  
__Gazing off into the dark  
__Dreaming I'd see your face  
__Safe at home unafraid,  
__Captured in your embrace._

_So many times when my heart was broken,  
__Visions of you would keep me strong.  
__You were with me all along,  
__Guiding my every step.  
__You are all that I am  
__And I'll never forget._

_It was you, who first believed  
__In all that I was made to be.  
__It was you, looking in my eyes  
__You held my hand and showed me life.  
__And I've never been the same,  
__Since you first believed._

_There were times when I thought I'd lost you,  
__Fearing forever was a dream.  
__But it wasn't what it seemed,  
__Placing your hand in mine,  
__You could see in the dark,  
__You were guiding my heart._

_It was you, who first believed  
__In all that I was made to be.  
__It was you, looking in my eyes.  
__You held my hand and showed me life.  
__And I've never been the same,  
__Since you first believed._

_It was you, who first believed  
__In all that I was made to be.  
__It was you, looking in my eyes.  
__You held my hand and you showed me life.  
__And I've never been the same,  
__Since you first believed._

_How many times did I pray you'd find me...  
__How many wishes on a star..._

After that we eat and just stared at each other. No words were spoken because we know that we don't need them. Just staring at each other is enough to tell each other what we felt. I was really happy now...because I know that I've got my soul mate with me...forever...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

It's been 4 days since Tara and Willow moved in with us. They occupied my mother's room. They kept asking me if it's alright for them to use it and I kept saying yes to them. Dawn was really okay with it. Oh yeah...it's also been a week since our first really romantic date. Actually we've been going out everyday and it's also romantic but...the one that she did last week was really unforgettable. She did all those things just to make our first date romantic and I love her for that. I also thanked all the people who helped Faith. I was surprised that everyone helped her. Willow and Tara picked the flowers...Anya was the one responsible for the candles...Giles was the one who decorated the whole thing (which really surprised me!)...Xander was the one who rented the limo and drove me there...Spike helped cleaned the whole place...Dawn was the one calling Faith about where I was and Faith was the one who planned it all! (With Chrono's help!) I thanked all of them.

I sighed as I remembered the night. I was working in the doublemeat palace now. I began working here 3 days ago when I decided that we needed to save money for future expences. Faith was against it at first because of my slayer duty and college. After awhile I changed her mind but she still doesn't approve of the idea. I know she's just worried about me and I'm very thankful for that but we needed the money and the only way to have money is for me to work. I know mom left us enough but...I'm afraid of what will happen if that money was gone before Dawn graduated.

It's a good thing that they let me work in here. I thought I wasn't going to get it because of the manager who is such a pain in the ass! He's very strict and very frank. One time when Faith was visiting here, he got angry and yelled at Faith and threatened me that if he saw Faith here visiting me and not eating, he's going to fire me. The nerve! Faith got angry and almost punched him; luckily I was able to stop her from doing something stupid. She was so angry that she left without saying goodbye. I sighed.

"Uh...miss. Can I order now"

I shook my head and looked at the person talking. It was a guy with a brown hair and seems...pretty short for a guy. I think he's only about 4'11. I smiled at him.

"Sorry...got something on my mind. What will you have"

"I'll have...3 burgers...3 French fries...uh...3 diet coke and a lot of catsup please..."

"That'll be...10 dollars."

He handed the 10 dollar bill and I gave him his food. I smiled at him and he took his food and headed towards the other table. Two other people were sitted there and they kept...glancing at me. I ignored it.

**No one's POV**

Warren looked at Buffy and noticed her staring back at her. He immediately looked away.

"Shit! I think she caught me staring! Is she looking at me"

The other guy, Andrew looked at Buffy and noticed that she's talking to her co-worker. Buffy was laughing at what the other said. He looked at Warren.

"No...she's talking to that woman in the other counter."

Warren looked again and saw Buffy was in fact talking to someone. He sighed. Jonathan sat beside Warren and laid the food on the table. He frowned at Warren.

"You owe me 10 dollars."

"No way man! It was your time to buy."

"Argh"

Warren took the hamburger and began to eat it. He looked at Jonathan who was drinking at his drink.

"So...anything new you noticed form the mighty slayer"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing"

"Yeah...nothing. She does seem occupied or something..."

"Occupied? What do you mean"

"She...dazed out when I ordered."

Warren looked at Andrew and he looked at him too. Both of them laughed.

"What"

Warren tried to calm down.

"She probably dazed out because of you're height man! She probably thought that you're from the clan of the dwarfs"

Jonathan frowned at him and jumped at him and they punched themselves. Andrew just sat there and laughed at them. After a few seconds a large man walked towards them.

"If you three are just going to fool around in my place then please just leave"

Both Warren and Jonathan moved away from each other and apologized at the owner. The owner glared at them before going back to the counter. Warren punched Jonathan in the arm.

"This is all your fault."

"My fault! You were the one who called me the dwarf"

"Ah put a sock in it! Let's just talk about our plan."

The three guys gathered close to the table and began to plan the things they are going to do to the slayer...

**Buffy's POV**

After working I headed to the magic box were Faith and the others were. Faith was reading a comic book. She looked away from it and smiled at me.

"How was work"

"Pretty crappy...some guys were fooling around the place that the 'manager from hell' as you put it, yelled at them."

"And that's the most intresting thing that happened"

"Well...yeah."

She walked towards me and held my face and gave me a kiss on the lips that I kissed back eagerly. She pulled away, pouting.

"Awww...poor baby...feel better"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. She gave me another peck on the lips and held my hand. She was going to take me to the training room and have another breath taking making out session. She had her hand on the door knob but didn't open it when Giles saw us. He shook his head.

"I...er...don't think you have any time to do 'your training' session today. Faith...you have to go patrol now..."

He calls our making-out session...your training session...everytime we decided to do it. That's because one time...he caught us in our own training session everytime he opens the door of the training room. He always stops us with his coughing. I sighed and looked at Faith. She smiled and leaned towards my ear, whispering...

"Maybe we can just train in our bedroom then...wait for me."

She kissed me quick on the lips and gave my hand one last squeeze and went outside. I sighed and looked at the door. I'll wait for you... I went to the table and sat in it still looking at the door. I hope she comes home early...

**Faith's POV**

I walked at the cemetery waiting for the vamps to start attacking me, but...nothing came. I sat in one of the tombs and felt a vampire walking towards me. I looked at the direction of the feeling and saw Spike smoking. He smiled at me and sat beside me.

"Hey Willy...did you fought any vamps lately"

"Nah...no vamps. It's kinda strange isn't it"

"Yeah..."

We always talked like this. Everytime that I patrol in the evening he always shows up, smoking. I was really thankful for his help. I know he's just doing it for B. I can see it in his dead eyes. He loves her. I don't have any problem with that. But if ever he and B become a couple then...that's the time when I will have a problem. I told B about him showing up and helping me but...she doesn't seem pleased. In fact she's...jealous. I smiled at the time she told me that she'll go slaying with me. I didn't approve because I know she just want to make sure that me and Willy here don't go smooching. I laughed at the thought of me and Spike making-out. I don't have anything against kissing a vampire but...he's like...dead. Why would I kiss a dead man?

We continue to walk around the cemetery.

"So...how's other slayer"

"She's fine...she just got back form the place she works."

"So she's making a living."

"Yeah..."

"She's not going to slay anymore"

"She will...only Friday to Sunday. Coz she has work at Monday to Thursday...maybe you should spend some time with her...seeing that you like her and all..."

He looked at the ground. If he wasn't dead, I might have guessed that when he looks at the ground like that, he's blushing. I laughed at him. He looked at me with his blonde eyebrow raised.

"What are you laughing at"

"Nothing is just that...are you trying to blush or something"

"I don't blush..."

"Of course you don't...YOU'RE DEAD"

"Like I don't bloody know that."

"What's with you and this bloody thing? Are you British or something"

"Well...I am kinda British I guess..."

We continued talking until I felt something. It was a really weird feeling. I looked at Willy and nodded at him. We ran towards the feeling. We stopped as we saw a monster heading our way. It was a bull with a sword in his hand. He swung the sword and we ducked. I ran towards it in front while Spike headed to it's back. I kick it the stomach but it didn't budge. He swung his sword again but he missed me. Spike punched him but he didn't turn to him. The bull took a deep breath and opened his mouth. Fire came out of it. I moved back.

"What the hell! A bull that breathes fire"

"It's a monster after all"

I attacked its front side again but again it didn't budge. He took my feet and threw me in the tree. It hurt a lot. I tried to stand up but got dizzy. The bull walked towards me and held my head up. He punched me on stomach. I could taste blood on my lips. Spike immediately attacked it and the bull dropped me. He faced Spike and held his sword and swung it towards him. Spike backed away until he reached a tree.

"A little help here..."

I stood up no matter what pain I felt and saw a large branch of a tree. I took it and swung it to the bull. It broke and the bull again looked at me. He held his sword up, closed my eyes and waited for the impact...but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and found...nothing. Spike walked closer to me.

"What the hell was that"

"I...don't know."

I felt dizzy and passed out.

**No one's POV**

The three geeks were in the black van near the cemetery. Jonathan walked towards the driver's seat. He glared at Warren.

"Well...I did what you want. I summoned a strong monster but...don't you think it's too much? I mean she might die you know."

"Awww...is little Jonathan having a little crush on the little slayer? That's soooo cute."

"If you say the word little again I'll kick you"

"Oooooh...I'm scared..."

Jonathan jumped at Warren and punched him. Warren also punched him and they end up beating each other.

"Hey guys"

Both of them stopped and looked at Andrew. He was staring at the window for quite some time now. Trying to see what the slayer look like if she was beaten down.

"I think we've got the wrong slayer..."

Both of them got up and looked at the window. There they saw a blonde man in a leather coat carrying a the rogue slayer.

**Buffy's POV **

I looked at the clock and noticed it's 9:10 in the evening. I was waiting for Faith and I decided to watch some TV in the living room. Everyone was in bed now. I flipped the channel and I can't help but glance at the door. I almost jumped out of my seat when I heard the knocking on the door. I immediately turn off the TV and went to the front door. I opened it and was angry to see Faith in the arms of Spike. Faith was asleep. Why is it that I feel like I've seen this before? Oh yeah...but it was Chronos in that time... I looked at Spike and he grinned.

"Would you mind"

"Uh...put her in the couch."

He walked towards the couch and laid her. Faith doesn't seem to like the idea...

"Uh...no..."

She kept grabbing Spike and he kept taking her hands away from him. Her eyes still closed. I really frowned at him. Why is my girlfriend keep pulling him! I should stake him here and now! He looked at me and smiled nervously. He moved away from Faith, who curled on the other side.

"What happened"

"Uh...some monster...a big one, attacked us...or we attacked it. Kitten here was pummeled by the monster."

Kitten! Why is he calling her that! I should really stake him now! He must have realized that I was really mad now because the next thing I knew he's on the door waving goodbye. Before I can say another word he closed the door and ran towards the cemetery. I took a deep breath and looked at 'kitten' on the couch. I should shake her and ask her a lot of question! Instead of the thing I thought I gently carried her to our bedroom. She leaned to me and murmured something. I smiled. Aww...she's just so cute...I could kiss her right now. So much for making-out tonight. I sighed and gently laid her on the bed. I looked at her for awhile then brushed a few strands of hair in her face. I leaned to her and slowly kissed her lips.

"Good night love..."

I turned the lights off and laid beside Faith who instantly snuggled to me. I smiled and closed my eyes...

_**No one's POV**_

Spike was walking at the street of the slayers and was heading to the cemetery. He was lighting his cigarette.

"So much for impressing the Buffy..."

He stopped when he noticed a black van near the house of the slayers. He walked closer to it.

"Didn't I see this thing in the cemetery"

Inside the van Andrew saw Spike walking closer to the van.

"I think he saw us"

Warren immediately started the engine and drove away leaving the confused vampire. Spike ignored it and decided to head to the cemetery.

**Faith's POV**

I felt something soft in my hand. I squeezed it gently and I heard someone moan. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in our room. I looked at hand and my eyes were wide. My hand was on Buffy's left breast. I quickly removed my hand in there and turn to the other side. Geeez! What the hell is my hand doing in there! And...how did I get here? I slowly remembered the incident that happened yesterday. Right there was a bull monster with a sword...Spike probably carried my ass here... I sighed and felt B's hand on my waist. She moved beside me and spooned me. I laid my hand on her hand. I looked at the clock. It's only 4:30! Gotta sleep more... I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Buffy's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and found no one in Faith's side. I looked at the clock. 7:20...Good thing it's Saturday... I sat up and stretched. I got out of the bed and went downstairs. I can hear talking in the kitchen and decided to go there. Everyone was there except for Tara. Faith was beside Dawn while Willow was on the stove cooking pancakes. Faith's plate has a lot of them. She noticed me and smiled.

"Hey B! Nice of you to finally wake up."

I went towards her and sat on the opposite. Dawn was also eating but I can see that she's almost done. Willow laid a plate in front of me. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She laid two pancakes for me and a cup of coffee.

"I'm done. I'll be in the living room now...excuse me."

Dawn got up, and went to the living room to watch some cartoons. That girl really needs to stay off of the TV for awhile...all she ever watch is cartoons! I looked at Faith who was busy eating a dozen of pancakes... Faith is even worse than Dawn...at least she doesn't get fat...I wonder how she does it. She really has a lovely figure... Faith must have noticed me staring at her.

"What wrong B? Got something on my face"

I smiled at her and wiped the sauce on her face using my finger. Once I wiped it I licked my finger trying to be sexy. She had her mouth open wide. I grinned at her and gave her a wink.

"Hmmmm...pancakes..."

Willow looked at me.

"Did you say something Buffy"

"I said you're pancakes are...delicious..."

"Thank you..."

She looked at Faith and noticed her staring at me with her mouth open.

"Faith...are alright"

Faith looked at her then at the ground. She was really blushing now. I giggled at her. She looks so cute blushing like that... She drank her juice and stood up.

"I...I think I'll join Dawn..."

She walked towards the living room. Willow looked at me and I just shrugged.

"Where's Tara anyway"

"She's in the university...says something about a Wicca meeting."

"But...you're a Wicca member too..."

"Yeah but...she's just going to pick the tickets."

"So where is the meeting being held now"

"Still in England..."

"Cool..."

The Wicca meetings are always held in the England. I don't know what they did there...probably about the different spells and all. It was cool. Willow attended the meeting last year and when she got back...she talked for a whole while without. She babbled a lot. I laughed when I remembered her face when she was done telling her story. She was so red that she might look like a tomato with her hair red and all. I smiled at her and stood up. I took the dishes and put them in the dish washer.

"Go ahead...I'll finish cleaning up."

She nodded and went to the living room.

**Faith's POV**

After breakfast we all went to the magic box. Saturday is the time when B and me train...as in real training not the other training. When we got there Dawn immediately went to the witches section. Willow sat down and began to read the newspaper. B and I walked to the training room and began to change. Giles was there...

"Are both of you ready"

I looked at B and she nodded. The door opened and I looked at Xander. He smiled.

"Morning! Are you two going to spar? Can I watch"

"NO"

Both me and B said. It's not like we don't want an audience but we just...don't want Xander to BE the audience. Knowing he must be thinking of something else. He pouted at us...

"Please? I'll be real quiet. Promise."

"NO! Giles please..."

Giles sighed and went to push Xander out of the room. He looked back at us.

"Well...I suppose I can leave you two alone and do some REAL training okay"

"Alright Gman! We'll train...we'll train real hard."

I grinned at B and she grinned at me. Giles sighed and closed the door. We circled each other trying to read the others moves.

"How about we make this interesting B..."

"What do you mean"

"How about a bet..."

"What kind of bet"

"Well...let's see...how about if I win...you'll go anywhere I want...and if I lose..."

"You'll go anywhere I want..."

"Deal...let's shake on it."

She reached for my hand and I did the same, but I flipped her and she ended up in the mattress on her back. I smiled at her.

"Never take you're enemies hand..."

I reached my hand to her to pick her up but she pulled me down and I ended up in the floor in my stomach.

"Never help your enemies..."

I grinned at her and she grinned back. I stood up and charged at her... I'm feeling lucky today...

**No one's POV**

Everyone was in the magic box obviously doing something. Tara went inside the store and noticed her girlfriend reading the newspaper. Willow didn't notice her. Tara slowly walked towards Willow and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Willow smiled and removed what she was reading and hugged her girlfriend.

"I missed you baby...what took you so long."

"It's the tickets...many people wants to join the Wicca just to have a free ticket to the meeting. Luckily the leaders decline."

"Good...I don't want any other people who are not interested in the meeting to join us."

"Yeah...but the flight is tomorrow morning...and we haven't packed yet."

"Then we have to pack now huh? Come on...let's go. I just have to say goodbye to Buffy."

Tara nodded and Willow went towards the training room. When she was about to open the door, it opened and she was facing the sweaty Buffy.

"Willow...did you want something"

"No...I was just going to say that our flight is tomorrow morning and we have to pack now."

"Oh...I thought we could all go to the fair...but I guess you should really pack now if your flight is tomorrow morning..."

"The fair? Are you sure you're going there? Did you beg for Faith to take you there"

"No...I didn't beg her...she's the one who came out with the idea...right Faith"

Buffy looked at the sweaty Faith who was laid in the matters.

"Whatever..."

"And we'll going to have fun right Faith"

"Again with the whatever."

Buffy looked at Willow again who was staring at Faith.

"Buffy...is she alright"

"Faith? Oh she just fine. She just learned a valuable lesson...never make a bet in your enemies unless she feels...lucky."

Faith heard this and sighed.

**Faith's POV**

Did I just say that I was feeling lucky? Well...I was wrong...it's nothing but bad luck. I'm in the fair with B, Dawn and...Spike. B didn't want to invite him but I told him that he should have some fun and this was a way to thank him for saving me. She agreed but...I think she's not going to let go of my arm. We just kept walking and walking and whenever they find some booth that has a large stuff toy they'll ask us to try and win it. Me and Spike are trying to see who can win it (a large tiger) and...we won it both. I gave my price to B and he gave his to Dawn. That's what we kept doing these last few hours...

"Buffy look! Cotton candy! Let's buy some."

"Ok...Faith...would you like some"

"No thanks..."

She nodded, gave me the giant tiger that I won and headed for the guy that's selling the cotton candy with Dawn. I sighed and rubbed my arm that she keeps on pulling and squeezing. Spike walked beside me.

"If this is the thanks I get from you then...remind me not to save you from now on..."

"Awww...don't be like that...aren't you having fun"

"Fun? You call this fun? I call this torture"

"Well...it'll be over soon I think..."

Actually...it took us a lot of hours to get back home. And when I said a LOT of hours...I meant it. We drove to the cemetery and drop off Spike who didn't say a word while we were driving. I mean he actually jumped off the car and ran to his crib. I laughed and both Dawn and B looked at me with their eyebrow raised. I ignored them and drove for our house. Dawn quickly got out of it and headed to her bedroom. I entered the house with a giant tiger in my hands. B went to the kitchen to get something to drink. After getting ready to bed we decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

**Buffy's POV**

We woke up early to see Willow and Tara off in the airport. It took a lot of minutes because of Faith. It took me awhile to wake her up. She's in one of the seat sleeping. I looked at Willow and Tara.

"When will you two be home"

"I think...for about a week. Will you be alright"

"Yeah...I've got sleeping beauty with me after all..."

Both of them giggled. Willow gave me a hug and I did the same for Tara. The announcer mentioned their plane.

"Well...I guess we'll see you in a week..."

"Okay..."

"Call me if something bad happen ok"

"Sure...have fun."

"We will..."

They waved goodbye and headed to their plane. I walked towards Faith who had her head bowed, sleeping. I kissed her and she seems to open her eyes.

"B? Wassup"

"Nothing...let's...go home."

"Sure..."

She slowly got up and stretched. I held her hand and she did the same.

**Faith's POV**

After the seeing Red and Blondie off...whom I didn't see mind you...B went to work. I on the other hand began training in the magic box. I just can't believe that I lost to B again! Maybe it has something to do with my feelings. I can't seem to concentrate whenever I'm with her. But she...can.

After a very tiring training I decided to visit Chronos who seem very busy getting drinks for everyone. The place was packed. Maybe because someone is here to celebrate their birthday. I had some drink and decided to head back to the magic box and wait for B. I sat in the couch and began to read a comic book. Luckily, it didn't take that long for B to go to the magic box. She looked tired. I walked closer to her and gave her a long kiss.

"Hey babe...you look tired."

"Yeah...many costumers today...don't know why..."

"Poor baby..."

After a few minutes of kissing I looked at clock and saw that it's already 7 in the evening. Geeez...time sure flies by whenever you're having fun. I kissed B goodbye and decided to go slay.

**No one's POV**

Warren, Andrew, and Jonathan were in the van again that was parked near the cemetery. They are waiting for the slayer...whoever it is.

"When will she arrive"

"Awww quit whining Jonathan! I'm sure she'll come..."

After an hour of waiting...they saw Faith heading to the cemetery. Warren looked at Jonathan and grinned.

"Well Jonathan...it's show time. Let's see what this spell can do."

**Faith's POV**

I sat in the tomb as usual trying to wait for Spike. And he did come. He approached me and frowned.

"Don't tell me you're waiting for me again to go to that bloody fair again"

"Not this time, Willy boy."

"Whew...thank the Gods"

I smiled at him and began to walk around. We began chatting for awhile until I felt vampires running towards us. We waited for them and when they were in reach we beat them up. And...dusted them.

**No one's POV**

The three geeks were holding hands in a circle and they were chanting. Soon a light passed through their hands and went outside the van heading to the rogue slayer who was busily dusting a vampire. Spike was also fighting a vampire that she didn't see Faith being surrounded in a light. After he dusted his own vampire. He sighed and turned around.

"Looks like they were newbie's, eh Kitten"

He looked around and saw no one.

"Did she leave already"

He shrugged and began to walk away when a voice startled him. He looked on the ground and saw a child in a pile of big clothes that doesn't seem to fit her. He looked closer and saw that it was Faith's clothes. He looked at the kid who was crying hard. She had a wavy dark brown hair. He picked her up and looked at her.

"Don't tell me...hey kid...what's your name"

The kid looked at Spike, her eyes still filled with tears.

"I'm Faith...do you know where my mommy is"

He stared at her. Faith had turned into a two year old kid!

"Now blondie really is going to dust me now...I've turned her girlfriend into a five year old kid! I'm dead"

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

****

**No one's POV**

Spike picked up the little Faith and covered her with a white sheet. He hurriedly went to the home of the slayers and he noticed again the black van. He stopped for awhile and looked at it. Isn't that the one from before? He was approaching the van but stopped when young Faith looked at her.

"Unca Spike? Where are we going? Are we going to my mom"

"Uh...no...Were going somewhere okay...just don't cry anymore okay"

"Okay."

"Good girl."

He looked at the van for awhile then ran towards the Summers's house. I don't have time to look at a car! I've got bigger problems to solve! He stopped at the front door and saw the lights on in the living room. He looked at the window and saw Buffy sleeping in the couch with the television on. He looked up and saw a tree that leads to a window in the second floor. He looked at the girl in his hands and put her in the back of his head.

"Hold on tight kitten...we'll going to climb a tree ok"

"Okay"

Faith held tight to Spike's forehead and looked up. The tree is high. She smiled as Spike began to climb it. Wheee...this is fun! She thought as Spike stood up in a branch. She didn't know that her hands are slowly sliding to Spike's eyes covering it completely. Spike tried to get the hands of the kid out of his eyes that he lost his balance. Luckily he grabbed on to the branch and climbed it again. Faith is laughing now.

"Don't do that or we'll fall"

"Soreee...my hand slipped..."

He looked at the roof and jumped. He opened the window and looked inside. I guess this is blondie's room...nice. He went inside and walked towards the door. He looked form side to side to see if the coast is clear. He went to another room and looked inside. Dawn was inside sleeping. He closed the door quietly and the little girl whispered something.

"Who she unca Spike"

"She's...a friend...be quiet okay kitten"

She nodded and continue to stare at the sleeping Dawn. Spike slowly approached her and gently shook her up. She slowly opened her eyes and almost screamed but stopped as Spike covered her mouth.

"Be quiet kiddo...don't scream okay"

Dawn nodded and he released his hand. Dawn turned on the light and looked at Spike.

"What are you doing here"

"I've got a problem..."

"What is it"

"This."

He pointed to the girl who was hiding in his head. Faith slowly looked at Dawn.

"Who is she"

"Take a closer look."

Dawn stepped closer and looked at the girl who looked back at her. She looks so shy looking hiding at Spike's head...she does look familiar but I can't seem to... She looked at Spike.

"I don't recognize her."

"Argh"

Spike took Faith away from his head and held it to Dawn.

"Kitten...why don't you tell her your name."

Faith smiled and held out her small hand.

"Hiya...I'm Faith..."

Dawn just stared at the little girl, her eyes wide. Faith saw this and looked back at Spike who was laughing a little. She whispered something...

"Am I ugly unca Spike"

"No you're not...she's just so happy to see you..."

"Oh..."

Dawn heard it and shook her head trying to focus. She pointed at Faith.

"Is that really Faith"

"Yeah...something happened to her and she turned into like that."

"You can't show it to Buffy or she'll...freak."

"That's why I sneak inside and came to you."

"Well...we have to tell Giles first. Maybe he can fix this before Buffy sees this."

"Yeah but whe-oh no"

Spike looked at the door.

"What"

"It's Buffy...I think she's heading this way"

"What? Hide"

"Where"

"In the closet"

"She'll feel me! I'm a vampire after all."

"Then...jump in the window."

"What"

"Just jump."

Spike held Faith to Dawn and she took it. He opened the window and jumped and landed on his feet...then his knees.

"Fuck"

He quickly got up and ran towards the cemetery. Dawn looked around trying to decide where to hide the little Faith.

"Why did unca Spike jump to the window"

"Uh...because...were playing hide and seek...yeah that right. Um...and Spike is the it."

"I like hide and seek"

"Yeah that's why you're going to hide okay"

Faith nodded and Dawn opened the closet and dropped Faith there.

"Keep quiet ok or we'll lose the game."

Faith nodded and smiled as Dawn closed the closet. She quickly leaped to her bed and reached for her magazine, just in time for Buffy to open the door.

**Buffy's POV**

I was sleeping on the couch when I felt a vampire. I turned the TV off and took my stake in my pocket and slowly headed upstairs. I can feel it in Dawn's room and somehow...I can hear someone whispering...I slowly made my way to Dawn's room and touched the door knob. The feeling was quickly disappearing. I opened the door and saw Dawn in her bed reading a magazine...upside down. She looked at me and smiled.

"Buffy...what's wrong"

"Nothing...it's just...I heard some voices..."

"Oh that...I was...um...talking to myself. You know..."

"Oh...ok. Just go back to sleep okay"

"Okay...how about you? Aren't you going to sleep"

"I'm gonna wait for F"

"OK! Well goodnight..."

She pushed me away from her room and closed the door. That girl is getting really weird lately... I shook my head and headed down stairs to wait for Faith. I looked at the clock. 9:30...I wonder what's taking Faith so long. I hope not another big monster... I opened the TV again and flipped the channels.

**No one's POV**

Dawn sighed as she heard Buffy head down stairs. She was afraid that if her sister mentioned Faith's name the little kid might answer her back. She opened the closet and saw faith sitting at the floor, waiting. She looked up at Dawn.

"Did we win"

"Yeah...are you tired? You wanna sleep now"

"Okay...but where is my mommy"

"Uh...she left for awhile for a business trip."

"Waz a bisenes trip"

"It's a place were people work."

"Like mommy"

"Yeah like mommy..."

"Oh...okay...waz yur name again"

"Call me Dawn ok"

"Ok antie Daun..."

"It's D-A-W-N...not Daun..."

"Da-wn."

"Right. Now let's go to sleep."

Faith nodded. Dawn picked her up and noticed that she was only wearing a white sheet. She put Faith down in her bed and looked for something she could wear. Nothing seems to fit the little girl. She looked around and found some shirt that was too small for her. She picked it up and put it on Faith. It was a little big that Faith's feet were covered by the shirt.

"I guess this will do for now...um Faith...are you potty trained"

"Yeah...mom teached me how..."

"Good. Just call me whenever you need to go to the bathroom ok"

Faith nodded. Dawn picked her up and laid her in bed and tucked her in. It's a good thing Faith seemed tired that she easily fell asleep within 10 minutes. Dawn looked at the little girl for awhile. So that what Faith looks like when she's small...cute. She smiled and decided to phone Giles. Please pick it up please pick it up...

"Hello"

"Giles! It's me Dawn."

"Dawn...it's so late...did something happened"

"Yeah...it's Faith...she was turned into a two year old kid while she was slaying with Spike."

"Where is she"

"In my bed...asleep..."

"I think it's better if Buffy doesn't find out about this..."

"That's why I called...I want you to tell her that Faith is sleeping in your house that's why she didn't come home tonight..."

"Okay..."

"And Giles...can you find a cure for this"

"I'll try...could you come tomorrow at...6 in the morning? And bring her with you..."

"Okay..."

"Well goodnight Dawn..."

"Goodnight."

She put the phone back in place and lay in bed with Faith. She turns the lights off. I hope this disaster ends tomorrow...

**Buffy's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw the TV still open. I sat in the couch and looked at the clock. 7:00 a.m. I turned off the TV and stretched. I looked around and saw a paper in the table and opened it. It was from Dawn.

Went to my friends house to pick something up...be back later

+Dawn+

What will she pick up to her friends house so early in the morning? I slowly headed upstairs and opened my room. No one was there. Where is Faith? She didn't come home? I quickly went to the phone and dialed Giles's number.

"Hello"

"Giles! It's Buffy...Faith didn't come home yesterday..."

"Oh er...she's here still asleep..."

"Why is she sleeping there"

"I...discussed something to her about her training that we didn't notice the time. I told her to stay here because it was too late to go home alone..."

"Alone? She can handle anything...I mean she's a slayer and all."

"Yeah...but she seems so tired..."

"Okay...Tell her to come home okay? I'm going to get ready for school now..."

"Ah...ok...goodbye..."

"Bye."

I put the phone back. Something is weird about Giles...he seems nervous... I shrugged and headed to the bathroom.

**No one's POV**

Giles sighed as he put the phone back.

"Buffy"

"Yeah...she's asking about Faith..."

Dawn looked at Faith who was busily eating her breakfast.

"What do we do"

"I'll take care of her...go to school."

"Okay..."

Dawn headed to Faith who looked at her smiling. There were bread crumbs on her mouth.

"I'll go to school for awhile ok Faith? I'll be back...until then be good to Mr. Giles ok"

"Okay...bye bye auntie Da-wn..."

Dawn smiled and headed to the door. Giles looked at Faith and walked to her.

"Do you want some milk Faith"

"Uh-uh."

Giles smiled and went to make a glass of milk. He handed it to Faith who gave him a big smile. Faith eagerly took a drink spilling some milk on her shirt. Giles sighed.

"I guess we have buy you some clothes to wear..."

**Buffy's POV**

After going to work I hurriedly went home and looked for Faith. She wasn't there. Even Dawn wasn't there. I looked at the clock. 6:05 pm. Knowing Faith might still be in the magic box I quickly headed there and found everyone including Spike inside. Dawn approached me.

"Buffy...what are you doing here"

"I'm looking for Faith...is she in here"

"Uh...no...she went slaying..."

"Oh..."

I was about to go out the door when I heard someone laughing and running. I turn around and saw Xander and Giles chasing a...little girl. She looks...familiar. The little girl didn't seem to notice me and bumped into my leg and fell down. I crouched into her and helped her up. She smiled at me. I looked at Giles and Xander who were busy staring at everything except me.

"Who's this girl"

"Uh...well..."

I sighed and looked at the young girl. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What's your name"

"I'm Faith...nice ta meet ya..."

I just stared at her. My mouth open and my eyes wide. Faith! Don't tell me... I slowly stood up and glared at Giles and Xander.

"What's the meaning of this"

"Well you see Buffy...while Faith and Spike were training...someone cast a spell to her and well...turned her into a two year old...again."

I turned my head to Spike and glared at him. I was slowly walking towards him ready to stake him in the heart. He tried to explain and moved away slowly.

"Uh...it's not what you think..."

"WHY YOU"

I tried to leap to him but Xander, Giles, Dawn and Anya held me back. Faith saw this and instantly hugged my feet trying to move me away.

"No! Don't hurt unca Spike"

I didn't realize that I moved my leg that was being held by Faith that she fell back. I realized what I've done and looked at her. I can see her eyes filled were tears and she began to cry. Dawn crouched to her and picked her up and tried to calm her.

"Shhh...it's okay...nobody's going to hurt uncle Spike..."

She calmed down and leaned to Dawn's shoulder. I just stared at her. Is this really Faith? My...girlfriend?

I sat in the chair and looked at Faith who busy playing Lego with Xander. She looked at me and whispered something to Xander. I heard her...

"Who she"

"That's Buffy...Auntie Dawn's sister."

"She pretty...but mean."

Xander looked at me and smiled. I looked away and blushed. She thinks I'm still pretty in that age? Giles approached me.

"I can't seem to find the cure."

"You have to! She can't stay like that forever"

He sighed and looked at Faith.

"Alright...I'll look for the cure...in the mean time you should take her home. It is getting dark outside."

I nodded and stood up. Dawn walked to Faith and carried her. She walked by beside me.

"Well...goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Buffy...Dawn...Faith."

Faith looked at them and waved at them.

"Bye Mista Giles...Bye unca Spike...Bye unca Sander...bye uh...lady"

We were heading to the door when Giles stopped us.

"Uh...Buffy...here take this."

"What is it"

"Faith's clothes."

I looked at it and saw that it's still brand new. I looked at Giles and smiled at him.

"You went shopping with her"

He blushed and took his eye glasses and cleaned them.

"Well...she doesn't have any clothes...so I thought...I could..."

"Okay Okay...I got it. Well see you tomorrow."

Once we were in the house Dawn immediately dropped Faith in the couch and headed in the kitchen to grab something to drink. I sat in the couch and looked at her. She looked at me and I can see that she's afraid of me. I smiled at her.

"Do you want to watch TV"

She nodded shyly and I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. She looked at it and I continued to stare at her. She's so small...and cute. Wow...so this is what Faith looked like when she was a kid... Dawn got back from the kitchen and yawned.

"I'm going to bed..."

She was about to pick up Faith when I stopped her.

"Uh...Dawn I think you didn't sleep well last night because of her...I think she'll sleep in my bed tonight..."

"Are you sure"

"Yeah..."

"Okay then...goodnight Faith."

"No! She's mean"

I watched as Faith was pleading Dawn to stay with her.

"If she does anything to you just yell okay? I'll come."

Faith nodded and looked at me. She really is scared of me...wow first time I see Faith scared of something and it's me... Dawn headed to her room leaving us alone. She was looked at the TV again but she kept on glancing at me. I sighed and turned off the TV. She looked at me. I smiled at her.

"Look Faith...I'm sorry about what happened there ok? I was just mad at Spike."

"Why"

"He did something wrong and...he needs to be punished."

"Oh...ok. I furgive you um..."

"I'm Buffy..."

"Antie Buffy..."

I nodded and picked her up.

"It's sleepy time."

I dropped her in the bed and looked inside the things that Giles bought to her. I found some PJ in the paper bag and took them out. It was a pink PJ.

"You like...pink"

"No..."

"Then why did Giles picked this out"

"I duno..."

I started to take off Faith's clothes and put on her PJ and laid her to bed. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself. It took me ten minutes to get out and when I did she still has her eyes open. I laid to her and closed the light. I tucked her in and stared at the ceiling. She faced me and whispered something...

"Antie Buffy...I can't slip..."

"What's the matter"

"'m not sleepy..."

"What do you want to do"

"Cud you...sing me something? My mom always du dat to let me sleep."

"Uh...ok."

I closed my eyes and thought of something to sing to her. So her mother sings to her... I opened my eyes took her to my arms, hugged her and sang to her. I was singing to her softly while stoking her hair...

If I would have to live my life again

I'd stay In love in love with you the way I've been

Your love is something no one ever can replace

I can't imagine life with someone else

I promise I will share my life with you

Forever may not be enough it's true

My heart is filled with so much love I feel for you

No words can say how much I love you so

And If forever's not enough for me to love you

I'd spent another lifetime, Baby if you asked me to

There's nothing i won't do forever's not enough for me to love you so

They say tomorrow seems so far away

And now we see that everything can change

My love for you gets stronger as tomorrow comes

I know this time will stand the test of time

And If forever's not enough for me to love you

I'd spent another lifetime, Baby if you asked me to

There's nothing i won't do forever's not enough for me to love you so

For you there's nothing I can't do

And never will I ever go

Forever's not enough to love you so

But If forever ends one day

I promise you would stay

To show you that my love will never end

And If forever's not enough for me to love you

I'd spent another lifetime, Baby if you asked me to

There's nothing i won't do forever's not enough to love you so

And If forever's not enough for me to love you

I'd spent another lifetime, Baby if you asked me to

There's nothing i won't do forever's not enough for me to love you so

As I ended the song I looked at her. She was asleep. She had her mouth open slightly. Cute... I leaned to her and kissed her on her cheek softly. She murmured something and leaned to me. Her both arms on my neck hugging me. She was laying on me in her stomach. I smiled at Wrapped my arms around her gently. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep holding my girlfriend...

We were all in the kitchen eating breakfast. I was cooking some pancakes and both Faith and Dawn was eating it. I looked at them and saw that Dawn was trying to restrain Faith from making a mess. There was syrup all over her face and hands which she instantly put in Dawn's face making it sticky. She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. Dawn looked at me her cheeks covered with syrup.

"You're no help! Your girlfriend is a mess"

"Well I think my sister is a mess too...besides...she's a kid. Kid's are always a mess when it comes to eating."

She sighed and looked at Faith who was eating the pancakes. She smiled.

"I guess you're right...I better get cleaned or I'll be late..."

"Be home early"

"Alright."

She got up and headed to the bathroom. I went to the ref and got some milk. I gave it to Faith who immediately drank it down. Wow...even as a kid she eats a lot... She looked at me and smiled.

"Faith done"

"Okay...now were going to take a bath okay"

"Okay."

I picked her up and headed to the bathroom. I filled the tub and took out her clothes. I thought the first time I'm going to see Faith naked is when we make love for the first time...guess I was wrong. I laid her to the tub and gently washed her...

After a few minutes of bathing Faith. I walked outside with a toweled Faith who was running towards our room laughing. I was so wet that someone might think that I took a bath with my clothes on. She's so energetic... I look at the clock. 9:30! Guess I'm going to stay home then... I sighed and went to our room and found Faith hiding in the curtain. I heard her giggle as I walked closer.

"I wonder where Faith is"

She giggled again and I leaped to her and picked her up. She was now laughing. I dropped her gently on the bed and looked for something for her to wear. I picked up some Winnie the Pooh shirt and a blue jumper. I wonder what the older Faith would say if she finds out that she was wearing a Winnie the Pooh shirt? I giggled and began to dress her up.

"Where are we going antie Buffy"

"We're going shopping! You like shopping Faith"

"Yeah! Mista Giles took me der yesterday and he bought me ice cream."

"Okay...we are going there and buy some clothes and ice cream"

"Yeah"

We went to the mall with the help of Faith's car. I was carrying her and we bought some winter clothes for her. I heard that it's going to snow today and when I saw that Faith doesn't have any winter clothes, I thought I should buy her some. I have a feeling that young Faith is going to stay for awhile...not that I want to but...I'm also falling for young Faith. I want to...keep her for awhile until we have the cure.

We were in the ice cream parlor where Faith was busy stuffing all the ice cream in her face. She was once again a mess. I wipped her cheek with my handkerchief. A waitress walked to us and handed us some tissue. I thanked her and she looked at Faith.

"She's so cute...is she your daughter"

"Uh...no...she's my...niece."

"Oh! How cute! What's your name"

"I'm Faith! Nice to mit ya"

"I'm Sarah. Enjoy you're ice cream okay"

"Okay"

I smiled at her. Faith is so friendly when she's a child...

After eating some ice cream Faith saw a playground and decided to play. There were some kids who were playing there. I sat in the bench and looked at her. She went to the lonely girl who was in the swing looking at the ground. I saw her introduce herself and shook the other girl's hand. And soon both of them were playing together. They were both laughing. I smiled. If Faith and I met when we were in that age...I wonder what will happen. You know…if she was back in her age and she's doing that…I'd get pretty jealous. I saw a woman looking at them and the little girl walked by her and gave her a kiss. The girl said goodbye to Faith then went to her...I think mother. Faith waved back and looked at me. She ran to me but tripped. I immediately ran to her and crouched down. She had a wound on her arm. She cried seeing it bleeding.

"Antie Buffy...it hurts..."

I leaned down and kissed it slowly. She stopped crying. I pulled away and looked at her, smiling.

"There...I've put a spell to it so that it will heal better..."

She looked at it her eyes still full of tears. I stood her up and picked her up. She was pouting.

"It still hurt..."

"Want me to kiss it again"

She nodded and I took her arm and kissed it.

"There. Boo boo gone."

She smiled a little.

"Where are we going"

"We are going to visit Giles. Would you like that"

She nodded and we headed towards the magic box.

When we get there everyone was there. I dropped Faith gently to the ground and she ran towards Xander and hugged him. He picked her up and tickled her.

"So...how was my little Faithy"

"Fine. I got a boo boo."

"Oh really? Come on let's put some medicine in it."

Xander took Faith and headed towards the bathroom. I looked around and saw Dawn in the phone. Probably with Janice...taking about biys and stuff... I went to Giles who was busy reading a book and sat beside him.

"Find anything"

"I'm afraid no...I guess the spell is different form what I've thought..."

"Guess were stuck with baby Faith for awhile..."

"We can call Willow and see if she has an idea about this situation."

"No...If we told her what happened they'll probably go here this instance...and I don't want them to do that."

I sighed. I really don't want to send them here and ruin their little vacation...and besides...I don't think I'm ready to see little Faith go bye bye. This is just great! I don't know if I want the old Faith or the young Faith! I was startled when I saw Faith crying and running towards me. I picked her up and dried her tears.

"What's wrong"

"Boo boo...hurts."

"Awww...poor baby."

I kissed it again.

"Feel better"

She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and dropped her down gently. Xander came out and walked towards me.

"You know...maybe you should try with the guy that sent you in the past. Maybe he has some idea on how to undo the spell."

"Chronos! You're right! Thanks Xander."

I went to the door but stopped when Faith was pulling my jeans. I looked at her. She had a pout on her face.

"Can I go wid you"

I looked at Giles and he nodded.

"You should bring her..."

I picked Faith up, took the jacket that I bought her, put it on her and went to the door. It's a good thing Faith told me about the place...

We went inside the bar and noticed a few people around. I looked at the bar and found Chronos talking to some guy in the bar. I went to him and he noticed. He smiled at me.

"Hey Buffy! Nice of you to visit"

"Yeah...can we talk for awhile"

"Sure."

He took me to the room of the wines and looked at me. He noticed the kid.

"Wow...who's the kid"

"Chronos this is Faith...the younger version."

He had his mouth open and his eyes wide. Faith saw this and leaned to my ear.

"Why is it dat I mit new people all dey du is...dat"

I giggled at what she said. I was also like that when I first saw her. Chronos heard this and shook his head and looked at Faith.

"Sorry about that...anyway...what the fuck happened"

"Shhh! You shouldn't swear like that! She might imitate you"

"Please! This is Faith right! The girl who swears a lot."

"Yeah but...that's the older Faith! Now we have the younger Faith so...watch your tongue"

He sighed.

"Alright. So what happened"

"Some spell turned her into this...do you think you can...maybe undo it"

"I can't if it's a spell."

"Oh...thanks anyway."

"No problem..."

I walked outside the bar and decided to head to the magic box. Faith looked at me.

"Antie Buffy...waz a spell? Is it like the one wen yu kiss my boo boo"

"Yeah...something like that."

"Antie Buffy"

"Yeah"

"Waz a fuck"

Oh boy...what am I gonna say now!

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

It's been 5 days since Faith became a...two year old kid. Everyone still can't find a cure and. I have school and work today so I dropped little Faith to the magic box. I went to the library and tried to look for books that might help but...there was nothing in the library about magics and stuff. Having my class and work finished I immediately went to the magic box and was surprised when little Faith ran towards me. I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled.

"Antie Buffy...yur home"

"Yeah...did you miss me"

"Uh-huh...I was a good girl when you were gone."

"That's good...so what did you do today"

"I was playing with unca Sander..."

"That's nice..."

I smiled at her and walked towards the chair and sat in it. Faith was still on my lap. She was smiling while telling me what she did while I was away. She's so cute...and so...innocent. Her smile fadded and was replaced by a confused look.

"Antie Buffy"

"Hmmm"

"Waz an orgasm"

I looked at her my eyes wide. I shook my head and looked at her. What the? Where did she get that word? Don't tell me... I sighed.

"Faith? Where did you hear that word"

"From the lady over there..."

She pointed towards Anya who was busy counting the money she had earned today. Figures...

"I think unca Sander and her are bestfriends...I saw them kissing on the mouth in the other room."

I sighed and closed my eyes for awhile. This is just great...it's bad enough to tell her what fuck meant and now...this! Stupid Xander and Anya! They should learn to control themselves! There's a child here! I felt her small hands on my closed eyes and I opened them. She seemed...worried. I smiled at her.

"Faith? Do you remember what I told you about the word fuck"

"Uh-huh."

"Well...the word orgasm is...a bad word...if you heard this word again...tell me so that I could punish them. Ok"

"Ok...then you will punish the lady"

"Yes...later."

"Okay...but...why do they kiss each other in the mouth"

"Uh...it's what people do when...you love someone..."

"Oh..."

She looked around for awhile then leaned to me and gave me a...kiss on the lips. She smiled at me.

"I wuv you antie Buffy..."

She quickly got out of my lap then ran towards the other room leaving me sitting there with my mouth slightly open. I saw Xander smiling at me and I couldn't help but blush. She...loves me...even as a child...God how I want to kiss her... I sighed and walked towards Xander who still has a smile on his face.

"Next time you make out with Anya...make sure the door is locked. The child saw you two lip locking"

"Sorry about that...guess I forgot about lil Faith for a second there..."

"Yes...and please tell Anya no sex talk okay"

"Roger that! But...aren't you going to find a cure for her already? I mean...don't you miss the old Faith"

"I do...but..."

"Don't tell me you like the young Faith better"

"No...I like both Faith..."

"But you can't decide which one"

"No...I've decided already..."

"So...which one"

I grinned at him and walked towards the training room.

"Isn't it obvious who"

After the little session in the magic box...I took Faith and went to the cemetery to patrol. I haven't patrolled for days now since Faith turned into a little child. I know Spike is doing the patrol but...I really don't trust him. I was walking around when I felt vampires near me. I dropped Faith gently then looked at the vampires who were heading towards me. Show time...hmmm only five? They all attacked me and I attacked the first two. I quickly dusted the two and looked at the remaining three...or two. I looked around and saw the other vampire who was walking towards Faith. I ran to her but the two vampires attacked me. I tried to loose them but...it was no use. I quickly dusted the first one then looked at the other one. I was about to dust him when...he turned to dust. There I saw Spike with a smiling Faith in his head. He grinned at me.

"I guess you need help slayer..."

I glared at him and looked at Faith.

"Are you alright Faithy"

"Uh-huh...unca Spike helped me..."

"That's right...anytime for my kitten..."

Faith smiled and I glared at Spike. He looked at me for a second then looked in front of him. He frowned. I looked at what he was looking at and saw a black van.

"That van...it was there when we fought the big monster and when the time lil Faithy here turned into a little girl..."

I looked at the van and decided to look into it.

**No one's POV**

Warren, Jonathan and Andrew were sitting on the back of the van looking at the book. Jonathan looked at the book.

"So...what kind of spell are we going to do now"

"How about...how to make you tall"

Andrew laughed and Jonathan launched at Warren. They were both beating each other until they heard a knock on the door. All three stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. Andrew slowly stood up and opened the door. There he found Buffy and Spike along with a little girl looking at them. Buffy looked mighty pissed off. She quickly opened the door wide and saw two men staring at her, a lot of candles and a...book...which looks exactly like the ones in the magic box. She quickly grabbed Andrew by his collar and threw him to the other two men.

"YOU! Did you do this to my girlfriend"

"We were just playing around...we didn't know that we've turned your girlfriend like that..."

"YOU IDIOT"

She walked closer to the trio and the three stepped back.

"You three better make her back or I will really do something to the three of you"

"We...we can't..."

"What"

"We...we can't because...this book here...don't have a cure written on it...the only one who can cure her is a...Wicca witch..."

"Are you sure"

"Ye-yeah..."

"You better not lie or I will really rip all your heads off"

Buffy got off the van but took the book. When the slayer was out of sight Warren quickly slapped Jonathan.

"Ouch! What was that for"

"For telling the slayer the cure! Now we don't have a book"

"Geez...not to worry...I copied all the spells and put it on my computer at home..."

"Wow...for a shorty you sure are smart..."

"Shut up"

Spike was still looking at the pissed slayer who was still looking at the van. Faith leaned to Spike's ear.

"Antie Buffy is scary when she's mad..."

"Yeah...and sexy too..."

Faith giggled and Spike laughed softly. Buffy heard the two of them. She turn around and looked at both of them who immediately stopped laughing.

"What are you two laughing at"

"Nothing..."

Buffy sighed and took Faith from Spike.

"You should go home Spike...and if ever those three is again here...you have my permission to kill them..."

"Woah...fiesty..."

Buffy ignored it and walked towards their house, leaving Spike with a big grin on his face.

**Buffy's POV**

We were walking towards the house when Faith's hand was on my cheek. I looked at her and she was...pouting. She's so cute...pouting like that... I brushed the strands of hair in her face and smiled a little.

"What's wrong"

"You seem...sad..."

"That's because...I just miss someone..."

"Is it unca Spike"

"NO! It's...someone...really important to me..."

"Oh...you mean...the person you love"

"Yes..."

"Oh...wat kind of person is he"

"She's a lot...like you..."

"Really...den...you won't have to be sad right"

"Yes...you're right..."

We were inside the house now. I gently dropped her and she immediately ran upstairs but stopped. She looked at me.

"Antie Buffy"

"Yes"

"Do you...wuv...me"

I just stared at her and looked at her completely. She is Faith but at the same time a different person. Is this really Faith when...she was a child? What changed her? I smiled at her.

"Yes...very much..."

"I wuv you too"

She smiled at me then ran towards Dawn's room. I sighed still looking at where she stood.

"I love you too..."

I smiled and went towards my room.

It was 7 in the morning when I woke up. With the help of Faith of course. She and Dawn were making breakfast and they end up messing up the kitchen. I faked my anger and asked them to clean up. Faith walked up to me and pouted again.

"I'm sowee antie Buffy...I was the one who messed dis up...don't be mad at antie Da-wn..."

I sighed and looked at her softly.

"I'm not mad at her...I just don't want messy things."

I tapped her nose which was filled with syrup. When I did that she wriggled her nose and looked at my finger. I giggled at how cute she looked.

"So...don't be messy okay? Or antie Buffy will get mad at you..."

"Uh-huh...can I watch TV now"

"Yes you may...but remember...don't be messy..."

"Ok"

She ran towards the living room. I sighed and then turned to Dawn who was busy cleaning the mess. She was smiling. I sat down and began to eat what they made. It was pancakes and bacon. The pancakes were over flowing with syrup, while the bacon is burnt. Dawn saw me frowning at the plate and looked at me smiling.

"She made those...just for you...I tried to help her but...she keeps on shouting at me..."

I looked at the plate smiling a lot. She made this! She actually made this for me!

"She's really a sweet girl...whether she's a child or not...you know that right"

I nodded then took a bite at my breakfast. I didn't care whether it taste bad or sweet. All I thought about was little Faith making me breakfast.

**No one's POV**

Faith was watching cartoons when she heard the door bell. She immediately ran towards the door and opened it. She looked up and saw Willow and Tara with bags in their hands. They were staring at her. Faith smiled at them.

"Hiya"

"Um...hi...um...are we on the right place"

She looked at Tara who smiled and crouched at Faith. She touched Faith's cheek.

"You seem different but...the same in some time...how are you...Faith"

Willow looked at Faith with her eyes wide. She looked at Tara who was smiling at the child. It was the same time that Buffy who was coughing hard came to the living room with Dawn who was holding a glass of water, tapping Buffy's back. Buffy took Dawn's water and began to drink it spilling some to her shirt. She quickly gave the water back and looked at Willow and Tara.

"You two seem...early...you shouldn't be back until...3 days from now..."

"Yeah well...the meeting ended early...and we decided to go back early..."

Willow looked at Faith again who was now in the arms of Tara.

"And...From what it looks like...we made the right decision..."

**Buffy's POV**

I sighed and looked at Faith whom Tara was carrying now. Better tell them now...we do need a Wicca after all... Willow stepped closer to me with a frown in her eyes.

"Buffy...can you please explain to me what happened"

"Well...you see..."

After explaining everything to them Willow then immediately looked at the book I got from the three geeks. She looked at the spell and scratched her head.

"I know they said a Wicca can cure her but...I have no clue what to do."

Tara gently dropped Faith in the couch and looked at Willow frowning.

"Maybe the mighty Catherine might help you"

I looked at Tara and Willow. Wow...I didn't know Willow and Tara are fighting over a...girl. I wonder who this Catherine is? I looked at Willow and she just shook her head. She walked towards Tara who had her back to her. She held her shoulder.

"Please Tara...I told you...she's just a friend..."

"I know...it's just that...the way she looks at you...it's...it disturbs me..."

"I know babe...I know..."

I sighed. Faith was in front of me and waving her hands up. I smiled at her and picked her up. She leaned at my ear.

"Are they also...in wuv"

"Yeah...pretty much..."

She smiled at me and looked at the witches who were now looking at us. Willow walked towards us and smiled.

"I'm Willow...you must be Faith..."

"Yup! Nice to mit ya"

Faith held out her hand and Willow shook it.

"You hab a red hair...like a tomato..."

"Uh...yes...I do have..."

I laughed a little. Faith can be so cute... Tara also laughed a little and Faith walked to her. She gave her a smile and held out her hand to Tara.

"I'm Faith...was yur name"

"I'm Tara...nice to meet you."

Tara gently shook her hand and smiled. Willow then looked at me.

"I think Catherine is the only one who can cure her..."

"Great...where is she"

"England..."

"What"

"Don't worry...I'll just ask her how to cure her. No need to make her come here..."

I looked at Tara and Faith who were busy talking to each other. I hope this works...

Faith was in our bedroom now. She's taking a nap. It took me half an hour to let her get to sleep. The reason she didn't want to sleep is because of Willow and Tara. She wants to get to know them better. After a lot of talking to her...Willow decided to put a spell to her so that she could take a nap. In a mere second she fell down the bed. After letting her take a nap, we decided to go in the living room and plan out what we are going to do. Willow called a Wicca named Catherine and got the ingredients for the antidote. It's only an hour when Faith ran downstairs screaming.

"SNOW"

She immediately ran towards the door but I stopped her. I picked her up and she started struggling.

"Antie Buffy...let me go! I wanna play outside"

"Later after you put some jacket on! You might get sick you know"

She didn't struggle when I said that. We headed to our bedroom and dressed her up. I also dressed myself up and decided to join her. Dawn saw this and immediately took her jacket and ran outside with the squealing Faith right behind her. I also ran after them. Both of them were throwing snowballs at each other. When they both saw me they stopped for awhile and grinned at each other. The next thing I know they were throwing snowballs at me. I immediately ran to the tree and tried to hide myself. I peeked at them slowly but instead of seeing their faces, I got covered in snow. I wiped the snow out of my face and looked at them grinning.

"You tow are so dead"

I looked around and saw Faith running away form me. I quickly ran after her and grabbed her. She was screaming for Dawn to help her. Dawn heard this and tried to attack me. I dodged her and she ended up in the snow. I saw her in the snow and jumped at her. She was struggling underneath.

"Get off of me"

"Nu-uh...say pretty please first."

"Bite me"

"Okay...I guess me and Faith can just stay here for awhile...don't you think so Faithy"

"Uh-huh"

I smiled at Faith and she smiled back. One of our neighbors...Ms. Peterson, was walking by and saw us.

"Why Buffy...you two seem to be having fun. Who is this girl I see with you? Is she you're niece"

"Uh...yeah...her name's Faith..."

"Oh...she has the same name as the one of your friends."

"Yeah..."

Dawn again started struggling.

"Get off of me."

"My...is that Dawn"

"Yeah...were playing a game."

"Oh...I see...well have fun."

She walked away leaving me and Faith smiling like crazy. I felt Dawn sigh.

"Okay...you win! Now get off of me"

"What do you say Faith? Should we...get off"

"Nah-uh! Not until she say pretty please..."

"Faith...I thought you like me..."

I giggled as I heard Dawn's voice.

"Fine! Can you get off of me now? Pretty please? With sugar on top"

Both Faith and I looked at each other and at the same time said...

"NO"

**No one's POV**

Tara was watching the trio playing at the snow. She smiled. She felt Willow holding her shoulder. She sighed.

"You know...they look like a big happy family..."

"Yeah...without the father thing..."

"I don't think they need it."

"You're right."

"Have you finished the antidote"

"Almost...it's a good thing we have forg's blood...or else the antidote won't be finished."

"Is she...supposed to drink it"

"Yeah...I just hope she drinks it all..."

After the little battle in the snow, Faith decided to make a snowman. Dawn was helping her while Buffy was heading towards the house. Both Faith and Dawn were busy making the snowman that they didn't notice a blue van heading towards them. The van stopped at them and took Faith inside. Dawn saw this and tried to get Faith back to her. But a man punched her in the face. Willow was looking at window that she screamed at Buffy.

"Buffy! Hurry! Faith is being kidnapped"

Willow, Buffy and Tara went outside but were too late. They saw Dawn in the snow and picked her up.

**Buffy's POV**

WHOEVER TOOK FAITH WILL DIE! She thought as she looked at the window. Willow and Tara were locating them with a spell. Dawn was in the couch holding an ice pack in her eyes. She started crying.

"God...it was all my fault...if I was paying attention...Faith wouldn't be..."

I turn around and walked towards Dawn. I hugged her and she just stayed like that in my arms.

"It wasn't your fault...but whoever did this...will pay...big time."

"Well Buffy...I think it's time to kick them now."

"Did you find them"

"Yep...they're in the warehouse near Angel's mansion..."

**No one's POV**

Faith slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a strange house. It was dark and has many boxes in the sides. She looked around and saw five men talking by the phone. The two were arguing while the three were playing cards.

"What the hell! You didn't know the chick's phone number! How the hell are we going to ask for a ransom"

"Well...maybe we can ask the little girl then..."

"What! Are you out of your fucking mind! She's only...I think two years old! The fucking child can't even count"

Faith walked closer to them. They said a bad word...

"I can count"

The five men turn their eyes towards Faith.

"Oh really...cmon...entertain us."

"One-two-three...um...fourteen...twelve...five by five"

"What the fuck does that mean"

"You a bad man! You're always saying a bad word"

The man leaned at Faith and grinned at her.

"What are you going to do about it"

"I'll tell antie Buffy"

"And what? She's gonna beat us to death"

"Yeah...and I'm gonna kick your ass too"

And there stood Buffy and the gang. She was really pissed off. She walked closer but stopped when she felt Willow's hand on her arm.

"Buffy...be careful..."

"Willow...maybe you should tell that to them..."

"That's not what I mean! They're human...so don't kill them."

"Ok...gotcha..."

She ran towards them and grabbed the man near Faith. She looked at Faith.

"Faithy...would you please close your eyes? And no matter what you hear...don't open them until I say so...okay"

"Uh...okay..."

Faith closed her eyes with her hands tightly. And listened to the sounds. There were screaming and running. But she didn't hear Buffy's voice. The only time that she heard Buffy's voice was the time when Buffy was screaming at the man.

**Buffy's POV**

We called the police and they showed up just in time. After the little beating up session...we decided to go home. I took Faith in the bathroom and laid out old Faith's clothes. It was time to make little Faith disappear and old Faith appear. Dawn, Tara and Willow were with me. I crouched down and brushed her wavy hair.

"I love you...remember that..."

"I wuv you too...but...I'm just gonna take a bath...why are you saying that"

"I just...want you to know..."

She gave me a hug and I hugged back. I pulled away and grabbed the antidote. I gave it to her.

"Drink this first..."

She took the glass and looked at it for awhile. She smiled at me and drank it. She gave me the glass and smiled. I smiled back and closed the door. I hope...this works...

**Faith's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on the floor...naked. I slowly stood up. I was on the bathroom. My head was aching so hard. What the hell happened! How many beers have I drunk this time! I looked around and saw some clothes. I dressed up. There were shreds of clothing in the floor. Now I'm really drunk...what the hell did I do!

"Faith? Are you alright in there"

It was B's voice. I grabbed the doorknob and opened it. Dawn, Willow, Tara and B were outside looking at me like they seen a ghost. I looked at B and saw that she's...crying.

"B...what the hell happened? What am I doing in the bathroom naked? And why are you guys looking at me like that"

B just smiled and threw herself at me. I almost lost my balance. I didn't expect her to do that. She cried on my shoulder and I caressed her back trying to comfort her.

"B...what happened? Why are you crying"

"Nothing...it's just...I missed you...so much..."

"I missed you too...It feels like...I haven't seen you for...4 days..."

"5 days..."

"Oh...what"

"It feels like...five days for me..."

I pulled away from her. She was smiling at me and I can't help but smile back. I guess something happened...I just hope it wasn't that bad...

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

It's been two weeks since I turned into a...kid as they told me. At first I didn't believe them. But when I remembered the things that happened...I was...shocked. It's not the me turning into a kid that shocked me...it's the...them, the Scooby gang...liking me and...taking care of me. B, Dawn, Xander and Spike took care of me. Even Giles! He took me shopping and bought me an ice cream!

Blondie and Red...telling me I'm cute! And Anya...well...she's still the same...telling me stories about...sex with Xander which really freaked me out! But...I enjoyed it...I mean with B...now I know that she'll love me...whether I am a child or not.

I sighed as I thought of it. I'm walking towards the magic box and well...I'm freezing my butt! It's been so damn cold! Of course it is! It's the month of December! Geezzz! I walked inside and took my jacket off. B's at work again...so much for spending a day with her... I looked around the room and saw Giles and Anya. I wonder where Red, Blondie and Xman are... I walked towards them.

"Hey G-man...Ex-mon! Wats up"

"Uh...hello to you too Faith...and...I don't think anything's up for now."

"Whatever. So where are Red, Blondie and Xman"

"Uh...well..."

He took his glasses off and cleaned them. He always does that whenever he's nervous or something. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised and he just kept his eyes away from me. Something is really up...I wonder what? I looked at Anya and saw her staring at me. I caught her eye and she looked away, muttering something. I frowned and crossed my arms to my chest.

"Okay...what the hell is going on"

"W-what do you mean? Nothing is wrong."

"Yeah right! I can see it in your face"

Anya laughed.

"And they say I can't keep a secret..."

"What? What secret"

"Nothing."

"Okay...if you two aren't going to tell me...I'll kick both your butts"

"Who's butts are you going to kick Faithy"

I looked at the door and aw B, Red and Xman. B walked towards me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. She raised her eyebrow when she saw my frowned face.

"What's wrong baby? Did you get another boo-boo? Want me to kiss it again"

She gave me a grin and leaned towards me. I looked at the ground and felt my face burning. She pulled away slightly and pouted.

"Awwww...is it your face? Poor baby..."

She reached for my face but I pulled it away. I can hear Red laughing.

"Geeez B! Not here"

"Okay, I won't embarrassed you anymore but...tell me why you're face is like that"

"It's because of G-man and Ex-mon there"

B looked at them both.

"What did they do"

"They're hiding something from me! And...and...they're not telling me"

Geeez! I sound like a whining child! B looked at me and grinned.

"Is my girlfriend...Faith...the girl who swears a lot...has a sassy attitude...whining"

"NO! I'm just..."

"Faith...everyone has their own secrets. Both of us once had a secret that we kept from each other...remember"

"What secret"

"That we love each other."

"Oh...that secret."

I remember that...how can I forget? But...

"But..."

"No buts! Just go to the training room and do some warm up so we can practice together."

"Fine"

I headed towards the training room but stopped and looked at G-man and Ex-mon. I pointed at both of them.

"But remember this! I will find out what you were hiding"

I opened the door and went to the comfort room to change.

**Buffy's POV**

I watched as Faith went towards the comfort room. I sighed and looked at Giles and Anya.

"That was close! I thought I told you to act normal"

"I did but Giles here was stuttering."

"I did not"

"Yes you did"

"Okay okay! Just...don't tell her anything yet. I just want to make it perfect."

Xander went to the chair and sat down. He looked at me.

"So...when is the day"

"I don't know...Willow"

"It's going to be...two days from now."

"Guess we have to get ready..."

**Faith's POV**

After the very tiring practice with B, we headed towards the house. She was quiet on the way. Kinda weird actually. Every time I'm driving her home she always talks about her day in work and now...she's quiet. Creepy... I glanced at her and saw that she was staring at the window.

"Hey B...you okay or something"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah...why would you think there's something wrong"

"Well you are kinda quiet."

"Hey! I can be quiet to you know"

"I know but...why"

"I'm...just thinking."

"Oh..."

"That's it? You're not going to ask what I'm thinking."

"Hey if you wanna tell me then it's fine. But if you don't wanna...it's cool with me...besides...everyone has their own secret, right"

"Yeah..."

"Just don't think too hard or else your brain might explode. You might never graduate to college if that happens."

She softly punched my arm. I grinned and looked at her smiling at the window. At least she smiled right?

The next morning is kinda weird. I woke up and no B was sleeping beside me. I looked around and saw a note in the table. I picked it up and noticed that it was B's hand writing.

Faith

Something came up and I gotta work early. Be back in the afternoon.

B

I looked at the clock. Geeez! It's only 9 in the morning! I lay in the bed again and decided to sleep.

I woke up at around 1 in the afternoon. I got up, took a shower then headed downstairs. Everyone was gone except for Tara who was busy cleaning the kitchen. She sensed me and looked back.

"Good afternoon."

"Same to you...why aren't you at school"

"Wow. Did you turn into a mother now"

"Haha...very funny. I'm just worried about you, you know."

"Thanks...but I just don't want to go to school. Thought I could spend some time with you."

"Wow...I'm touched. Wouldn't Red be jealous if she finds out"

"Nah...let's just keep it to ourselves okay"

She winks at me and I gave her a huge smile. Blondie can be wicked cool sometimes... I sat down and she gave me some food that she prepared.

After the late lunch and some chatting with Blondie, we decided to go to the Magic box. There we found everyone sitting in the big table obviously discussing something. I walked up beside B.

"Hey...what's the big meeting about? Any big bad"

B looked up at me and smiled. I can see that she's nervous or something.

"Uh...no...were just talking about our...assignment for tomorrow. You know how it is in college..."

I raised my eyebrow at her. She...she's lying! Why the hell is she lying! Cool it Faith...if she doesn't want to tell you then...it's no biggie right...right! But...why the hell do I feel...sad or something all of a sudden? I shrugged and looked at the ground. I guess she doesn't trust me...I mean...who would trust someone like me right?

"Whatever...I'm...going out for awhile...need something to drink."

I turn around and went towards the door. I stopped when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked at it and expected the person to be...B but it turns out it was Blondie.

"W-would you like me to go with you"

"No...you're a college girl right? Guess you should hear about their meeting or something. Don't worry...I'm five by five."

I gave her a smile and she nodded back. She released my arm and I walked out towards...God knows where.

**Buffy's POV**

I watched Tara and Faith as they talked. I can see that she's...somehow...hurt. I looked at the ground and tried to contain myself from going to her and explaining what was going on but...I can't. It's only just for tomorrow. And I know she'll like it a lot. I looked up and saw Tara looking at the door where Faith had exited. She looked at me, her eyes full of worry.

"She's hurt you know...she probably thinks that...you don't trust her..."

"I know...I do know but...I have to do this. It's for her."

"Yeah...you're right. It's tomorrow anyway...so we can keep the lying until tomorrow."

"That's right...we have to do this right. Giles...Have you called Angel and Cordelia? Will they be coming tomorrow"

"Uh...yeah...I've contacted them. Angel seemed hesitant for awhile but then gave in."

"Good...I want him and Faith to work out their problems."

I heard Xander smirk and looked at him.

"Their only problem is that they both love you Buff...and since you choose the other...I guess the other one is still sour about it."

"Uh...I...guess..."

I looked at the floor and felt my face burning. I just hope that Angel is going to accept that I'm with Faith now...and if he doesn't then...I'll make him see...

**Faith's POV**

I didn't know where I was heading. I just kept on walking and walking. Geeeez! It's so cold! I stopped and realized that I was in the park. I looked at the play ground and saw the little girl that I played with when I was turned into a two year old. She was sitting on the swing looking at the ground. I looked around and saw nobody. I sighed and decided to go towards her. She saw me and looked at me. I smiled and crouched down.

"Hey...what are you doing here all alone"

"I...I'm waiting for a friend...but, she hasn't showed up for two weeks now...I guess she didn't want to play with me anymore."

Wow...this girl really liked me...if I didn't turn back to normal...I would have her as my best friend...my very own...best friend...just like Red... I sighed and sat beside her and she kept her head on the ground.

"You know...I think that girl really liked you..."

She looked up.

"Re-really"

"Yeah..."

"Why would you think that um..."

"It's Faith...well...for one thing she played with you...and she promised to meet you again...but...maybe there's some problem that's why she couldn't come now..."

"I...I guess."

"So...don't be sad okay? Even if you don't see her again...you can meet other kids right"

"Yeah! It's not like she's the only person in the world right"

"Uh...I guess..."

And here I thought she'll be depressed... I sighed and smiled a little. She got up and took my hand.

"Cmon...let's play."

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Cmon"

She dragged me towards the slide. Oh boy! Me and my big mouth...

**Buffy's POV**

I got home 7 in the evening. I thought Faith would be back by now. When I got back Dawn Tara and Willow were in the living room watching a movie. I sat beside the two witches. Dawn was on the floor.

"So...what are we watching"

"It's 'Bring it on.' Jan told me it's great"

"Really...what's the name of the blonde girl"

"It's...Torrence I think."

I watched it a couple of minutes before I heard the door open. I looked at it and found Faith covered in snow. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Faith! What happened to you? Did you fell down the snow"

"What? No! I was...it's nothing."

She walked towards the couch and looked at the TV.

"So what are we watching today"

"'Bring it on'"

"Is it good"

"Yeah..."

She was about to sit down when I stopped her.

"Faith! Change your clothes first! You might get a cold like that"

"Yes mom"

She got up.

"Oh...Faith...do you want to watch a movie tomorrow? There's a very good movie that I want to watch."

"Uh...No thanks...I got a big date tomorrow. With a hot chick"

"Oh...it's just th-WHAT"

A date! HOT CHICK!

"A date! With whom"

She shrugged and smiled.

"Everybody has their secret right"

She got up the stairs and headed towards our room. I just stared at the stairs. I can hear Willow and Dawn laughing a little. I can tell that Tara is smiling without even looking at her. I looked at them and glared at them. They immediately stopped laughing. I ran towards our room and found Faith looking for her stuff in the closet. I closed the door and frowned at her but she didn't look at me.

**Faith's POV**

I can tell that B's frowning and staring at me. I guess she's pissed off that I've got a date...with a two year old! I laughed a little and took my towel. I was about to go to the bathroom but she held my hand. I didn't face her.

"You've...got a date...does that mean...you don't love me anymore?

I was amazed by her voice. She sounds so sad and...hurt. I turned around and looked at her. She was looking at the floor. I gently took her chin and let her face me. She looked so cute. I smiled at her and she looked away.

"B...look at me..."

"No...you're breaking up with me...Was I too much for you? Is this about the meeting in the magic box? If it is then I can't...tell it to you yet. But...But I assure you it's nothing bad. I know that you think that I don't trust you or anything and it's not true bec"

And here I thought Red is the only person who babbles... I placed both my hand on her cheek to stop her...

"Whoa! As much as think that you babbling is cute...I think you should stop...breath first okay"

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Better"

"No...worse."

"B...I'm not breaking up with you okay? I'm not cheating you also. I mean...what's happening to you and me...this relationship...is all I ever wanted. You're the only girl I ever wanted. Can't you see that I love you...more than anything else? You're my soul mate..."

Wow...aren't I the romantic type... Tears were now falling in her eyes. I gently wiped them and hugged her. She hugged me tight. If I wasn't a slayer...I would have been choking for air now.

"You...You're my soul mate too...I'm yours...and you're mine..."

"Yeah...you're my girl...and mine only...and I'm yours now...do you want a contract for that"

She smiled and punched my arm. I pulled away slightly and looked at her smiling face.

"Now that's the B I know..."

She laughed a little and I couldn't help but smile. Wow...and here I thought that my love for her wouldn't get any deeper...guess I'm wrong... I leaned to her and captured her lips onto mine. I laid my hands on her waist and hers on my neck pulling me closer. I felt her moan as I caressed her back. I opened my mouth slightly and felt her tongue enter my mouth. This is as far we've done so far. We haven't gone to second base. I want to but...I'm nervous as hell. Geeez! This is new! The famous Faith who is known to get some get gone is nervous to have sex! I must be an idiot!

I pulled away from her slightly and looked at her. She was breathing hard...so am I. I smiled at her.

"B...I want you but...I think I'm not ready...I mean...I don't know how to make...love...all I know is have sex...and I want to make it special...I mean don't get me wrong...any day with you is special...it's just that I'm so nervous that I think I'm talking in circles...do you understand what I'm saying"

Wow Faith...Babble much?

**Buffy's POV**

"B...I want you but...I think I'm not ready...I mean...I don't know how to make...love...all I know is have sex...and I want to make it special...I mean don't get me wrong...any day with you is special...it's just that I'm so nervous that I think I'm talking in circles...do you understand what I'm saying"

She looks so cute babbling like that... I giggled. I took both my hands and placed it on her cheek.

"Faith...I didn't know you babble..."

"I don't! It's just that..."

I leaned gently to her and kissed her. It was soft...no tongue. It took her about five seconds to kiss me back. After a while I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Faith...I understand what you are saying...I'm not going to lie to you...I want you so bad. I want to throw you to the bed right now and...show you how to make love but..."

She gulped and I smiled. She really is nervous...

"But...I also am nervous...I also want to wait for awhile...I also want it to be special...so special that we'll remember it for the rest of our life..."

She nodded and smiled a little.

"That's also what I want B..."

"I know...We have to wait when the time comes...and if it does..."

I leaned to her ear and whispered to her sexily...teasing her.

"...I'll make love to you all day...make you scream many times...until you can't scream anymore..."

I licked her earlobe and I felt her shiver. I pulled away from her and headed to the door. I looked at her and she still hasn't moved form where she was standing.

"Faith...change you're clothes quickly and come down and we could watch some movies."

She still hasn't moved. I giggled. She still had a far away look.

"Faith"

"Wha...I mean...y-yes...I...um..."

"You were going to change your clothes and come down to watch some movies..."

"Oh! Oh yeah...change clothes...gotcha."

I laughed a lot when I saw her looking around trying to remember things. I stepped out of the room and decided to join the three of them. I sat at the couch and saw the three of them grinning at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"What? What's with the staring and grinning"

Dawn was the first to talk.

"Guess you two had a major making out session eh"

I looked at her shocked. H-how did she know! I felt my face burning.

"H-how d-did..."

"You're stuttering plus...there's a mess of lipstick on your mouth..."

I looked at the floor while the two witches laugh at me. I heard footsteps on the stair and looked at Faith who was smiling so wide. She walked towards beside me and looked at the TV.

"What was the movie again"

"It's 'Bring it on'...I guess you don't remember since Buffy here made you forget..."

Now it was Faith's turn to blush. The three of them laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. Faith was just sitting there blushing. I stopped laughing but smiled and took Faith's hand. I squeezed it gently.

"Okay okay! Stop making fun of my girl."

**Faith's POV**

"Okay okay! Stop making fun of my girl."

I looked at B and smiled at her. My girl eh? I like it... I squeezed her hand and she smiled at me. The three of them stopped laughing and the five of us continued to watch the movie. I felt Buffy shiver and pulled her towards me. She smiled and leaned on my shoulder facing the TV. Dawn looked at me, surprised.

"Faith! That girl looks exactly like you"

I looked at where she was pointing and stared at the girl who was jumping around the matters.

"Really"

I felt B move away slightly and looked at the TV closely. She grinned and looked at me. Oh boy! It's going to be a long night... I sigh...

**Buffy's POV**

After teasing Faith and calling her Missy all night...we returned to our rooms and retired for the night. When I woke up the next morning I saw Faith cuddled up closely to me. Her head was on my shoulder and her arms were on my waist. I just laid there looking at her and remembered what day today is. I smiled and leaned at her...whispering so softly so that I won't wake her up.

"Happy 19th birthday Faithy...I hope you like our surprise..."

I kissed her forehead and she murmured and opened her eyes slightly.

"B...did you say something"

"I said it's time to get up..."

"Oh...okay...what time is it anyway"

"8:28..."

"What! Did you say 8:24"

"Uh yeah..."

"Shit"

I was surprise when she got out of bed and was opening the closet looking for something to wear. I sat up and watched her. What's with her?

"Where are you going"

"I've got a date remember? Now I've got only 30 minutes to get ready..."

Date! Is she still going!

"Fine! Go to a stupid date for all I care! And here I thought I could spend the day with you"

I lay back at the bed trying to ignore her. I felt the bed move and knew Faith was beside me. I closed my eyes and felt her hand on my cheek.

"B...don't be like that...I promise I'll make it up to you..."

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"You promise"

"Yeah..."

She gave me a quick kiss and headed towards the bathroom. I sighed and went downstairs for breakfast. I found Willow and Dawn sitting at the dinning table while Tara was making breakfast. They noticed me.

"Morning Buffy...Faith up yet"

"Yeah she's taking a bath..."

"I thought you'll going to keep her company until the party's ready"

"I was...but she has a date with 'Cindy'..."

"But...what about the plan"

"Don't worry...I'm not going to make some stupid bimbo ruin the plan."

Dawn giggled.

"Looks like Buffy has some competition...and is very jealous of the so called bimbo..."

"Yeah right! I trust Faith...I know she'll never replace me."

I looked at Willow for some back up and she nodded. I smiled and heard the doorbell. I walked towards it fearing to see the bimbo. I opened it and found myself gawking at the woman. She looked exactly like Claire Forlani...from the movie 'Meet Joe Black'. She was gorgeous wearing a tight shirt and some white slacks. I looked at her face and she smiled. She's even taller than me! Dawn is right! I do have a competition!

"Uh...Is Faith here"

"Um...yeah...she's just at the shower...you must be Cindy..."

I glared at her but she still kept her smile.

"Uh no...I'm Beth and this...is Cindy...my daughter..."

I small child walked towards me shyly. What this is CINDY! Faith's DATE! Is Faith into kid's now! And...her daughter! She doesn't look like a mother! I looked at the girl closely and found her somewhat familiar. I crouched down and remembered her face. She was the one playing with Faith when she was turned into a two year old! I smiled at her.

"Hi Cindy...I'm Buffy..."

"Hi..."

I felt Faith near and looked back. She smiled and walked towards us.

"Hey...you made it."

"Faith"

Cindy ran to her and hugged her. Faith picked her up and walked closer to Beth.

"Nice to see you again Faith..."

"You too Mrs. Jackson..."

"Please call me Beth...I'm divorced remember"

"Uh yeah...Beth it is. Have you met Buffy...my girlfriend"

I blushed and looked at the floor. I looked up seeing if she was disgusted by the thought. I was surprised when she looked at me, nodded and smiled.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to take care of Cindy for tonight"

"Yeah...It's no problem.

"Okay...I'll pick her up at around five in the afternoon at the park. Will that be fine"

"Yeah...five by five..."

"Okay then...Cindy...mommy's going to work now...be good for Faith okay"

"Yes mommy"

Beth waved to Cindy and went towards her car. I looked back at Cindy and a grinning Faith.

"B...meet Cindy...my date..."

Geeeez...what was I thinking! Here I thought Faith was going to leave me with the Claire Forlani look alike...guess I was wrong...she's going out with a kid!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

After B met my hot date, me and Cindy decided to go towards the arcade. I'm watching her play the racing game. I remembered how B looked like when she met Cindy. She was looking at the ground thinking for awhile then looked at me and gave me a forced smile. She looked so cute like a child caught stealing a cookie. I chuckled and realized Cindy looking at me with a smile.

"What"

"You looked happy..."

"Well I am..."

"Good! Let's go somewhere where it's a lot of fun"

"Um...where is it exactly"

"It's a secret...cmon"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the arcade. I sighed. I hate secrets...why do women whom I got close to always dragged me?

**Buffy's POV**

After meeting Faith's date, they immediately went...somewhere. I sigh and headed towards the kitchen where I found Tara, Willow and Dawn laughing hard. I sat in the chair opposite of Dawn.

"Okay...I was stupid to think that Faith might go out with a sexy lady. Instead...she went out with a..."

"A kid"

Dawn said as she looked at me still laughing.

"Yeah...a kid..."

Willow stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

"Okay...we should stop laughing at poor Buffy now. But you know...you shouldn't be jealous with whoever Faith goes out with."

"Yeah...Faith's like...head over heels for you. Although I don't know why...I mean...don't get me wrong but...there are other women who are more like...Faith's type and you...well she choose you over all of them."

"You know Dawn...I don't know if I should be happy or angry with what you said..."

She gave me a forced smile.

"Whatever...anyway I'm heading towards the mall today. So...later."

Dawn stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I looked at Willow.

"You know...I think she's talking more like..."

"Cordelia? Yeah. I wonder who will win if both of them had a fight."

"I bet on...Dawn. She'll pull your hair hard."

"She did that to you"

"More than once."

Tara walked near me and placed a plate with some eggs, bacon and some toast in it.

"So Buffy...what's the plan? Are you going to pick Faith up in the park"

"Yup! But for now...I'm going to go get her gift."

Willow smiled at me.

"Oooohh. What is it"

"It's a heart necklace."

"Woww...that's so sweet."

"Thanks...I just hope she likes it."

"She will Buffy..."

**Faith's POV**

I sneezed. Someone must be talking about me...I wonder if it's B... I looked at Cindy who was busy watching Scooby-Doo the movie. Wow this is fun...wish I could bring my camera to capture the moment...not! This is the most boring day of my life! I yawned and looked at Cindy who was really hooked on watching the movie. She didn't even blink. I sigh and looked at the screen. There they are...Scooby-Doo...boarding the plane in a...lady's dress...oh...there's Fred...Shaggy...Thelma...Dap- I looked at the woman wearing a purple dress and my eyes were wide. What the! Tha-that girl looks exactly like...B? Wow...so that's what she'll look like if she dyed her hair red...sexy. I grinned and continued to watch the movie. Maybe watching this isn't so bad after all...

**Buffy's POV**

I looked at my watch. It's 2 in the afternoon...they should be here by now. After the breakfast I immediately went to the jewelry store and got Faith's gift. It's in my pocket now. After getting her gift, instead of looking around and shopping I just headed towards the house. And so here I am pacing around the living room waiting for my...I mean Faith's guests. After waiting for 10 minutes the door bell rang...I opened it and found Giles, Anya, Willow and Tara on the door holding a lot of grocery bags.

"I thought you guys wouldn't be here"

"And miss Faith's birthday? No way! We shopped for her gift."

All of them went inside and headed towards the kitchen. I followed them.

"Okay...so who's cooking"

"Tara and Giles...so Anya and I will clean the house."

"What? Why do I have to clean the house with you? I can cook you know"

"I don't think so Anya...you might put something and make us do...something we'll regret."

Yeah like make us lust bunnies... I sigh. Both Tara and Giles were now cooking.

"Okay...let's get to work also."

**Faith's POV**

We were now heading towards the park. It's now 4:30 in the afternoon. I was carrying Cindy and laid him on my head. She was still talking about the movie. At first I enjoyed it but when Fred and Dap kissed...I was really pissed off! Why doesn't that Fred keep his mouth to himself!

"It was so fun! I didn't know that scrappy was the enemy..."

"Yeah..."

"And Fred and Daphne were now together now."

I frowned now. I was gritting my teeth as I remembered them. Fuck! Now I'm imagining B was making out of Fred! Ahhhh! Get out of my head! I shook my head slightly.

"Are you...angry"

"Huh? Why would you think that"

"You're shaking..."

"Uh...I'm just cold...you know."

She giggled.

"You know...you don't lie very well."

"What"

"I know you're upset because Daphne looks like your girlfriend..."

"Yeah so"

"You're jealous of Fred"

"Am not"

"Yes you are"

I laid her down and noticed that we were in the park now. I crouched down to her. She frowned at me and I can't help but smile coz she looked cute.

"Admit it! You're jealous"

"I'm not! I'm just surprised...that's all..."

"Yeah right...then I must be imagining the sound you marked when you almost broke the handle in the theatre."

"It was...It was broken already. I didn't break i"

I was stopped when I felt a snowball hit my face. I rubbed it off my face and looked at her laughing. I grinned at her.

"You know it was just pure luck that you won yesterday right"

"No way! I won and you know it"

"You only won because of your mom! I was about to hit you when your mom appeared."

"So? I still won"

"Wanna make it a rematch"

"You're on"

"Battle stations"

I ran towards my side while she ran towards her. She was making snowballs now. I was doing the same. This is going to be fun.

**Buffy's POV**

I looked at my watch. 4:40...hope she's there now... I was heading towards the park now. I'm going to pick up Faith. Everything was now ready for her birthday. It took us a couple of hours to get ready and the only problem is the guests. I just hope that they'll make it. All of them. I smiled when I imagined Faith's face when she see's our surprise. I'll bet she's going to be sooo happy...am I the best girlfriend or what? I was near the park when I heard a child screaming. It wasn't a scream of terror...it was a scream of delight. Then I heard Faith's voice.

"Are you gonna give up now"

"No never"

"Okay...I warned you"

Then the screaming continued again. I smiled and ran towards the park. There I saw Faith who was covered in a pile of snow throwing snowballs at Cindy. Cindy looked the same. Both of them were laughing hard. I can't help but smile as I looked at them both. Both of them were covered in snow but that doesn't seem to stop them. I looked at Faith. She was smiling a lot. She looks so happy and...young. She is only 19 years old...God...looking at her like that...feels like I'm falling for her again... I walked closer to them. The warmth went to my body. She felt it too. She looked at me still in her big smile.

"B..."

She looked at Cindy.

"Hey time ou"

Cindy threw almost all her snowballs at her. She stopped and laughed as she looked at Faith. I can't help but laugh too.

"Hey I said time out"

"You didn't stop when I called for a time out! So it's just fair."

"Okay...Truce okay..."

"Okay..."

I walked closer to them and gave Faith a kiss on the cheek. I looked at both of them.

"You two are having fun...can I join"

"Sure! You can join my team."

"No way! She's my girlfriend."

I watched as they continue to argue. I stopped them.

"Hey. I think I'll be on my team instead ok"

"But B..."

"No..."

"Fine...battle stations"

Both of them went to their side and I found my side. I immediately formed snowballs looking at both of them. They were also forming their own snowballs. I gathered my snowballs and looked at both of them. They were both looking at each other then at me. I nodded. Faith grinned.

"Charge"

**Faith's POV**

After hitting both B and Cindy, B went to Cindy who talked to her. Both of them looked at me. B was grinning at me while Cindy was smiling.

"Me and Commander Cindy had joined forces to beat the remaining enemy"

"What! No fair"

"We had signed our treaty so it's official"

"No way! That's cheating"

Both of them looked at me grinning and I felt some snowballs hit me. I hit them back but there were so many of them. I felt someone tackle me and looked and saw it was Cindy. We were both lying on the ground. Cindy slight moved up and grinned at me.

"Give up"

"Never"

"Okay...don't say I didn't warn you"

She looked at the other side and nodded. I looked too and saw B...holding a very big snowball. Okay...big trouble... She was grinning at me. Cindy looked at me again.

"One last time...give up"

"Uh...yeah...I surrender...you win..."

They looked at each other for awhile then back at me. Cindy shook her head.

"Nah..."

My eyes were now large as B walked near me still holding the big snowball. I was now pouting and pleading at her.

"B...cmon...I thought you love me."

**Buffy's POV**

She's now pouting and I fought the urge to kiss her. She looks so adorable...

"B...cmon...I thought you love me."

I gave her a soft smile and held the snowball lower. But I'm still holding it.

"Of course I do..."

She sighed and smiled at me. I smile back.

"But that doesn't mean you won't get punished right"

She stared at me her eyes wide.

"You wouldn't..."

I wished I'd capture this moment... I ginned at her and threw her the big snowball. Now half her body was covered in snow. Both Cindy and I were laughing hard now. Faith slightly sits up. Her hair covered in snow.

"You two don't play fair you know..."

"I won"

"Yeah...with B's help..."

"Yeah...and I couldn't do it without her"

Cindy gave me a smile and I smiled back. She hugged me by my legs and I hugged her back. We were interrupted when we heard a honking of a car. We all looked at the direction and saw that it was the Claire Forlani look alike...Beth. She waved at us and we waved back. Cindy looked at us.

"I got to go...but I'll see you all again will I"

"Yeah...you can visit us in our house any day you want."

"Yeah...besides...I have to beat you again in snowball fight..."

Cindy smiled at Faith and hugged her.

"Yeah...we'll have a rematch..."

She pulled out of Faith and headed towards her mother. She stopped and ran towards me.

"I forgot to tell you that Faith and I watched Scooby-doo and she almost broke the handle of the chair when she saw someone who looks exactly like you kissing another boy."

After she said that she ran back to her mother and went inside the car. I looked at Faith who was still sitting on a pile of snow but her face was red now. Cindy waved back and drove off. I crouched down Faith who was still looking at the ground blushing.

"What's this I hear about you getting jealous of a girl who looks just like me"

"Uh...It's not that I'm jealous or anything...it's just...she looks exactly like you and...seeing you kiss another boy...just makes me...mad."

Wow...she's so...beautiful. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss. Her lips were cold. I pulled away and stood up.

"Cmon...let's go home...it's getting late. Besides...you're going to have a cold just sitting there."

"I think I'll stay here for awhile...it's kinda cozy."

"Awww cmon."

"Give me a kiss first."

"Fine."

I crouched down again and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down with her. She moved again so that she was on top. She pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You really like it on top huh"

"Only if it's you..."

"You really know how to flatter a girl huh"

"Yep"

She stood up and offered her hand to let me up. I held to her and stood up.

"Cmon...I'm wicked hungry..."

"Yeah...let's go home."

She wrapped her hands around my shoulder and mine on her waist. We stayed like that and headed towards our house. Towards her birthday party.

**Faith's POV**

We were walking side by side when I remembered something. It's December 14 today...I totally forgot! Geeez! How can I forget my own birthday! I mumbled to myself and she heard.

"What was that"

"I uh...I just think that we should go out tonight."

"You mean like a date"

"Yeah but...not just the two of us. All of the gang...you know."

"No I don't know...why exactly"

"I dunno...I just felt like it."

"That's a great idea but...I don't think so."

"Why not"

"Xander's not here..."

"So? We can totally celebrate without Xander."

"Celebrate? What are we celebrating"

"Uh...you winning the snowball fight."

"That's not worth celebrating..."

"For you but for me it is."

"Then no..."

"Awww cmon B...it's gonna be fun...besides...It's my treat."

We stopped and I noticed that we were in front of the house now. She looked at me.

"Faith...what is this about really? I know it's not me winning the snowball fight is it"

"Uh...no..."

She touched both my cheek and looked at me. She always does this whenever I can't tell her the reason. I sigh. Can I really tell her? 'Hey B...guess what, today is my birthday! Let's go celebrate eh?' She'll probably get mad coz I didn't tell her...Shit!

"Faith let's go inside and talk about this...it's getting really cold now."

"Yeah."

She took my hand and we went inside the house. There are three things that I noticed when we were inside. One was the lights...it was turn off. Two, was the murmuring that I'm hearing and the last one was...I can feel some vampires inside.

"What the hell is going on"

I quickly turned on the lights and preparing myself to dust whoever vampire is inside. Instead...I was surprised to see and hear them saying...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FAITH"

I looked around and saw everyone (except Xander) smiling at me. What the? They know! I looked at B and she had those smile that I like. She leaned towards me and gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday baby...you thought I didn't know"

"How"

"Willow hacked in the computer and looked at your file."

She pulled away from me and I looked at Willow who was smiling. I looked around and saw Cordelia with...Angel. My heart aches again. Wow...I haven't seen him for a long time but...seeing him still hurts me. I still remember...him and B... I sigh and forced a smile.

"Thanks...Thanks a lot."

Willow looked at everyone, smiling.

"Okay...does anyone want to eat"

B walked towards the kitchen. I just stood there looking at everyone. I can feel Spike on the backyard. I was going there when the doorbell rang. I wonder who this will be? I slowly opened the door and found myself looking at Julia and Xander. Julia immediately hugged me.

"Happy Birthday Faith..."

"Julia...thanks. Glad you could come..."

"And miss out your birthday? No way! Xander told me anyway."

I looked at Xander and grinned at him. Julia pulled away.

"So that's why you're not here all day"

"Yep! Plus...we've got a surprise for you..."

"Geeez they already surprised me...what can possibly surprise me more"

Xander moved away and showed two people that I thought I would never again see in my life...

**Buffy's POV**

I went to the kitchen expecting Faith to be following me, instead...Angel came and looked at me. I know it's been awhile and in the past I thought of him to be my one true love but...I was a teenager with a silly crush now that I think about it. I smiled at him and he just looked at me.

"So how are you? Cordelia treating you fine"

"Yeah...she's still a bitch but...sometimes she's okay."

"Only sometimes"

"Yeah...how about you? Are you happy with Faith"

"More than happy..."

"I'm glad. I can see that she makes you happy...why did you invite me anyway"

"I want you and Faith to like each other. I want both of you to be friends..."

"Friends...okay. I can do that..."

He slowly began to walk towards the door.

"Angel...thank you..."

"You're welcome..."

I smiled at him and he walked out the kitchen. I sigh. I guess he'll try...I hope... I walked to the fridge and got a glass of water. I was about to drink it when I heard Faith's voice.

"What are you guys doing here"

I was curious that I walked outside the kitchen and saw Faith hugging a girl who was obviously crying. She was about Faith's age. Beside her was a man who was also smiling at Faith. On the other side were Xander and Julia looking at them. Don't tell me that's Faith second love! I frowned as I thought about it. Okay now I'm getting all jealous now...maybe this party is a bad idea after all. I walked closely to them. The girl saw me and pulled away from Faith. Yeah that's right...back off of my girlfriend... I smiled at her. Faith saw the girl stare at me and smiled.

"Yeah...I forgot to introduce you...Terri, Clark...this is my girlfriend, Buffy...B, their my friends when I was still in Boston."

Oh...just friends...that's good. I smiled at them both and they smiled back.

"Nice to meet you...well I'm gonna get you all a drink."

"I'll help you Buff."

Both me and Xander went to the kitchen and got some glass.

"So...were did you find them"

"Actually...Julia contacted them and well they wanted to see Faith so they came along."

"Oh...um...are they really friends"

"What do you mean"

"I mean... you know."

"Terri and Clark are together so...you don't have to be jealous or anything..."

"Good."

**Faith's POV**

I watch as B and X-man headed towards the kitchen. I looked back at the three of them.

"How are you two doing? You married or something"

"What! No! For pete's sake Faith! Were still in college you know"

"What's wrong with that? Many people get married when they entered college right"

"Yeah but were not many people...anyway...were still together."

"Really? That's great! But I kinda miss the love triangle thingy."

"Love triangle"

"Yeah...you know...you like Clark...Clark likes Julia...Julia likes...um...Julia's your friend...something like that."

"You should talk...you were part of the triangle."

I glared at Terri. She's right...but at that time...it's not Julia who likes me...it's the opposite... Julia smiled at me.

"So...you and Buffy are together now..."

"Yeah...she's the best thing that happened to me."

"Wow...you must really love her...our Faith is turning into a romantic person"

"Say whatever you want C! So anyway...let me hear you two been up to."

"Not much...college and everthing."

"What about you Juls? You and Micheal still together"

"No...we broke up."

"Oh..."

We continue to trade stories and I introduced them to everyone. It was kinda fun seeing them all. All of them began talking now so I slowly went inside to see the two vampires talking to each other.

"So...this is where the vampires hang out eh"

"Happy B-day kitten."

"Thanks Spike."

Angel looked at me and smiled I smiled back. He walked closely to me and held out his hand.

"Truce"

"Truce."

I held it. Guess there's no need in having grudges to anyone...

**Buffy's POV**

I was talking to Faith's friends. I was really interested in what Faith was like when she was in high school. She was the most baddest in their school. That was what Terri and Clark were saying but from what I've heard from Julia she was nice. She even entered a dancing club! Gotta tease her for that! We were interrupted when we heard the door bell. I was about to open it when I saw Xander already on the door. He opened it and a very beautiful girl wearing a red dress was outside smiling. She had a long auburn hair that ends on her shoulder. Her eyes were strikingly blue her lips red and her body was so...sexy. She was like a model or something. Xander just stared at her his mouth open. She grinned at him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in"

He nodded and stepped away slightly still looking at her. She touched her cheek.

"Very good..."

She was walking towards the living room and I stopped her. She was taller than me...I think she's about Faith's height.

"Who are you and what do you want"

"You don't know me? I'm friend of Pete."

"Pete"

"Yeah...he is here right"

"Uh...yeah. Hold on a sec."

I headed to the living room and looked around Pete was talking to Giles. I walked to them.

"Hey Pete...some friend of yours is at the door."

"A friend? Who is it"

"It's me Petey...don't tell me you forgot about me..."

The woman in red walked inside the living room. Everyone looked at her. Pete looked at her and gasped.

"You! What are you doing here"

"Awwww it's that anyway to greet an old friend"

"Friend! You were never a friend"

"That hurt! No wonder I dumped you"

Dumped? Is this Pete's girlfriend? I was looking back at forth at them and suddenly two vampires and a slayer walked inside. They were laughing. Now that's one thing you don't see everyday...Angel laughing... I smiled at them and the three of them saw the woman. Both Angel and Spike frowned.

"Who are you? You're not human..."

"Wow...he can tell...okay you got me. I'm Kat..."

She grinned.

"Also known as Aphrodite...the goddess of love and beauty..."

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

So here we are looking at the woman whom she calls herself...Kat or Aphrodite. Just what we need...another God to confuse our lives...not that Chronos confuse our lives or anything... I looked around. Both Xander, Clark and even...Giles were looking at her like a love struck puppy kinda way. I wouldn't blame them...I mean if I wasn't head over heels in love with B...I would really look at her like that. Meanwhile the girls were just looking at her like they've seen an actress or something. Angel was on his fighting stance but I can see Spike just staring at her. She walked closer to Pete who was glaring at her.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me...Chronos...I mean Petey..."

"I wish..."

"That's no way to talk to your ex you know!"

"Ex? What the hell are you talking about! We were never together! You dumped me before I even make my move on you!"

"Oh...did I?"

"Argh! You're such a bitch..."

"No wonder no girl likes you..."

"Well you should talk...you haven't had a real relationship for a almost 20 years now!"

"I'm waiting for my guy okay!"

"Whatever!"

I walked closer to them. I was getting tired of hearing their problems with each other. Besides...the sexy lady haven't even told us a shit about herself and what the hell is she doing disturbing my party!

"Okay...knock it off before I knock you both out."

They stopped their bickering and just glared at each other. I looked at the chick in the red dress.

"Okay why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"Fine! But can someone please get me a drink...this place is harder to find."

Before I can say anything to her all the guys except Pete and Angel went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and immediately presented it all to Kat. She just sat there and gave them a sexy smile.

"Thanks...just lay them on the table please..."

There are now 4 glasses of water in the table.

"I like them...they're very good looking...and nice."

"Whatever...so why don't you answer my question now...since you've got your water and all."

"...Zeus told me to check on Petey since he never came back..."

"That's it?"

"No that's not it...I'm here to give your so-called love to the test..."

"Our love?"

"Yes...you should be pleased actually...it's the first time I will give a test to a mortal."

B walked closer to me. She's frowning. She's so serious...I wonder why? Maybe this test is kinda creeping her out. I also kinda creeped out...but just a little. I'm more mad than creeped out! They're ruining my party! The first party that...I...ever had... I looked at the ground as I remember my birthdays in the past. I was always beaten up by Dave. The only birthday that I remember not getting beaten up was when I turned seven. It was only mom and I...we could have a party but...whom will I invite? I don't have any friends. I shook my head when I heard B asking her questions.

"What kind of test?"

"Can't tell you that deary...you'll just have to find out..."

"Then how can we pass if we don't know what kind of test is this?"

"Geeez! It's not like those stupid test that your school gives you...this is a very very enjoyable test...I think all of you will like it. This is a test to see if you really love each other..."

She looked at me grinning. Test our love? Like a love quiz in the magazines? I kinda saw Dawn reading those kind of magazine a week before. It was kinda funny when I read it. 'How to know if a guy likes you or not' maybe to screw you or something! I smirked at her.

"Don't tell me it's a love quiz like in the magazines or something...coz I think we don't need that kind of test..."

"No! Those things they print are all lies...well...not all of them...but this test will be much better, I assure you...Besides...all of you are connected to each other so I guess it wouldn't be hard..."

"What do you mean connected?"

"Like what you said earlier Faith...the love triangle thingy...you're all connected like that...except it's not a triangle, coz there are many of you...maybe a web chain...that'll do."

"All of us are linked together?"

"Bingo!"

"So you're here to test it right?"

"Right."

"All of us?"

"Yep..."

I stopped my questioning and looked at the ground thinking. What the hell? A test in the middle of my party that B's prepared for a week! The timing really sucks...

"What if we don't want to?"

I looked at Julia who had a serious face. What's with her? Why is everyone serious? This is ridiculous! Kat grinned at her.

"You don't have a choice...Julia dear...besides...I think this is a best opportunity for you to have another second chance...you'd like that don't you?"

She sighed and looked at me. She looked so sad... What's wrong with her? I was really worried about her. She was my first love...of course I'll still care about her. But she's just my past right...just like Angel is to B...right? I was confused of my questioning that looked away from her and turned to the floor. Fuck! Do I still have feelings for her? Geeez...the way she looks at me like she's reading me or something...it kinda brings back memories... I smiled and looked up as Pete started talking.

"You can't just test them! It's...it's against the rules!"

"You should talk! You send them to the past! Besides...I have permission to give them a test."

"Zeus...allowed you?"

"Yeah and it's his orders anyway..."

"His...orders...why?"

"I don't know! You better ask him...oh that's right! You can't...what with you sending the slayers to the past and all!"

"H-how...did you..."

"Know? Everyone knew...especially Zeus."

Pete had his eyes wide now. Probably afraid...guess he didn't ask big daddy permission to send us to the past...he's dead...

"He...he knew?"

"Of course he does! He knows everything you're doing...in fact...I guess he's watching you now..."

He began to look around. I smirked as I saw his face. He looks like a child who's afraid of monsters in his closet... I looked at Pete grinning at him.

"Looks like someone is gonna get a spanking later..."

He glared at me and I grinned back.

**Buffy's POV **

A test...in the middle of Faith's party. I knew this was going to be a bad idea. So much for having a normal time having conversations with everyone... I sigh. I looked around and my eyes found Julia. She was looking at the ground...thinking. I wonder what's bothering her? I frowned as I found her looking sad. Cordelia and Anya weren't having fun either...they was glaring at Kat. Probably getting jealous of the attention... Willow and Tara were holding each others hands. Dawn on the other hand was laughing as Faith teased Pete. Meanwhile the boys...haven't taken their eyes off of Kat. I was really surprised. I wasn't expecting Giles to join with the Kat fan club. I walked closer to Kat, ignoring the bickering of Faith and Pete.

"Um...can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are they...under a spell or something?"

I pointed at the boys who were still gawking at her. She smiled.

"You could say that...actually...I have a curse."

"What kind?"

"That whoever boy looks at me and his heart isn't still taken...he'll fall for me."

That's not a curse! It's more like a gift! If I had an ability like that...I can have any boy I want! Even a celebrity! But...not just Faith huh? Oh well...I don't like boys gawking and drooling at me anyway...but I get to have a gawking Faith instead... I smiled at the thought. I looked back at Kat and frowned.

"That's a curse? You can have any boy you want."

"Yeah well...It's not like I don't want it...I love the attention and all but...it's just...it's kinda hard...maybe for you it's cool but to me...it's a curse. I mean I want a man to like me as I am...not because of a curse."

True...

"Are the other Gods...gawk at you like that?"

"Some of them...but it's not because of the curse...we're immune to those things."

"Then why did you dump Pete?"

"I'm not much of a fan for watches..."

"Try him...he's nice."

She looked at me smiling.

"I'm the Goddess of love and beauty...I should be the one giving you some advice..."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah...thanks."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. She leaned to my ear and whispered something that made me laugh.

"You know...Xander's heart is already taken right?"

"Yeah...I know...I guess it's just his hormones."

She laughed a little and I noticed something...more like someone. Angel. He was looking at the four guys who were gawking at Kat. He was smiling. He looks so cute smiling like that...he should smile more...

"Do the undead fall for you too?"

"Yeah...as long as it's a man undead."

"Oh...then why doesn't Angel..."

"Look at me like he's gonna devour me or something?"

I frowned at her. I know Angel wouldn't do that...unless he turns evil or something then he'll probably do that. She leaned towards my ear and whispered so softly the thing that my head was been telling me when he came here.

"Guess he's still in love with a certain slayer huh?"

She grinned at me and I looked at the ground. He...he's still in love with me? Oh wake up Buffy! Of course he still loves you and you know it! But I'm with Faith now... I looked at Angel who was still smiling at the four guys. He must have noticed someone looking and raised his eyes to look at mine. We just stood there staring at each other. Even if he's undead...I can still see it in his eyes. I looked away as I heard Kat's voice trying to break up Pete and Faith who were now teasing each other.

"Okay stop both of you! It's giving me a headache! Can we start the test now! We're just wasting time here!"

Faith just glared at Pete. Faith can act like a child sometimes... I smiled as I looked at her. Pete just looked at Kat, his eyes wide.

"What! No! I forbid it! You're not going to test them as long as I'm here!"

"Ohhhh...I'm so scared...NOT!"

She waved her hand and then Pete was on the chair tied up. Wow. She's pretty good at the waving thingy...she's not even chanting like Willow and Tara! He was struggling but it doesn't seem to work. Kat leaned to him and grinned.

"Now be a good boy and let me work okay?"

"Argh! When I get loose in this I'll send you to the past and let you stay there!"

"Oh hush."

She waved her hand again and Pete's mouth had a duct tape in it. He's struggling more now. Faith was frowning, seeing as one of her friends was tied up.

"Hey! I think you over did it! And besides...no one says that were doing this stupid test anyway!"

"I told you...you don't have a choice! I'll hypnotize you if I have to!"

Tara looked up at Kat. She's stuttering again. She always did that when she was nervous. I remembered when She was talking with Willow. She is stuttering so much that sometimes I can't understand her. But I'm glad it stopped when they were together.

"I-Is...th-this really ne-cessary?"

"Yes!"

"But...what will happen to us if we fail?"

"There's no failing here...whatever you do or say is all up to all of you...but one advise...if you'll remember this that is..."

She looked at all of us smiling. I don't like her smile...it's freaking me out...

"Just follow your heart..."

Faith stepped closer to her, frowning.

"What the hell do you mean if we remember it?"

**No one's POV**

"What the hell do you mean if we remember it?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you..."

Kat waved her hand and immediately everyone in the room except for herself and Pete disappeared. She sighs and looked at Pete who had his eyes wide and continues on struggling. She leaned closely to Pete and grinned.

"I guess...it's time for us to disappear too."

She waved her hand and they teleported to a different room. This room had is much darker. The wallpaper and the carpet were all red. No furniture except for a small couch a table in front of it and a large television. Pete was still tied in the chair beside the couch. Kat sat in the couch and looked at Pete.

"I'll remove the tape if you promise not to yell."

Pete nodded. Kat moved closer to him and grabbed the tape and yanked it in which Pete screamed because of the pain.

"SHIT! Don't yank it!"

"Aww you're such a baby. It's just like waxing you know."

"Well I don't know since I don't wax!"

"Whatever!"

"What happened to them! Where are they?"

"See for yourself..."

She turned on the television and there they saw Faith sleeping in a large bed. Pete looked at the TV, his eyes wide.

"They're inside the television!"

"No! You dummy! They're on my world."

"Your world?"

"Yep. I created that world...you see...it's just like when you send them in the past. But this time I removed all their memories. Except the things I put in."

"You mean...you created new memories for them?"

"That's right."

"But what's the real purpose in doing this! It's meaningless!"

"No it isn't...have you looked at the four of them?"

"Four? They're more than four!"

"I know! What I mean is...Julia, Faith, Buffy and Angel. They have a past...haven't you noticed Julia looking at Faith while Angel is looking at Buffy?"

"Uh...no...what's wrong with that? It's just looking, not touching...besides...they've moved on!"

"I don't think so...especially Angel..."

She said the last part so softly that Pete didn't heard her. I really hope this works so that Angel wouldn't... Kat sighed and looked at Pete again who was asking so many questions. That's what you get for not returning in our world...you're hopeless!

"Then what's the point of erasing their memories then?"

"This is their second chance...to choose whoever their hearts desire...the choice is theirs to make..."

"What if Faith chooses Julia and Buffy chooses Angel? Will they remember what they are going to experience there?"

"Yeah...that's why they have to choose what their heart tells them...they're free to choose now whoever they want to be with."

"What about the slayer connection of Faith and Buffy? Oh and don't forget about Spike and Angel being vampires..."

"Don't worry...this is my world...I've asked permission haven't I? I asked Zeus to temporarily remove all their powers...so for now they're...normal people."

Pete looked at the screen again. It was morning now and some old looking woman was shaking Faith, trying to wake her up.

"Whatever...it's cool but still meaningless."

Kat looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

Pete looked at her and grinned.

"No...it stinks!"

Kat frowned and waved her hand. You have to open you're stupid mouth don't you Pete? And here I thought I'll give you a second thought about courting me...fat chance! Another tape was on Pete's mouth. Pete was struggling again.

"Just shut up...and watch."

**Faith's POV**

I can feel someone shaking me. I groan as the shaking continues. I looked at my right and found the source of the shaking. It was our maid...Martha. She's pretty old now...that's because she's been our maid since the day I was born. I guess she's at least...40 now. She has slightly white hair and her face was now kinda...old looking. She's pretty cool one's in awhile. But whenever I did something...wrong or bad she'll 'punish' me for it. 'No dessert for you...' that what she keeps on saying. I wouldn't call it punishment actually...more like a diet. I guess I've gotten used to it since she always did that since...I could remember! She's our maid but I don't treat her like that. I actually treat her like my mom...Since my real mom is too busy working with my dad. They don't seem to have any time with me. Sometimes I see them once a week. If their schedule is not that tight...I get to see them three times a week. I guess I couldn't blame them...they do own 10 companies in California. Yeah...that's right...we're fucking rich. Rich as Richie rich...uh well not that rich actually. We don't an amusement park inside the house or a professor Keen Bean or something that creates robots or something.

We do have three big houses like a mansion or something. One was in Boston; the other one is in LA and the other, which I'm living now today is in a place called Sunnydale. I don't know why they bought it and why, but I'm not really in any position to complain. I mean it's their money right! Not mine! So...whatever floats their boat right? Anyway we just moved in Sunnydale a month ago.

The shaking continues and all I could do was groan. I picked my pillow and buried my face in it trying to ignore Martha's voice.

"Faith! Get up now or you're going to be late! It's your first day at school! You wouldn't want your image to be ruined would you?"

"I don't care about my image...I'm perfectly fine thank you..."

The shaking never stops.

"Faith! Get you're lazy butt UP NOW!"

It took me an hour to get down for breakfast. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 7 in the morning. I sat down the big dinning table and laid my head on the table trying to get some more sleep. I looked up when I heard Martha come in with my breakfast.

"Hurry up or you'll be late."

"Geeez...it's only 7...besides...the bell is 7:30...still got half an hour to get there...so just chill ok?"

"I will not chill...your parents told me that you shouldn't be late. They're going to Boston for awhile by the way..."

"Figures...They never stay in one place for awhile...it's just like them..."

I slumped to the table thinking of my shitty parents. They never have any time with me. Sometimes I think they just adopted me or something. Martha saw me and laid her hand on my back trying to comfort me or something.

"Hey...don't worry they'll be back in a couple of days...they're just busy..."

"Yeah...they're so busy that they don't even stay long enough for their daughter to see them..."

Martha sigh and I just shrugged and began to eat my breakfast trying to forget my so-called parents.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door when Martha stopped me.

"Faith will Hubert drive you?"

"Uh...no thanks...I think I'll drive by myself."

"Okay...just be careful okay? I'll stay beside the telephone in case the police call again."

She said, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes trying to recall that incident. I was drunk at that time and well...I bumped into a car. Luckily no one was hurt. When the police asked me for my license I kinda said something stupid. I told him: 'Fuck off...' The next thing I know I was in a cage or something. They phoned Martha to bail me out. She wasn't so pissed out. Maybe she got a little mad at me. But the weird thing is...she kinda laughed at me when she heard all the stupid things that I told the police officer while I was in jail. I smirked at her.

"Not this time Martha..."

"Okay..."

I waved at her and went to the garage. I opened it and found my favorite toys. My car and a motorcycle. We have a limo but...that's for a special occasion and going to school is not a special occasion. I sometimes use the motorcycle whenever I want to be alone. But today I think I'm gonna use my car. It's a black BMW. I got last year as my birthday gift from my parents. I was glad for them but...I just wish that they were the one to give it to me personally...I got inside and drove towards the school.

I arrived in the school at around 7:26. Still got 4 minutes...guess I'm not late. I smiled as I parked my car. Of course some students were looking at me, whispering. I ignored them and headed towards the principals office. I'm lucky it's easy to find. I got there and was surprised to find the principal frowning at me. He's a middle age man. Probably 30 or something. But what surprised me was that he was wearing a...wig! Geeez it's so obvious! It's not covering most of his baldness on the right. I smirked.

"It's nice to see that you're finally here miss...Spencer."

"Uh...thanks...it's nice to finally be here too...I think."

"Well I don't have time to chit-chat...here's your locker combination and your schedule...And I'm warning you...tardiness and bad behavior will be punished around here. Don't think that just because your parents are very rich you can do whatever you want! I won't tolerate it...understand?"

I frowned at him. Geeez...way to judge a character...

"Yeah...I got it. Thanks for the warm welcome..."

I grabbed the things that he gave to me and decided to go out. I heard the bell rang. I was about to go outside when I heard him call again.

"Ms. Spencer...I also talked to Mr. Johnson our Physical educator to allow you to try out the track and field...I heard from you're previous school that you participated in some events and won them some medals. Please talk to him okay?"

"Uh...sure Mr...?"

"It's Anderson..."

"Uh...okay..."

I got out of his office but I wasn't happy about it. Track and field again? That's what I need...running again... I decided to go to my locker when I dropped the piece of paper. I picked it up and was surprised when someone bumped into me knocking me on the ground. I looked up and found myself staring at a beautiful blonde girl with hazel green eyes. She was wearing a cheering outfit. She was really beautiful. I had my mouth slightly open but as look at her...I'm not the only one...

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

There I was sitting on the floor looking at the beautiful girl that bumped me. Wow I didn't know I can be so deep... I smirked as I thought that and she just smiled. A girl stood beside her. She also has a blonde hair and well...she has the word 'bitch' written all over her. She looked down at me frowning.

"Buffy...we're going to be late!"

The girl named Buffy stopped staring at me and looked at her friend...or something that was walking ahead of her. She offered her hand to me to help me get up. I did and I can't help but notice her small hand on mine. Then we just continue looking again. Geezzz Faith! Get a grip of yourself! Speak to her already!

"Uh...thanks."

Great! That's all you can think about! Geeez you are fucking hopeless! I sigh and removed my hand to hers. She smiled and looked at her watch. She looked nervous now.

"You're welcome...anyway...I gotta go or I'll be late. See you later."

She started jogging her way towards her room. I sigh and looked at my hand where her hand was. It was so soft and...Somewhat strong...Plus I got to know her name! How lucky can I get! I guess I'm gonna love it here after all... I picked up the paper and decided to go to my room. I peeked inside and the teacher saw me. She walked towards the door.

"Can I help you?"

I looked at her, I mean really looked at her. She has red hair and it seems that...she's really not that old. Her glasses make her look old though. She's frowning. Wow! She's giving me the 'You better have a good reason for disturbing me' look... I ran my hands to my hair and looked at her.

"Yeah...I'm kinda a new student here..."

"It's not kinda...say that you're a new student here..."

"Huh? Excuse me?"

"You're sentence...it's wrong...do it again."

Geeezz...talk about weird...She's already teaching me! She's totally creeping me out!

"Uh...I'm a new student here..."

"That's good...anyway I've been expecting you. Although you are fifteen minutes late...I'll it slip for now..."

"Uh...thanks...I think."

"Call me Ms. Rosenberg."

I nod and she opened the door and stepped in. I followed her looking at my...classmates or something...I can't help but grin as all eyes were in me. Some guys were looking at me from head to toe. While some girl were whispering something which...I don't give a fuck what.

**Meanwhile…**

Kat heard Pete talking with a duct tape on his mouth. She looked annoyed. She walked to Pete and removed the tape again...hard. Pete yelped as he felt another pain in his mouth. He glared at her.

"You turned Willow into a teacher!"

"Yeah...so?"

"It's...it's...not right!"

"Well this is my world so...anything goes..."

"You're just full of shit ain't ya?"

She glared at him.

"Do you want another tape on your mouth!"

"Eh...no..."

"Good! Then stop the talking crap! I'm trying to watch! And if I hear another one of you're trash I'll put a lot of tape in your mouth and gladly yank it out again and again..."

She walked towards the couch again and looked at Faith who was looking around her surroundings. Pete looked at her and can't help but feel nervous because of the threat. I gotta keep my mouth shut or I won't get to have a mouth the next time I piss her off... He sigh and just looked at the screen again.

**Faith's POV**

"Class...this is Faith Spencer...she transferred from LA...Faith can you tell us something about yourself?"

"Uh...hi I'm Faith..."

They continue their staring which made me nervous. Geeez Faith! Tell them something they don't know! They already know your name for pete's sake! You really are hopeless! Cmon! Say something smart!

"...uh...I like eating or something..."

Geeez! Talk about saying smart... I looked at the ground for awhile and silently cursed myself. I looked up and found a guy raising his hands up. He has dark blonde hair which was messy. It kinda looked sexy on him. He has brown eyes and his body was...average. Oooohhh...a cutie raising his hands... No more smart talk...just talk normal...

"I have a question...are you single?"

I grinned at him and laid my hands on both sides of my waist.

"Wouldn't you like to find out..."

I gave him my sexy smile and all of the class just...'whooo' at me. I kinda liked it. And I couldn't help but laugh a little. OOooooh yeah! Big bad Faith still got it! Ms Rosenberg cleared his throat and frowned at me.

"Okay that's enough now...you can take your seat now beside Mr. Harris on the back."

I looked at the seat and heard the Harris guy yell 'yes'. Every guy looked at him and glared at him mouthing 'lucky bastard'. Guess everyone likes me... I slowly made my way to my seat enjoying the guys looking at my butt as I walk. Good thing I wore leather pants... I looked at my seat for awhile and gently took my seat. I laid my hand on the table and leaned at them.

"Okay...um Julia...can you tour Faith around the campus later?"

I looked at who Ms. Rosenberg was talking to and found a girl...her hair was brown and there are some blonde highlight's in them. She has a very gorgeous body and a very...big butt. She was seated in front of me. She nodded and looked at me.

"Hi...I'm Julia...I like eating too..."

She giggled at me as she said that. I groan and looked at her smiling a little.

"Guess it was pretty stupid of me to say that eh?"

"Yeah...pretty stupid..."

She giggled again and I can't help but think how cute, beautiful and sexy she is as when she's smiling and laughing. Yeah...really sexy...but her butt is kinda big...but I think it suits her... I smiled at her and found someone clearing his throat I looked at my side and saw the Harris guy looking at me smiling.

"I'm Xander...and I like to find out too..."

I shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Good for you...But I don't think so...I'm way out of your league..."

"We can find out...you know..."

"Nah...sorry Xman...you're really not my type. But we can be friends..."

He sigh. Guess he's sad for me to blow him off... I look at him and he's slumped to his seat. Julia looked at him too.

"Xander...why are you sad? Faith's not the only one to blow you off...besides...I thought you like Anya."

"Geeez Julia! Not so loud! Everyone might hear!"

"Uh...sorry..."

I think I know what's going on here... I grinned at Xander and he got nervous.

"So...you've been hitting on every girl so that you can...practice your charm to go for this Anya lady... Am I right?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

"I...I can't...she's friends with Cordelia..."

"Who's the Cordelia chick? And why are you so nervous about her?"

He shook his head.

"You'll find out at lunch time..."

And so I kept my mouth shut until lunch time. We walked out and I got to meet their friends. Terri and Clark. They're pretty cool. I think their together coz they're sitting pretty close. We got our food and sat down at where Terri and Clark are sitting. I was sitted next to Julia. She frowned at me.

"Geeez Faith! Why did you take so much food?"

I shrugged at her.

"Weren't you listening to me? I told you I like eating."

"I was listening to you but I didn't expect you to eat that much. How do you do it? I mean you've got a very sexy body! You might ruin it by eating that much."

I looked at her and gave her my very seductive smile. Wow...I she checking me out?

"Why Juls...I never thought you've been checking me out. I guess the guys weren't the only one who is looking at my butt as I walk..."

I winked at her and she blushed. Geeez she's so easy to tease around... I took a bite of my sandwich never taking my eyes off of her. She just kept blushing. I laughed and look at Clark who was looking at me.

"What?"

"You're the girl who came here with a pretty cool car aren't you?"

"Yep...guess you were checking me out too..."

"Who wouldn't..."

He grinned at me and I grinned back. Terri pinched his ear. She was pretty pissed off. Probably coz her boyfriend is checking me out. I wouldn't blame the guy...If I were him I'd check me out too...I have a killer body and all.

"You were checking her out!"

"Uh...I just...I was just looking at what they were looking at...ouch stop that!"

Terri let go but was still frowning. Clark was trying to explain. Wow...he's really whipped...hope I won't be like that... Xander had his eyes wide looking at me.

"You're the chick that everyone was talking about! The one who rides the black BMW!"

Chick? I glared at him.

"Uh yeah...I was riding that car...but I don't like being called 'chick'...so if don't want your ass to be kicked...I would suggest not calling me that..."

He looked nervous as I threaten him. I really hate it when someone calls me chick. It makes me feel like a wuss or something. My last boyfriend called me that when I broke up with him. And I did kick her ass. I didn't study karate, gymnastics and judo for nothing. I stopped glaring at him and continue to eat my sandwich. The only thing that stopped me from eating was Julia's voice pointing at someone.

"Hey there's Anya...and she's...she's heading this way..."

I looked at the person she's pointing at and found another blonde. What the hell is wrong with this school! Why is there so many blonde's here? But I gotta admit...they're a real beauty...but nothing compared to the green eyed beauty that I bumped into earlier... I smiled and took another bite of my food as I thought about the green eyed beauty... Geeez...talk about getting so deep... I watched Xander as he squirms in his seat as Anya stood at our table. She was wearing a chearing outfit. She was smiling at Xander.

"Hi Xander..."

"Uh...h-hi..."

"Um...I was just wondering...if you're not doing anything after class...would you like to um...watch me...practice...later?"

Geeezzz...I don't know what Xman is thinking! I mean the girl obviously likes her! I rolled my eyes and continue to eat trying to ignore the conversation. I looked at Xander and he's just looking at the girl and smiling at her, nervously. Get a grip man! I was frowning now. I softly kick Xander in the table as I notice that he's in his own world now.

"Ouch! What the hell did you did that for!"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. I looked at Anya then at him as if trying to say 'talk to her you dimwit!' If he doesn't get what I'm trying to say...I'll really kick him hard this time! Xander seemed to understand and looked at Anya again.

"Uh...yeah sure...I'll see you later I guess..."

"Great! I'll see you later then..."

She was about to go her way when the 'bitch' walked towards her. She still had her 'I'm the queen of this school' attitude. She looked at Anya then at Xander.

"Anya! What the hell are you talking to a dork like Xander?"

I looked at Xander and saw him looking at the table, frowning. I'm guessing this is Cordelia...another bitch...why is it that whenever I go to a school there's always a bitch or a bully to ruin my life? Oh well...better get used to it... Anya too look at Xander and saw his face. She looked back at Cordelia and frowned at her.

"Shut up Cordelia."

"What? Don't tell me you're protecting him. I mean just look at him. He's a born loser...I don't even know why you like him..."

That did it. I know I don't know anything about Xander but I've known him...for a couple of hours! And I can see he's a...very interesting guy...I think...but that doesn't mean she can call him a loser in front of the woman she likes! She won't get away from it! I stood up and glared at her.

"Why don't you listen to your friend there..."

She glared back and raised her eyebrow, looking at me like I'm a trash or something.

"Maybe you should just sit back Rich kid...I wasn't talking to you..."

KID! She called me a fucking KID! I hate being called a chick but KID is much worse than that! I sigh trying to get my nerves calm. That's what she really wants...for you to get pissed off...I better calm down then...I don't want a record on my first day of school...that'll hurt my precious image... I grinned at her.

"Yeah...that's why I interrupted...coz you're kinda ignoring me...and I hate it when people ignore me..."

I walked closer to her and looked at her straight in her eyes, glaring at her.

"And what I really hate...is when someone messes with my friends...got that blondie?"

She glared back.

"You're a psycho aren't you?"

"That's right...I'm a psycho...so if I were you I'll mind my own business and fuck off..."

She didn't back off from glaring at me so I didn't stop either. We just stood there and stared at each other trying to see who will back off. Personally I don't think she'll back down so I won't back down either. Geeez...this is one tough bitch... I can see the green eyed beauty on her back looking at us, but I still kept my glare trying not to loose.

"Cordelia...stop it..."

Cordelia looked at her then back at me.

"You got lucky...I guess I'll see you again...rich kid..."

I grinned at her.

"Looking forward to it...blondie..."

She grinned also and began to walk away. Anya was following her while the green eyed beauty just stared at them as they walk away. She then faced me and smiled.

"I'm sorry for the way she acted...she's such a bitch sometimes."

Julia looked at her, glaring.

"Make it all the time...what's with her anyway?"

"I have no idea..."

She then looked at me and I can't help but do the same. I really got this feeling that I know her...from somewhere...she feels...familiar. She smiles at me. God...she looks so beautiful smiling like that...especially if it's for me...

"I'm really sorry..."

I grinned at her.

"No biggie..."

She offered her hand again.

"I'm Buffy..."

I looked at her hand for awhile then took it and grinned at her.

"Faith..."

"Faith...I'll remember that..."

I released her hand and winked at her.

"You better..."

She gave me one last smile then began to walk away. I looked at her for awhile then sat down when she was out of sight. I began to eat again and noticed everyone smiling at me giving me weird looks. I stopped eating for awhile then looked at them, my eyebrow raised.

"What's with the weird looks?"

Xander then stood beside me, still giving me weird looks. He surprised me when he hugged me.

"You protected me from the big bad Cordelia...you stood up for me...even though we haven't known each other so long...but you called me as one of your friends...how can I ever thank you?"

He was hugging me tight and somehow...I felt something. I frowned at him.

"How about you stop with the hugging and...get your perverted hands off of my ass..."

He pulled away and smiled at me nervously. He went back to his seat again.

"Sorry...I didn't know my hands went there..."

"Yeah...I'll bet..."

Julia then gave me a warm smile.

"But you know...what you did for Xander is kinda sweet..."

I felt my face burning when she said that. I looked at my food and frowned. Why the hell am I blushing! Terri and Clark also praised me.

"Yeah...it's pretty cool Faith."

"You sure showed that blonde bitch!"

"Uh...thanks...but can we stop the praising thingy? It's no biggie really...so stop making me feel all weird and all!"

All of them laughed at me. What the! What's with the laughing? Did I say something wrong? They've lost their minds!

"What's so damn funny?"

Julia was the one who talked.

"It's just that...a bad ass like you is afraid of being praised? That's funny..."

"I'm not afraid of being praised okay! I just...I'm not used to that kind of thing..."

"Well better get used to it..."

"You guys are just wacko...you know..."

"Well then...you're also a wacko to be friends with wacko's..."

I smiled at them.

"Guess I'm a wacko then..."

It's 3:00 in the afternoon and classes are officially over...for now...I yawned as I picked up my things. Julia was waiting for me outside the room. We began to walk together. It's kinda nice walking with her. Feels nice too.

"Where's Clark and Terri?"

"Probably out for a date..."

"But...it's only Wednesday..."

"It doesn't matter to them..."

"Cool..."

We were about to go out of the school when we heard Xander calling us. I looked at him and he's trying to catch up. When he reached us he was panting real hard. Geeezzz...this guy need some work out... He looked up at me still out of breath.

"Faith...I...was...looking for you."

"So you found me...what's the matter? I thought you're going to watch Anya bend her hips or something..."

"They're cheering...not gymnastics..."

"Whatever...so what's the what?"

"I um...can you um...watch too...you know...for support..."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"For support for Anya or...support for Cordelia?"

"It's both..."

I thought about it for a second. Hey at least I get to see them bend in their uniforms...plus...I'm kinda curious about this cheering thingy... I shrugged.

"Sure...I got nothing better to do anyway..."

He gave me his widest smile. And tries to hug me again. I backed away from him.

"Don't even think about it..."

Julia laughed at me. It's kinda nice hearing her laugh like that... I smiled for awhile and looked at her.

"You comin Juls?"

"Nah...My mom's gonna kill me...I kinda promised her I'd be home to help her cook..."

"Awww...you're no fun..."

"Sorry...maybe next time..."

"Promise?"

I gave her a pout. She smiled at me.

"I promise...You don't have to pout you know..."

"You don't like it?"

She blushed and looked away. I love it when I get someone to blush...I guess my charm is still in it's top shape... I smirked at her.

"You're just too easy Juls...I'll see ya tomorrow then..."

"Yeah...Bye..."

I waved at her and followed Xander towards the gym.

I'm pretty much bored now. Sitting in the bench looking at the girls bending and stuff. I looked at Xander and saw him drooling at Anya. I sigh and was surprised when I saw Buffy kissing a boy on the lips. Guess she has a boyfriend... I felt a little jealous as I saw them talking. The boy seem...cool. He was tall and has a great body. He was wearing a uniform for football. He's cute but...definitely not my type. Buffy waved goodbye at him and walked towards the other cheering squad. I guess it's typical for Buffy to date a football player. Cheerleader's likes that kind of man. Xander must have noticed me looking at Buffy.

"You know...They've been together since last year. I'm surprised actually...I think they're the type that's going to get married when the time comes..."

"I guess...what do you think she saw in him?"

"What? Why should you ask me? You're a girl right? Don't you think he's a prince charming?"

I smirked at him.

"Nah...he's not my type..."

"Why not? He's tall, handsome, has a great body...what could a girl ask for?"

"I guess...I don't like guys who sweat a lot...it's kinda...yucky..."

He laughed at me. I looked at him like he's crazy or something.

"Sorry...It's just that...you said yucky...it's kinda weird hearing you say that..."

"What's so weird about that?"

"Nothing...forget about it...but tell me...what is your type of guy?"

I shrugged at him.

"I dunno...I kinda thought that if I met him...I'll know it..."

"So you're just going to wait?"

"Yeah..."

He smiled at me then looked at Anya again. I looked at the cheering squad too. They're jumping around doing some cheers. I sigh. This is wicked boring... I suddenly felt someone staring at me. It was Buffy. She was staring at me like she's reading me or something. Kinda weird actually...but at the same time...it's calming. I felt someone looking at me again...more like glaring at me. It was Cordelia. She was right behind Buffy. Better annoy her... I waved at her then gave her my very hot winking and flying kiss...trying to be sexy and hot. She just glared again and then I noticed Buffy...looking at the ground, blushing. Shit! Don't tell me she thought that she was the one I was winking...she'll probably think that I'm interested in her or something... I also looked at the ground and found my face burning. Xander must have noticed.

"Faith...are you okay? You look...like Ms. Rosenberg's hair!"

"Very Funny..."

I looked at them again and noticed that they're leaving now. Anya was walking towards us...of course with Cordelia and Buffy on her back. The three stooges... I smirked again and Cordelia saw this.

"What's so funny rich kid?"

I gave her my sexy smile again.

"Wouldn't you like to know..."

She glared again.

"You're just so annoying! I'm going home! Buffy...isn't Angel gonna drive us?"

Angel...so that's Buffy's boy toy...kinda weird name for a guy. Buffy just shook her head.

"No...he's going somewhere with his pals."

"What? Don't tell me we're gonna walk home! I didn't bring any clothes to change! We can't go home wearing this! We might get raped or something!"

I smirked again.

"Don't worry...I don't think anyone is going to rape you..."

She glared at me again.

"I wasn't talking to you..."

"Whatever..."

Then Xander just gave a stupid idea. I wanted to strangle him.

"Well...Faith's got a car...I'm sure we could all fit in..."

I glared at him. What! I'm gonna let the bitch ride my beautiful car! No way! I was about to say no when Cordelia spoke first.

"There is no way I'm gonna go to her car!"

I shrugged at her. Bitch doesn't want to ride my car eh? Then don't! Like I care...

"Hey...you don't want to ride? Fine...okay everyone follow me...I also want to go home..."

We were all walking and I looked at Cordelia. She was trying to decide if she'll go with us or not. I stopped and looked at her.

"Look Cordy..."

She glared at me again. I guess she doesn't want to be called that...

"I mean...Cordelia...can we have a truce just for today? I can't help but listen to my conscience...and it's really telling me that you shouldn't go home looking like that...I might get nightmares if something happens to you...so just...go with us...please?"

She raised her eyebrow for awhile then shrugged.

"Okay...since you insist..."

I smile at her. A forced smile okay?

"I do..."

She walked ahead and followed them. I noticed Buffy smiling at me again and I can't help but blush.

"That's nice of you..."

"Uh...it's nothing...stop the praising okay!"

We all walked towards the parking lot. My car was the only one there. I opened it and Xander and Anya eagerly went at the back. Cordelia also. Then that leaves me and Buffy in front. We chatted for awhile and I feel like their driver or something. One by one I send them home. Xander and Anya were together when I dropped them in a mall. Cordelia didn't say anything when she got off. So much for thank you's... So that just leaves me and Buffy. We were silent. I can feel her glancing at me, but I glance back. I'm...kinda nervous. When we got to her house we were both silent. I kinda feel like it's our first date or something...

"Thanks for the ride...I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow..."

"Uh...yeah...I'll see ya tomorrow B..."

She looked at me when I said that. Shit! Did I call her that? I scratched my head nervously and looked down.

"Um...sorry...I mean Buffy...I'm used to calling people by my own names...I didn't mean to disrespect you or anything..."

"No...I like it..."

She said that so softly that I might never heard her. Luckily I did...I looked at her and she's smiling at me. I grinned at her.

"Then...B it is..."

She gave me a warm smile that my stomach reacted. She got off of my car then stopped and looked at me one last time. I waved at her and she waved back. After 3 second of just looking at her I drove towards my home. Tired...but darn happy...

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

I was almost late today, but I got here on time. I wouldn't want Ms. Rosenberg to punish me already. I mean it's only my second day in class. I gotta keep my record clean. I wonder how much long I can keep it that way?

I was slumped in my seat. We're having Science today. Our teacher, Mr. Giles...a cutie...is teaching us some crap on mixing chemicals. I wasn't listening. I was waiting for lunch time. Only ten minutes to go... I thought as I waited the hand of the clock to move to the number 12. I slumped back again and looked at the window. I can see the field. The football guys are there practicsing. I frowned as I remember the guy named Angel lip locking with Buffy. Lucky bastard...hope he gets injured or something... I didn't know what was happening to me. Here I was cursing a boy because he has the most beautiful girl as his girlfriend that I only met yesterday. Weird actually. I mean I'm totally bi but...I just met the girl and now I'm totally thinking about her. I sigh and looked at the clock. 2 minutes left... I frowned again and waited until I heard the bell. I quickly got up. I was the first one to get up and it seems that Mr. Giles is still talking. Everyone is looking at me now. And they're still seated in their seats. Mr. Giles had his eyebrow raised as he looked at me. I forced a smile then shrugged.

"Leg cramps...hurts a lot..."

They seem to buy it and looked at Mr. Giles again.

"Okay...you're dismissed...but study your lessons okay?"

Everyone groan a yes and walked outside. Juls was giggling at me.

"Leg cramps? That's a pretty lame excuse. You don't get leg cramps just by sitting."

I shrugged at her.

"What do you want me to say? That I've got butt cramps?"

Now Xander was laughing and I can't help but laugh to as I imagined what the entire class might look like when I told them that. It'll be fucking hilarious. So we walked together towards the cafeteria laughing.

**Meanwhile…**

Kat couldn't help but giggle when she heard about Faith's butt cramps. Pete was also laughing. Geezzz It's so typical of Faith to say that. Pete suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Kat who was still smiling.

"Hey...can you change that to Buffy's point of view?"

Kat stooped smiling and turned to look at Pete who was still tied up.

"Uh...yeah I can...I can get everyone's point of view...why? You want me to change it?"

"Yeah...I wanna know what Buffy is thinking too...since I know Faith likes Buffy...already...I wanna what Buffy is feeling right now."

"Uh...okay...she's in channel 2."

Kat held the remote and pressed the channel 2 button. There they saw Buffy with Angel, Anya and Cordelia. They were in the cafeteria eating together.

**Buffy's POV**

I'm sitting next to Angel who has his arm around my shoulder. I was used to this. He sure knows how to treat a girl right. Cordelia and Anya were both chatting about the cheerleading contest that will be held 3 weeks from now. We won it every year but we haven't been bragging about it. Well not me...but Cordelia sometimes brag it. I don't know why but I guess she just want to get praised or something. She's a kind of girl who wants attention. I don't blame her...I mean I also want some attention but not that much. She can be a bitch sometimes. I sigh as I remember her fighting with...Faith.

I looked around and there I saw her. Faith. She was sitting three tables from me but I can still see her. She's talking to Julia who was sitting across her. She's smiling and she looks like a kid who's telling her mother all the things that happened to her all day. It's kind of cute. I smile as I thought about it. It was really weird. When I bumped into her and saw her face it was like...I know her from somewhere. Like what she wants, what she likes, what it would be like if she's holding me...Weird. That's all I've been thinking all evening. Even when I thought that Angel would keep my mind off of her...he didn't. It was still there. I was smiling even more when I recall her calling me B. I know I really don't like a person who keeps calling me besides my name but when she did...it just made me smile. It just felt...right. What are you saying Buffy? It's still you're name! I mean part of it so...stop thinking that!

I looked at the floor for awhile then felt someone looking at me. I know who it was and I tried so hard not to look but the moment I lifted my head...there she was...looking at me...and I looked back. We just sat there looking at each other, trying to read what the other is thinking. I felt so exposed that I looked away blushing. Angel noticed.

"Buffy? Is something wrong?"

"N-no...It's nothing."

He was so concern for me that he pulled me tighter. I just held him tighter too. I can still feel Faith looking at me but I just held on to Angel trying to hide myself from her gaze.

**Faith's POV**

I don't know why I looked at her. I just felt someone looking at me and my eyes found her. She was looking at me and I couldn't help but look back. I noticed Angel had his arms around her and I felt angry...and jealous. That didn't stop me from looking at her. We kept our eyes glued to each other, until she looked away. She looked at the floor, her cheeks red. Then I saw Angel tighten his hold to her. I saw her snuggling tighter to him. It kinda hurt. What the hell! Why would it hurt! You barely know her! Stop feeling like there's something going on between you! Julia noticed me staring and looked back and saw Angel and Buffy. She frowned at me.

"Why are you staring at them?"

"It's nothing...I'm just curious."

"About what?"

I shrugged at her trying to change the subject.

"About them being an item..."

Julia stopped her questioning. I was glad but then Xander says something stupid and I want to strangle him more.

"You were looking at them too yesterday. Don't tell me you really like Angel."

Damn you Xander! Why can't you keep you're mouth shut! I gave him a glare and then sigh trying to keep it cool. Julia was obviously waiting for my answer...so I answered back.

"NO! I don't like him! Like I told you...I'm just curious!"

"Okay okay! Sorry!"

He looked at me and gave his puppy dog eyes trying to apologize to me. I sigh and got back in eating trying not to look at Buffy who was snuggling pretty darn close to--- Argh! Stop looking! I frowned again.

"So Faith...can you wait with me again?"

I looked at Xander again. Sure I'd love to...that way I'd get to see Buffy again... I frowned at what I was thinking. Instead I said...

"Sorry but you gotta do that by yourself. You gotta face Cordelia by yourself, besides...I gotta try out for that damn track and field thingy..."

He stared at me with his eyes wide. Terri and Clark were the same. Juls was just looking at me. She was the first one to speak.

"You run?"

"Yeah...I run pretty fast..."

Flirting time... I leaned closer to her and tried to look sexy. Actually I don't need to...I'm already sexy and hot and she knows it.

"...why don't you watch me...and see for yourself...how fast I can get..."

I heard her swallow and pulled away slightly to look at her face. She was really red now, looking at the floor. I just laughed seeing how cute she was whenever I tease her like that. Terri giggled then turned to me.

"What time is the try out?"

"Uh...after class I guess...you wanna watch?"

"Yeah! We'll be cheering for you!"

"We? That means Clark's going too?"

"Of course...what about you Xander?"

"Uh...sorry...but I'm gonna wait for Anya again...sorry..."

He looked at me again apologizing. I shook my head and smile at him. I looked at Julia who was still looking at the ground.

"What about you Juls? Wanna watch?"

"I don't know..."

I took hold of her hand and gave her my own puppy dog eyes. No one can resist em...even Martha...

"Please...just this once...for me..."

She swallows again and there was a slight blush on her cheek. She nodded and I can't help but smile. Then I felt someone looking at me again. I looked around and found Cordelia glaring at me but that's not all...Buffy was also frowning at me obviously mad. Why is she looking at me like she's gonna swallow me or something?

**Buffy's POV**

I was snuggling back at Angel. I don't know how the conversation turned to Faith but...I wasn't complaining. Cordelia turned to face Faith who was obviously talking to her friends.

"Just look at the bitch...Ooooh I hate her!"

Angel also looked at Faith.

"Why are you so mad at her?"

"She threatens me and called me Blondie!"

Angel looked at her with a smile.

"Well...you are a blonde..."

I couldn't help but giggle when he said that. Anya was also giggling. Cordelia glared at my boyfriend for awhile then turn to look at Faith again. I turned too and saw Faith leaning towards Julia, giving her a very seductive look. I frowned when I saw that, feeling pretty mad and...jealous. Why is she flirting with her! Cordelia also saw this.

"Just look at her! Being seductive and all!"

She's just glaring at Faith. I also glared at her when I saw Faith holding Julia's hand and...pleading her. With her very sexy full lips...her very beautiful eyes...the way her dimples seem to show whenever she's smiling...the way her---what the! Where did those things come from! I've got a very perfect boyfriend now! So stop thinking about her! I gently shook my head. I slowly looked up to her and saw her...still holding Julia's hand. I was really pissed off now...I don't know why. After awhile she let go of Julia's hand and smiled. She then noticed someone looking at her then turned to look at Cordelia then me. I glared at her too and looked away. If she wants to hold hands with Julia then...fine! See if I care! I sigh. ...and I do...

**Meanwhile…**

"See! I told you its useless! They'll be together no matter what! So send them back now!"

Kat glared at him.

"It's not over yet! Buffy's still in denial! Besides...it's not...yet time...I have to...make him...see..."

Pete raised his eyebrow in question and confusion.

"Make who see?"

Kat didn't answer him and just continue to watch what was happening. Pete looked at her for awhile then decided to stop questioning the girl. He doesn't know the real reason behind this but...he knows that Kat really wouldn't do anything that would hurt anyone. That's what he liked about her. I guess for now...I'll trust her...for now... He sighed and looked at screen, showing Buffy's point of view.

**Buffy's POV**

We were now heading towards the gym to practice our cheering. Angel was with us since they don't have practice today. Part of me was glad but...a little part of me isn't. A part of me was hoping I could drive with Faith again, but I guess it's impossible. That's probably the last time I'm gonna ride with her. I hope not... Angel gave me a kiss on the cheek then decided to go to the bench to watch. I gave him a smile then went to the other cheerer's. After a couple of minutes of practicing, I saw Xander walk towards the bleachers...alone. I was disappointed. I wanted Faith to be there too...but she wasn't. Anya saw Xander sitting at the bench and decided to call a time out. Cordelia looked at her like she lost her mind or something.

"There's no time out in Cheering! Oh great! The dork's here..."

She walked up to Xander who was now talking to Anya. I was also curious that I followed her. Angel walked towards me looking interested. Cordelia grinned at Xander.

"Looky here...the dork's alone...where's rich kid?"

Xander glared at her.

"Why would you want to know...don't you think it's none of you're business Cordelia..."

"Oooohhh...the dork's has grown some back bone eh? Maybe your friend is going to the strip club or something. Since she obviously fits there...she's such a slut."

I was frowning now. I think Cordelia's mouth is getting out of hand. Before I can say anything, Xander walked towards her and glared at her even more. His hands were on his side, in a fist form. I think he's gonna hit her. Good...

"For your information...she's out in the tracks trying out! And if you ever...ever...bad mouth one of my friends...I'll hit you so hard...you won't recognize your own face..."

"Ooohhh...Is that a threat? I'm scared..."

They just stood there glaring at each other when Cordelia walked away. She was heading outside.

"Where are you going!"

She looked through her shoulder.

"I have to see rich kid running...I'm curious..."

I was about to follow her when Angel took hold of my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna follow her...she might do something...bad..."

Besides...I wanna see Faith run too... He gave me nod and a warm smile.

"I'm going with you..."

I smiled at him and looked at Xander and Anya, who were obviously talking.

"Are you two coming too?"

Xander nodded and we all headed towards the exit. I can hear most of the squad talking. Someone saying...

"What about practice? Awww what the heck! Cmon girls...let's follow them..."

**Faith's POV**

I quickly changed my clothes and headed towards the mirror for a quick mirror check. I looked at my image to the mirror and began to pose. Man do I look hot or what! I winked at the mirror then decided to go to the track. The moment I stepped to the tracks I heard Terri shouting.

"Wooooooooooooo! GO FAITH! YOU CAN BEAT THEM!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at them. Terri was yelling, Clark was trying to hide his face with his hands...probably embarrassed by his girlfriend's behavior...and Juls...she's giving me a smile. I frowned at Terri who was standing in the bleacher's cheering...or is it yelling...I looked around the tracks and saw some women trying out too. They were racing with some boys who seem to be in the team. I sigh and decided to take some stretching a girl walked beside me. I looked at her. She was a little bit smaller than me and has a long brown hair. She was wearing a slightly loose pink shirt and a blue shorts. Her hair was in a pony tail...just like mine. She smiled at me.

"Hi...I'm Dawn..."

I looked at her for awhile. I smiled back at her trying to be friendly and all.

"I'm Faith..."

"Nice to meet you Faith..."

"You too..."

She smiled at me then looked at the bleachers. I did some more stretching trying to ignore Terri's shouting.

"You're a really popular girl huh? I mean you even brought the whole cheering squad just to cheer you..."

I didn't look up at her. I couldn't help but smirk as she called Terri the cheering squad. I wouldn't blame her for thinking that...the girl really can scream. I wonder how loud she can get when Clark's...okay...stopping now. Naughty thoughts later...

"That's just Terri...yelling..."

"Then what's Cordelia doing up there with the whole squad?"

"What?"

I slowly stood up and face the bleachers...and there they are...the whole cheering squad...including Cordelia...and Buffy... What the hell are they doing here! I was about to go there and ask them but a big guy stopped me. He was blocking my way. I looked up at him. I thought he was a student but it looks like...he's the coach. He looked down at me and raised his paper.

"Name?"

"Uh...Faith Spencer..."

He grinned at me and looked at me from head to toe. What the! Is this guy checking me out! I frowned at him and he looked at me straight in the eyes, still grinning...

"So you're the Spencer girl that Mr. Andrews talking about...glad you could make it..."

"Uh...thanks..."

"But you know Spencer...bringing the entire cheering squad isn't going to impress me...understand?"

I sigh as I heard Terri along with some of the cheering squad yelling at me. Geeezz...isn't this embarrassing...

"I wasn't trying to impress you...I don't know what they're doing here..."

"They're obviously here for you...what with the cheering and all..."

I was angry now. I know that he's just teasing me but...I wasn't in the mood...

"Look...can we stop with the cheering thingy? I didn't come here to impress you or anything...I just came here to run...and if you just want to know about why the cheering squad is here...then I guess I can't entertain you...just ask them yourself..."

He just kept grinning at me.

"Well you did..."

"What?"

"Impress me...I like your attitude...it suits you...but I think you should be careful with your attitude...some teachers aren't like me who tolerates that kind of behavior...you might get in trouble with it."

I just looked at him, shocked. I thought he'd yell at me for saying those things...instead he tells me that he likes me? Guess he's pretty cool after all... I smiled at him and nodded. He turned towards some guys who were stretching.

"SPIKE! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

I saw a man with a blonde hair ran towards us. He was kinda skinny...but I can sense that he's a fast runner. He grinned at the coach.

"Yeah?"

"Get ready...you're gonna race her..."

He looked at me...I mean really looked at me...from head to toe...and I can see in his eyes that he likes what he sees. When he's eyes reached mine he gave me a grin.

"Okay...but I don't like racing with girls..."

Girls! I raised my eyebrow at him. He just shrugged. Mr. Johnson...the coach just looked at both of us.

"Whatever...just get ready...I'll give you two...ten minutes..."

I shrugged and looked at Spikey.

**Buffy's POV**

When we got in tracks I saw Faith and I can't help but gawk at her. She was so...sexy and hot... She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a very very short blue short that ends below her perfect knees. Her hair was in a pony tail that really suits her. She's stretching and talking to a kid that I don't seem to recognize. I think she's in eighth grade. I still kept my eyes to Faith and she turned to look at us, frowning. Her eyes were going to everyone and when she looked at me...I couldn't help but look back at her. She kept my eyes on me and I can see that she's going towards us. She was blocked by Mr. Johnson. They began talking and suddenly Mr. Johnson called Spike. Spike...the guy who courted me before I got courted by Angel. I blew him off. Somehow...I didn't like him...he's so persistent. Even when I'm with Angel he still hasn't gave up. Angel knew and he somehow talked to him. I was surprised when he didn't ask for me anymore. I guess he's afraid of Angel.

So there he was...looking at Faith with a very very disturbing look. Is he checking her out! I was frowning now when he grinned at her. Cordelia smirked at her.

"You know...somehow...they look good together..."

I frowned even more when she said that. The other cheering squad was here too. They're cheering for Faith with a special request by Terri who was now cheering loudly. I couldn't help but giggle when Cordelia yelled at them.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! WE'RE NOT HERE TO CHEER FOR HER!"

They all stopped and Terri sat back, surprised. I can't help but giggle more when I saw the shock on her face. I stopped giggling and looked back at Faith. All I could do was glare at them. ARE THEY FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER! I couldn't help but feel so jealous when Faith leaned at him and traced Spike's jaw with her fingers. She was definitely flirting...and it's making me mad.

**Faith's POV**

Spike's still looking at me like he's gonna devour me or something. He leaned closer to me.

"You know I can slow down a bit...just for you..."

What the hell is this guy thinking! Is he trying to tell me that I can't win! Well...I can play that game too... I decided to flirt with him. I leaned closer to him and traced his jaw with my fingers looking at his lips.

"I don't want you too slow down for me...I really love it when a man...is fast..."

I moved away from him and grinned at him. He grinned back and Mr. Johnson appeared.

"Okay! Time's up! Go and take your positions!"

I slowly walked towards one side of the tracks and positioned myself. I glanced back to look at Buffy and saw her...glaring at me. What the! What the hell did I do to make her so mad like that! I can see that she's not the only one. Julia was also glaring at me. What! I looked at them for awhile then decided to focus. I waited for the pistol. Then soon enough Mr. Johnson fired the pistol. I quickly ran and ran and noticed Spike was beside me. He is fast...but I'm faster... I looked at him and he looked back. He's grinning at me and I grinned back. I decided to get this over with. I quickly ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I can sense that Spike was right behind me trying to get ahead of me. I wasn't in the mood for losing...I wanted to win...so I really pushed my legs to the limit. We were almost at the finish line. Spike's still right behind me...not far. Not a minute later I reached the finish line first. I slowed down a bit and began taking deep breath. Spike's also out of breath. I looked at him sitting at the ground catching his breath.

"Geezz...kitten...you're...fast..."

"Really...you...weren't...holding back...did...you?"

"No...way..."

I smile at him and heard Terri screaming again. Mr. Johnson approached me and patted my back.

"Congratulations Spencer...you've beaten my best runner...you're on the team."

"Th-thanks..."

"Be back tomorrow...I'm gonna train you so much...you'll forget how to breathe..."

I smile at him and nodded. Dawn walked beside me and gave me a hug.

"You're incredible! You've beaten Spike!"

"It was nothing..."

She pulled away from me and gave me one last smile. I smile back and decided to walk towards the bleachers. I was rewarded by the congratulations of the squad. They're nice. I don't really know them but they congratulated me. Terri, Julia and Clark hugged me. I thank them and looked at Cordelia, Buffy and Angel. Cordelia was glaring at me and Buffy...she's just looking at me. I was surprised when Angel talked to me.

"Congratulations Faith..."

"Uh...thanks..."

Cordelia raised her eyebrow.

"Didn't know the rich kid can run fast...I guess you're good at that..."

I grinned at her.

"Awww...no hug?"

"I don't hug people who are sweaty..."

"That's what running do to you, honey...it makes you sweat."

She glared at me then walked towards the door. I waved at her.

"Thanks for coming!"

I smirked then noticed Buffy still looking at me. I can't seem to read what she's feeling or thinking. After a whole minute of just staring at each other she, together with the squad and Angel just walked towards the door. She didn't even congratulate me... I looked at the ground feeling sad...like I lost or something. Yeah...I didn't win... The only reason I was running fast was that because she's here. She's the only reason... I feel shitty...

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

It's been six days when I raced Spike. He's a pretty cool guy after all...but his continue's flirting kinda...freak me out. I tried to tell him that I'm not interested and all but he just seem to...ignore it. Dawn noticed him flirting with me and well...she seems jealous. I tried to tell her that I'm not interested in a guy like Spike and she believes me. Which is a good thing...

I've gotten close to my gang by the way. They seem pretty cool...but when they're watching me practice...they're really really loud. Especially Terri... I'm pretty much used to it. I'm kinda happy that they support me and all. Xander sometimes come to watch me with Anya. Oh yeah...they're going out now. Cordelia took it good. I guess she doesn't care who Anya dates. She's pretty cool sometimes...when she's not annoying me. It's a good thing we haven't talked or even yelled at each other these past days. So I guess it's been quiet for me.

Oh and Buffy? Well...I ignored her these past few days. It was kinda hard when her locker is close to mine. And let's not forget that she's always seated facing me when it's lunch time. I kinda fixed that and faced the other side so she's facing my back. I don't mean to be so...mean or something but...I know there's something that's happening between us. And I really tried to ignore it. I mean I'm always thinking about her...I'm always seeking her out...and I want to know everything about her...but I have to control myself. I'm not used to this kind of thing. Besides...I can't fall for her...she's got a boyfriend now. What the! Did I just think about that! Was I really falling for her! But I barely know her! See what I mean when I told you I'm new to this? It's freaking me out. So I just did the only thing that I know...running away from it. Heck I'm good with that...and obviously...so does she. I mean I know she knows that there's something wrong with us. I mean we kept on glancing at each other! She's not blind is she! Apparently...she is...or she's trying so hard to ignore it...

**Buffy's POV**

It's been six days since I watched Faith running. Nothing new to report...well...Anya's dating Xander now. I'm surprised that Cordelia took it pretty well...at first well...she pretty much yelled at Anya...I don't know what Anya told her but I heard when she said something, Cordelia immediately shut her mouth and accepted Xander. Weird huh? But at least Anya's happy...right?

Yeah...she's happy and I'm not... I don't know why I'm not happy. I mean I've got a very nice friends that I really liked...I'm popular...everyone likes me...and I got a very very perfect boyfriend...that I don't seem to love anymore... What! I don't love him anymore! Well I do love him but...I'm not 'in' love with him. I guess that all changed since I met Faith...

But she's a girl! And you barely know her! That's the only things that I've been thinking about. I didn't classify myself as a lesbian or a bi...I was straight! And here I am thinking naughty thoughts about some girl I barely met. At first I didn't believe in 'love at first sight.' But when I met Faith...I didn't know it could happen to me. I do have feelings for her...I can feel it deep inside me...but another part is opposed to the idea of having feelings towards a girl. I hated it. I hate to think of her every single minute. So I tried to ignore her. It still isn't working though...I mean I kept picturing the way she looked when she finished the race with Spike...the way she looked so hot when she was out of breath...the way she looked so beautiful when she was covered in sweat...the way she looked at me with a smile on her face...the way her dimples shows when she smiles...seeing those things...I just want to pull her to me and kiss her right there! That's why I didn't say anything to her when she was looking at me. I think I've lost my voice at that time. I think that's not the thing I've lost at that time... Yeah...I've lost my mind!

It was lunch time. I was heading towards my locker to get some things. I was about to turn in the corner when I heard Julia and Faith talking. I know I should have walked away and to stop listening to their conversation...but I just can't. I stood beside the edge of the locker and decided to listen to them.

"Hey! I read some too you know!"

"Comic books doesn't count, Faith..."

"Who says anything about comic books?"

"Okay, okay! Tell me...what is your most favorite book?"

"Uh...well...let's see..."

I slightly peeked at the side and saw Faith looking at the ceiling, thinking. Faith was leaning in the locker and Julia was right in front of her...but not that close. But still...I don't like their position... I frowned and she's still thinking. Then I saw her blush.

"Um...promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise...now what is it?"

I can see that she's hesitating...and I found it...cute. I smile a little and noticed that she's looking at her foot who was now brushing the ground. She's mumbling something. What was it? I leaned a little closer to listen to her. Julia obviously didn't hear her.

"What?"

"It's...The Notebook...by Nicholas Sparks..."

I looked at Julia and noticed the shock look on her face. Faith kept glancing at her, her foot still brushing on the ground.

"Hey...will you say something? It's freaking me out!"

"Sorry...it's just that...I never knew that...a bad ass like you...likes romantic novels...I'm shocked..."

"Hey! Just cuz I've got a little bad attitude doesn't mean I don't like to read those kind of things!"

"A little?"

"Okay a lot! Besides...I've got a soft heart when it comes to romance..."

Faith was now walking towards the cafeteria, Julia was right beside her. I can still hear what they were talking about.

"Really now..."

Faith leaned closer to her, grinning.

"Yeah...want me to show you?"

Julia punched her on her arm, smiling.

"You're impossible..."

"Yeah...that's why you like me..."

I just stared at them watching them teasing each other. I was feeling so jealous...

We don't have practice today and Angel's out in the football field practicsing...so I'm waiting for him. I decided to check out the library today. There were students but not that many. I think they're just less than five. I shrugged and decided to look for some books. The book shelves were tall. I think they're about 8 ft. I headed towards the first book shelf and looked around. I was looking up when I saw...The Notebook. Was this the book I was looking for! It was so high that I can't seem to reach it even though I'm already tip toeing.

"You know...you should probably ask someone to help you with that...since it's so obvious that you're not going to get it..."

I looked at the owner of the voice and found Faith looking at me. I frowned at her and continue to reach the book.

"I can get it...so go away..."

"Awww cmon! It's at least 7 ft high! You can't get it with your height!"

I frowned again but I didn't look at her.

"So you think I'm too short huh?"

"No! I was just..."

"Go away..."

I was climbing the book shelf now like a ladder. When I was able to reach the book I took it but my foot just slipped. I was gripping on the ledge of the book shelf to prevent form falling but it didn't work. I fell on my butt with the book in my hand. The book shelf started shaking slightly.

**Meanwhile…**

Kat saw the book shelf shaking and decided to do something. I know you'll hate me for this but...sorry... She waved her hand. Pete saw it and noticed the book shelf falling towards Buffy.

**Faith's POV**

She fell on her behind and I noticed the book shelf falling towards her. She was just sitting there her eyes wide with fear. The world seemed to move in slow motion when I ran towards her.

"B!"

I stood right in front of her and let the heavy book shelf fall on my back. trying to protect her from it.

**Buffy's POV**

"B!"

That's all I heard when I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. I heard the other book shelf fall one by one...like a domino. I waited and waited for the book shelf to fall on top of me but it didn't. Instead I felt a drop of water fall in my cheek. Why could there be water here? I slowly open my eyes and found myself staring at Faith who was carrying the book shelf on top of me. It was on her back. Both her hands were on either side of my face...her knees were on either side of my hips too...so basically she was on all fours...and I'm under her. She had her eyes closed and she was gritting her teeth. All I could do was stare at her. I was shocked...and confused.

She slowly opened her right eye and looked at me. She smiled at me even through the pain.

"Hey...B...you all right?"

**Faith's POV**

"Hey...B...you all right?"

I tried to smile at her even though the pain is killing me. I have to let her know that we're going to be alright. I didn't know why I did this stupid stunt...I just can't bare to see her get hurt. She's just laying there her eyes wide and her lips were partly open. I can't help but notice our position. Man...I would definitely love this position...without the heavy book shelf! The book shelf was getting heavier now...and I can't help but press even closer to Buffy. She's not answering.

"I guess that's...a yes..."

I smiled more but she's still in shock mode. I can feel my sweat dripping. I dropped a little and I can't help but notice that our lips were really close to each other. I can feel her breath on me. Geeez...I want to kiss her... I shook my thoughts away and looked at Buffy seriously.

"B...do me a big favor...and...get the hell out of here...I'm gonna push it so you can crawl towards the side okay?"

Still no words...

"B! Say something! Anything!"

"Why..."

Hey at least she's talking... I smile again. Her voice is so soft that I if I wasn't this close to her...I wouldn't hear it.

"There's no time for that...you gotta get out of here or you'll get squished!"

She frowned at me.

"No...I won't leave you..."

"B! We don't have time for this! Get out now or we'll get squished!"

"If I leave you'll get squished too!"

"I don't care!"

"I do..."

I just looked at her when she said that. I know she cares but...I won't let her get hurt. Even if I get hurt. She's still frowning at her and I frowned back.

"B...please...I can't hold on much longer..."

"Then...don't..."

She lifted both her arms and laid them on either side of my stomach. She's pushing it too. I was pushing too when I heard a voice.

"Hey! Is anyone there!"

"Yeah! Were down here! We could use the help!"

After awhile of waiting for help some students lifted the book shelf away from us. I slowly sat up but fell on Buffy's arm. That's the only thing I remember before I passed out.

**Meanwhile…**

"Geeeezz...that was close..."

Pete sigh a relief when he saw that the slayers were alright. He then turned towards Kat who was still staring at the screen.

"Why the hell did you do that! They could have died!"

"They didn't okay...plus...I think Buffy just needed the push..."

"What!"

He stared at the screen again and saw Buffy holding Faith who just passed out. She was crying...hard.

**Faith's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a different surroundings. I also noticed someone holding my hand. I looked at my right and saw Buffy smiling through the tears that kept falling on her eyes. I smile back at her.

"Hey...where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary..."

"Oh...I always wondered when I'll get to visit the infirmary..."

I smile at her but she just cried a lot. I squeezed my hand and she squeezed back.

"Hey...is it something I said? I'm sorry okay?"

She wiped her tears and looked at me, smiling.

"No...I was just...so worried...I thought..."

"Hey...none of that...we made it okay...that's the important thing..."

"I made it okay...but you didn't...you're hurt..."

"It's just a scratch..."

"But still..."

"Stop it already...it's in the past now...but...can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

**Buffy's POV**

"Stop it already...it's in the past now...but...can I ask you something?"

But still...you got hurt...and it's my entire fault... That's what I was about to say but stopped myself. Instead I said.

"Sure..."

"What was the book that you were about to get anyway?"

I looked at her for awhile my eyes wide. She raised her eyebrow and I can't help but look at the ground. I felt my face burning. I can't tell her that...

"Well?"

"I uh...it doesn't matter right? It's in the past..."

I looked at her and smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Geeezz...me and my big mouth..."

I giggled at her and she also began to laugh. It's nice to hear her laugh. She looks much younger when she's laughing...I stopped laughing when I heard someone enter. It was Mr. Andrews and Mr. Johnson, both frowning at Faith. Mr. Andrews spoke first.

"Ahh...Ms. Spencer...good to see you've awoken...you do know what you've done right?"

Faith started to sit up but can't. I helped her by holding her.

"Yeah...I'll pay for the damages..."

What is she saying? It was clearly my fault! I should be the one paying! I looked at Mr. Andrews, frowning.

"What? No! It was my fault Mr. Andrews...if I wasn't so persistent...the book shelf wouldn't have fallen..."

Faith looked at me smiling.

"B...I know you don't want me to be in trouble...but...lying won't do it..."

I looked at her like she was crazy or something. What is she saying! It was definitely my fault!

"What! I'm not lying!"

"B...stop the acting already...It's my fault...don't blame yourself for this..."

"I'm not the one acting!"

Soon enough, Mr. Andrews yelled at us. I guess he's pretty much mad. Who wouldn't...

"ENOUGH!"

I looked at him for awhile and he seems red. He looked at both of us, glaring. I hope he doesn't have a heart attack here...

"I don't care who started what! It's a good thing nobody got hurt! And since I have a feeling that you two are behind this...I'll punish both of you..."

Mr. Johnson looked at Mr. Andrews now, frowning.

"You can't punish Faith! She has a match on Friday."

I looked at Faith, shocked. She has a match! How can she run if she... Faith didn't looked at me. She just kept staring at Mr. Andrews and Mr. Johnson.

"I know...and since there wasn't anyone hurt from the incident...your punishment is to...go to the guidance counselor every lunch time..."

**Faith's POV**

I controlled my laughter and looked at the sheets of the bed. What kind of punishment is that! I mean hello! Going to the guidance counselor isn't going to solve anything but...if that's what you want...fine. I smile for awhile then heard Mr. Andrews going out of the room. Mr. Johnson looked at me, glaring.

"Spencer! What the hell were you thinking! How can you run in that condition!"

"Chill coach...I'll heal by that time..."

"You can't heal that on two days! It'll take a week!"

"It's only my back that hurts...I won't have to use it when I run...so just chill..."

"Alright...but if I saw that you're in no condition...I'll ask Dawn to replace you..."

"There's no need to do that...I'll race..."

"You better!"

He glared at me one last time then headed out of the room. I moved to the back to rest on the headboard when I noticed Buffy's hand were still on mine. She's looking at the ground, frowning.

"What's the matter B? You hurt or something?"

She looked at me still frowning. She's obviously mad.

"What were you thinking when you told them it was your fault!"

"It was my fault..."

"What? I was the one who let the book shelf fall!"

"Yeah...but...If I didn't told you…you wouldn't get it with your height...it wouldn't have been like that...and besides...you're not..."

"What?"

I looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Short..."

She smiled back and I heard someone enter the room again. It was Xander, Anya, Cordelia and...Angel looking mighty worried. I let go of Buffy's hand. Angel immediately walked towards Buffy and hugged her.

"Buffy...I thought you were hurt...I heard what happened...are you alright?"

She nodded and they continued their hugging. I was frowning now. I wanted to tell them to do that somewhere else. Xander walked beside the bed and looking worried.

"Are you alright Faith?"

"Yeah...I'm five by five..."

Cordelia also walked beside my bed and glared at me.

"What the hell is 'five by five'?"

I grinned at her and shrugged. Angel and Buffy were out of their hugging and were looking at me. I slowly made it to the edge of the bed.

"Well...it was nice laying here and all but...I gotta go..."

I was about to stand up but felt really dizzy. What the! Why the hell is the room spinning! I was about to fall when someone caught me. It was Buffy. She was holding my shoulder trying to balance me. She looked so worried.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...just tipsy and all..."

Xander then walked up to me and carried me in his arms. I smile at him.

"Wow...you're pretty strong...sorry Anya...you're not jealous and all for having your boyfriend carrying me like this are you?"

"No..."

I smile at her and Xander was heading towards the door. Cordelia opened it and let us out. I winked at her and she just glared at me.

**Buffy's POV**

I was behind Xander as he carried Faith towards the parking lot. I was really angry at Xander. I wanted to carry Faith in my arms but I guess I can't...I'm not that strong. I wish I was strong...so I can carry her... I sigh and stopped as we reached Faith's car. I looked at Angel who was behind me.

"I'm going with them."

"Okay...I have practice anyway...are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah..."

He gave me a peck on the lips and walked away. I turned towards Xander and Anya who were beside Faith's car trying to open it. They opened the back seat and let Faith lay on it. Anya was about to accompany her when I stopped her.

"I'll sit with her...you sit in the front."

She nodded and went to the front. Xander's going to drive. I sat beside Faith and laid her head on my lap. She looked away from me, blushing.

"You don't have to…you know...I can sit..."

"You can't...besides...I want to..."

I was blushing too but she doesn't seem to notice because she was looking at Xander. Xander looked at us and smiled.

"Okay...everybody ready? This is going to be fun...I get to ride a BMW...how cool is that!"

"Hey! I think I'll drive...I'm not dizzy anymore...besides...I'm not comfortable letting someone drive my car besides me..."

She was about to get up when I pulled her towards me. I frowned at her.

"NO! You're hurt! Let Xander drive!"

"But...but he might break it! Besides...you don't know where I live!"

"Then just tell him the way. I won't let you drive. We might end up dead if you drive."

"Fine! But if you scratch it just a little...you'll pay for it!"

She's frowning with a pout on her lips. She looked so cute that I wanted to kiss her...so badly. I tried to think of something else as Xander began to start up the engine.

"Man...she's a real beauty...I mean just listen to that purr..."

"Argh! Will you stop that and get me home now!"

"Alright, alright..."

He began to drive outside the parking lot and I can't help but play with Faith's hair. It was so soft. She must have noticed because I can see her face blushing. She's giving out direction towards her house. I can't help but look at her. She's so...beautiful. She noticed me staring and looked up at me with a slight blush on her cheeks. I felt my heart quicken.

"Why are you looking at me? Is...there something on my face?"

I shook mt head and just look at her.

"It's just that...you're so...beautiful..."

Geeez...did I just said that! Why can't I keep my mouth shut! She looked away blushing and I can't help but do the same.

"Uh...th-thanks...you're not that bad too...I mean...you're gorgeous..."

I can't help but blush even more as she said that. She said I was gorgeous! That's like...beautiful...but in a different word...geeezz...I feel like I'm going to pop or something... I glance up at Xander and noticed him smiling at the mirror. I looked away feeling embarrassed. Geezz...I think I'm so red now I might look like a tomato... I felt someone pull my hand and saw Faith holding my hand. She squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. She looked up at me her face still red.

"You don't...mind do you?"

She said that so softly that I wouldn't hear her if I wasn't this close to her. I gave her a smile and shook my head. We were holding hands until we arrived at her house. Xander was the first one to speak.

"Faith...you never told me...you live in...a mansion!"

I looked around and I was shocked too. I mean her house looks like a castle...a modern castle. They're front lawn is already our house. I looked at Anya and she was shocked too. Xander drove us to what looks like the garage and parked it there. The garage alone was huge. There were two limos...a Ferrari...a motorcycle...Xander turned off the engine and quickly get out of the car to look around. Faith was also getting up but has the hard time to balance herself so I laid her arm on my shoulder and I placed my other hand on her waist. Anya was also looking around. Xander spotted the Red Ferrari.

"You've got a Ferrari! Why didn't you drive this instead!"

She shrugged.

"I only take that when I'm in a date or something...it's for a special occasion..."

I looked away from her and asked her what was on my mind.

"So...um...how many times have you ridden it?"

She looked up and tried to recall.

"Um...a couple of times...when I was in LA..."

"How about when you're in...Sunnydale?"

"I haven't ridden it here yet...no date...no car I guess..."

"Oh..."

I was smiling inside. She's not going out with anyone! She pointed towards the door and we went inside it. It was connected to her very big house. An old woman saw us.

"Faith! What happened to you this time! Don't tell me you had another fight!"

"No! I wasn't fighting! I tripped and fell! I'm just feeling dizzy..."

She pointed towards the couch and I laid her there. The old woman just looked at her.

"Are you sure you are alright? We'll call the doctor if you want..."

"No...no doctors...just get them something to drink..."

She nodded and headed towards what looks like a very big kitchen. I looked around for awhile and noticed some picture frames on the table. I picked it up and looked at it closely. It shows a little girl, who seems to be Faith and her parents. I smile as I found her wearing a pink dress. She looks really cute... I looked at Faith who was seated in the couch and decided to tease her.

"Wow Faith...I never thought you wear a pink dress when you were a child..."

She looked at me her eyes wide. Xander and Anya heard me and looked at the picture too. They were laughing.

"You look cute Faith..."

She blushed and looked at the floor, studying it. The old woman returned with some drinks. Faith glared at her.

"Martha! Why did you have to display THAT photo when you can display something else!"

"Oh...I thought you'd never noticed...You look really cute like that..."

"Whatever...just don't display that anymore okay! It's embarrassing!"

She laughed and looked at me.

"Faith...you never did introduce me to your friends there...Now what kind of host would you be if you forgotten that! You should change your attitude or Henry wouldn't like you."

Henry? Who's that? I looked at Faith and she continues to glare at Martha.

"Like I care! Anyway...the guy over there is Xander, The blonde with the short hair is Anya and the one holding the picture is Buffy..."

Martha smiled at us. I smiled back.

"Um...I know it's none of my business to ask but...who's Henry?"

Martha grinned at Faith and Faith just groan.

"Why...I'm surprised that Faith didn't tell you her soon to be husband..."

I looked at Faith my eyes wide. She's engaged!

**Faith's POV**

I looked at Martha and saw her laughing. Xander is looking at me like he's seen a ghost or something. Anya's giving me wide eyes treatment and Buffy...she looked shock and...was that hurt in her eyes? Nah...I'm just imagining it. Xander slowly walked towards me.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED! How..."

I shrugged at him.

"My parents decided to let me marry someone whom I barely know."

"But...why?"

"They needed someone...rich and smart for their company so that if ever they retire or something...my husband would take over the companies...kinda suck actually..."

"You don't have a choice?"

"I tired to tell them...God how I tried...but they don't seem to listen. They keep talking about it's for my future crap..."

I was getting mad now as I remember when we talked. It was a year ago...and it still pisses me off...I looked at Xander.

"Look...can we just...drop it?"

I was surprised when Buffy looked at me and said something so softly that I'm not really sure what she said.

"Do...you love him?"

She asked again. I sigh and looked at her. She seemed so...sad or something. How can I love a person whom I barely know! Oh...I just did...

"No...I don't love him...I...I'm in love with someone else..."

She's just looking at me and I can't help but look back. Martha must have noticed coz she coughed and I looked at her.

"Would all of you eat dinner here?"

Xander looked at the clock. It was 5:00.

"Uh...we'd love to...but we've got other plans..."

"Too bad."

I looked at Martha.

"Ask Hubert to send them home..."

Xander looked excited.

"What does Hubert drive?"

"He drives the limo..."

"Alright! Let's go! Bye Faith...I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah..."

Xander dragged Anya towards the front door and I slowly stood up. I wasn't dizzy anymore but my back hurts like hell. I was following them with Buffy on my side. I looked at her and she's just looking at the ground, thinking.

"Thanks for everything...I appreciate it..."

She looked at me and gave me a smile.

"I should be the one thanking you..."

I smile at her and we stopped in front of the limo. Anya opened the window slightly and called for Buffy.

"Buffy hurry up!"

"Okay."

She looked back at me.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"Bye..."

"Be careful..."

She nodded and stepped in the car. I just looked at them as they frove out. Martha stepped up behind me.

"Looks like the big bad Faithy has a little crush on someone..."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the front door.

"Shut up...I do not have a crush!"

"Yeah right...keep telling that to yourself."

She walked ahead of me and I couldn't help but look at the door again. Geeez...I wish she could have stayed until dinner... I groan when I felt the pain in my back. Pain my ass! I just saved Buffy and she called me beautiful and we held hands! It was soooooo worth it! My smile grew as I began to recall what had happened.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

I'm waiting for Angel to pick me up for school. I can't help but think of what happened yesterday as I'm sitting here in our front door. So much happened yesterday. It was...nice. I can't help but remember the time when Faith was holding the book shelf on her back in order for me not to get...squished. It was so...romantic. I mean...I felt like a princess being saved by my prince charming. Not that Faith's a prince charming and all, coz she's a girl...but does that make her...my princess charming? I can't but laugh.

I looked at my watch. It's only 7 in the morning. I don't know why I woke up early. I mean...I'm not the person who wakes up at 5 in the morning just to go to school. But today...I just did. And I know why. I wanted to see my 'princess charming.' Buffy! Gat a grip! Faith is not your 'princess charming'! She never will be! You're straight remember! So don't think about her like that! I sigh and stood up as I heard Angel's car. I slowly got my things and walked towards Angel. I sat in front and gave him a peck in his lips.

"You waiting long?"

"No..."

"Good...because I don't want my girl to wait..."

I gave him a forced smile and turned to look at the window. Yeah...I'm Angel's girl...I should be happy...

**Faith's POV**

FUCK! My back really hurts! I'm heading towards my locker to get my things. I can't help but frown at the pain. Can I really run in this condition? Martha bandaged my back. It's kinda tight but it's a good thing that the bruises were below my breast or else...she might badaged it too. I looked around and noticed no one was around. I looked at my watch. It's only 7:20...so where's everyone? Wait a minute... I looked at my watch closely and noticed the hands weren't moving. Fuck! Don't tell me it died! Then...what time is it really! I looked around and saw a clock up in the ceiling. It's 8:00. SHIT! I'm dead! I quickly ran towards the classroom ignoring the pain in my back. I looked inside it and noticed no one was there. Where the hell are they!

**Buffy's POV**

We were in the auditorium listening to the principals orders. He was telling us that the library will be usable when the damages are repaired. I can't help but sink on my seat. I feel really embarassed when Mr. Anderws spotted me and glared at me. Everyone around me looked at me for awhile and I couldn't help but sink even more on my seat. Stop the staring already! Luckily someone opened the door. Thank you! Whoever you are! You're a real life saver! I sat up and saw Faith. It's...Faith? She was somewhat out of breath. Mr. Andrews saw her.

"Well, well, well...Ms. Spencer...it's nice of you to join us...please...have a seat."

I watched her as she slowly walked towards an empty seat beside Julia.

**Faith's POV**

I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked towards the empty seat next to Julia. I was about to seat down when the great and mighty Mr. Andrews open his big mouth again.

"Everyone...why don't we give Ms. Spencer a round of applaus...since she saved Ms. S-"

I wasn't going to let him humiliate Buffy...so I stopped him before he says her name.

"I appreciate it but...I don't think I need an applaus or anything..."

"Oh? Why not? You risked you're own life to save someone...and almost destroyed the library in the proccess...isn't that worthy enough for everyone to applaud you?"

I shrugged at him. This guy is one pain in the ass...I said I'll pay for the damages but noooo...he wants to humiliate me...whatever. I don't give a damn...

"If you insist..."

"I do...everyone...please give Ms. Spencer here a round of applaus."

Everyone was applauding me. I looked around and started to grin. Wow...it actually feels nice... I was looking around when I saw Cordelia giving me a standing ovation. Soon enough, everyone followed her, soon enough the little appalaud turn out to be a loud cheering. Some were whistling and some are shouting Whoo-hooo. I can't help but smirk as I saw Mr. Andrews face. He was shocked. He was probably expecting a little clapping. I guess everyone's trying to piss him off...and I think...it's actually working...

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone immeditely stopped and took their own seat. Mr. Andrews glared at me.

"Do you find this ammusing Ms. Spencer!"

"Well...a little..."

He pointed towards the door, still glaring at me.

"That's it! Go to my office! I won't tolerate your behavior!"

What! I'm just answering your question and now...ARGH! He's pissed off alright...and he's throwing it at me... I rolled my eyes and slowly walked towards the door. I didn't look back but I heard Mr. Andrews telling everyone to go back to their classrooms. Geeez...this is going to be one of those days again... I sigh as I walked towards his office.

**Buffy's POV**

It's lunch time and I'm outside of Faith's classroom, waiting for her. We're supposed to go to the guidance counselor today and since our teacher dismissed us early I decided to wait for her. It feels like I'm waiting for my date... I gently shook my head as I start ti imagine Faith and I dating. I felt my face burning. Buffy stop imagining things that aren't going to happen...you're straight remember! Angel! Yeah! Remember Angel!

**Faith's POV**

This is the worst day of my life! First I was late then the principal gave me detention for three days! I'm kinda lucky actually. It's a good thing that Mr. Johnson was there to plead for a short punishment. Can you believe he was going to put me in detention in about a week! That's like...long! I'm lucky I have Mr. Johnson as a couch.

I quickly stood up as Mr. Giles dismissed us. I was slowly heading towards the door when I saw Buffy...looking at the floor, blushing. What the! What's she doing here? I slowly walked to her but she doesn't seem to notice me. I grinned and decided to shout at her.

"HEY B!"

She almost jumped. It was really funny that I can't help but laugh. She turned towards me, frowning.

"Geeez Faith! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I winked at her.

"Is it working?"

She didn't answer. Instead she playfully punched my arm. It was kinda nice doing this kinda thing to her. Makes my heart beat fast. Maybe I'm giving myself a heart attack... I can't help but smile when she smiled at me. Julia then noticed us.

"Faith? Aren't we going to lunch?"

"Uh...yeah I guess..."

Buffy looked sad for a moment then looked at me.

"Faith...we have to go to the guidance office today...remember?"

I can't help but groan. I knew this was going to be the worst day of my life. Now I'm gonna sit in their stupid chair and talk about my life and all...BORING! I turn to look at Julia.

"Sorry Juls...you go on ahead...I'll try to catch up..."

"Okay...see you later..."

"Yeah later..."

I then turn to Buffy.

"Okay...take me to where our destiny awaits..."

"Wow...when did you get so deep?"

I shruuged at her. I followed her as we were heading for the guidance office.

"So...what did Mr. Andrews said to you?"

I groan again. She smiled.

"That bad?"

"Yeah...I get a detention for three days!"

"Faith...it's only three days..."

"Hey! Three days is a lot you know! Haven't you ever heard of the saying: 'One is little and two is too much?'"

"I think I've heard about that but...I heard it's...'One is many and two is too much'"

I shrugged at her.

"Whatever...the point is...three is much much more."

She giggled at me and I can't help but raise my eyebrow at her.

"'One is many...two is too much...three is much much more' I'm sure I haven't heard that one yet."

She stopped walking but was still giggling. I groaned at her.

"This is the worst day of my entire life!"

"Awww...you're exaggerating...Surely its not that worse..."

She said that while she held the doorknob of the door in front of us. She opened it slowly and suddenly I found my mouth wide open. Buffy must be the same. I mean who wouldn't when you're standing in the door, watching Ms. Rosenberg and...a woman...making out!

**Buffy's POV**

OH...MY...GOD! MS. Rosenberg...and Ms. Maclay...making out! And...and...they're not stopping...and...they're both...GIRLS! OH MY GOD...are they aware of what they're doing! Of course they are! Stupid! Just look at them...devouring each other...through their mouths. It's like...GROSS! Yeah right! Like I'm not thinking about Faith like that...wait...am I? Do I want to make out with...Faith! I looked away from the couple making out and looked at the person beside me. She was grinning. God...she looked so cute grinning like that...

"You know B...I think you're right...It's not worse...it's getting interesting..."

I coughed signaling the two couple that they're not alone anymore. Soon enough Ms. Rosenberg quickly pulled away from Ms. Maclay, out of breath and blushing. Both of them moved away from each other. Faith's grin turned to a smirk.

"Oh...don't mind us...please...continue."

What is she saying! I can't help but cover my face with my hand trying to hide my embarrassed face. I slowly removed it and looked at them blushing so hard that they both look like Ms. Rosenberg's hair. I punched Faith's arm trying to tell her to stop teasing. She looked at me rubbing her arm where I punched her.

"What the hell did you do that for!"

I ignore her and looked at the couple.

"Sorry about my friend here, she haven't eaten yet...so...her mouth tends to talk first before she thinks...don't mind her...um...well...I think we'll be...outside for awhile...sorry for disturbing you we totally didn't mean it...anyway...we'll be going outside now..."

I pushed Faith towards the door. I closed it and I released the air that I've been holding.

**Tara's POV**

I watched them go out of the room and soon my girlfriend starts pacing around the room babbling.

"Oh my God, oh my God...they saw us making out which is not good I mean they'll probably tell the other teachers which is not good again because if that happens we'll get fired and I totally don't want that coz I like this job and all and I don't want you too to loose your job because I know it's important to you too and--"

She looked so cute babbling like that. Seeing her like that I just want to pull her to me and kiss her again. But instead, I did the right thing. I stopped her before she pass out because lack of air.

"Willow...will you just stop for a second...you're worrying too much."

"Didn't you saw them? They saw us!"

"Yes I know but...maybe we can talk to them...you know..."

"Tara...the brunette girl is Faith Spencer...one of my students who is known for wrecking the library...surely you don't...trust her or anything do you?"

"We don't have a choice do we? Besides...I think we can trust her..."

I walked closer to her and wrapped my arm to her waist pulling her to an embrace. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"I hope you're right..."

"I am right...cmon...let's get them...they're probably outside."

**Faith's POV**

Wow...talk about babbling. She sure babbles a lot...which is really cute...but...what the hell did she say! My mouth tends to talk first before thinking! Do I do that? I looked at her frowning and she noticed.

"What?"

"'My mouth tends to talk first before thinking?'"

"Well...you did! You told them to continue! It's...it's...wrong!"

I leered at her.

"Don't tell me...you didn't like the show..."

She moved away from me and faced away from me. I can tell that she's blushing because her ears are quite red.

"No! I...I didn't like it!"

"Yeah right! Then why are you blushing blondie?"

"I'm not!"

"Okay...if you're not...then why don't you face me!"

She didn't move. I didn't know what came over me. The next thing I know I grabbed her shoulder and forced her to face me. We were close to each other now. I looked into her eyes and she did too. I just want to kiss her so bad but...she might freak out...no...she will freak out. She had a slight blush on her face and her mouth was open slightly. She looked damn...hot. I grinned at her.

"See...told you you're blushing..."

I released her and she just looked away from me, frowning. Great! I probably scared her! I was about to say something when the door suddenly opened and Ms. Rosenberg's girlfriend was smiling at us.

"Uh...can you two come in..."

Buffy looked at me confused and I just shrugged at her. I walked ahead and stepped in the room. Buffy was right behind. Ms. Rosenberg's in the couch looking mighty serious. Oh boy...this is gonna be long... Ms. Rosenberg then stood up.

"Spencer, Summers...please sit down..."

Both of us sat down and I can't help but notice Buffy sitting close to me. I shook my thoughts away and looked at the couple who are looking at us. Ms. Rosenberg's girlfriend spoke first.

"We wanted to talk to you two about...um..."

Geeez...this is gonna take some time if she keeps that up. Better speed this conversation up. I took a long breath and looked at them.

"You guys kissing right? And you two think that me and B here will tell the whole school and both of you might end up fired or something...right?"

"Uh...if you put it that way...then yes."

"Look here Ms..."

What's her name?

"It's Ms. Maclay...but please call me Tara..."

"Okay um...Tara...I know both of you are worrying about that but...you can trust us. I mean we're not going to tell the school that you two were lip locking...it's just not my style."

Ms. Rosenberg then pointed a finger at Buffy then glared at me.

"I can trust Ms. Summers here...but you...I think I'm having a problem with that. What with you're popularity and all..."

I sigh and smiled at her. She sure got balls...for a girl...I like her...

"Okay...you got a point there...no...I think you got ten points...you're right...who would trust someone who almost destroyed the library and has a very bad record in her previous school? But...I don't do things just because I like to do it. I have a purpose when I do things...don't you think it's kinda strange? Me blabbing about you guys kissing and all? I mean what the hell will I gain when I do that? Popularity? Don't think I need that..."

Wow Faith...are you going to candidate or something? Coz that's one hell of a speech! I grinned at them proud of what I said.

**Buffy's POV**

I can't help but stare at Faith. She's right. What will we gain if we tell the whole school? She's grinning and I can't help but smile at her. I looked at Ms. Maclay and she's doing the same thing. Ms. Rosenberg on the other hand had a 'didn't expect that' look on her face. 'I have a purpose when I do things' When she said that...it made me think back when she saved me in the library. Does that mean she...has a purpose why she did that? Then what is it? I heard Ms. Rosenberg sigh and looked at Faith.

"I didn't expect that...but you pretty much convinced me...you're right...you don't look the type to do something just because you want to...I misunderstood you..."

"I get that a lot...I guess the saying 'don't judge the book by it's cover' is true huh?"

"Yes...I guess it is."

We ended up chatting with the couple. It was mostly Faith who did the talking. She kept on asking questions about their relationship and I ended up listening. Ms. Maclay decided to talk to us tomorrow again. We both thanked her and walked towards our room without saying anything to each other. Both of us were thinking of different things. We said our goodbye...when we reached my room.

It had been...interesting, because it was the first time that I talked to a lesbian couple. I have to admit that I freaked out when I saw them but...I realized that I'm no different from them. I mean...I have been thinking of Faith like that. So, does that make me a...lesbian? But...I haven't thought about that kind of things with other girls that I've met...only...Faith. But...what that makes me? Bi? I shook my head. NO! I'm not a lesbian or a bi! I'm straight as a stick! I sigh and looked at the window. Yeah...Faith just bends it...

**Faith's POV**

I groaned as I stretched. My back still hurts a lot. I'm in the track now trying to practice for the competition tomorrow. Mr. Johnson is looking at me, worried. I decided not to show that my back is still killing me.

"Okay Spencer...prove to me that I should let you compete for tomorrow's race..."

"Aye aye coach!"

**Julia's POV**

I'm at the track, watching Faith stretching. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing here...but I do know that...I want to...see Faith. I don't know why...is it because...I'm...attracted to her? Sure she's sexy, beautiful and hot but...I've seen many girls like that so...what makes Faith different? Why is it that...I always end up thinking about her? I'm always the book worm type of girl. Always serious in studying. But now...instead of studying and going home...I ended up in the tracks...watching Faith. I know she doesn't want me like that...sure she flirts with me but...it's just flirting...nothing special. She just want to see me embarrassed. I leaned on the wall and just stared at her. I can see that she's in pain. Who wouldn't when you carry an 8 ft book shelf on your back? I was shocked when I heard what she's done. She saved Buffy Summers...one of the most popular girls on the school. It was brave of her to do that...will she do that when...I'm in danger too? I sigh. I guess I don't know her that well...sure she's rich, sexy, beautiful...but there's a whole lot of Faith than just that...and...I want to know it all... I can't help but smile as I heard her say 'aye aye coach' to Mr. Johnson. She saluted him and began to position herself. Mr. Johnson looked at her watch then waved for Faith to start. She didn't move. What the? I walked closer to them and noticed the pain look on her face. Mr. Johnson then crouched down at her.

"Spencer...don't tell me you can't even stand up..."

"Um...kinda..."

"That's it! No race for you for a week."

"What! No! I'm not giving up! I can do it!"

"NO! Dawn will participate in tomorrow's race...get some rest Spencer..."

Mr. Johnson then stood up and began to walk away leaving Faith in the ground. I can't help but giggle as I saw her shock face.

"Um...coach...I could use a little help here..."

I walked up to her and looked at her.

"Hey Faith...watcha doin?"

She gave me a smile.

"Nothing...I just thought I'd check the ground and all...it kinda looked pale to me...WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!"

I gave her a shrug.

"I don't know...why don't you tell me?"

"I'm stuck okay? So get your butt down here and help me!"

I grinned at her trying to tease her a little.

"Why don't you make me..."

I heard her sigh. She looked up at me giving me her puppy dog eyes and a pout on her lips. She looked so...cute. Like a puppy asking it's master to feed her. I can't help but smile at the cuteness of her face.

"Please Juls...my back is really killing me...won't you help your best bud when she needs it...pretty please?"

I sighed and decided to give in. I mean who would resist a cute look like that right? I crouched down at her and held her hand and placed it on my shoulder. I gently stood up with her and she just groaned when we were standing. She removed her arm on my shoulder and I can't help but miss the feel of her body on mine. I sigh and looked at her. She just kept on stretching and groaning when she did it. I can't help but question her.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to know how flexible I can get...what do you think I'm doing?"

I can't help but roll my eyes when I heard her sarcastic reply.

"What I mean is...why are doing that when you're not going to race anymore?"

"I can't just give up you know...it's not in my vocabulary..."

It was strange. It feels like...she told me that before and I know it. I shook my head.

"You can't race in that condition, Faith...just give it up..."

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear what I told you? I don't give up...I'm no quitter..."

"Okay...I won't try to change your mind anymore...you just don't listen...I'm just wasting my breath."

She smiled then looked at me.

"Since your here...why don't you help me stretch?"

"How?"

"I'm gonna try some sit-ups. Just hold my feet will you?"

I shrugged at her and she began to sit I held on to her feet and I can't help but stare at her as she began her sit-ups. I can't help but notice her sweat that's heading towards her breast. OOOOOKAYYY...gotta stop looking... I looked away from her and noticed her breathing hard and groaning a little. I can't help but blush at the sound that she's making. I decided to get my mind off of her body so I asked her what was on my mind.

"Um...can I ask you something?"

"Uh...what?"

"Why did you...do the thing you did in the library incident?"

"What...uh...do you...uh...mean?"

"Um...you know...saving Buffy and all..."

She stopped then looked at me.

"I dunno...I guess because...I don't want her to get hurt..."

"So you just let yourself get hurt?"

"Yeah...she might have died if I didn't do that you know? I mean have you seen how tall those bookshelves are?"

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

"Right! So stop the questioning already..."

She then begins her sit-ups. I know she's not lying but...it feels like there's more to it than that...and she's trying to hide it.

**Buffy's POV**

Today's Faith's but I heard she's not competing...and it's all my fault. I asked her about it but she just shrugged so I stop asking her about it. I guess she's pissed off or something. We're in the cafeteria having our early lunch. Ms. Maclay gave us permission to have an early lunch everyday. It's cool because...I get to eat with Faith...alone. I'm sitting across form her. I can't help but stare at what she got.

"Um..."

"I know what you're going to say...that I took to much right?"

I nodded.

"Well, this is how I eat. I'm not used to the diet thing that you've been doing..."

"How did you know I'm on a diet?"

"I don't need to know...I can see..."

I gave raised my eyebrow at her and she just pointed at my food. I looked at it. She's right...it does look like I'm on a diet. I got a veggie sandwich and some orange juice.

"Hey I need to keep my body fit...we have a competition 2 weeks from now."

"Oh yeah...you can't be fat and all or else you won't fit your cheering outfit right? Or even worse...you can't even jump!"

"Well yeah...how about you? Surely you need to keep your body fit or else you'll have a hard time running."

"Yeah but...I'm really not THAT cautious about my figure and all..."

"Well you should be. Or else some guys wouldn't look at you."

She leaned closer to me looking serious.

"Do...do you think I'm not that attractive at all? Am I fat or something?"

I looked at her like she's crazy or something.

"What? Fat? You've got to be kidding! Faith you're the most beautiful, sexy and hot person that I've ever met. And you've got a very nice body. I mean some guys might be fanaticizing you with whipped cream all over your body just waiting to be li-"

OH MY GOD! Did I say that! I sound like a perv! I slowly looked at her. She's blushing and looking at the table. I can't help but blush too. Stupid mouth! Why can't you just shut up!

**Faith's POV**

Okay...I didn't expect that from her. I thought she's just going to say 'No Faith...you've got a very nice body...' but instead she's saying that I'm beautiful, sexy and hot. She didn't finish her sentence but I know she was going to end it by saying 'licked'. I can't help but blush. I mean not even some guys who were courting me in LA told me I was beautiful. Sure they called me sexy and hot but...never beautiful. And that word coming from Buffy...made me feel nice and warm. I smiled and decided to ease these tension around us. I leaned to her and decided to tease her.

"Were you going to say...licked?"

She looked away still blushing. I decided to make my voice sexy. so I leaned closer to her so that I'm practically on top of the table letting her see some of my cleavage. Soon enough she did look but turn away quickly. I grinned at her.

"So B...do you fantasize me about me like that?"

I found my voice to be hoarse and husky. I leaned away from her and she just blushed more. Maybe I do have a chance with her...I mean that blush means that she's been fanaticizing about me right? I laughed at her trying to ease her up.

"Cmon B! I'm just joking! Don't take it seriously!"

She's still looking away but she's frowning now. I took her hand and she looked at me.

"B...I'm just playing...don't be mad okay?"

She sighs.

"I'm not mad..."

"Good...it's just that, I kinda like to see you blushing. It's kinda cute you know? But...do you mean it?"

"What?"

"That...I'm...beautiful?"

I looked at her straight in the eye and she did the same. She answered me so softly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Yes..."

I gave her a smile the stood up, my hand still on top of hers.

"Cmon...let's go. We're wasting time here..."

She nodded and then stood up. I let go of her hand but...I feel lost without it.

**Buffy's POV**

I'm sitting in the bleachers waiting for the race to start. Angel, Codelia and Anya were with me. There were many people sitting too waiting for the race to start. But mostly they were boys. They probably want to see girls in a very short short sweating. But I didn't come here for the same reason. I came here to watch Faith race. I know Mr. Johnson told her that she's not going to race but...I have this gut feeling that she's going to race no matter what. She's not the type of person to quit. Besides...I do want to see her in her attire, sweating... Okay! Stop the pervy thoughts!

"Xander!"

I looked up at where Anya was looking and saw Faith's gang heading towards us. Cordelia glared at them.

"What are you people doing here? I thought rich kid wasn't going to race..."

Julia glared back at her.

"Oh she's going to race. There's no way that an injury on her back is gonna keep her from racing."

"Whatever..."

I looked down and saw some girls stretching...but still no Faith.

**Faith's POV**

I quickly dressed up and headed towards the tracks. I see some women stretching. I looked around and found Dawn and the coach talking. I walked towards them. Coach didn't notice me so I tapped him on the back. He slowly turns around and frowned at me.

"Spencer! Didn't I tell you to just take a rest or something?"

"Well yeah but...I'm afraid I can't do that right now...I've got a race to win."

"What? Are you out of your frickin mind Spencer! You can't even stand up!"

"Well I'm standing up now...so I think I can do it..."

"That's not what I mean..."

Dawn then spoke and I can't help but smile at her.

"Coach...why don't you just let her? She can win this..."

"You stay out of this!"

He then looked at the ground. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. I guess he's thinking... He then looked at me and decided to give in.

"Alright...I'll let you race...but in one condition..."

I gave him a grin.

"Anything."

"Just...don't push yourself too hard. If you feel pain just...stop running. I don't care whether you loose..."

"Wow...that's some pep talk...but...I don't plan on losing..."

He grinned.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get your cute butt out there and do some stretching...Dawn help her."

"Okay..."

**Buffy's POV**

I can see Faith and Dawn doing some sit-ups. I can't help but smile at her determination...she really doesn't know how to quit... Persistent...just like I imagined her to be...

"Will the participants for the race please go to your respective positions..."

I watched as the girls including Faith crouched down and position themselves. The guys who were watching were now whistling. Is this what they came here for! Perverts! I frowned then looked at Faith. She has a serious face. They waited until the pistol were were off. Soon every girl were running at their full speed. Faith was on the third and looking at her facial expression...she seems to be in...pain but she doesn't seem to be slowing down. In fact...she's gaining more speed and seems to be in second place. So it's just Faith and the number 11 girl. Time to be slower as they try to pass each other. But I guess there's only one winner right? Guess who it was?

"FAITH! YOU WON!"

Terri and the rest of Faith's gang made their way to the tracks. Terri then hugged Faith.

"Geeeez Ter! Easy! My back still hurts you know..."

She pulled away and gave Faith a smile.

"Sorry...I guess I got carried away..."

"No biggie..."

I also went towards her and gave her a smile.

"Congratulations Faith...you did great...how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine B...just a little sore and all...but still fine..."

"That's good..."

"Buffy! Let's go already!"

I looked behind me and saw Cordelia waving. I don't want to...I want to stay here with Faith... I looked back at Faith and gave her one last smile.

"Sorry Faith...gotta go or the queen might bite my head off..."

She laughed and I just walked towards Cordelia.

**Faith's POV**

I watched as Buffy walked towards Cordelia. I'm kinda glad she showed up. She kinda boosted my energy level to maximum! I then looked at my pals. Xander then walked closer to me with his 'I'm proud of you that you won' grin on his face.

"Well! We gotta celebrate right! How about we go out tomorrow!"

"And go where?"

"To the beach! You know...get some sun...play some volleyball..."

"Hmmm...I don't know..."

"Cmon Faith! It's gonna be great!"

What's with him? Why does he want to go to the beach? Somethings not right but...I guess I could use the break for awhile... I smile at him.

"Yeah! Okay! I'm in!"

"Great! How about you Julia?"

"Sure...it sounds like fun..."

"Clark...Terri?"

"Count us in!"

"Great! Faith can you pick us up tomorrow?"

"What? Why do I have to be the one to pick you guys up?"

"That's because you have some wicked cars! So...can you just drive something...cooler?"

"What? Are you saying my 745li Sedan BMW isn't cool?"

"Well...it's cool but...you gotta warm some of your cars engine right? Please?"

He gave one of his puppy dog eyes. I should just drive my motorcycle instead...then I could all fit you there! Yeah...we'll look like a fucking circus band. I rolled my eyes and sigh.

"Fine! But just this once okay!"

"Okay! Pick us up at...um...11:00 at the school?"

"Sure..."

Somehow...I got a feeling that he's planning something...oh well...I'll know tomorrow right?

* * *


End file.
